Una perspectivas diferente
by charlie jeani
Summary: April el gran amor de Harry guarda un secreto, enferma y asustada se da cuenta que no puede proteger a su amado mas tiempo, que pasara cuando un desafortunado plan de Voldemort le otorgue la fuerza para ayudarlo a sobrevivir ¿pero a que precio?.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

La vida Ha sido dura desde el momento en que nací, soy la menor de los 7 hijos del matrimonio Mounthbatten. Padezco una rara enfermedad, lo único que me mantuvo con vida por dieciséis años es la magia que corre por mis venas. Sorpresa! Soy una bruja o al menos lo era, pero eso lo sabrán más a delante. Quiero empezar por contarles algo de mí y el porqué de todo esto. Mi madre viene de una larga línea de magos y brujas, pero mi padre viene de una acomodada familia inglesa completamente normal con la excepción de que el menor de sus hijos heredo el gen de la magia. Mi nombre es Sophie Cristina April Mounthbatten, sé que es largo pero no soy la única es una especie de tradición en mi familia, tengo tres hermanas que son idénticas a mí: Julieth Cecil Adeline y Maya Giselle Felicia mi hermano Julián Gabriel Sebastián, nació junto con nosotras aunque no es idéntico. Fuimos el parto más grande que mi madre tuvo, anteriormente había dado a luz a gemelas Penélope Josephine Laureen y Lucynda Madeline Olive. Mi hermano mayor Dylan Andrew Félix es el único que nació solo según sus propias palabras él es demasiado único para nacer repetido. Debo admitir que tiene un gran sentido del humor, pero me llevo mejor con Julián en ha sido mi guardián y mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Él fue el único que me entendió cuando la situación se puso tensa. En fin eso es Algo que sabrán más adelante. Porque decidí contar esta historia no lo sé, si bien Harry ya me perdono y entendió mis razones para hacer lo que hice y ocultarle lo que le oculte, aun siento algo de culpa. Y creo que esta es una buena forma de sacarla fuera de mí.


	2. complicaciones

Por ahora será como sumergirse en un pensadero. Desde el Principio de mi vida no ha sido fácil. El recuerdo es de mi madre ella me ayudo a iniciar esto, sus recuerdos son bastantes claros y se puede ver los sentimientos pintando cada recuerdo.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Hacia una semana habíamos recibido a nuestro preciosos hijos, cuatro! Era una verdadera bendición. Habíamos decidido dejar las cunas aquí al menos por unas semanas. Me levante de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a mi querido Andrew quien dormía con una expresión tranquila. Él es todo para mí, aun podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse como cuando éramos adolecentes cada vez que él me sonreía. Sonreí una vez más mientras me acercaba a la cuna de uno de los bebes que había estado moviéndose y haciendo ruiditos.

-Mi pequeña Sophie- murmure levantándola de la cuna. Arrullándola, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no me enfocaba. De repente un pequeño hilito de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz.

Las horas que le siguieron a ese recuerdo fueron (según mi madre) las más angustiantes de su vida después de que me llevaran al hospital un sanador les informo que yo padecía una enfermedad muy rara entre los magos mi sangre no podía coagular, lo que me hacía sufrir de hemorragias espontaneas. Esta enfermedad es rara en mujeres casi inexistente la mujeres simplemente son portadoras, lo único que me mantenía con vida en esos momentos era la magia que corría por mis venas, si hubiera sido una simple muggle hubiera muerto esa noche de abril. Desde ese día mis padres me trataron con sumo cuidado, durante mi infancia los episodios se hicieron más aislados, al menos las hemorragias externas, las internas venia acompañadas de desmayos hasta que mi cuerpo se curaba por sí solo. Tenía prohibido ir a cualquier lugar sola. Mis hermanas solían aburrirse al quedarse con migo dentro de la casa ya que los esfuerzos físicos aumentaban mis episodios, el único que se mantenía con migo por decisión propia era Julian quien no disfrutaba de las bromas de Dylan, la única que se salvaba de estas era yo, lo cual era una lástima disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y sentido del humor. Mi infancia no fue relevante, aunque tal vez crecer rodeada de cuidados y con una salud delicada ayudo a que forjara un carácter solitario, el hecho de ser justificada por mi enfermedad también me volvió malcriada y envidiosa, me molestaba que mis hermanos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran como ir a la escuela y jugar en el jardín mientras yo tenía que quedarme en casa con una maestra especial, razón por la cual la magia era restringida en casa teníamos que cuidarnos de que los sirvientes destinados a mi cuidado no se dieran cuenta, a medida que crecía fui desarrollando gusto por la música y luego de rogarle a mis padres me compraron un violín cuando cumplí ocho, este gusto era compartido con Julian quien pidió un piano de cola ese mismo año como regalo de cumpleaños. Pasábamos horas practicando al principio era casi una tortura escucharnos pero después de un tiempo nos hicimos bastante buenos. A medida que fuimos creciendo cada quien fue diferenciándose de sus respectivas copias como solía llamarnos Dylan para molestarnos. Penny una de mis hermanas mayores que compartía cara con Lucy, era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts, mientras que Lucy ya eran miembro del equipo de Gryffindor de Quiditch. Dylan también era parte del equipo. Maya disfrutaba de la lectura tanto como Penny pero de una forma más recreativa, sus pasatiempos favoritos eran dibujar y pintar, y era bastante buena, aún lo es. Juliet por otro lado vivía obsesionada con su imagen personal pasaba horas en el baño antes de irse a la escuela, le gustaba combinar su ropa y la idea de vestirnos iguales nunca fue su favorita, pero de alguna manera no era superficial aunque sí bastante femenina Julian era todo un caballero vivía para su piano, pero nunca te hacia un desplante era bastante educado de echo todos teníamos una educación en cuanto a nuestros modales bastante buenos nuestra abuela paterna es una dama de la sociedad inglesa e insistió en nuestra educación fuera dentro de los parámetros de esta sociedad. Todos éramos damas y caballeros. Aunque estos modales solo se utilizaran para tratar a las demás personas ajenas a nosotros allí estaban cuando estábamos solos éramos niños normales con rabietas y todo. El tiempo voló y rápidamente nuestro cumpleaños número 11 se acercaba, también como el comienzo de la misión por la cual me había salvado ese día de mayo.


	3. carta y una visita inesperada

(N/a este capítulo está narrado de forma diferente a los demás. Porque me pareció más fácil así.)

Carta y una visita inesperada.

Un sonido estrepitoso me despertó. Mi corazón aun latía acelerado, las pesadillas de nuevo. Me senté en la cama y apague el despertador. Lo más frustrante de esos sueños era el hecho de que nunca tenia forma, solo un montón de gente figuras y lugares que yo jamás había visto. Me desperece y vi la hora, las 7 de la mañana y abajo ya se escuchaba ruido. Me levante de la cama y me perdí en el armario decidiendo que ponerme. Opte por un vestido celeste bastante fresco, afuera el cielo estaba bastante nublado pero dentro de casa el ambiente siempre era agradable. Me puse las viejas zapatillas de ballet que utilizaba para estar en casa y me senté en un banquito frente al tocador tipo victoriano, tome el peine y empecé la tarea de desenredar mi larga cabellera después de unos cuantos jalones, logre desenredarlo por completo, lo deje suelto y me vi al espejo. Tenía unas sombras debajo de los ojos, había llorado la noche anterior, la razón, mis padres no querían que yo fuera a Hogwarts con mis hermanos. Las cartas habían llegado la mañana anterior, todos estábamos tan emocionados compartiendo historias, cuando mis padres entraron a la biblioteca.

*****-Sophie cariño acompáñanos por favor- los tres salimos bajo la mirada de mis 6 hermanos. Llegamos al despacho de mi padre luego de que los tres nos sentáramos en un sofá. Mama había tomado mi mano.

-Mi amor sé que estas muy emocionada con la idea de ir a Hogwarts, pero me temo que no podrás ir.- me había soltado de la mano de mi mama con brusquedad y me había levantado bastante molesta. –Que, como de que no puedo ir ¿Por qué?- mi papa se había levantado también. –sienta princesa que te puede hacer daño, la razón por la que creemos que una educación en casa es la mejor es por tu salud. –Si linda- mama había agarrado mi mano de nuevo y me limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por mi cara. – no queremos arriesgarnos a que te pase nada, el colegio está muy lejos. *****

Suspire de nuevo y la imagen del espejo me imito, por más que había pataleado, llorado y gritado por primera vez no conseguí lo que quería de mis padres. La última palabra estaba dicha yo no iría a Hogwarts. Tome un frasquito y me rocíe dos veces con él, amaba el olor a rosas de ese perfume. Alguien golpeo en la puerta enérgicamente, me voltee y con voz cansada dije. Pase. En la puerta está un muy agitado Dylan.

-enserio April no entiendo como tu habitación esta tan lejos- comento agarrándose el pecho para recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Reí mientras él se sentaba en un pequeño sillón en una esquina. –que te trae a la última habitación de la torre hermanito. – pregunte mientras regresaba mi atención al espejo y trataba de poner un prendedor en mi cabello. –Pues soy un mensajero, Mama y Papa quieren hablar con tigo otra vez.- -no voy a bajar no pienso dirigirles la palabra en mucho tiempo.- Dylan tenía a mi oso de peluche en una mano y lo hacía bailar sobre el respaldo de la silla. – yo que tu si iría, y déjame decirte hermana que no somos los únicos que apoyamos tu causa, el mismo Dumbledore vino hoy a hablar con ellos- deje el peine y voltee a verlo sorprendida. -¿Qué? Dumbledore ¿Por qué? -. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó. –no tengo la menor idea pero Claudia dice que vino muy temprano y que acaba de irse, luego papa me mando a llamarte. – la curiosidad me comía el mismísimo director había venido a hablar con mis padres. No quise hacerme muchas ilusiones. –está bien iré pero solo por curiosidad. – Dylan rio por lo bajo. Hablamos un poco mientras caminábamos fuera de mi habitación pero al llegar a la sale él se dirigió hacia el desayunador y yo en la dirección opuesta hacia el despacho de mi papa. Toque dos veces antes de que la voz de papa me indico que entrara. Me sentía avergonzada por mi actitud la noche anterior pero aun así no deje que mi cara lo mostrara el orgullo era uno de mis defectos, mama también estaba ahí parada detrás de la silla de papa con una mano en su hombro.

-siéntate sophie, tenemos algo que decirte. – me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio el olor a la madera en la chimenea llenando el ambiente. Después de unos segundos de silencio papa tomo aire y hablo. –Bien cariño después de hablarlo mucho y considerar los pros y contras hemos decidido que si iras a Hogwarts.- no pude suprimir una gran sonrisa. –Oh gracias no saben lo mucho que quiero ir.- - hay condiciones-. Dijo mama caminando hacia mí y hincándose para poder verme a los ojos. –si te sientes demasiado mal y tus episodios son más frecuentes regresarás a casa de inmediato, tampoco quiero que estés sola busca siempre estar acompañada y cuídate mucho por favor. – sonreí y asentí. – no se preocupen hare todo lo que digan, gracias por dejarme ir gracias, gracias. –repetí mil veces antes de abrazarlos fuertemente, no podía creerlo iba a ir a Hogwarts con mis hermanos por primera vez en mis once años me sentí una niña normal y lista para el colegio.


	4. El tren y el sapo

Así pues el primero de septiembre, mis familia y yo llegamos al ande 9 ¾. El vapor ya había empezado a salir de la gran máquina y mi madre no terminaba de darme indicaciones.

-si mama ya sé que no debo quedarme sola.

- ya le escribí a la enfermera y el director ya lo sabe así que si te sientes mal vas y les dices a alguno de los maestros-continuo era la quinta vez que nos daba esa instrucción.

-si mama ya sabemos, no te preocupes todos vamos a mantener un ojo en la fotocopia- puntualizo Dylan en tono condescendiente y con un poco de impaciencia.

El tren silbo y mi papá nos apuró para que subiéramos rápido al tren. Nos despedimos desde las ventanas del tren hasta que el ande se perdió en una curva.

-bueno hermanitos yo voy a dar una vuelta los veo luego- dijo Dylan y sin más se perdió entre los estudiantes.

-nosotras también vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos, ¿quieren venir? –pregunto Lucy, los cuatro nos miramos la verdad los amigos de Lucy y Penny eran algo pesados la mayoría de Revenclaw y no nos apetecía pasar un rato con un puño de sabelotodo.

-No- respondimos los cuatro al unísono, luego reímos. –vamos a ver si hacemos nosotros amigos por allí- y así jalando nuestro baúles caminamos en busca de un compartimiento vacío, después de dos cuartos de hora de buscar nos rendimos.

-en ese solo hay una niña- dijo Julieth que era la última de la fila mientras se inclinaba en la ventana de uno de los compartimientos. –Se ve de nuestra edad y se ve muy sola- los cuatro nos apresuramos a ver por la ventana y efectivamente ahí estaba una menuda niña de pelo castaño bastante alborotado, tenía un libro abierto en las piernas y lo leía con interés.

-si tienes razón entremos- Julián abrió la puerta mientras hablaba, la niña se sobre salto y el libro cayo de sus piernas. Él se apuró a recogerlo y a entregárselo. –lamento haberte asustado. Soy Julián Mountbathen. Ellas son mis hermanas Julieth, maya y April-. Fue presentándonos mientras nos señalaba las tres sonreímos la niña se había puesto un poco sonrojada mientras tomaba el libro y nos sonreía.- te importa si nos sentamos aquí los demás compartimientos están llenos.- continuo Julián con su natural educación.

-. Yo soy Hermione Granger y no para nada -. Dijo la chica un tanto cohibida, pero intentando no demostrarlo. Las tres nos sentamos mientras Julián subía nuestros baúles a la rejilla y luego se sentaba, la chica siguió con su lectura. Maya se sentó enfrente de ella y veía el titulo con interés. Mientras Julián miraba por la ventana, tenía la mirada que pone cuando piensa en una nueva canción. Mientras Julieth se había ofrecido a tranzar mi larga y desobediente cabellera.

-¿Eso que lees es Historia de la Magia?- pregunto Maya luego de un rato de estar observando el libro de Hermione.

-sí. ¿Lo has leído?

-si me parece muy interesante, que se hubiera creído que los magos estuvieron entre los Muggles durante tantos acontecimientos y nadie lo noto, es fascinante.

-algunos si lo notaron- dijo Julieth mientras se sentaba bien después de haber terminado con mi cabello- fíjate en la quema de brujas.

-eso fue completamente inútil de todas formas y ayudo para desviar la mirada de los verdaderos brujos.

-estoy de acuerdo- me dijo Hermione mientras sonreía. –la quema de brujas fue más dañino para los Muggles que para las brujas.

Seguimos hablando sobre las distintas historias en las que los brujos ayudaron o perjudicaron a los Muggles durante vario rato, hasta que el carrito de la comida paso, llevaba de todo tipo de golosinas mágicas. Julián compro pasteles de caldero para todos entre los cuatro compramos un montón de golosinas que compartimos con Hermione quien era hija de Muggles como mi padre y nunca había probado las golosinas mágicas, ella me había caído muy bien. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a un chico regordete.

-hey no han visto a mi sapo es como de este tamaño- dijo mientras hacía señas con la mano. –y se llama Trevor. – parecía bastante desesperado, y más cuando los cinco negamos con la cabeza. Maya se levantó de su asiento y dejo el pastel que se estaba comiendo.

-te ayudare a buscarlo- dijo sonriéndole al chico.-lo vamos a encontrar.

-nosotros también te vamos a ayudar- los demás nos levantamos.

-bien separémonos, Julián ve con juli, Maya tu puedes ayudar a… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Neville.

Le sonreí. –a Neville a preguntarle a la señora del carrito de comida. Mientras Hermione y yo vamos a buscar de este lado del tren. –los seis caminamos en diferentes direcciones.

-bien la pregunta del millón es ¿Cómo encontramos a un sapo?- las dos reímos mientras caminábamos por los compartimientos preguntando si alguien había visto a un Sapo.

-bien este estos son los últimos compartimientos del tren.- dijo Hermione con un suspiro. –Tú revisa ese yo este- ella camino hacia el compartimiento mientras yo habría el otro.

-Hola perdonen, ¿han visto un sapo por aquí?- eran una chicos de tercero.

- No lo sentimos, pero tú ya habías pasado preguntando lo mismo hace un rato. ¿Cierto?- reí de seguro Maya o Julieth ya habían pasado por aquí.

-no seguramente fue alguna de mis hermanas- Los chicos se miraban confundidos. –bueno gracias por su tiempo. Salí del compartimiento riendo y camine hacia el compartimiento en el que Hermione había entrado y entre.

-April, ¿no estaba allí?- habían dos chicos más en el compartimiento uno pelirrojo y con pecas y el otro con el pelo negro y bastante alborotado y unas gafas bastante grandes para su cara. El me sonrió cuando entre, el otro hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No, pero parece que una de mis hermanas ya había pasado por allí, y tú tuviste suerte.

- no ellos no la han visto.

-que lastima parece que no tuvimos suerte-. Devolví la sonrisa de chico. –me Llamo April Mountbathen. Mucho gusto- dije mientras les sonreía a los dos.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- respondió el pelirrojo.

_ Y yo soy Harry Potter- dijo el otro. Con una sonrisa tímida.

-A tu eres el famoso Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerte en tan poco tiempo.

Ron le lanzaba miradas de molestia a Hermione, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-bien- dije – creo que deberíamos regresar, fue un gusto conocerlos.

-si ha y por cierto.- dijo Hermione regresando yo ya estaba afuera. Solo la escuche decirle a uno de ello que tenía sucia la cara.

Regresamos al compartimiento donde ya estaban los demás a excepción del chico llamado Neville.

-no tuvimos suerte- dije sentándome en el lugar junto a Julián.

-no te preocupes la tenía el maquinista- dijo Julieth restándole importancia mientras se ponía la túnica del colegio, Maya y Julián ya la tenía puesta la primera miraba por la ventana con aire pensativo. Hermione y yo nos pusimos los uniformes mientras afuera el cielo se había puesto completamente negro. El resto del camino la pasamos hablando sobre esto y aquello incluso Harry Potter se in incluyo en nuestros cotilleos. Hasta que el tren fue perdiendo velocidad a medida que por las ventanas se divisaba en hermoso castillo que había sido protagonista de mis sueños en las últimas semanas.


	5. La seleccion

Afuera hacia un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos. Un hombre gigantesco con una tupida barba y una linterna. Gritaba a los de primer año para que se reunieran con él.

-vengan síganme. ¿Hay más de primer año? Fíjense en donde pisan. ¡Los de primer síganme ¡

Íbamos por un sendero bastante oscuro, Julieth me tomaba del brazo mientras caminábamos para evitar caernos. Maya y Julián e iban de nosotros con la chica con Hermione.

-que le pasa a Neville- susurro Maya. Neville iba unos cuantos pasos antes que nosotros y lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

-parece que ha perdido su sapo de nuevo- susurro de vuelta Julián. Pero fue interrumpido por la voz del hombre de la lámpara.

-en un segundo tendrán una mejor vista de Hogwarts, justo al voltear en esa curva.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la

Punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo

Estrellado, estaba el impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el hombre. Los chicos y yo nos subimos a uno de los pequeños botes que había en frente de nosotros mientras Hermione subía a otro con Neville, ron y Harry.

Después de asegurarse de que todos subimos el Hombre de la barba grito adelante Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago,

que era tan liso como el cristal. El silencio reinaba la imagen del imponente castillo era maravillosa te dejaba sin palabras.

— ¡Bajad las cabezas! — grito nuestro guía mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban

El peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una

Cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta

Que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y

Los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo el guardián mientras vigilaba los botes y

La gente que bajaba de ellos.

— _¡Trevor! _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron

Por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara del guía saliendo finalmente a un

Césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

El barbudo levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde

Esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo.

-esa debe ser la profesora a la que dice Dylan que le tiene miedo.- susurro Maya un tanto cohibida por la actitud de la mujer.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Guía.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

-así que ese es Hagrid el guardabosques.- susurro Julieth viendo al gran hombre pasar junto a nosotros. – Lucy tiene razón es tan alto.

La profesora Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era inmenso. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con

Resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y

Una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Pasaron frente a una puerta que debía de conducir al gran comedor, Dylan, Penny y Lucy ya nos habían hecho un mapa mental de donde y que era cada cosa. Pero aun así verlo por ti mismo era impresionante.

La profesora McGonagall nos llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor tienen que ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí sus casas serán como Sus familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada

Casa…..- la profesora siguió hablando pero todo esto no era nuevo para mí, me dedique a examinar a mis compañeros, y a preguntarme a que casa seria elegida, mi padre había estado en Gryffindor y mi madre en Ravenclaw. Dylan y Lucy pertenecían a Gryffindor mientras que Penny estaba en Ravenclaw. Supongo que esta entre esas dos aunque yo soy completamente diferente a los demás.

-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos- estas palabras llamaron mi atención de nuevo a la profesora.- frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que

Estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Todos empezaron a componer su uniforme, Julieth paso su mano por el cabello y saco un pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba con ella y Julián se limitó a componer el cuello de su camisa. Ni maya ni yo nos movimos mientras Con nerviosismo, Harry Potter trataba de aplastar su cabello. Contuve una risita se miraba bastante cómico ya que su cabello se negaba a cambiar de posición de echo parecía que había hecho todo el viaje en tren con la cabeza afuera de la ventana

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora

McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos. Todos estaban nerviosos, algunos susurraban cosas sobre una prueba.

-aprendí algunos hechizos durante el verano- nos susurró Hermione un tanto nerviosa.

-bueno lo que nosotros sabemos es que es una selección- le susurro Julián con una sonrisa.-así que no te preocupes no creo que necesites…. – sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un grito comunal. Ya que unos veinte fantasmas acababan de aparecer atravesando una pared discutían algo sobre darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien, no me asustaban pero tampoco me gustaban.

- ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?- un fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de nuestra presencia.

Nadie respondió,

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! —Dijo el fantasma de un Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

— ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

Los fantasmas pasaron por una pared frente a nosotros hablando más jovialmente. La profesora nos puso en una hilera y nos ordenó seguirla.

Salimos de la habitación, volvimos a cruzar el

Vestíbulo, pasamos por las puertas dobles y entramos en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora nos guio hasta hacer una fila delante de los demás alumnos. Los fantasmas estaban flotando por entre las mesas esperando como todo los demás. Busque a mis hermanos con la mirada, Dylan le sonrió a Julián que estaba detrás de mí y luego me guiño un ojo. Maya y Hermione le susurraban a Neville el porqué de que el techo reflejara el cielo, Harry Potter que estaba detrás de Julián los escucho por un momento y luego volteo su vista al techo, yo hice lo mismo era bellísimo y reflejaba el cielo con exactitud. No había notado el silencio hasta que una canción me hizo voltear, había un taburete y encima del taburete un sombrero viejo entonaba una canción que enumeraba las habilidades de cada casa.

Cuando el sombrero termino todos aplaudimos, Lucy había mencionado el sombrero seleccionador pero no que cantaba.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

Todos fueron desfilando en orden alfabético, Hermione fue enviada a Gryffindor así como Neville que salió corriendo con el sombreo y tuvo que devolverlo completamente colorado y otros chicos más. Mi turno ya casi llegaba ya habían empezado con la M un chico rubio de aspecto pedante se sentó en el banco y el sombreo lo mando inmediatamente a Slytherin. El siguiente en la fila fue mi hermano.

-Mounthbatten, Julián!

Camino hacia el taburete con soltura y se puso el sombrero luego de unos minutos este grito.

-GRYFFINDOR- y mi hermano muy contento se fue a sentar junto con los demás entre Hermione y Neville.

-Mounthbatten, Julieth!

Juli camino con elegancia contoneándose feliz de estar frente a una multitud. Y al igual que Julián fue enviada a Gryffindor.

-Mounthbatten, Maya!

Ella es la más tímida de todo camino con torpeza mientras ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo.

-RAVENCLAW!- grito el sombreo mientras Maya les dirigía una sonrisa a Dylan, Julieth, Julián y Lucy que le sonreían y aplaudían y se fue a sentar con Penny. Así pues mi turno había llegado me sentía nerviosa algo me decía que ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw eran mis casas, era ese extraño sentimiento de anticipación que me había acosado toda mi vida, como un gancho que me jalaba al lado izquierdo del comedor.

-Mounthbatten, Sophie!- resople no me gusta que me llamaran así es un nombre demasiado adulto. Camine hacia el taburete y me puse el sombrero que era demasiado grande y me cubría los ojos. Era una sensación extraña como si alguien estuviera buscando en mi cabeza. Algo que no me gustaba mi cabeza era mi lugar privado. Esperaba que esto terminara pronto. Una voz cerca de mi oreja me hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

-vaya, vaya que futuro que destino, tendrás que forjar un carácter sólido, y no dejarte seducir por lo que parece fácil o conveniente. Creo que estarás a salvo en ¡SLYTHERIN!

El sombrero grito esto para todo los demás, sus palabras me habían confundido, porque estaría a salvo en esa casa o más bien de qué. Me levante y deje el sombrero en el taburete, le dirigí una sonrisa tímida a mis hermanos, Dylan parecía como si alguien le había echado un balde de agua fría en cima, mientras las sonrisas de los demás eran tímidas. Camine hasta sentarme en la larga mesa de la izquierda. Mis compañeros me dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas un tanto fingidas. La ceremonia de selección continuo, las palabras del sombrero seguían rondando en mi cabeza mi seño se frunció un poco, cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, moví mi mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y era el director que tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y me miraba con interés cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí esa corriente de nuevo mientras él me sonreí y la voz de la profesora McGonagall llamaba a Harry Potter.

Ambos desviamos la mirada del otro para observar la selección de Harry la cal fue más larga que la de los demás hasta que al fin el sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor, algunos de mis compañeros de casa resoplaron y otros lo miraban con cara de disgusto. Los alumnos que quedaban fueron elegidos, Ron también fue enviado a Gryffindor.

Cuando el último alumno se sentó y los saludos acabaron. El director se levantó de su silla y reino el silencio

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!- Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Las mesas se llenaron de comida y el banquete comenzó.

¿Tu padre es Andrew Mounthbatten?- pregunto una niña que estaba sentada a mi derecha. –el defensor de los derechos de los hijos de Muggles- prosiguió con aire despectivo.

Levante una ceja y levante la cabeza. – si en efecto mi padre es un alto funcionario del ministerio que aboga por el derecho de los hijos de Muggles a ser tratados como cualquiera. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotros me miraban de forma reprobatoria. Mientras la chica se apartaba de mí.

-para nada- respondió y me dio la espalda para susurrar con una de sus compañeras.

Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y en la casa de Slytherin ser de sangre pura era de mayor importancia. Suspire esto iba a ser difícil tal vez a esto se refería el sombrero con lo de estar a salvo.

Luego de que el director nos hiciera cantar el himno a diferentes tonalidades dos chicos pelirrojos que parecían ser gemelos fueron los últimos en terminar.

— ¡Ah, la música! —dijo, el director después de aplaudir con entusiasmo y enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

El prefecto de la casa nos llevó hacia la sala común que estaba ubicada en las mazmorras detrás de unas rocas húmedas, la contraseña era Blood lignaggio. Entramos la sala estaba llena de silla y sillones todos ubicados de cara a la gran chimenea de piedra negra con el escudo de la casa encima las paredes estaban cubiertas de la misma piedra negra al igual que el suelo y tenía grandes ventanales que daban al interior del lago dándole una luz verdosa a la estancia. Los dormitorios estaban a la derecha y se acensaba por una elegante escalera de caracol blanca. Subí con mis compañeras mientras pansy que era la niña que me había hablado en el gran comedor seguía lanzándome miradas y susurrando algo con sus amigas que se reían y me miraban. Al llegar a la habitación me puse el pijama revise que mi equipaje estuviera allí. Me metí en la cama y corrí el dosel. Me quede dormida y entre mis sueños aparecieron Hermione, mis hermanos un trol e incluso Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.


	6. primer desayuno en hogwarts

Capitulo 5

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente bastante confundida que era eso que vi en mi sueño, era confuso, dulces, calabazas, plumas y un trol. Qué raro generalmente mis sueños son borrosos como una cámara mal enfocada pero últimamente se han vuelto más claros. En fin tengo que levantarme es mi primer día de escuela. Una sonrisa grande se extendió por mi cara. Me estire como lo hacía todas las mañanas y corrí el dosel verde de mi cama, mis compañeras de ya no estaban y era mejor así la verdad ninguna me caía bien y al parecer era mutuo. Tu posición social y tu aspecto estaba demasiado sobrevalorado, yo no venía de una familia pobre ni tampoco soy fea. Pero mi educación era diferente, me habían enseñado a no juzgar nunca por el exterior, aunque estas chicas no tenían un exterior tan agradable tampoco su conducta me hizo ver que son el tipo de gente que debía evitar. Genial evitar a la gente con la que vivía, estúpido sombrero.

Termine de ponerme el uniforme la corbata verde hacia que mis ojos casi blancos no resaltaran demasiado, el gris de mis ojos era tan claro que me daba un aspecto bastante hipnotizaste, suspire y me colgué la mochila tenía hambre y quería ver a mis hermanos. Salí de la sala común bajo la mirada de mis compañeros. Al fin llegue a al gran comedor, le di un vistazo a mi mesa y la situación se veía bastante hostil todos esperaban a ver qué haría, la idea de pasar el desayuno sentada allí sin hablar con nadie no era mi preferida, así que con decisión y sin ver a nadie camine hacia mis hermanos.

-hey ahí está la pequeña serpiente- fue el saludo de Dylan cuando llegue junto a él.

-no tu hermanito por favor, mis compañeros de casa me odian me ven como si fuera un criminal confeso, puedo ¿sentarme aquí? – pregunte sin rodeos y se hizo a un lado para hacerme un espacio entre él y Lucy.

-eso te sacas por irte a esa casa, ¿en que estabas pensando?- pregunto Dylan de vuelta mientras tomaba un pan con mermelada.

-claro como tu tuviste opción de elegir- respondí con sarcasmo- el sombrero simplemente me envió allí que querías que me reusara y gritara que repitiera el veredicto- tome un bol de avena con el ceño fruncido.

Se encogió de hombros. –puede que no fuera la mejor manera tienes razón pero igual sigue siendo confuso-.

-y que lo digas- Lucy me miraba como si esperara algo de mí.

-no voy a convertirme en una de ellos descuida, me podrán marginar pero nunca convencer-.

-así se habla fotocopia- todos reímos.

-siempre tendrás un lugar aquí para comer entonces - agrego Lucy y luego señalando su insignia.- soy prefecta y lo autorizo-

-gracias Lucy, ¿han visto a Julián, maya o Julieth? –pregunte más feliz llevándome una cucharada de avena a la boca.

-si- respondió Dylan tranquilo. –se fueron a la primera clase hace uuuuuuu-

-oh por merlín llego tarde.- me levante y tome la mochila.-gracias chicos los quiero.-

Pase junto a Penny que entraba con unos amigos.

-hola Penny adiós Penny-. Grite mientras corría.

-NO CORRAS! RECUERDA LO QUE TE PASA! –

Aun así seguí corriendo necesitaba llegar y así lo hice justo antes de que el profesor Quirrel cerrara.


	7. Los leones salvan a la serpiente

Capítulo 6 (los leones salvan a la serpiente)

Las primeras semanas pasaron volando, las clases eran complicadísimas pero eran tan entretenidas, ya tenía mis favoritas por supuesto: pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, astronomía y encantamientos. Astronomía era mi favorita por mucho, papa me había comprado un telescopio hace algunos años entonces no era tan difícil, incluso era mejor que Maya y Hermione que siempre se discutían el primer lugar en todas las clases, Lamentablemente no había podido recibir la clase de volar en escoba, mama le había escrito a la maestra y esta decidió no correr riesgos, el Halloween se acercaba y mi vida social iba en decadencia. La mesa de Slytherin era un hervidero de malas miradas aun así yo almorzaba con la cabeza en alto. El desayuno y la cena la tomaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con mis hermanos, allí mi popularidad iba en aumento gracias a Dylan y a sus amigos los gemelos Weasley que siempre Vivian haciendo bromas sobre la serpiente que era amiga de los leones.

Poco a poco las luces de la biblioteca se fueron apagando y yo no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado sola. Hasta que la señora prince me dijo que ya era suficiente y me saco. Recogí mis cosas y Salí por suerte había terminado mi redacción sobre las tentáculas venenosas. Iba pensando en los cuernos del unicornio cuando la idea de uno de mis episodios se sembró en mi cabeza. Y lo peor está sola en el cuarto piso. Respire dos veces.

-no llames a la mala suerte tonta- me dije a mi misma en voz alta y cruce la esquina para bajar las escaleras cuando sentí que todo daba vueltas me sostuve de la baranda de las escaleras y vi mis manos de las uñas empezaba a caer gotas de sangre también sentí como salía de mi nariz manchando el suelo y mi cara. Mire en todas direcciones no había ni un fantasma o alguien cerca todos estaban cenando. Me empezaba a sentir débil así que me senté si tan solo pudiera llegar al atajo que Dylan me enseño llegaría a la enfermería. Unas voces conocidas llegaron a mis orejas y momentos después un chico pelirrojo y otro con gafas subían las escaleras solos. Sonreí cuando me vieron lo que pudo resultar algo macabro porque los dos se pusieron pálidos y corrieron hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

-no lo puedo creer te atacaron? - me pregunto Harry mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-no, no pero necesito ir a la enfermería rápido- me sostuve del porque cada vez me sentía más débil. –hay un atajo subiendo las escaleras la contraseña es salsa y patatas le dije con la voz pastosa porque la sangre no paraba de salir.

Entre los dos me ayudaron a subir Harry le dio la contraseña al retrato que nos dejo pasar sin problemas, Ron golpeo la puerta de la enfermería, una mujer de aspecto cansado nos abrió y al vernos casi se le salen los ojos, después de una segunda mirada me reconoció.

-ha señorita Mountbathen es usted, pónganla en esa camilla muchachos por favor-los chicos la obedecieron de inmediato estaban bastante asustados.

-se pondrá mejor cierto? A perdido mucha sangre- la cara de Harry estaba bastante pálida mientras se apartaba para darle paso a la enfermera para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

-no se preocupe señor Potter, estará bien solo necesita descansar-dicho esto apunto con la varita hacia mis hemorragias y estas pararon.- eso es ahora solo necesita dormir, y ustedes también vayan la verán mañana en los pasillo-.

-gracias- logre decir antes de que la enfermera los sacara me diera un pijama. Seguramente ellos le contarían a mis hermanos. Esos me recordó algo -Madame perdone, podría por favor no escribirle a mi mama sobre esto, se pondría muy nerviosa y la verdad no fue nada es algo común no es así?-me miro por un instante yo tenía razón así que no podía negarse,

-está bien. Pero solo esta vez. Si eso continua me vera en la deber de escribirle a su madre entendido-

-si señora – respondí luego me hizo un par de preguntas sobre mis episodios

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lucy y Julián aparecieron en el umbral. Los parecía que había corrido todo el trayecto desde donde quiera que estuvieran hacia la enfermería.

-lo siento no pueden estar aquí- la señora pomfrey parecía bastante severa.

-Madame no se preocupe ya nos vamos solo queríamos ver que le había pasado a nuestra hermana unos amigos dicen que la atacaron.

Puse los ojos en blanco iba a ser difícil de convencer a Harry y a Ron de que no fue un ataque pero que explicación les daría, me mordí el labio cuando me asalto esa duda.

-está bien pero solo 15 minutos que necesita descansar.

Podía sentir la mirada de mis hermanos clavadas en mí.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar a su despacho añadió- y ya llevan 5 minutos dense prisa- y entro a su oficina.

-es cierto lo del ataque? Pregunto Julián parecía bastante molesto.

-no para nada- me apresure a responder antes de que se pusiera más enojado puede ver como los dos se relajaban.

-estabas sola- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, Lucy me miraba bastante severa mientras esperaba i respuesta.

-si- mordí mi labio- pero no le digan a nadie por suerte Harry y Ron me encontraron.

-tonta debiste dejarme acompañarte- Julián se veía culpable mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. –por cierto Harry y Ron están bastante asustados y enojados, creo que planean la venganza contra los de Slytherin por el ataque- Lucy torció los ojos.

-deberíamos decirles la verdad?- pregunto , suspire no quería que me tuvieran lastima pero igual ya se enterarían.

- si díganselo no quiero que se metan en líos por algo que no paso, además tener a los leones de guardaespaldas no va a aumentar mi popularidad en la sala común- me encogí de hombros- a por cierto no le digan a mama de seguro me lleva jalando del cabello a casa si se entera de esto.

Los dos prometieron no decir nada a mama y decirle a Harry y Ron la verdad aso como pedirles discreción. La enfermera fue muy puntual para sacarlos luego me dio una poción que me dejo sin sentido en menos de un segundo.


	8. El troll 1

Capítulo 7 (el troll).

Me reincorpore a las clases sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia, aunque Pansy se diera cuenta de mi palidez y Draco parecía bastante callado y miraba con rencor hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Me pareció extraño pero no lo comente con nadie, sabía que los chicos no habían hecho nada porque Julián y Lucy les habían dicho la verdad. Lo cual salió mejor de lo que esperaba solo capte su mirada una vez durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente, se volvieron más cordiales con migo me saludaban en los pasillos y manteníamos conversaciones durante la cena. También eran un poco más cuidadosos me trataban como si de un momento a otro me fuera a romper, los primeros días fue un poco incómodo pero luego se fueron calmado un poco. A Harry lo habían elegido buscador del equipo de _quidditch. _Cosa que a mi casa no le cayó muy bien.

Rápidamente septiembre le dio paso a octubre y el castillo entero se preparaba para la celebración de Halloween, según Dylan el banquete te dejaba completamente atontando. Peeves se paseaba por allí cantando parecía que esta celebración era como la navidad para él.

Salí de la sala común para el gran comedor donde la mayoría ya estaba terminando.

-buenos días- salude mientras me sentaba junto a Maya. Neville estaba junto a ella y parecía bastante nervioso, Hermione estaba frente a nosotros y les daba la espalda a Harry y Ron que comentaban algo entre susurros.

-buenos días- dijo Julieth quien acababa de llegar junto con Julián.

-no ha llegado el correo aun- pregunto Julián mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Julieth y tomaba una tostada.

-no que yo sepa- tome una también y la unte con mermelada.

-esperas algo- Maya bajo el libro que leía mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-la verdad si, ya que no tengo un piano aquí Mama prometió enviarme unas cuantas partituras en blanco para que siga escribiendo-

-tu compones canciones?-pregunto Hermione olvidándose por un momento de su ceño fruncido.

-no en realidad, solo unas cuantas notas. – un ligero color rojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de Hermione.

Luego de desayunar todos nos dispersamos para ir a clases todo paso con calma con la excepción de la anticipación que el gran banquete levantaba. Había quedado de reunirme con mis hermanos después de clases en el patio de transformaciones, pero cuando llegue allí el único que me esperaba era Julián.

-y los demás?- pregunte luego de saludarlo.

Hizo una mueca. –están con Hermione en el cuarto de baño de las niñas, tuvo un altercado con Ronald Weasley, él fue bastante insensible al referirse a ella e hizo una pequeña parodia. La cual algunos aplaudieron.-

-oh pobre Hermione, tal vez es un poco matada pero aun así fue insensible a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

-claro que lo fue, lo raro es que ayer ella Ronald, Harry y Neville no estaban en sus dormitorios y hoy parecían bastante enfadados entre si-

-si tienes razón me pareció verlos muy raros hoy en el desayuno-

-en efecto- suspiro- pero cambiemos de tema que no quiero enojarme.

Sonreí. –y de que podemos hablar Mozart-

Sonrió un poco ante mi broma. –a por cierto que fue todo eso de los troles hoy en defensa contra las artes oscuras?-

-a eso no se. –me encogí de hombros- el pregunto qué tipo de criatura tendría la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar en una batalla y la falta de cerebro como para ser manipulado. Y la respuesta callo en mi cabeza con un tin, el troll por supuesto.

-visto así tiene mucha lógica, pero igual el troll puede hacerte daño a ti también.-

-nah, ese es un daño colateral.-


	9. El troll 2

El troll (2)

Llegamos al Gran comedor al mismo tiempo que todos, para mi mala suerte no podía sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor aun así no deje que nadie me amedrentara con la cabeza en alto me senté en mi mesa. Muchos me vieron con cara de querer matarme pero los ignore quería confirmar que había pasado con mis hermana y mi amiga. Recorrí la mesa con la mirada pero a la única que encontré fue a Julieth que me vio con cara de:" te lo cuento luego". Todo a mí al redor era magnifico Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Me serví un poco de carne y unas papas y disponía a comer cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Todos no pusimos en movimiento. No podía ver a mis hermanos por ninguna parte, si un troll estaba suelto Maya estaba en peligro. La multitud me empujaba y había perdido a mis compañeros. Pase entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, cuando los vi.

-Ron? Harry? – voltearon en cuanto escucharon sus nombres. –han visto a mis hermanos no los encuentro y Maya está en el baño con Hermione, no saben nada del troll .-dije jadeando después de correr hacia ellos porque tenía que ser tan débil.

-es verdad, no lo recordaba, no te preocupes vamos por ellos quédate aquí y no te canses, nosotros los buscaremos.- prometió Harry y jalo a Rn de la manga para que lo siguiera, oí que este último decía —Oh, bueno Pero que Percy no nos vea.

Y se perdieron entre la multitud. Después de un momento de pensarlo los seguí pero la multitud me desvió, me estaba entrando miedo que había hecho, mandarlos a ellos al peligro. "tonta" pensé cuando unos gritos me indicaron el lugar donde se encontraba el troll pero era tan lejos corrí intentando no caer o sofocarme demasiado quería ayudar no ser una carga llegue al baño de niñas de donde salía un pestilente olor a una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche un gran sonido sordo vacile un momento en la puerta y entre para encontrarme a Harry Ron y Julian alrededor de un desmayado troll.

-oh por dios! ¿Está... muerto?- pregunte con la mirada perpleja, misma que ellos me devolvieron.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que todos nos sobresaltáramos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habíamos hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora

McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry

Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry. —¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron y Julián, todavía con las varitas levantadas—.

Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón y Julián le dejo caer todos esos escombros. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—es eso cierto?-todos asentimos sin decir una palabra-.. Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora

McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó dándonos una última mirada de gracias a los demás

Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para

Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y de Ron y Harry y me dirigí a mi sala común. A partir de ese día todos nos volvimos muy amigos.

Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.


	10. ¿sueño o premonicion?

_**Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. La Nimbus estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer. Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano**_

Me desperté sobre saltada mi corazón bombeando a una velocidad vertiginosa, ese sueño parecía tan real, no como los habituales. Me senté en la cama intentando calmar mi respiración, los rayos de sol ya se colaba por el dosel de mi cama. Hoy era sábado y el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor vs. Slytherin se llevaría a cabo aún no había decidido si ir o no, el _quidditch _me gustaba pero estaba vez jugaba mi Casa contra mis amigos. Me levante y me cambie pensando que podría hacer, como siempre ignore a mis compañeras de cuarto, si a primera vista eran desagradables media vez las conocías tus sospechas se confirmaban Pansy y su pandilla de seguidoras eran completamente desagradables.

-Ten cuidado Fifí- su voz era tan molesta no me había dado cuenta que bloqueaban la puerta hasta que me tome con ella. -¿A dónde vas "princesa"? – dijo después de darme una mirada, me había puesto un suéter y un gorro de lana, aún no había planeado ir al partido pero por si acaso me había preparado.

-apártate Pansy.- como odiaba esos apodos.

-te hice una pregunta- el tono mandón en su voz diluyo toda mi educación.

-haber Cerebrito, ¿a donde iría después de levantarme un sábado por la mañana?- mi tono era como el de alguien hablándole a alguien de 3 años. –Vamos yo sé que por lo menos una neurona tendrás- la anime. Su cara se había puesto pálida de rabia, nunca antes había respondido a sus tonterías pero hoy me había hartado. –pfft creí que por lo menos lo intentarías Pansy pero veo que esa cabecita tuya no procesa ni lo obvio-. Aparte su brazo para salir.

Ya tenía mi mano sobre el pomo cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, me giro y con una mirada de rabia en los ojos me dijo. –Si tienes planeado ir al partido de hoy más te vale que apoyes a tu equipo, sino simplemente no vayas o lo pagaras-.

Salió por la puerta con sus amigas, la había hecho enojar pero ella había tomado venganza, sabía que no era la única que pensaba así todos me miraban como traidora y sabia de más de uno que la ayudaría a vengarse, no quería llamar más la atención de mi madre, aunque desde mi episodio en la biblioteca no se había vuelto a repetir, me sentía débil y una venganza en mi contra no ayudaría. Suspire como odiaba esta estúpida enfermedad.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a él gran comedor, ignore a todo mundo en la sala común que tenía la misma mirada de advertencia que pansy, llegue a la mesa de Gryffindor me senté con un resoplido, allí se respiraba un aroma festivo todos reían y hacían apuestas, los únicos que parecíamos ajenos a esto éramos Harry y yo.

Al verlo recordé mi sueño y la arruga en mi frente se hizo más pronunciada.

¿Qué te pasa Rapunzell porque estas tan triste?- Dylan que esta junto a mi paso su mano por mis hombros quitando mi larga trenza que quedó colgando cerca del suelo. -¿temes que tu equipo de serpientes pierda ante los leones?- rio sacudiéndonos a los dos.

Reí también siempre me contagiaba con su risa sin importar que tan enojada estaba.

-claro que no confió en mi equipo respondí.- me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo le guiñe un ojo.

Rio de nuevo.-así me gusta, pero ¿qué te pasa?

Tome un vaso de jugo, y le di un sorbo antes de responder, no sabía que haría si le decía que me habían amenazado para no ir a los partidos. Decidí no decirle, al menos no a él.

-me temo que no podré ir, tengo una redacción que terminar sobre Maleficios. Y me va a tomar todo el fin de semana.- los maleficios fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hizo un puchero yo reí. El profesor Quirrel pasó junto a nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa que en su cara se veía bastante escalofriante. Dylan y yo nos miramos y los dos nos dieron escalofríos.

- qué tipo tan extraño.- dijo en vos baja luego sacudió la cabeza y regreso a nuestra otra conversación -me temo que tendré que contártelo entonces luego.- quito su brazo para seguir desayunando, lo imite.

Todos intentamos que Harry desayunara pero nadie lo logro, al menos no un buen logro, yo simplemente lo hice tomar un poco de jugo, a las once todos salieron mientras yo me dirigía en dirección contraria a la puerta, desde la torre de astronomía se miraba el campo de _quidditch _podría ver desde ahí el partido. La mención de mi nombre me hizo voltear antes de dar la vuelta en un pasillo con un atajo a la torre. Julián venía detrás de mi corriendo y jadeando.

-que rápido caminas-. Me dijo sin aliento y yo sonreí.

-¿Qué ocurre? Creí que irías a ver el partido-. Le pregunte confundida.

-y yo que tu ibas a la biblioteca, pero ya ves los dos nos equivocamos-. Me ruborice, me había atrapado, pero él no era Dylan y podía contarle la verdad.

-no de echo me dirigía a la torre de astronomía para escuchar el partido desde allí.- le dije en un susurro. El me miro confundido.

-¿Por qué si podrías verlo desde primera fila?-

-no, no puedo al menos que quiera dormir en la enfermería y regresar a casa mañana.- comprendió y bufo visiblemente enojado.

-por favor no me digas que esos….-. Respiro hondo- te amenazaron.-

-está bien no te lo digo.- respondí en un susurro.

-¿porque no dijiste nada? Podríamos haber hecho algo.- genial justo lo que quería evitar. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

-nadie va a hacer nada en contra de nadie por eso no se lo dije a Dylan, creí que tú eras un poco más sensato.- le recrimine esto lo calmo un poco. – Ahora me dirás a que viniste y me vas a prometer no decir nada.-

Suspiro.-Te doy mi palabra, y vine detrás de ti, me siento culpable por la última vez que no te acompañe a la biblioteca. –puse los ojos en blanco.

-no fue tu culpa, además no pasó nada. Ahora apúrate que creo que empezó ya.-

Negó con la cabeza.

-no vamos a ninguna torre, iremos al estadio.- lo mire con los ojos abierto y negué con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo pero él me detuvo.

-nadie nos vera, ponte mi gorro y esconde tu cabello sé a dónde podemos ir. – se quitó el gorro y me lo dio, lo tome y escondí mi trenza en él, se alboroto el cabello. Y los dos caminamos hacia afuera del castillo pero no por la puerta principal me llevo por unos atajos. En unos minutos estábamos debajo de la tarima de los de Slytherin junto a la de los profesores, nadie podía vernos allí, le sonríe y ambos levantamos la cabeza para ver el partido. Gryffindor ya había marcado un gol. El partido se estaba llevando de lo más violeto las _bludger _volaban en todas direcciones y la _quaffle _pasaba de mano en mano a una velocidad vertiginosa. Desde nuestra posición era difícil saber quién era quien, pero por la forma en la que jugaban y los comentarios de Lee Jordán era bastante bueno este lugar, Flint había parado a Harry justo antes de que atrapara la _snitch _y habían marcado una falta

A Lee le estaba costando ser imparcial y gritaba por el altavoz a Flint ganándose reprimendas por parte de la profesora McGonagall.

Julián y yo reímos por sus comentarios, de repente la escoba de Harry empezó a dar sacudidas, las primeras pasaron inadvertidas incluso yo le reste importancia, pero cada vez se hacían más fuerte y más fuertes. De repente todo empezó a pasar como en mi sueño la gente gritaba y los gemelos Weasley intentaban ayudar a Harry sin éxito. Yo estaba aterrada no podía creer que mi sueño se estuviera volviendo realidad, siempre había tenido corazonadas sobre el futuro, en mis sueños generalmente escuchaba un nombre o un color y eso era como pistas, pero nunca de este modo, esto era tan real que me asustaba. Alguien paso junto a nosotros y reconocimos su cabello al instante.

-Hermione? – pregunto Julián y los dos corrimos detrás de ella , que subía por la tribuna de los profesores ella y Julián lograron esquivar a el profesor Quirrel que estaba parado viendo el partido desde las gradas pero yo no, después de murmurar lo siento y ganarme una mirada de reproche por su parte seguí a Julián y a Hermione que se habían metido debajo de las gradas y le prendían fuego a la capa del profesor Snape.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunte en un susurro justo cuando las llamas azules salían de la varita de Hermione.

-Snape está embrujando la escoba con un Maleficio.- me explico Hermione. Snape chillo al sentir el fuego y Hermione tomo las llamas y las guardo dentro de un frasco que Julián hizo aparecer y se lo metió en el bolsillo los tres salimos de debajo de las gradas y salimos corriendo, Hermione y Julián con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Levantamos la mirada cuando regresamos a nuestro lugar y Harry volvía a estar en su escoba volando tras la _snitch. _

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Pregunto Hermione súbitamente.

-nos escondemos-. Dijimos los dos al unísono y nos encogimos de hombros, ella nos vio con el ceño fruncido unos segundos luego dijo que tenía que contarles a los demás y se fue corriendo en el mismo instante en que Harry escupía la _snitch._


	11. investigaciones y sospechas

Perdón por tardarme tanto pero he tenido toneladas de tarea, este capítulo esta algo flojo pero necesario el próximo va a ser un poquito más revelador sobre el papel de april.

Dejen reviews Gracias a Ricitos de menta por agregarme entre sus favoritas!

Investigaciones y sospechas.

Salimos del campo a toda velocidad antes de que mis queridos compañeros nos descubriera, íbamos en silencio, ahora sé lo que Julián pensaba, pero en ese momento ni siquiera paso por mi cabeza, tenía mucho en que pensar, el sueño sobre la escoba era muy extraño no estaba segura si había sido un sueño en realidad y eso me estaba matando.

-la tierra a sophia- la voz de Julián me saco de mis pensamientos así como la mención de mi segundo nombre.

-no me llames así- le respondí dándole un empujoncito, que con mis fuerza bien pudo ser el viento.

-que querías si no me escuchas- dijo mientras fingía dolor, yo le saque la lengua en respuesta.

-te decía que, no puedo creerme lo de snape- su ceño se frunció.

-no, yo tampoco, parece demasiado, no creo que un profesor haga eso.

-no lo defiendas.

-no lo hago, solo digo que me es difícil de creer.

Habíamos llegado al vestíbulo para entonces.

-tengo hambre vienes?- me pregunto mientras señalaba al gran comedor.

-no quiero ir a la biblioteca.

-sola no.- rodé los ojos.

-eres peor que mamá- me miro severo- okay angustias, te propongo un trato, cuando terminas de comer me buscas, si?- iba a decir algo pero su estómago rugió en respuesta, yo me eche a reír y él se ruborizo.

-está bien te veo allí- los dos nos fuimos por caminos separados, llegue a la biblioteca y fui directa a la sección de adivinación, busque un rato y encontré varios libros que hablaban sobre sueños premonitorios, pero lo mío no había sido una premonición fue tan real come ver una repetición en la tv, (aunque en este caso sería un adelanto) tampoco había sido una visión porque hay que estar despierto para esas.

-Hoy si esta distraída- la voz de Julián me asusto.

-por merlín, me asustaste.

-te pregunte qué, que buscas?

-nada una lecturilla- guarde los libros no le diría nada a nadie hasta que supiera que era afortunadamente apareció Hermione preguntando por un tal Nicolás flamel, Julián ni yo sabíamos aso que un tanto frustrada tomo un libro grueso y polvoriento o como ella lo llamo "lectura ligera" y prometió que nos contaría de que iba todo esto en la mañana. Esa noche no dormí bien pero tampoco tuve más sueños.


	12. locomotor mortis

Capítulo 11. Locomotor Mortis.

La Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y pronto el castillo está sepultado por una gruesa capa de nieve, la sala común era un congelador aunque uno muy hermoso, por las ventanas podrías ver como el lago se congelaba. Por suerte las chimeneas estaban siempre encendidas. Esta época siempre había sido mi favorita el frio evita que mi sangre se salga de su lugar, lo cual me hace pasar al menos un mes o dos sin ningún inconveniente. Así que con un renovado estado de ánimo decidí que no me dejaría intimidar por mis compañeros de casa, además había investigado lo suficiente sobre mis sueños y después de haber anticipado una broma de pansy y su pandilla que involucraba una armadura y varias bolas de nieve confiaba en ellos ciegamente aun no le había dicho a mis hermanos pero tenía planeado decírselos en navidad. Había encontrado una perfecta compañera de biblioteca, Hermione me acompañaba todas las tardes y mientras yo buscaba encantamientos para defenderme de mis compañeros ella buscaba algo sobre Nicolás Flamel Ron y Harry también nos acompañaban, incluso yo los ayude a buscar un poco pero nunca encontramos nada.

Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenernos lo más cerca posible de los calderos calientes.

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.

Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas (tontos nunca les funciono bien el cerebro) Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso, debo decir que el chico tenía mucha paciencia en ese entonces no sé qué haría en la actualidad, tal vez lanzarse sobre Malfoy y darle un buen puñetazo, pero bueno regresando al pasado

Después del partido de _quidditch_, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca.

Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

Según había oído ni Harry ni ron irían a su casa en el verano por diferentes razones que no voy a contarles Cuando salimos de los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, me quede un poco rezagada metiendo mis pertenecías a la mochila. Malfoy se acercó a mi despacio ya que el profesor seguía ahí y aunque yo no era de su agrado tampoco permitía que mis compañeros me trataran mal supongo que ser una Slytherin me ayudaba.

-tu tampoco vas a casa en navidad cara pálida- ese estúpido apodo que pansy me había puesto después de uno de mis episodios lo odiaba tanto.

-metete en tus asuntos Malfoy- respondí entre dientes para no decir lo que en verdad pensaba el pasado de sus padres no me era desconocido entonces, pero como la dama que era no diría nada, le di un empujón que seguro ni sintió pero aun así me dejo pasar visiblemente decepcionado por mi reacción, Me gustaría ver su cara o escuchar sus huesos si lo empujara en la actualidad **descansa las manos sobre el teclado y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara mientras se imagina la cara de dolor de Malfoy** pero eso no puedo hacerlo claro, bueno ya me desvié de nuevo en que iba…. A así, llegue al vestíbulo donde Hagrid les enseñaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione un abeto que llevaba hacia el gran comedor.

Me pare junto a ellos ¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuche a Ron preguntar, mientras metía la cabeza entre las ramas.

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.

Hagrid tomo aire para seguir hablando, pero lamentablemente Malfoy me había seguido.

— ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —su voz fría y gangosa floto hacia nosotros desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—.

Uno de estos días lo atraparé...

—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

Yo podía decir nada me daba vergüenza no poder ayudar a mis amigos en contra de personas que a mí también no me caían bien. Seguimos a Hagrid, el gran comedor era magnifico todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas

— ¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

-puedo acompañarlos necesito revisar algo. – acavaba de recordar un hechizo que me vendría útil para vengarme de Malfoy.

-por supuesto.

— ¿La biblioteca? —Preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a

Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

— ¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.

—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca. Llegamos y ellos reanudaron su búsqueda de Nicolás Flamel, yo encontré lo que buscaba rápidamente el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.

Lo copie en una hoja y decidí no usarlo hasta después de navidad así nadie sospecharía que fue una venganza. Las vacaciones pasaron rápido yo practique mi hechizo con el perro de Dylan hasta que funciono, mis padres estaban asombrados con mi mejoría ya que incluso me miraba más sana entre entrenar el hechizo, las cenas, los regalos y las visitas familiares olvide por completo contarle a mis hermanos lo de las visiones así pues La noche que regresamos decidí usar el encantamiento en la sala común él estaba presumiendo no sé qué en la sala yo me escondí en las escaleras de los dormitorios y pronuncie el hechizo la cara que puso al sentir las piernas atadas no tuvo precio aunque el ruido seco que hizo al caer fue realmente perfecto, tuve que correr rapidísimo hacia mi dormitorio pero nadie sospecho de mí, esto me dio mucha fuerza y decidí que dejaría de esconderme y disfrutaría del próximo partido como una bruja normal no escondida.

Snape era el encargado de pitar el encuentro lo cual causaba gran miedo entre los leones, la mañana del partido baje a desayunar con la cabeza en alto. Camine hacia el estadio con mis hermanos entre risas y bromas, llegamos a las gradas donde Hermione y Ron murmuraban entre ellos.

—No te olvides, es _locomotor mortis _—murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Julián mientras tomábamos nuestro lugar detrás de ellos.

Hermione volteo un poco sobre saltada, pero al ver que se trataba de nosotros sonrió.

-es el maleficio de las piernas unidas- yo sonreí recordando la cara de Malfoy- Se nos ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estamos listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.

-Malfoy utilizo eso con Neville? – pregunte como era posible que ese niño tomara todas mis ideas y las volviera en mi contra.

-sí, lo encontró hace unos días mientras salía de la biblioteca y le dijo que quería ensayarlo con alguien- respondió Ron irritado.

-siguen con lo de Snape?- pregunto Maya quien se había sentado junto a Neville un par de silla a la izquierda este último con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Ron iba a replicar pero Hermione apunto hacia el campo. —Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo—. Miren, ya salen.

-¡Eh! -Alguien había golpeado a Julián en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.

—Oh, perdón, Mounthbatten, no te había visto.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?

Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una _bludger_. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la _snitch_.

— ¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo

Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a

Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está

Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú,

Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

Neville se puso rojo de nuevo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy

—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Maya, que estaba visiblemente enojada intervino.

—Así se habla, Neville.

—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.

—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...

— ¡Ron! —Dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione, Julieth y yo nos pusimos de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy.

Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar Incluso Julián quería desquitarse por el golpe.

Estábamos muy emocionadas ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo los asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Julián, Crabbe y Goyle.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la _snitch_.

Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la _snitch_.

— ¡chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado!

¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Julieth.

Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego

Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.


	13. Te creo

**Este cap. es más largo, quería mostrar un poco la vida en familia de April, sé que los aburro a veces contándoles toda la historia de nuevo pero es importante para cuando lleguemos al final. Dejen review please ese es mi combustible y quiero saber sus opiniones. **

**Sin más los dejo para que lean.**

**Besitos Charlie. 3**

Te creo.

Haber ido al partido no causo la ira que yo esperaba, tal vez porque Slytherin no había jugado o tal vez y si tenía un poco de suerte, mis compañero había dejado su interés por mí para centrarlo todo en odiar a Harry. Quien parecía más confiado desde ese día, pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado se le veía un poco más amable con Quirrel, esto no lo entendí en su momento el tipo siempre fue desagradable, tampoco entendía el porqué de que Harry, ron y Hermione pegaran la oreja a la puerta del tercer piso, el cual si recordareis teníamos prohibido. Mientras tanto yo me debatía en como contarles a mis hermanos lo de mi habilidad con el futuro. Decidí hacerlo durante las vacaciones de pascua estas duraban simplemente una semana y los que visitarían sus casas debían presentarse en la oficina del jefe de su casa a las 6 de la tarde del viernes.

Después de salir de mi clase de transformaciones camine con mis compañeros hasta el gran comedor, mi misión era despedirme de los chicos antes de cambiarme he ir hasta la oficina del profesor Snape.

Revise mi reloj mientras caminaba por la escalera de mármol hacia el vestíbulo, tenía tiempo suficiente.

-Hola chicos- salude alegremente cuando los encontré a punto de entrar en el gran comedor.

-April creí que te habías ido ya?- me dijo Hermione mientras Ron y Harry me sonrieron.

-ya me voy pero quería decir adiós primero- me acerque y les di un abrazo a cada uno. – Los veré en una semana- me acerque para agregar en un susurro.- y me van a contar que se traen entre manos no se crean que no me he dado cuenta.

Los tres se miraron y rieron nerviosamente.

-por supuesto, tu podrías ser de mucha ayuda- me dijo Harry. Ron sonrió como apoyando sus palabras.

-uyyy eso suena a diversión a costa de mis queridísimos compañeros – dije con una risita cargada con sarcasmo.

Los cuatro nos echamos a reír, el gran comedor se iba llenando por pocos mientras el sol se volvía anaranjado, entonces recordé la hora.

-por merlín llego tarde, adiós chicos los voy a extrañar.- ellos sonrieron mientras me decían adiós con la mano yo camine de regreso a las mazmorras pase frente a la oficina de Snape y llegue a la sala común, me cambie rápido tome mi pequeña bolsa con unos cuantos objetos personales. (Mi diario por ejemplo lo cual estoy segura que lo hubieran destrozado y que sin él no estaría escribiendo esto) baje las escaleras de caracol tarareando un canción que habíamos ensayado Julián y yo durante las navidades ya casi estaba terminada, había planeado traer mi violín con migo esta vez, llegue justo a tiempo. con la voz desganada y burlona que lo caracterizaba Snape me indico que usara la chimenea.

-supongo que aún una persona como usted sabe usar la red Flu cierto? Ha y por favor tenga cuidado no quiero sangre en mi alfombra – agrego con una sonrisa retadora. Lo mire con desprecio no me rebajaría a su nivel y agradecí a mi abuela Jacqueline por hacer que mamá nos enviara por red Flu hacia su casa en Francia cada verano. Entre en la chimenea con elegancia y delicadeza dije la dirección de mi casa arroje el polvo y gire sobre mi misma, la oficina de Snape se volvió un manchón borroso hasta darle forma a la oficina de papá. La ceniza me dio tos Salí de la chimenea tambaleándome.

-te tengo, princesa.- escuche la voz de papá mientras sentía su brazos sosteniéndome y sentándome en el sofá más cercanos.

-gracias papá.- le dije con la voz un poco rota todavía por la tos.

Me sonrió mientras me quitaba un poco de cenizas de la punta de la nariz- de nada pequeña, eres la primera en llegar tus hermanos se retrasaran un poco, parece que la mayoría de su casa saldrá para las pascuas.- sonreí de vuelta, mis padres habían aceptado con orgullo mi casa, me abrazo.

-me siento más tranquilo al verte en una pieza- me ruborice un poco. – mírate incluso te sonrojas, debo admitir que Dumbledore tenía razón, tu salud mejoro en Hogwarts.

Sonreí, papá tenia a veces cierto toque de sentido del humor tan parecido al de Dylan.

-bien pequeña, ve a saludar a tu madre que está en la cocina preparando la cena con Anna. – me levante rápidamente mis rizos saltaron como resortes, papá sonrió. Salí de su despacho cerrando la puerta suavemente y camine por los pasillos hacia la cocina de donde ya salía el delicioso olor a la comida. Escuchaba la voz de mi madre mientras repasaba con Anna nuestra ama de llaves las últimas recetas.

-son un cuarto de mantequilla y un poco de chocolate, el azúcar refinada es simplemente un adorno, prefiero las fresas.

-si señora, el guisado está listo aunque ¿no sé si agregar una nueces a la ensalada?

-no déjalo así mejor las colocas en la mesa, ya sabes cómo son los niños con la comida.

Entre justo cuando mi madre terminaba de hablar, había una sonrisa dulce en su cara mientras Anna ponía unas nueces en un pequeño recipiente. La cara de mi madre siempre me había parecido hermosa, cuando era una niña pequeña unos tres o dos años tal vez solía acostarse con migo en el jardín mientras mis hermanos corrían por allí y yo solía pasar mis manitas por su cara solo para disfrutar de su suavidad, nos parecíamos mucho el cabello rubio de un color casi platinado cayendo hacia la media espalda en tirabuzones sueltos, su ojos eran de un gris más oscuro que el mío, era la única de sus hijos que tenía sus ojos, mis hermanos habían heredado el azul turquesa de papá, las facciones de su cara eran afiladas pero aun así tenia labios rellenos y rojos de un color natural, tenía un lunar sobre su labio, su boca era algo que todos habíamos heredado excepto por ese pequeño lunar la única que lo tenía era Lucy. Su herencia francesa era bastante notable le daba un aire de elegancia que atraía miradas a donde fuera.

-MAMÁ.- salude entusiastamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza dejando que su olor fresco me envolviera dando ese sentimiento de seguridad que tanto me gustaba.

- Sophie! – exclamo con un leve acento francés, era a la única a quien dejaba que me llamara así. – cariño te extrañe.

Anna nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-yo también te extrañe mamá- sonreí a Anna quien parecía una de esas abuelitas de las caricaturas, era la supervisora de toda la casa, y la que se había encargado de mi era como mi niñera. –hola Anna a ti también te extrañe. -Me solté del abrazo de mi madre y le di uno ligero a Anna. –Pero si solo fueron dos meses niña.- sonreí

-en serio a mí me parecieron años, mi calendario debe de estar defectuoso- las dos rieron.

-¿cómo te fue en la escuela cariño?- pregunto mi madre regresando al glaseado del pastel que estaba supervisando. Me senté en la encimera y tome un poco de las nueces mientras Anna no miraba.

-bastante bien, los temas son un poco más difíciles pero también son muy interesantes.- metí las nueces en mi boca y sonreí estaba hambrienta.

-hey no sé cómo las nueces antes de la comida. –me reprendió Anna llevándose el recipiente lejos de mí.

-opps lo siento Anny- le sonreí con una de esas sonrisas de niña que no quiebra un plato ella se rio pero no me devolvió las nueces.

-¡ya llego la alegría de esta casa!- grito Dylan mientras entraba abruptamente en la cocina.-MADRE te extrañe, han sido siglos-. Corrió hacia mamá y la levanto del suelo mientras giraba con ella.

-uh llegas tarde Dylan yo hice la misma broma hace solo uno minutos.- tome un poco del glaseado de chocolate y Anna con otra mirada de reproche lo quito de mi alcance le sonreí de nuevo y rio.

-Oh –dijo Dylan sin dejar a mamá en el suelo- el alumno se convierte en maestro- -Cariño- lo interrumpió mamá- bájame si no quieres que me maree.- su voz era dulce y pintada con risa.

-lo siento má-. Respondió Dylan devolviéndola al suelo. En ese momento entraron mi demás hermanos y entre saludos risas bromas y reprimendas de Anna, mamá nos sacó a todos. Salimos aun riendo y armando un alboroto, somos 7 no podía esperarse menos.

-no se vayan muy lejos en 20 minutos esta la cena-. Nos advirtió Anna antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Lucy.

20 minutos el tiempo perfecto para contarles a maya, Julieth y Julián sobre mis visiones.

Lucy, Dylan y Penny caminaron hacia la sala los chicos iban a seguirlos pero yo los retuve.

-vamos a la biblioteca quiero hablarles de algo.- los tres me miraron confusos, que era lo que tenía que decirles que ni Lucy, Dylan y Penny podían oír, pero aun así me siguieron, llegamos y cuando ya tenía toda su atención me aclare al garganta. La verdad no había pensado en que les iba a decir, así que decidí ir al grano.

-creo soy una vidente- (aún recuerdo sus caras, aunque claro eso no se olvida). Maya resoplo como si eso fueran patrañas, Julián no dijo nada.

-no juegues- Julieth parecía más interesada.- como lo sabes.

-no sé, he tenido sueños extraños que después se vuelven realidad.

-hay por favor- Maya me miraba con una sonrisa.- no creerás en esas cosas.

-porque no-le respondió Julieth segura de sí misma como solo ella podía.- las grandes videntes han existido siempre.

-si videntes sí, pero los sueños son bastante inexactos.

-yo también pensé así al principio, créeme Maya pero he investigado, además los sueños no son solo sueños, tengo corazonadas bastantes acertadas y últimamente me ha empezado a pasar que a veces mi visión se desenfoca y veo como si alguien pusiera una foto frente a mis ojos- esto no era mentira.- la última vez que me paso era cuando salía del baño vi como pansy me empujaba en el pasillo siguiente, así que tome el camino largo, llegue tarde pero al menos no me paso nada, además pansy se miraba muy enojada y cuando paso junto a mí me dijo que me esta vez me había salvado.

Maya seguía viendo desconfiadamente y Julieth tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Es como ver un video en tu cabeza?- me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, siempre se pone así cuando algo le da demasiada curiosidad.

-no exactamente es más como si alguien me mostrara una foto normal sin movimiento.

Julieth se quedó mirando por la ventana detrás de mí imaginándose lo que sería lo que acaba de confiarles, Maya a un me miraba recelosa como esperando una demostración

-por eso no querías ir por el cuarto piso aquella mañana, ¿cierto?- dijo Julián quien no había dicho nada hasta entonces, demasiado sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

-sí, había soñado a pansy con más de veinte bolas de nieve detrás de una armadura en el cuarto piso esperando para emboscarme. –Maya parecía ahora sorprendida por el hecho de que Julián había presenciado un poco de esto.

-te creo-me dijo después de otro silencio.

-gracias Julián, y tu Julieth ¿me crees?

-por supuesto que sí, y debo decir que me parece genial, podrás ayudarme un montón- respondió con ojos soñadores imaginando sepa dios que cosa.

-No lo controlo julie. Pero gracias, y tu Maya ¿me crees?-

Se debatió por unos minutos los tres la mirábamos esperando su reacción suspiro profundamente.

-si te creo, pero debo decir que debo presenciarlo por mí misma.

Sonreí, en retrospectiva había sido fácil convencerlos.

-¿les dirás a mamá y a papá? – pregunto Julián.

-aun no lo sé, quiero ver primero si esto evoluciona y hasta qué punto puedo sacarle provecho.

-entiendo, pero deberías hacerlo rápido.

-lo hare.

El sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba la cena nos interrumpió y los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, donde disfrutamos de una agradable cena en casa.

El fin de semana lo pase encerrada en la habitación de Julián ensayando la canción nos había quedado perfecta, había extrañado mi violín con locura esta vez lo llevaría con migo al colegio así tenía con que entretenerme. El martes llego la abuela Mary a visitarnos esto fue debo admitirlo un tanto aburrido aunque los pasteles que llevo para él te si valían la pena. El martes tuve que esconderme por dos horas en la biblioteca con papá, accidentalmente había pisado un set de sombras de Julieth cuando salía del baño y eso para ella era un acto imperdonable, por supuesto cuando papá se enteró del motivo de mi presencia en la biblioteca, me mando a pedirle disculpas y me descontó de mi mesada el coste de las sombras*. El miércoles llego y con ello ese gustito amargo del final de vacaciones.

Me desperece en la enorme cama, aun me perdía en las cobijas, el dosel celeste reflejaba los rayos del sol así que me levante me vestí y peine, abajo en el comedor solo estaba mi madre leyendo el profeta.

-buenos días Cariño, ¿has dormido bien?- me senté y Anny puso un plato de cereal frente a mí.

-gracias Anny. Si mamá he dormido de maravilla hoy me siento perfecta. –sonreí y empecé a comer mi cereal.

-me alegro cariño, tu padre tiene razón se te ve más sana a medida que pasa el año.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, la verdad yo me sentía mejor, unos años después desarrollamos la teoría de que el hecho de haber empezado a ejercitar mi magia reavivo ese gen que mantenía mi enfermedad a raya. En fin sigamos no quiero adelantarme en los acontecimientos, primero deben conocer a mi yo humano y quizá luego no piensen que me volví demasiado fría…. por merlín me volví a desviar, ahora si en lo que íbamos.

Justo cuando termine mi desayuno Maya entro en la cocina con un lienzo bajo el brazo una bata sucia de pintura y un pincel en la boca los frascos de pintura sonaban entre los bolsillos de la bata.

-buenos días Mamá, Anna, April- Nos saludó a todas con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras pronunciaba nuestro nombre.

-buenos días cariño, ¿nueva idea?- le pregunto mamá bajando el periódico y señalando el lienzo que ahora reposaba recostado en una silla.

-SIP anoche tuve un sueño hermoso y quiero pintarlo antes de que desaparezca de mi memoria- maya se veía bastante feliz y empezó a tomar su cereal.

-¿vas a pintar afuera?- pregunte tomando el último trago de mi jugo.

-si el día está perfecto.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-claro tal vez y hasta me muestras tus habilidades- escuche la nota de sarcasmo en su voz solo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿tú también quieres pintar Sophie?- mamá me miraba sorprendida.

-claro pero Maya no quiere enseñarme- hice un puchero sabía que mamá no resistía esos.

-Maya no seas mala con tu hermana enséñale a pintar- mamá la miraba ceñuda y maya me dirigió la misma mirada que yo le había hecho minutos antes.

-claro mamá, si ella accede a enseñarme a tocar el violín- se llevó la última cucharada a la boca y me sonrió.

-ya, ya las dos van a enseñarse mutuamente, no quiero peleas entendido- nos advirtió dándonos una mirada de advertencia a las dos.

-si mamá- dijimos al unísono.

Cinco minutos salimos de la casa hacia uno de los patios laterales, que tenía un laberinto de paredes bajas, una hermosa fuente con bancas a la sombra de unos cerezos conformaban el centro, Maya coloco su lienzo y yo saque mi violín Stradivarius que mi abuelo me había regalado casi no lo usaba, para mí era un pieza de arte no un juguete, pero la capa de polvo que tenía me había roto el corazón. Lo estaba afinando sentada en la orilla de la fuente mientras maya empezaba con los primero trazos de su pintura.

-¿enserio quieres pintar? - me pregunto después de un rato.

-no- le dije despreocupadamente mientras empezaba a tocar la melodía que habíamos compuesto hacia unos días.

-¿y tú quieres aprender a tocar el violín? – pregunte de vuelta, me había parado y caminaba por la orilla de la fuente tocando.

-No- así termino esa conversación ella seguía inmersa en la pintura ocasionalmente se alejaba un poco y le daba un vistazo. Mientras yo seguía dando vueltas por allí con los ojos cerrados y mi mente fija en las notas que habían cambiado por una canción un poco más triste y romántica, obra de Julián también.

-¿qué te parece?- deje de tocar y baje el violín para voltear a verla, tenía la pintura sostenida frente a ella para que la luz no dificultara mi vista, las horas habían pasado y el sol ya estaba arriba en el cielo.

-me gusta, da la impresión de estar contando una historia- la pintura mostraba a una joven de cabellos claros despidiendo a su amado un hombre robusto el paisaje a su alrededor era el de una calle concurrida pero Maya había jugado con los colores dándole a las personas del fondo un tono gris y así los únicos en color eran los dos amantes. – me encanta la forma en que representaste su indiferencia hacia el mundo.

-fantástico creí que no se entendería ese de…..ta…lle…..

Su voz empezó a disminuir como cuando un auto pasa a tu lado con la música alta, su voz llegaba a mi amortiguada y su imagen con el lienzo ya no estaban frente a mí, en cambio me veía mi misma tirada en el suelo junto a la fuente, en el borde había sangre y también salía chorros de mi cabeza, al parecer al caer me había golpeado contra el concreto.

-APRRRILLLLLLL ¿me escuchas?- la voz de maya volvió a mi fuerte y clara parpadee un poco para quitar la imagen que aún estaba grabada en mis pupilas. Me resulta gracioso, (ahora claro) el miedo que me dio ver mi rostro tan blanco como la tiza.

-sí, si te escucho, es que acabo de ver algo- me voltee y me di cuenta que estaba parada junto a la fuente a la distancia suficiente como para golpearme contra ella si me tropezaba.

-¿así?- pregunto en tono de burla.- a ver señorita vidente ¿Qué viste?

-acabo de ver cómo me parto la cabeza con esa fuente- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado. –creo que me desmaye o me tropecé no estoy….

No me dio tiempo de seguir hablando un fuerte pitido me lleno las orejas y perdí el conocimiento, claro signo de una de mis hemorragias internas.

Me desperté y solo vi una luz tenue me costó un poco darme cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto, me sentía débil, los ojos me ardían y sentía pesados los parpados, tenía la boca completamente seca y sentía como si mi cuerpo no pesara.

Esto no era nuevo siempre me sentía así después de este tipo de episodios.

-Cariño te despertaste- sentí las suaves manos de mi mamá en mi frente. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar así que solo sonreí.

-que susto nos diste, llevas tres días así-

-TRES DIAS!- se suponía que debía de ser un grito pero sonó mas como un gemido lastimero. Genial se suponía que el viernes regresaría a Hogwarts.

-tranquila, todo está bien, hable con el director y dice que te tomes el tiempo necesario para regresar.

Huumm regresar eso era bueno, al menos tenía posibilidades.

-voy a avisarle a tu padre que despertaste, ¿quieres algo de comer?

-agua.- fue lo único que pude decir, odiaba la sed, (aun lo hago).

Me quede ahí tumbada en la cama mientras mi mamá salía, entonces recordé la fuente y me lleve al mano a la cabeza no tenía nada, mi pelo esta enredado, pero no había vendas ni nada aparte de que estoy viva y es golpe de seguro me mata antes de que Maya pudiera llegar a la casa. Pensé en Maya ahora tenía que creerme, me acomode en la cama, de mi lado derecho sobre la almohada había un pedazo de papel en él se leía con la caligrafía de Maya.

Te creo.


	14. un ajetreado fin de curso

Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido demasiadas actividades. Gracias a Rochellellana por el review, lo agradezco mucho. En cuanto a tu sugerencia gracias es bueno ver las cosas desde un punto diferente, ya lo arregle. Y a tu petición, mmmm ya veremos xD. Gracias de nuevo.

Sin más los dejo para que lean.

Xoxox

Charlie 3.

Capítulo 13.

Me tomo varias semana recuperarme, pero lo bueno era que ya me habían dado carta libre para levantarme de la cama. Me pasaba en tiempo sentada en la biblioteca repasando, aunque me había perdido los exámenes de mis asignaturas favoritas aún tenía el examen de historia de la magia por delante y había mucho que estudiar, allí me encontraba la tarde anterior a mi regreso al colegio completamente emocionada y sin prestarle atención al acuerdo entre los Duendes y los Elfos del siglo xv cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a mi padre con el ceño fruncido y estudiando unos papeles.

-¿problemas en el trabajo?- pregunte dejando mi libro sobre una de las muchas mesas regadas por la estancia.

-si cariño, es solo que la tolerancia no es lo que yo esperaba, después de tantos años, parece que empeora. – se sentó en un sofá frente a mí su aspecto era cansado, su empleo era exhaustivo y en algunos casos peligroso.

-dímelo a mí, la tolerancia es casi inexistente en el colegio.

-en serio- su ceño se frunció más.- ¿tu has tenido problemas con tus compañeros?

-no problemas propiamente dichos- decidí guardarme algunos detalles.- pero si son algo reacios a socializar con migo.

-¿y tú lo has intentado?

-no. – Su rostro se volvió severo- es solo que estoy esperando el momento adecuado para ganar su confianza.

Levanta una ceja cuestionando la sinceridad de mi declaración, me recuerda mucho a Julián cuando hace eso.

-eso espero, pero de todas formas me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto, el hecho de que tu estés allí seria una ventaja.

Se levantó y fue había un escritorio de donde saco papel y pluma y empezó a escribir, no me gustaba eso de las ventajas la verdad no quería socializar demasiado y menos con pansy y su pandilla.

-voy a enviarle esto al director.

-Dámelo a mí- sorprendido levanto la vista hacia mi.- la lechuza se tardara más y yo regreso mañana temprano a Hogwarts.

-tienes razón, hablando de eso, ¿ya tienes todo preparado para mañana?-dijo mientras me entregaba la carta y yo la ponía entre mi libro de historia de la magia.

-si relativamente ya todo estaba preparado así que solo tuve que sacar un poco de ropa, ya falta poco para las vacaciones de verano.

-si poco menos de un mes…

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por la campanilla de la cena. Casi no puede dormir esa noche estaba tan emocionada por ver a los chicos de desperté temprano en la mañana baje a desayunar y a las siete en punto ya estaba frente a la chimenea con mi bolsa y mi violín despidiéndome de mis padres.

-tienes la carta, ¿cierto?

-si papá justo en el bolsillo.

-el director te espera en su oficina en cuanto llegues. ¿Entendido?-decía mi madre mientras me entregaba los polvos Flu.

-si mamá entendido, los quiero, adiós. –tire los polvos y pronuncia la dirección de la oficina del profesor Snape, y en menos de dos minutos ya me encontraba tosiendo ceniza en su despacho.

-cae de pie esa es una buena señal.- la lenta voz de severus Snape no se hizo esperar me miraba desde su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenos días profesor, lamento interrumpirlo en sus actividades.

-apresúrese y salga que me está atrasando para dar una clase- respondió y me empujo fuera de su despacho, me coloque bien mi mochila y Salí en dirección de la oficina del director aunque por supuesto nunca había estado ahí, la encontré unos 15 minutos después y me di cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña.

-Bbbueenosss ddiaasss sseññorritta mmmmoounn- moounnnn- el profesor Quirrel estaba detrás de mí, mi apellido era difícil de pronunciar para los demás profesores para él era toda una proeza.

-buenos días profesor Quirrel, espero que se encuentre usted bien- si bien la educación siempre la tenía, Harry nos había rogado que lo tratáramos bien y no le hiciéramos tantas bromas, la razón según sus palabras "me las diría luego".

-si g graciaaass, ¿v ven niaa a v ver aaal dddirrecttor?

-si necesito entregarle una carta que le envía mi padre, para reunirse con el hoy por la tarde.-me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas un tanto macabras que solía darme hice todo mi esfuerzo por devolverle una sonrisa genuina y lo logre.

-esooo no p p p puede esp p p p erar, llla connntttrasseñña es mmmeiggas ffffrittas-

-gracias profesor, se lo agradezco mucho.- me acerque a la águila que custodiaba la puerta y dije con voz clara.-meigas fritas. – esta se hizo a un lado dejando paso a las escaleras. Subí en ella y me despedí con la mano del profesor que me devolvió el gesto.

Llegue a la puerta y llame dos veces hasta que la voz del director me indico que pasara.

-ah querida Christina que gusto verte al fin.

La mención de mi tercer! Nombre me sorprendió pocos sabían de su existencia pero pensé claro él es el director sabe todo.

-buenos días profesor. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

-siéntate, según se tienes algo para mí. –junto sus dedos y me observo con una sonrisa, mientras yo buscaba la carta en mi bolsa.

-sí, aquí tiene.- tomo la carta aun sin apartar la mirada de mí, era extraño como si estuviera muy contento de ver lo que veía, los ojos parecían dos grandes focos azules de rayos x, me sentí extraña, como si el pudiera leer mis pensamientos, casi la misma sensación que sentí con el sombrero seleccionador.

Al fin aparto la vista de mí, no era incomodo pero si un tanto espeluznante. Leyó la carta con rapidez y volvió a sonreírme.

-bien, ahora hablemos de tus exámenes, te has perdido de muchas asignaturas así que debes recuperar esos puntos, te aconsejo que hables con tus profesores cuanto antes.

-por supuesto profesor.

Una campana so no a lo lejos dejando saber que el examen estaba por comenzar.

-ahora vete, que llegaras tarde. Ha y espero que te pases por aquí más a menudo, me gustaría platicar contigo más seguido.

-cuando usted quiere profesor- le devolví la sonrisa, y Salí de su oficina. Que raro había sido ese comentario del final, que tendría yo que comentar con él.

Llegue al salón de historia de la magia justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, me senté rápidamente dejando mi violín y mis cosas debajo del escritorio, salude con un insonoro "hola" a mis hermanos y les dedique sonrisas a mis amigos, el examen no fue difícil la historia siempre me había gustado y había logrado que las letárgicas clases del profesor Binns no me distrajeran de la asignatura, termine el examen y Salí de la clase para esperar a los demás, el primero en salir fue Harry, al verme sonrió y camino hacia el pasillo.

-me alegro a verte de nuevo.

-y a mí me alegra estar de vuelta, como te fue en la semana de exámenes?-los dos nos recostamos en la pared mientras hablábamos.

- espero que bien.-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-seguro que sí, no te preocupes.-le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta.

-y tu ¿Qué harás con los exámenes?

-hable con Dumbledore hoy y dadas las circunstancias tendré que hacer trabajos para ganar los puntos.

-bien.

Nos quedamos callados, nunca habíamos hablado solo nosotros dos.

-y ¿qué sucedió mientras me fui?

Pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar pero algo vio en mí que le hizo confiar. Suspiro

-¿Qué no ha pasado? Sería una pregunta más acertada.

-tan mal la han pasado sin mi.-bromee para darle confianza y que siguiera hablando.

-Mal es decir poco, conoces a Hagrid cierto?.

-por supuesto.-lo había mantenido una conversación con el sobre leyes y animales antes de las vacaciones.

-bien pues él tiene una pequeña. Como decirlo, fascinación por los animales peligrosos.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos?

-dragones.

Contuve el aliento los dragones no eran criaturas para querer estar cerca.

-¿esta Hagrid bien?

-si, al menos físicamente lo está.

Lo mire un tanto confusa. Sonrió.

-es solo que le había agarrado cierto cariño al dragón, gano el huevo en una partida de póker. Y lo había creado desde entonces, nosotros lo ayudamos pero aun así él decía que era su madre.

No sabía si reírme o sorprenderme, Hagrid sí que era extraño. Entonces recordé.

-oh por eso buscaba los libros sobre leyes y dragones, antes de irme lo encontré en la biblioteca y buscaba algo sobre prohibiciones para tener animales así en una casa, no creí que hablara en serio cuando me pregunto si sería mucho problema tener un dragón en el bosque, siempre y cuando no interfiriera en el colegio.

- seguramente quería convencerse de quedárselo.

-espera, ¿aún tiene el dragón?-mi expresión debió de ser de espanto, después de todo yo había tenido algo de culpa al decirle lo del bosque.

-no Hermione y yo se lo entregamos al hermano de Ron, aunque no fue nada fácil y al final nos atraparon.

-por merlín, ¿y el dragón?

-por suerte ya lo habíamos entregado, pero el castigo que nos dieron fue ir al bosque prohibido por la noche con Malfoy, Neville y Hagrid.

-¿Neville y Malfoy?

-si Malfoy vio al dragón y quiso atraparnos, y Neville quería advertirnos de Malfoy, así que todos acabamos castigados.

-ir al bosque por la noche debe de ser aterrador.

-bastante- pareció dudar un poco pero se podía ver el miedo en su cara- en especial por lo que encontramos ahí.

Verifico que el pasillo estaba vacío y empezó a contarme la historia de su castigo, cuando termino yo estaba paralizada.

-¿el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Vivo?

-si estoy seguro.

Esto si era aterrador era posible que ahora mismo el estuviera afuera esperando, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda junto con algo parecido a la seguridad? Extraño.

-¿pero que hace en Hogwarts?

-creemos saber porque- la desconfianza ya no figuraba en su mirada, mientras compartía con migo toda la conspiración en torno a la piedra filosofal que el junto a Hermione y Ron habían logrado hilar, esta se oía bastante acertada.

-entonces, tu-sabes-quien. ¿Va a regresar?

-no si puedo evitarlo.

-pero Harry es peligroso.

-ya lo sé pero ya lo derrote una vez cierto, no puede ser difícil.

Su comentario me pareció gracioso, no sé porque, un niño de once años contra un mago oscuro, el destino es cruel.

En ese momento los demás salieron y entre abrazos de bienvenida y risas, salimos del castillo para celebrar el final de curso.

-lo siento chicos pero tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre mi examen.-les dije cuando llegamos al lago. Oh casi lo olvido, Julián aquí están tus partituras.

-perfecto, gracias April.

-yo también me voy.-dijo Maya, necesito algo de la biblioteca.

Julieth hablaba por lo bajo con Ron y Hermione los tres parecían preocupados, eso me hizo saber que ellos están al tanto de lo de la piedra también.

-Julián, puedes quedarte.-pregunto Hermione un tanto sonrojada.

-por supuesto.-el sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

Camine de vuelta al castillo, vi el reloj de los punto y me percate que la esmeraldas le ganaban a los rubíes, seguramente la aventura del dragón les había costado puntos a mis amigos, suspire y seguí caminado aun con mis cosas, quería ir a dejarlas pero debía hablar con la profesora primero, llame a la puerta de su despacho y ella me indico que entrara.

-oh señorita Mounthbatten pase.

-buenas tardes profesora, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que discutamos una forma alternativa de recuperar los puntos de mis exámenes.

Estuvimos hablando por casi media hora sobre los diferentes trabajos que debía realizar ene l verano, con mis buenas notas solo era cuestión de unos cuantos puntos.

-bien señorita, iré ahora mismo con el profesor Dumbledore para que tenga conocimiento de esto.

-oh pero profesora el profesor Dumbledore ya debe de haber salido, tenía una cita en el ministerio a las cuatro en punto ya son las cuatro menos diez.

-como sabe usted eso?

-la cita es con mi padre yo misma le di la carta.

-bien siendo así esperare hasta mañana, puede retirarse.

-que pase una excelente tarde profesora- le dije antes de salir de su despacho.

Camine hacia la sala común por suerte la contraseña no cambia durante el año, entre como siempre sin mirar a nadie, seguramente todos notaron mi ausencia. Llegue a mi dormitorio, benditamente vacío y deje mi mochila dentro del baúl. Me pregunte si tendría tiempo de tocar un poco el violín antes de la cena, ya que no tenía nada que hacer pues los demás maestros aún tenían clases tome el estuche y Salí de nuevo, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí me sonroje un poco, bien tal vez así no parecía enferma. Tome un atajo y Salí a las escaleras que daban al gran comedor, cuál sería el lugar perfecto para tocar, por supuesto la torre de astronomía. Subí las escaleras sin prisa hasta que llegue a la torre más alta, saque el violín y me puse a tocar mi pieza favorita Concierto para violín nº3, en Sol mayor de Mozart. ((N/a pueden ver el video en mi perfil)) Me perdí en la música tan viva tan alegre, estuve ahí hasta que el sol se ocultó y el hambre me obligo. Deshice el camino andado y llegue al gran comedor, aun con mi violín, entre pero no vi a nadie en la mesa de Gryffindor, así que me quede para por ahí hasta que la voz de mi hermanote me hizo sonreír.

-nunca dejas esa cosa he Bloodie* Sophie.

Le saque la lengua siempre bromeando así.

-no, y menos cuando vengo de practicar Einstein.

-hey no te enojes, y tus clones?

-no se los perdí por la tarde.

-bien, vamos a cenar, Penny está en la biblioteca y quien la saca de allí.

- ¿y Lucy?

-no se, tampoco la he visto seguramente escondiéndose de Penny.

Los dos reímos, me senté a cenar con el, minutos después aparecieron los demás, aunque parecían asustados y determinados en cierta forma, cuando le pregunte a Julián me respondió un escueto, "te digo luego".

Terminamos de cenar y los demás me hicieron señas para que saliéramos, ya lejos de los oídos de los demás en un aula vacía me contaron lo que había descubierto.

-es por eso que Snape lo intentara esta noche, Dumbledore no está- concluyo Julián visiblemente afectado.

-¿están seguros? Esto es muy arriesgado, y si algo nos pasa.

-¿nos?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-por supuesto, que creías que me dejarían de lado no señor yo quiero ayudar.

-esto es muy arriesgado April, en tu condición.

-Nada de condiciones Julián estoy bien, déjenme ayudar.

-espera.-nos interrumpió Hermione justo cuando él iba a protestar.-el violín puedes tocar para dormir a fluffy y mantenerlo dormido así nos ayudaras sin ponerte en un esfuerzo físico.

Hermione ya estaba al tanto de mis problemas y su solución nos agradó a todos, así pues lo planeamos los seis entrarían para detener a Snape mientras yo me mantenía afuera controlando al perro, no lo había visto pero según Ron era aterrador, el único problema escaparnos de la cama, la capa podía cubrir a cuatro de nosotros pero no a todos, Julián y yo conocíamos atajos que los demás no, así que nosotros nos aventuraríamos sin capa solo por los pasadizos secretos mientras las chicas Harry y Ron iban bajo la capa invisible , tendían que encogerse pero aun si era el mejor escondite que teníamos. Nos dispersamos para que nadie sospechara, llegue a la sala común y fui directo a mi dormitorio, tome unos pantalones y una sudadera y me metí a la cama corrí las cortinas y me vestí, pretendí dormir por una media hora, cuando lo vi, igual que con la fuente, los chicos preparándose para salir, Julián no estaba con ellos seguramente ya se había ido, tampoco vi a Maya, pero no le di mucha importancia, tenía que salir de allí rápidamente y no iba a ser fácil corrí las cortinas, mis compañeras estaban ya dormidas tome mi violín y Salí sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta y escuche que alguien subía las escaleras, me escondí detrás de un tapiz escucha las pisadas que se dirigían a uno de los cuartos del fondo, luego silencio, Salí de detrás del tapiz y baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, la sala común ya estaba vacía, por suerte la gente no hace mucha vida social en la sala común Salí de allí y casi corrí hacia uno de los atajos que te llevaba de las mazmorras hacia el pasillo del cuarto piso, de allí el único inconveniente era filch, camine por el oscuro pasadizo hasta que alcance al puerta del otro lado, y para mi mala suerte el pasillo no estaba vacío Peeves pasaba por ahí cantando groserías, me quede ahí esperando, escuchando, hasta que al fin se fue. Abrí la puerta aun dudando, camine por el pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno, y Salí a las escaleras, baje rápidamente hasta el tercer piso y ahí estaba el pasillo prohibido. No había nadie ahí, y no podía quedarme parada en medio de la noche en un pasillo prohibido, sentí una mano en mi hombro y el alma me callo a los pies me voltea pensando en una excusa para librarme de esa pero no me encontré con nadie.

-qué cara tan graciosa –dijo ron entre risas silenciosas mientras se quitaba la capa. Y allí estaban todos menos Maya, como en mi visión.

-jajá que gracioso, ¿y Maya?

-tuvimos problemas con Neville así que ella tuvo que quedarse.

-rápido que no hay tiempo de conversar.-nos urgió Hermione todos miramos a la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

—Bueno—dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante _Fluffy_. –si quieren regresar ahora es tiempo no se preocupen por mí.

Rodé los ojos y Hermione bufo.

-de nosotros no te libras tan fácilmente, vamos que no hay tiempo.-le dije

-si vamos que no hay tiempo.-Julián abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado la puerta crujió, oímos unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a nosotros, aunque no podía vernos.

-hay un arpa en sus pies.-la voz de Hermione estaba un poco conmocionada.

-Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.-dijo Ron.

-bueno empecemos, April.- Julián me hizo la señal con la que siempre empezábamos a tocar, levante el violín y empecé a tocar la misma pieza que estuve ensayando esa tarde. En cuestión de minutos el perro ya estaba dormido.

-no dejes de tocar.-me advirtió Harry mientras él y Ron iban hacia la trampilla y la abrían.

-¿quieres ir primero Hermione?- pregunto Ron mirando hacia debajo del oscuro agujero.

Julián bufo indignado por la falta de caballerosidad de Ron (según sus propias palabras).

-yo voy primero si quieren.-dijo acercándose dubitativamente hacia la trampilla.

-ninguno de los dos, yo voy primero.-Harry se acercó y sin esperar objeción se descolgó de la abertura y quedo suspendido de los dedos, nos miró a todos y dijo.

-Si algo me sucede, no sigan. Vayan directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a

Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- susurramos todos.

Harry se dejó caer y después de unos minutos se escuchó un Paf!, minutos después escuchamos su voz amortiguada por la profundidad del agujero.

-todo bien!, pueden bajar fue un aterrizaje suave.

-yo primero-dijo ron y se lanzó por la trampilla.

Julián ayudo a Hermione y Julieth a entrar y antes de lanzarse el mismo me miro.

-no dejes de tocar, si no salimos en una hora ve con Dumbledore pero no entres. Nos vemos luego. Espero!- y sin más se dejó caer.

Y ahí estaba yo, sola no podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba abajo la música amortiguaba cualquier sonido, el perro sí que era escalofriante, recuerdo que después de comprobar si su sueño era profundo lo examine de todos los ángulos, no puede tocarlo, porque no podía dejar de tocar el violín, este fue un excelente distractor para la ansiedad que crecía por minutos.

Al fin veinte minutos después por la trampilla aparecieron Hermione y Julieth en una escoba y justo detrás de ella venia Julián sujetando a Ron que parecía inconsciente.

-por merlín, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde está Harry?-deje de tocar cuando los vi y corrí hacia ellos, Julián tenia pequeñas cortadas en la cara, Hermione y Julieth aunque ilesas se miraban muy asustadas y por supuesto Ron que permanecía inconsciente.

-APRIL LA MUSICA! – me dijo Julieth cuando el perro empezaba a desemperezarse y gruñía bajito, volví a tocar rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que tocaba.

-rápido salgamos de aquí, hay que encontrar a Dumbledore y llevar a Ron a la enfermería.-Salimos de allí los cuatro cargando de Ron, al profesor lo encontramos en el camino y al parecer está al tanto de todo, corrió en la dirección opuesta a nosotros, mientras nosotros llevábamos a Ron a la enfermería.

Esa noche fue un completo caos todo el colegio se enteró y las salas comunes eran un hervidero de chismes la enfermera insistió en revisarnos a todos, Ron simplemente había recibido una contusión que quedo curada en cuestión de minutos, Harry por otro lado paso inconsciente tres días, los chicos me contaron todo, las llaves, el lazo del diablo, el troll, el juego de ajedrez y las pociones. El resto lo supimos cuando Harry despertó a todos nos impresionaba el hecho de que el profesor Quirrell nos logró engañar a todos, íbamos a visitar a Harry todos los días hasta que salió el día del banquete de fin de curso.

Tuve que sentarme en la mesa de mi casa, el hecho de que había ayudado a los de Gryffindor había quedado eclipsado por el hecho de que Slytherin ganaba la copa, como solían decir mis compañeros, con la ayuda de Harry Potter.

—¡Otro año se va! —Dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en mi mesa. Malfoy topaba su copa en la mesa completamente eufórico.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

La tensión en mi mesa apareció de repente ante estas palabras

—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar.

Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

La cara de Malfoy se puso más pálida aun y dejo su copa a un lado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ron.

—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

En mi mesa no se hicieron esperar las palabras ofensivas hacia los Weasley.

—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Allí estaba Gryffindor nos adelantaba por cien, debo admitir me sentí desilusionada por perder la copa porque era un echo íbamos a perder la copa.

—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa

Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El ruido que hicieron los leones no dejo que todas las maldiciones de las serpientes fueran escuchadas, Pansy me observaba como si fuera mi culpa.

Al menos quedaría en un empate.

—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Y nuestros sueños de ganar la copa se iban por la borda, aun discuto con Harry sobre eso, hay que admitirlo, fue injusto, Slytherin se merecía la copa. La fiesta que siguió no la mencionare aquí porque hey esta es mi historia, solo diré que ese verano por primera vez las bromas de Dylan me sacaron de quicio, mi mamá nos castigó en cuanto llegamos era de esperarse claro, pero yo no podía esperar para ver que otras aventuras tendríamos el año siguiente porque tenía algo seguro y eso era que eso no había acabado allí.

*Bloodie=sangrienta o sangriento


	15. Disculpa

HELLO AGAIN! Bien de nuevo muchas gracias a Rochellellana por tu review y créeme sabía que alguien preguntaría lo de los puntos, a mí no me gusta que en la historia haya cosas inexplicables o simplemente que pasan, en este caso la escapada de la trampilla, la puerta está cerrada y la llave vuela libre del otro lado, Hermione tuvo que arreglárselas cargando a Ron y sorteando todos estos obstáculos de nuevo sola. Así que pensando en eso, agregue a los chicos en este capítulo, en realidad no hicieron nada que mereciera puntos, simplemente estaban allí para ayudar a atar esos cabos sueltos que deambulan por mi mentecilla. XD además si agregaba más puntos la derrota de Slytherin sería más aplastante y a decir verdad ellos se ganaron esos puntos limpiamente. Gracias de nuevo por alentarme a seguir escribiendo y no te preocupes que esto lo voy a seguir aún quedan muchas cosas que escribir.

Por ahora lamento no subir capítulos pero el huracán me tiene loca, entre apagones y trabajo no he podido subir cap., sumándole que mi musa se fue de vacaciones pero no se preocupen pronto subiré caps. lo prometo.

Xoxox

Charlie 3


	16. Vacaciones

El sol me golpeo de repente y me gira para ver de donde provenia la molesta luz, mi mamá habia abierto el docel de mi cama y me mirba.

-cariño, depierta la abuela las esta esperando.

lo recorde, este verano lo pasaria en francia con la abuela, sonrei y salte de la cama para ponerme un vestido y unas sandalias, mientras mi mamá intentaba que estuviera quieta para trezar mi cabello.

-si no fuera por la abuela, te abria cortado ya el cabello-suspiro mientras acariciaba mi larga trenza que ya bajaba de mi cintura.

-no, mamá. yo adoro mi cabello.-solte mi trenza de sus manos.

-bien, bien toma tus cosas y baja a desayunar.

salio de mi habitacion y yo me dispuse a meter unos cuantos objetos personales en una pequeña mochila, no ropa, era una de las condiciones de la abuela segun sus palabras estar en francia y no ir de compras era algo imperdonable. meti mi diario unos cuantos libros de hechizos para terminar la tarea y mi hermoso violin nuevo. lo adoraba, mis padres me lo habian dado por mi cumpleaños, como castigo no hubo fiesta pero nuestros regalos lo compensaban. Mi nuevo violin era de un color morado con pequeños destellos tenia acabados en negro y estaba hecho especialmente par a mi.

despues de desayunar Lucy y yo que eramos las unicas que iriamos nos dirijimos al despacho de papá para viajar por la chimenea, nos despedimos de los chicos y de mis padres, minutos despues ya estabamos en la biblioteca siendo abrazadas por la abuela jacqueline.

-a pegciosas las egstañe tanto.

-nosotros, tambien te extraños abuela. los demas te mandan besos.-Lucy la beso uno por cada uno de sus nietos mientras ella reia.

-no me sogpendegia si eso no hubiega sido idea de Dylan.

las tres reimos y la abuela se abalanzo a abrazarme, habia recibido una carta de ella reprendiendome por las locurar que habia hecho al final del curso anterior y a tan solo unos dias de haberme recuperado por completo.

-y tu sophi me alega verte en una pieza, pego si que eres integpida cagiño, igual que mi quegido Gaston.

-ves lo llevo en las venas, no fue el abuelo Gaston un gran cazador de hombres lobo.

-el mejog- sonrio solo un segundo luego volvio a reprenderme.- pego eso no quiege decir que tu tambien te conviegtas en uno, tienes que seg mas cuidadosa.

-esta bien Naná lo intentare.

nos llevo a cada una a nuestra habitacion y nos dejo para que "desempacaramos" mientra ella avisaba a mamá que estabamos bien. la habitacion era Hermosa y habia sido mia desde que naci era azul y el docel era magnifico tenia un pequeño divan a los pies de la cama, me sente ahi a sacar mis cosas, tire el diario y los libros sobre la cama y deslize la mochila debajo de ella, llegue hacia el enorme armario y deje mi violin sobre una de las estanterias, sali y abri la ventana que daba al patio trasero donde una hermosa fuente chisporroteaba.

cuando la imagen frente a mi dejo de ser el hermoso paisaje y se convirtio en una pequeña habitacion con un viejo escritorio sobre el cual estaba una gran jaula con una lechuza blanca encerrada en ella. parpadie y la fuente estaba frente a mi de nuevo, ahora entendia porque Harry no me habia devuelto ninguna de mis cartas ni a los chicos, Hedwig estaba encerrada y el no tenia comunicacion con nosotros. suspire, al menos nuestras cartas se llegan y lo recomfortaran hasta que acaben las vacaciones. las visiones era rutinarias para mi ahora, duraban segundos pero ahora yo estaba preparada y las aprovechaba al maximo, el unico inconveniente durante los diez segundos de duracion mi mirada se quedaba completamente perdida y segun Maya ponia cara de boba.

la semana que siguio la pasamos entre tiendas teatros y paseos por el bosque, la abuela era una mujer muy divertida y a pesar de que ya rayaba en los 98 años no parecia mayor de 60, todos creimos qeu al morir el abuelo hace un año ella perderia esa alegria o tardaria en recuperarla pero no fue asi, acepto la muerte como parte de la vida, habian vivido ochenta y dos años juntos y habian pasado por infinidad de aventuras ella decia que la vida le habia regalado demasiado y seria egoista y tonto renegar de su muerte.

tenia comuncacion constante con mis amigos y hermanos las lechuzas volaron ese verano, a veces a las tres de la mañana los picotazos en mi ventana me despertaban y pasaba toda la madrugada riendo de las ocurrencias de Ron o analizando una nueva tonada de julián.

las vacaciones iban volando y el dia del cumple de Harry ya estaba aqui, me costo demasido pensar en algo para enviarle pero habia encontrado algo aqui en paris, una pequeña snitch llavero, era una vieja snitch tenia por dentro espacio para guardar lo que tu quisieras, era toda una artesania. la empaque y la envie antes de irme a dormir.

no espere una respuesta sabia cual era la situacion con Harry les habia avisado a lso demas que no esperara nada tampoco, los dias pasaron y una semana mas o menso despues estaba desayunando con la abuela hablando sobre el concierto que habia visto la noche anterior.

-me encantagia verlos a ti y julián tocando juntos algun dia.

-pero si ya nos has visto Nana.

-si pego no en un conciegto, con cientos de pegsonas-tomo un sorbo de su cafe y me sonrio.

-si puede ser divertido, pero aun nos...

y de nuevo ya no estaba con ella en lugar de eso podia ver no solo una sino varias imagenes no se movian pero si tenia secuencia en una estaba una cocina repleta de un pudin morado y unas cuantas flores de azucar pegadas en la pared pronto fue sustituida por otra imagen de una pequeña criatura de ojos grandes y orejas de murcielago un elfo domestico en su mirada se podia leer claramente un "lo siento" la siguiente fue un hombre corpulento y desagradable instalando una reja en la ventana de la habitacion que habia visto dias atras. regrese de nuevo a la realidad. desvie la mirada, pero no pude procesar lo que acababa de ver, el sonido de la porcela rompiendose me asusto y voltea para ver a mi abuela tenia la cara blanca y los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente y me miraba con una mezcla de lastima, enojo y orgullo.

-¿que.. que acaba de pasag?-su voz salia temblorosa. bien estaba en un lio que le decia, ¿seria bueno confesarle esto a mi abuela?

-¿a que te refieres?-intente salirme por la tangente talvez me estaba equivocando.

-no puedo queglo, tu mi niña, no puede seg pego quien, ¿quien es?.

la mire confundida, eso si me habia inquietado quien era que?

-de que estas hablando Nana?

-lo que te acaba de pasag te pasa a menudo?-okay entonces si lo habia notado, no podia mentirle ella era una bruja bastante habil.

-no a menudo pero si desde hace un tiempo.-baje la cabeza rendida.

-oh sacré bleu. ven tenemos que hablag.- se levanto de la mesa y yo la segui, no entendia su alarma. entramos a la biblioteca ella se sento en su escritorio dando me la espalda y observando el retrato de ella y el abuelo que estaba sobre la chimenea.

-estos episodios son sobeg ti o siempge son sobge alguien mas?

-ah bueno pues no siempre, espera como sabes?

movio la mano restandole importancia y se giro hacia mi.

-gesponde.

-pues supongo que si, siempre es algo que tiene que ver con migo y mis amigos.

-esto que viste esa habitacion. de quien es?

me sorprendio que supiera el contenido de mi vision pero ya me habia dicho que solo respondiece y eso hice.

- es de mi amigo Harry.

-es sobge el que son tus visiones?

-si, pero hemos pasdo mucho tiempo juntos ultimamente.

-ya veo.

me observo como sopesando algo luego paso sus largos dedos por su frente en señal de no saber que hacer.

-solo tienes doce años- dijo mas para ella que para mi. -es demaciado pognto no lo entiendo.

-que pasa?

-Nada de lo que debas peocupagte pog ahoga linda-su cara cambio a una perfecta cara de poker.-ve y sige desayunado, yo necesito haceg unas cuantas cosas aqui.

sali de alli muy confundida, la abuela me evito los dias siguientes hasta que una carta de Ron notificando que habia rescatado a Harry me hizo olvidar de este pequeño detalle los dias pasaban volando y pronto ya era hora de volver.

-pogmetan venig en las sigientes vacaciones, pog favor.- la abuela abrazaba a Lucy mientras ella prometia venir pronto.

-y tu sophie, debes escgribirme pognto tengo.-me abrazo muy fuerte como dandome fuerza.

-seguro Naná.

no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en la abuela una vez en casa, entre las compras para el colegio las cartas y la bomba que detono cuando Dylan encontro una carta romantica de Percy Weasley para Penny la vida parecia seguir su curso, y la vuelta al cole era inminente.


	17. vuelta al cole

Llegamos temprano a la estación después de las indicaciones de mamá y unas cuantas advertencias por parte de papá subimos al tren, a esperar a que partiera era el último año de Dylan iba de lo más emocionado, se sentó con nosotros en un compartimiento.

-Mamá y Papá ya se fueron.- anuncio Lucy acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Por qué tenían tanta prisa?- Penny trataba por todos los medios de evadir la mirada de Dylan que no le dejaba de reprochar su reciente romance.

-Ni idea, alguna reunión o algo.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto el tren se fue llenando de nuestros compañeros, Lucy y Penny había salido para hablar con unos amigos del compartimiento contiguo, cuando cerraron la puerta Dylan se giró hacia nosotros.

-bien ¿Quién de ustedes esta con migo, para acabar con Percy Weasley?

Rodé los ojos a mí la verdad no me molestaba, es cierto el chico era pesado y aburrido, pero mientras hiciera feliz a Penny yo no tenía problema.

-Ay por favor, Dylan déjalo ya- Maya quien ya se había aburrido del tema lo miraba aburrida mientras acariciaba su gato.

-si además ¿te molesta que salga con un Weasley?- Julieth lo miraba ofendido, la noticia le había caído muy bien y había bombardeado a Penny con preguntas y comentarios que hacían sonrojar a mi hermana.

-claro que no, sabes bien que eso no me importa-Dylan parecía indignado.- es solo que no tolero que nadie toque a mis hermanitas y eso va para ustedes también he? No quiero noviecitos ni nada por el estilo.

Rodé los ojos y regrese mi atención a la ventana, las familias iban y venia despidiéndose o regañando a sus hijos pronto distinguí la cabellara marrón de Hermione mientras se despedía e sus padres y subía al tren.

-Hermione ya llego-informe a mis hermanos y pronto Maya y Julián se ofrecieron para ir a buscarla, para que compartiéramos compartimento.

-bien voy a dar una vuelta por allí.

-Dylan, no molestes a Penny ¿sí? Al menos hasta que lleguemos al colegio-le di una de mis miradas chantajistas.

-está bien, pero solo porque pareces conejo en matadero, pero solo hasta que lleguemos al colegio.

-claro, ya allá as lo que quieras.

Salió del compartimiento y minutos después los chicos ya estaban allí, vimos como los Weasley entraban al ande minutos después pero por más que buscamos no vimos ni a Ron ni a Harry que según Hermione estaba con ellos.

-Qué raro- dijo Maya asomando la cabeza por la venta.

-y el reloj esta por dar las once en punto- Julián consultaba su reloj mientras hablaba y a su voz le siguió la campanada y el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren.

-oh oouh- saque la cabeza por la venta y vi a los padres de Ron. –SEÑORES WEASLEY!- grite ellos giraron hasta dar con migo.- ¿HARRY Y RON NO ESTABAN CON USTEDES?

Ambos se miraron y buscaron por el ande el tren ya estaba avanzando hasta que dio la vuelta y el ande se perdió de vista puede ver las caras de preocupación de los padres de Ron antes de meter la cabeza de vuelta en el tren, la cara de los demás era de sorpresa, el tren había dejado a Harry y Ron.

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Julieth todavía con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿polvos Flu?-sugirió Julián sentándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

-o quizá envíen a alguien a buscarlos, no creo que los dejen sin ir al colegio, ¿o sí?- Hermione se mira nerviosa. Y paso de nuevo la imagen actual se desvaneció dándole paso al futuro, en la imagen Harry y Ron volaban riendo y comiendo golosinas en un coche volador, y fue todo lo que pude ver.

-o quizá en un auto volador.

-¿Qué?- tres pares de ojos me vieron con sorpresa y uno con incredulidad me encogí de hombros y seguí viendo por la venta, tranquila he intranquila al mismo tiempo, Harry iba en camino sí, pero en un coche volador? Me daba miedo, pensar en que algo pudiera pasarle este año me había prometido trabar una mejor amistad con él, algo dentro de mí me lo decía.

El viaje de regreso al colegio fue tranquilo, bueno un poco tranquilo, casia mitad del viaje, escuchamos una estallido y al salir nos encontramos con Dylan, Fred y George quienes se reían a carcajadas y a Percy con un ojo morado mientras sostenía un pequeño telescopio, le puse mal cara a Dylan y el respondió un lo siento pero no me pude resistir, luego me beso en la mejilla y desapareció con los gemelos aun carcajeándose, tuvimos la visita de vario amigos, también como la de Malfoy al cual ignoramos vilmente. Nos pusimos lo uniformes, mi corbata verde haciéndose notar por entre las escarlata y pronto divisamos el castillo este años fuimos trasportados por carruajes con caballos invisibles, en el castillo mientras esperábamos a que nos dejaran entrar al gran comedor no vimos señales de los chicos, aunque corría el rumor de que los habían visto en un auto volador.

-te lo juro- le decía Hannah Abbott a Neville, mientras al fin nos hacían pasar.- yo los vi mientras miraba por la venta de atrás.

Me separe de mi familia y me senté en mi mesa con una gran sonrisa y la cabeza en alto conseguí un lugar casi a mitad de la mesa y me senté. La ceremonia de selección empezó, echaba miradas a la mesa de Griffindor pero ni Harry ni Ron habían aparecido, aplaudí a mi nuevos compañeros, y antes de que el profesor Dumbledore empezara su discurso el Profesor Snape entro y le dijo algo al oído parra luego salir de allí con la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Lo siento muchachos, tendrán que disculparme.- dicho esto se levanto de su silla y siguió a los profesores, el gran comedor se levantó en murmullos cruce mi mirada con la de Julián y le di un gesto de que te dije, sabía que la razón de esto eran los chicos de seguro su aterrizaje no fue lo que esperaban, me entro la preocupación, ¿estarían bien?

-te preocupa el bienestar de tu querido Potter, April?- La voz de Pansy me perturbo tenia meses sin oírla, suspire y puse mi mejor cara de póker.

-No Parkinson es solo que tengo hambre y si el director no está aquí no podremos cenar, ha y por favor, sé que es difícil para ti de pronunciar pero podrías dejar de llamarme por mi nombre y utilizar mi apellido. No somos amigas ¿lo olvidas?

Me volteé a la puerta de nuevo sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, la cual nunca salió de la boca de Pansy minutos después el profesor volvió y se disculpó dando inicio al banquete, después de que terminamos no presento al nuevo profesor Gilderoy Lockhart era un tipo guapo con sonrisa encantadora, era como ver una de esas ilustraciones de los cuentos de hadas, era el príncipe encantador.

Al terminar los prefectos nos llevaron hacia la sala común, la contraseña este año era sangre limpia, me pareció curioso que las dos contraseñas que yo sabía tenían la palabra sangre en ella, y la verdad sangre limpia era una contraseña de lo más boba yo sabía que casi la mitad de los que habitaban en Slytherin eran sangre mestiza incluso algunos de sus apellidos figuraban en la lista de clientes de mi padre, subí a mi dormitorio para quitarme el uniforme, ignorando las miradas de mis compañeras tome un libro de mi baúl y baje a la sala común, donde me senté frente al fuego a leer, este año llevaría el verde con orgullo e iba a demostrar que no tienes que ser mala, manipuladora o calculadora si estas en Slytherin.


	18. Celos, fotos y duendecillos

Una fuerte lluvia caía mientras una camioneta blanca se estacionaba en medio del número once y el número trece, era toda una atracción esa calle todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con el número doce. Una menuda chica como de unos 16 o 17 años salió de la camioneta con un sudadero y corrió para subir las escaleras que solo estaban allí para ella el agua era incesante con su delgada mano dio unos cuantos toques en la puerta y minutos después una mujer pelirroja de unos 21 o 22 años le abrió.

-pasa, que te estas mojando.

-hola Gyn no te preocupes soy fuerte-la chica rio y entro al vestíbulo iluminado, la casa estaba inundada por el olor de la cena que seguramente estaría cocinándose en el horno.

-creí que no llegabas a tiempo-dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba con ella hacia la salita que estaba llena de fotos y objetos interesantes.

-yo también, pero la lluvia me agarro ya cuando venía de camino, y dime como va ese pequeño pastelito que tienes en el horno.

-pues me llevo rato, pero seguro que está dentro de unos quince minutos- la pellirroja dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina era lo que más el estaba costando, preparar la cena.

-no tontita me refiero a este pastelito- dijo la muchacha mientras le palpaba el abultado vientre como de unos seis meses a la pelirroja, esta rio.

-que tonta soy, por supuesto que te refieres a este terremoto- dijo acariciando ella también su vientre con cariño.-no deja de moverse parece que juega quidditch allí dentro.

Las dos rieron, en ese momento un pequeño como de unos tres años entro corriendo a la habitación y se tiro a los brazos de la muchacha quien lo recibió de igual manera dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Apiiii! Gigi me llevo a ver unas aves hoy al paque , y y yo lis di de comer- el niño hablaba emocionado y rápido trabándose y tartamudeando.

-que bien dulzura, parece que la pasaste bien.

-es adorable-comento la pelirroja, mientras la muchacha tomaba al pequeño y lo sentaba en sus piernas.

-pero cuando se lo propone es todo un huracán.

-eso no lo voy a discutir- la puerta se abrió y el niño salto del regazo de la muchacha para correr a recibir al recién llegado. Ambas escucharon como volvía repetir su historia de las aves.

-Gua parece que hoy se divirtieron sin mí.-un hombre joven de pelo negro y alborotado, entro en la sala con el niño en brazos.

-Cariño, creí que regresabas mas tarde- la pelirroja se levantó para saludar a su marido con un beso, este se lo devolvió junto con una sonrisa.

-ya sabes cómo son en la oficina dijo algo molesto- había tenido un pequeño percance con unos subordinados.- Hola cris venias por el terremoto?-rio haciéndole cosquillas al niños.

-que hay?-saludo de vuelta la muchacha con una sonrisa- pss si venia por él, la casa está demasiado tranquila.

-quédate a tomar algo- dijo la pelirroja sin pensar, la chica se rio.

-no te preocupes Gyn ya tome algo de camino- le guiño un ojo y luego fue hacia el hombre para quitarle al niño de los brazos.-además Lucas nos espera con la cena.

-hablando de Lucas, como va lo del libro.-la muchacha rodo los ojos.

-ni me lo menciones, me tiene de su esclava escribiendo, según él es muy interesante.-suspiro- aún no he terminado ni con la primera mitad.

-yo solo espero que me retrates como soy-le respondió el con rostro serio- un hombre guapo y arrasador con las chicas.- acto seguido su mujer le pega un manotazo en la nuca, el pequeño y la chica ríen.

-no te preocupes, bueno nos vamos antes de que te ganes una noche en el sofá.

-no le des ideas- le contesta el ganándose un segundo manotazo.

La chica y el niño salen de allí y antes de dar la vuelta por la calle se despiden por la ventana del matrimonio que los despide desde el porche, el niño va en una sillita en el asiento de atrás jugando con una figura de acción, al llegar a casa ella mete el auto en el garaje y medio pone al niño en el suelo el corre dentro de la casa gritando –LUUUUUCCCAAAAAAAA!- ella ríe y saca unas cuantas cosas del maletero y entra a la casa detrás del pequeño, deja todo en el vestíbulo y camina hacia la cocina, donde se escuchan voces.

-Hola Cariño-un muchacho de unos 19 o 20 se acerca a la chica y la besa el niño que está siendo sostenido por él hace un sonido de asco.

-yak que asco- pone su manita en la mejilla de ambos he intenta separarlos, ellos ríen y empiezan a besarlo a él también.-me rindo, me rindo déjenme-

-muy bien campeón ve a lavarte que vas a cenar- el deja al niño en el suelo y mientras él se lava él le da más besos a su amadísima esposa.

Después de haberle dado de comer al niño de haberlo bañado empijamado, acostado y leído un cuento. Los dos salen de su habitación y regresan a la sala donde ella se acurruca en a su lado, pero el jala una laptop de debajo de la mesita de café.

-sigue cariño- ella suelta un resoplido y se cruza de brazos.

-vamos solo por hoy, mañana te doy tu recompensa-él sonríe pícaramente y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

-está bien pero te voy a cobra- se estira y le quita la laptop mientras lo besa, se recuesta de nuevo en él y abre el documento que ya está guardado allí.

* * *

El segundo año paso más agitado que el anterior si bien el año anterior habíamos tenido una gran aventura este año las aventuras empezaron a los pocas horas de haber llegado a la mañana siguiente los chicos nos contaron su pequeña aventura con el auto volados, así como la historia del elfo doméstico, estábamos buscando el una solución al misterio cuando un howler enviado a Ron por parte de su madre, diez minutos después y con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza Ron, Harry, Hermione, Julián, Julieth y Maya salieron a su clase de Herbolaria mientras yo me encaminaba hacia la de transformaciones. Me senté junto a uno de mis compañeros de casa y saque mis utensilios, la clase estuvo bastante aburrida, la mayoría de mis compañeros parecían haberse olvidado de todo lo que habíamos aprendido el curso anterior, las clases de la mañana fueron pasando con una parsimonia vegetativa hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, llegue al gran comedor y vi a Dylan devorando un sándwich de queso, tome uno de la fuente que tenía frente a él y me senté dejando la mochila en el suelo.

-¿mañana aburrida?

-más que aburrida, todos son unos babosos.

-hey

-tu no hermanito, mis compañeros se olvidaron de todo lo que aprendimos

-ahí si cerebrito tu ni estuviste al final del curso anterior.

-lo cual no me impidió sacar buenas notas ¿cierto?

-nimiedades- me respondió restándole importancia, yo le saque la lengua.

-ya basta de agresiones serpientita, ¿jugamos al futbol de papel?-mis primos por parte de padre que eran todos muggles le habían enseñado ese juego en el verano a Dylan y ahora no podía encontrar una hoja que rápido proponía una ronda de "futbol de papel".

-claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-me encogí de hombros he hice una portería con mis dedos mientras el intentaba hacer pasar la bola de papel.

El sonido de los libros de Julián siendo azotados en la mesa, me sobre salto dejando pasar la bolita de papel

-GOLLLL!-grito Dylan, mientras se volteaba hacia Julián- gracias hermano.

-No es justo me asustaron, y a ti que te pasa, porque andas asustando a la gente así.

-has leído esos…. Libros, si es qué se les puede llamar así.-parecía bastante molesto mientras se sentaba, la pila de libros que tenía frente a mí era nada más ni nada menos que las del guapo profesor Lockhart.

-sí, ya los leí, que hay de malo en ellos.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ellos? Pues que todos tienen lo mismo, yo Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy esto, mi color favorito aquello, mi regalo perfecto la paz mundial, todos son lo mismo, leíste uno los leíste todos, el tipo parece una reina de belleza muggle.

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario.

-si es cierto, el profesor es un poco, egocéntrico.

-¿egocéntrico?, Dylan es egocéntrico.

-oye enano, no me copares con el tipo que yo comparto tu causa.

-ese tipo está loco.

-y si así fuera, que importa a ustedes que mosca les pico, él no le hace daño a nadie.

-es justo por eso- dijo Dylan mientras me señalaba- todas las mujeres están de su parte.

-yo no estoy de su parte.

-claro que lo estás, debiste escuchar los comentarios de las chicas hoy en la clase de herbolaria. Él es tan guapo, ahí sí y valiente- decía mientras imitaba la voz de nuestras hermanas.

-no serán celos?- pregunte, Julián se quedó callado mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-si son celos, debiste ver como lo miraban las chicas en la clase de esta mañana- respondió Dylan con descaro mientras lanzaba un vistazo a las chicas que iba con él en el curso, que estaban amontonadas en una esquina hablando y no rodeándolo y batiendo las pestañas para lograr que él les dijera hola. No pude evitar reírme.

-perdiste a tu club de fan grandote- me miro entornando los ojos.- creí que no te gustaba ninguna.

-y no me gustan, es solo que me encanta la atención de las damas.- me respondió levantando las cejas y tomando un trago de jugo.

-me reiré tanto en tu boda.

-quien menciono una boda, yo jamás seré esclavizado.-me respondió golpeando su pecho sonriente.

-jajajaja ya veremos hermanito ya veremos.

-oye Mounthbatten!- reconocí el tono de voz de inmediato y suspire antes de voltearme, lo mismo hicieron mis hermanos.

Pero no Draco Malfoy me hablaba a mí.

-Potter está firmando fotos autografiadas, aprovecha es tu gran oportunidad.

-ah no me digas gracias por avisarme Draco, de seguro tú ya tienes la tuya, ¿me equivoco?

-jamás yo no soy un traidor- Julián hizo ademan de levantarse de la silla y yo puse mi mano en su hombro para evitar que se levantara.

-a okay como siempre estas pendiente de él, me dio esa impresión.- le di una última mirada de desprecio y me voltee jalando a Julián para que hiciera lo mismo.

Pude escuchar como Crabbe y Goyle tronaban sus nudillos al menos estaba segura de que no me darían una paliza, respetaban que fuera una chica.

La campana sonó y me dirigí con Julián hacia la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, su mal humor lo hacía ir callado. Entramos a clases y al ver a Harry escondido detrás de una montaña de libros y con la cara roja como un tomate, supe que Draco no mentía, suspire.

El profesor apareció y después de un cuestionario sobre el mismo, cosa que me hizo ganarme un mirada de "que te dije "por parte de Julián, la clase se desato en caos, el profesor soltó un puñado de duendecillos de Cornualles y pues esto termino en un Neville colgando de la lámpara, una Maya intentado bajarlo sin lastimarlo, túnicas rotas aruñones, insultos por parte de los duendecillos y un profesor encerrado en su despacho.

En fin el año parecía pintar bastante interesante.


	19. Heredero y Arañas

El primer fin de semana por fin había llegado, decidí que el sábado me levantaría tarde había sido una semana realmente pesada. Estaba soñando tan profundamente que la aguda voz de Mary Aines me sobresalto.

-estas segura, Pansy-su voz era chillona y algo nasal al final.

-por supuesto que estoy segura- la voz de Pansy revoloteo hasta mi cama, había una nota de orgullo en su voz- el mismo me lo dijo, además su padre es muy generoso.

Gruñí y tape mi cabeza con las sabanas, aun no quería despertar pero las molestas voces de Pansy y su grupito me espantaron el sueño, saque la mano por las cortinas de la cama y tome el reloj de la mesita, eran las ocho de la mañana. Bufe y me quite las sabanas, aparte las cortinas y camine hacia mi baúl saque un vestido, la luz del sol pasaba por el lago y entraba por la ventana, haciendo que el lugar se iluminara de un verde precioso, estaba sentado poniéndome mis zapatos cuando la voz de pansy se dirigió a mí.

-te gustara saber las nuevas, aunque tal vez te molesten- suspire he intente ignorarla mientras recogía mi cabello en mi típica trenza.-estoy hablando con tigo- me espeto molesta.

-si ya lo sé, es solo que intento ignorarte- me levante de la cama y desarrugue mi vestido, mostrando indiferencia, sabía que esto la hacía enojar y a mí me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-está bien, pero te molestara saber que el equipo de Slytherin tiene nuevo buscador y es mejor que ese Potter- sabía que no iba a resistirse a contarme lo que sea que estaba compartiendo con su sequito, con lo cotilla que era.

-pues, el quidditch no está dentro de mis intereses y la verdad quien gane me tiene sin cuidado, ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre, Salí de la habitación conteniendo una risa ante la cara de Pansy, como me gustaba molestarla con mi indiferencia a decir verdad el quidditch si me importaba, pero ya que la lealtad hacia mi casa y la lealtad hacia mis amigos eran puestas en tela de juicio decido dejar de lado el Quidditch escolar y centrarme solo en mi equipo favorito Las Holiday Arpies. Llegue al gran comedor donde no me encontré a ninguno de mis amigos o hermanos, así que tome mi desayuno en la mesa de mi casa al terminar Salí hacia la lechuceria para enviar una carta a mis padres y me entretuve allí con las lechuzas casi toda la mañana, cuando mi estómago rugió supe que era hora de regresar al castillo llegue al gran comedor ahora si para encontrarme a mis hermanos, comimos y me contaron el desafortunado encuentro de Ron y Malfoy, y que el nuevo buscador de Slytherin era nada más y nada menos que el mismo.

-Odio a todos en esa estúpida casa, ni aunque me pagaran entraría allí- Ron parecía bastante molesto y por la cara que hizo cuando me vio, supe que era a mi casa a la que se refería, sentí como la cara se me ponía roja, me levante bruscamente, la mesa había quedado en silencio camine con paso decidido hacia cualquier lugar lejos de allí, me sentía mal como impotente por no poder defender a mi casa, porque Ron tenía un punto y mis compañero era en verdad molestos y lo habían tenido vomitando babosas por un tiempo, es solo que no es justo que por uno paguen todos, seguí caminando furiosa sentí como una mano se cerraba alrededor de mi brazo.

-perdón, no fue mi intención-Ron me había alcanzado y era el, el que me sujetaba.

-no, no fue tu intención decirlo, pero si lo has pensado- me solté de su agarre y lo encare con los brazos cruzados.

-estoy enojado, ¿está bien? Sabes lo que ese mal nacido de Malfoy le dijo a Hermione?-di un paso a tras al ver su cara de enojo.

-No ¿Qué paso?- baje mi tono de voz, ya estaba menos enojada.

-La llamo sangre sucia- me dijo y su cara se puso roja de nuevo, mi boca se abrió en sorpresa, eso era un insulto horrible y degradante, sentía la ira bullir en mis venas.

-como se atreve. ¿Quién se cree que es? stupide Comment osez-vous dire que, si elle est cent fois mieux que, mérite de la limace et plus- no lo podía creer tanto que me había puesto a gritar en francés molestarnos era una cosa, pero insultarnos así, pobre Hermione.

-hey, hey en cristiano que no te entiendo-Ron me miraba con cara de confusión.

-es que me molesta sobre manera ese tipo- respondí ya más calmada.

- exacto, ¿entiendes mi enojo ahora?-dijo Ron tan enojado o tal vez más que yo.

-sí, pero no es justo que por un idiota paguemos todos. ¿No crees? Yo quiero a Hermione, ella es mi mejor amiga, y créeme que quiero que Malfoy pague tanto como tú, pero no insultes a la casa completa, que me pasa llevando a mí también- termine de hablar, tenía la respiración agitada.

-me disculpo, no quise ofenderte, ya te lo dije- dijo Ron tan bajito que casi no lo escuche supongo que no le gusta pedir perdón.

-te perdono, pero piensa bien lo que dices la próxima vez- los dos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. El estómago de Ron gruño de hambre.-ve a almorzar.

-¿no vienes con migo?-pregunto ya dándose la vuelta para regresar al gran comedor.

-No me siento un poco cansada, voy a recostarme un rato- le sonreí para quitarle plomo al asunto, en verdad me sentía un poco soñolienta.

-está bien, nos vemos luego- dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi vista, seguí caminando en dirección a los jardines quería descansar un poco bajo el sol de la tarde. De repente me tome con una figura alta al doblar la esquina fue tanta la fuerza que trastabille y caí al suelo, levante la mirada furiosa, y tome aire para insultar a mi atacante pero me topé con los penetrantes ojos azules y la amable sonrisa del directo y las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

-lo siento profesor- dije a cambio levantándome y pasando una mano por mi muslo, de verdad me había dolido, de seguro y conseguiría un moretón.

-buenos tardes, señorita Mounthbatten lamento que se haya lastimado-dijo sonriéndome de nuevo, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-no se preocupe, la distraída era yo.

-porque no me acompaña, hace mucho que quiero hablar con usted.- me hizo un seña para que caminara frente a él, llegamos a su despacho y hablamos, sobre todo, me pregunto por mi familia, y las cosas con mis compañeros de casa también sobre mi salud, hablar con él era fácil incluso llegue a contarle lo que había pasado con Ron durante el almuerzo, él me dijo que los niños era un poco insensibles y que en ocasiones hablaban sin pensar, que él estaba seguro que yo podría llegar a cambiar esa idea en mis amigos. Esa plática me callo de perlas, aliviano un poco mi enojo contra Malfoy y me dio una nueva perspectiva sobre lo que quería hacer este año, ya se cambió mucho de opinión, pero esto era definitivo, además se pueden realizar más de dos propósitos en un solo año, Salí de allí con una sonrisa y con un libro que el profesor me había prestado, me dijo que yo sabría cómo devolvérselo, me sonrió pero fue una sonrisa diferente como de satisfacción, en fin aleje eso de mi cabeza y Salí con el libro de cuentos de Berdle el Bardo. Octubre hizo su entrada triunfal en el colegio con un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, las cosa con los chicos iban mejorando, nuestra amistad se hacía más fuerte con los días, esconder a Harry de Collin un pequeño que lo seguía casi a todos lados era hilarante.

-No te rías que va a saber que estoy aquí- me susurro desde el tapiz donde está escondido detrás de mí.

-porque habría de saberlo- respondí en un susurro, mientras veía como el pequeño daba vueltas confundido por la desaparición repentina de Harry.

-tal vez porque eres la única de mis amigos, que está cerca y aparte de eso te ríes sola- solté una carcajada, ante su lógica y el niño se fijó en mi pareció dudarlo, dio un rápido vistazo a mi túnica que esta echa una pelota y colgaba del cinto de mi mochila, noto el verde en ella y pareció dudarlo dos veces.

-¿qué sucede?- susurro Harry de detrás del tapiz.

-shhhh que está viendo hacia acá- dije casi sin despegar los labios, pero Collin pareció darse cuenta y tras un suspiro de valor camino derecho hacia mí, era unos centímetros más bajito que yo, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y pude sentir a Harry tensarse detrás de mí.

-Hhhola mm... tu tu eres amiga de Harry Potter?- me pregunto tartamudeando sonreí.

-sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- la cara se le ilumino al ver que podía sacar una respuesta civilizada de mí.

-¿lo has visto?- podía sentir la tensión que salía de Harry detrás de mí, yo hacía de todo para evitar soltarme a carcajadas. Me agacha un poco para quedar a su altura y le guiñe un ojo.

-no lo escuchaste de mi- susurre- pero se fue por haya- señale a uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el piso de abajo. Su rostro se ilumino y me sonrió.

-Gracias- corrió en la dirección que yo le había dado, Harry salió de detrás del tapiz en cuanto se fue y yo solté a reír, Harry me miro enfurruñado.

-no le veo lo gracioso-

-oh pero yo sí, el chico me callo bien a la próxima le digo que me consiga una foto autografiada. – me miro entornando los ojos y yo no pude evitar reír de nuevo.

-vamos, anda, que llegamos tarde a defensa, y dios no permita que te pierdas de una de las sonrisas de Gilderoy- soltó enfadado a lo que yo me sonroje y le saque la lengua.

La fiesta de Halloween ya se estaba preparando y los rumores que corrían era espectaculares no podía esperar, Sir Nicolás había invitado a Harry a su aniversario de muerte, después de haberlo salvado de filch. Él nos invitó, pero la verdad prefería la fiesta de Halloween, ese día por la mañana, Harry, Máya y Hermione, que eran los únicos que iban a ir a la fiesta se estaban arrepintiendo, el gran comedor estaba espectacular.

-lo prometido es deuda- les recordó Hermione y así pues a la hora pactada los tres se fueron, la fiesta fue simplemente magnifica, como prometió Dumbledore había hechizado a unos esqueletos que bailaron por la estancia gastando bromas a los desprevenidos, mientras cientos de murciélagos volaban y formaban las palabras, HAPPY HALLOWEEN contra la réplica del cielo estrellado unas enormes pero enormes calabazas flotaban escupiendo dulces de vez en cuando, en fin la fiesta fue genial y más aún cuando uno de los murciélagos descargo sus penas sobre el hombro de Malfoy . al terminar la fiesta todos salimos del gran corredor en un gran barullo, riendo y comentando la fiesta casi todos los estudiantes se quedaron parados de repente y las voces se callaron de pronto, al ver lo que teníamos en frente, colgada de una de las argollas de la pared y en una posición horriblemente antinatural estaba la gata de filch sobre ella y escrito sobre la pared con unas grandes letras escarlata decía "la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, temer enemigos del heredero porque ustedes serán los siguientes, sangre sucia" y justo debajo de esta escena para nuestro asombro se encontraban Harry, Máya y Hermione. Malfoy parecía estar divirtiéndose más aquí que en la fiesta, Filch no tardó en llegar allí y a vociferar por el culpable, justo cuando se abalanzaba sobre los chicos y Dylan hacia el esfuerzo por pasar por los estudiantes para defenderlos, apareció Dumbledore examino a la gata y después de cruzar unas palabras con filch las cuales no escuche por los murmullos de los demás se fue junto con el profesor Lockhart, Mcgonagall y Snape, y cerrando la marcha los chicos y filch, los prefectos no tardaron en mandarnos a todos a la cama, caminamos lejos del pasillo donde las letras brillaban con malicia.

-que lio-dijo Julián cuando al fin pudimos hablar- que crees que paso?-

-no tengo la menor idea, ¿pero que hacia los chicos allí?-

-¿tú crees que fueron ellos?-

-por supuesto que no!-

- ¿Tal vez los fantasmas? Dijo Julieth quien iba con la cara asustada caminado junto a Ron.

-los fantasmas no hacen eso- refute.

-claro que sí, ¿y si la mataron del susto?- me respondió.

-no se ustedes, pero yo no creo que este muerta.- dijo Julián.

-yo tampoco, no se era demasiado- un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda y no pude terminar la frase.

-ustedes, que hace allí a su sala común de inmediato- grito Percy que nos había encontrado rezagados en un pasillo cerca de las escaleras.

-cualquiera creería que porque está saliendo con nuestra hermana sería más amable- dijo Julieth caminando en dirección a la escalera.

-no cuentes con Percy para eso nunca, créeme.-dijo Ron, que iba callado y de seguro recriminándose por no haber acompañado a los chicos.

Nos despedimos antes de ir a nuestras respectivas salas comunes, cuando entre me encontré con un hervidero de chismes todas la miradas se dirigieron a mí en cuanto entre, pero los ignore, no quería hablar con nadie, la voz de Malfoy me alcanzo en las gradas.-felicidades, parece que si sabes escoger a tus amistades-. Sus palabras me dieron vuelta en la cabeza toda la noche hasta que caí en la inconciencia.

Al día siguiente no había un solo rostro que no se volteara cuando Harry pasara, Maya y Hermione estaban bastante asustadas aunque cuando les preguntamos, sus contestación era un escueto "Harry se los dirá cuando esté listo" y cambiaban de tema, por otro Lado Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ya ni se preocupaba por Collin. Una mañana antes de entra a la clase de historia de la magia, hice una parada técnica, y escucha a unas chicas cuchichiar en el lavabo que habían oído que ese tal Harry Potter era el Heredero de Slytherin, se sobresaltaron mucho cuando me vieron salir del baño y salieron de allí antes de que pudiera decir nada, mientras me lavaba las manos pensé en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero era imposible, Harry no podía aun así ¿quién había escrito eso en la pared?, era toda una lata que las visiones se detuvieran tan abruptamente, desde la visión sobre el coche no había vuelto a tener otra, era frustrante. El espejo frente a mí me devolvió la cara de enojo y Salí de allí con un suspiro, al llegar a la clase me senté junto a Harry iba a decirlo lo que había escuchado en el baño pero la mano de Hermione se levantó en el aire y todos quedamos tan asombrados como el profesor Binns un fantasma más aburrido que la palabra en si, tal parecía que nadie lo había interrumpido en siglos.

—¿Señorita...?

—Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.

Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Máya levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.

—¿Señorita Grant?

—Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?

—Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Ahora entendía, el interés de todos, al parecer todos creían que Harry ere el heredero, había escuchado esa leyenda una vez, pero no recordaba en donde de alguna forma me resultaba conocida.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época.

Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga

Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre

Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.- de allí derivaba la amala fama de Slytherin, pero en esos tiempos había que tener cuidado, que hay de las familias de estos magos, y si un hermano celoso lograba sonsacarle información, que después llevara a una gran revolución, sacudí la cabeza, ese argumento sería algo que jamás diría en voz alta al menos que la que quisiera acabar quemada fuera yo.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos.

La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, dela que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

El ambiente cambio de aburrimiento total a expectación y porque no decirlo miedo, el profesor por otro lado, parecía molesto.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

Hermione levanto la mano y sin esperar permiso hablo de nuevo

—Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de

Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

—Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

—Pero, profesor —comentó Dean Thomas—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de

Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?

—Tonterías, Timothy —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...

—Pero, profesor —intervino Julieth—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...

—El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Montantein —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...

—Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean de nuevo a lo que los demás asintieron dándole la razón , pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

—Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual, pero había algo que me había llamado la atención si bien la mayoría de mis compañeros de casa prestaron atención, ninguno Hablo o comento algo en favor de nuestro fundador simplemente se limitaron a escuchar, me pareció sospechoso, algo digno de investigar.

Salimos de la clase todos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, incluso había olvidado comentarle a Harry lo que escucha en el Baño.

-Eh, Harry- La voz de Collin llego hasta nosotros pero ninguno se paró a escuchar mientras la marea de estudiantes nos guiaba lejos de allí, Harry por supuesto fue el único en contestarle un escueto hola, casi sin percatarse de ello.

—Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chico ha estado diciendo que tú eres...- pero no, la gente que iba y venía se había llevado a Collin lejos de allí , sin que nadie se percatara de que se había ido.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chico de su clase? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo de sus cabeza y de paso sacándome a mí y Harry. Ya que me recordó lo que yo había escuchado.

-seguramente que Harry es el Heredero de Slytherin- respondí a lo que ella, Ron y mis hermanos me dieron una mirada de asombro, Harry suspiro profundamente y con cara de pesar se volvió hasta nosotros.

-era de esperarse no-

—La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.

Seguimos caminado hasta que los estudiantes se separaron y pudimos caminar con más libertad, Julieth se paró de repente.

-esas letras me ponen los pelos de punta- todos levantamos la cabeza, y efectivamente, sin proponérnoslo habíamos llegado a el pasillo donde encontraron a la gata.

-¿recuerdan el agua?- dijo Hermione claramente dirigiéndose solo ha Máya y Harry.

-si ¿de dónde venía?- Máya empezó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo buscando vestigios de la humedad.

-donde podrá haber salido, que yo sepa no hay nada por aquí que tire agua- Julián había empezado a examinar también.

-que poco sabes- le dijo Julieth y empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas que estaba en el pasillo, las demás eran simples armarios de escobas- este es el baño de Myrtle la llorona- dijo señalando la puerta.

-¿crees que el agua venia de allí?- pregunto Ron mientras se acercaba a Julieth.

-puede ser- dijo Harry- entremos a dar un vistazo.

-yo no voy a entrar es un baño de niñas- Dijo Ron con indignación.

Julieth rodo los ojos y lo empujo por la espalda.- no seas infantil, está vacío.

Todos entraron al Baño menos Maya y yo.

-vigilen que no venga nadie- nos dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta. Dimos vueltas por el corredor prestando atención a los sonidos a nuestro al rededor, cuando Máya me llamo.

-mira esto- señalaba a una fila de arañas que corrían a buen paso colándose por una rendija de la ventana.

-extraño, nunca había visto a las arañas comportarse de esa manera- me acerque a la ventana lo suficiente para ver a las arañas de cerca.

-¿QUÉ HACES ALEJATE DE ALLI?- el grito me asusto y casi salte, creyendo que era un profesor, pero al voltearme vi a Ron casi pegado a la pared y me miraba con cara de asco.

-me asustaste ¿qué ocurre?- los demás estaban saliendo del baño.

—No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo nervioso.

—No lo sabía —dijo Julieth, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones...

—Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.

—¡RON!

Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.

—¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...

Percy parecía a punto de estallar. Nos miró a todos como si no pudiera creerlo

—Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia nosotros con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarnos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver

a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?

—¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy, todos los demás estábamos callados detrás muy detrás de Ron, esto era más una discusión familiar—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!

—Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente.

Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.

—A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del

Colegio.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —Dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!

Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.

-idiota- dijo este al darse la vuelta y pasar delante de nosotros nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegamos al gran comedor para cenar el mal humor de Ron pareció calmarse un poco después de la comer, hubo algo que no pude sacarme de la mente aquella noche, me pareció demasiado extraño, las arañas.


	20. visiones y petrificados

esta cap esta larguisimo las dejo para que disfruten dejen reviews ;)

xoxoxox

Charlie

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sobresaltada por una horrible pesadilla me costó unos minutos regresar mi respiración a un ritmo normal, me puse el uniforma aun con el miedo en mi pecho, respire un poco antes de subir a desayunar, cuando llegue a la mesa con mis hermanos, Hermione me sonrió.

-y aquí está la llave de nuestro plan- todos me miraron sonríen y yo levante una ceja, esas sonrisas no avecinaban nada bueno.

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunte mientras me sentaba entre mis hermanos.

-veras- me respondió Julián- anoche estuvimos hablando y nos parece que tenemos una idea de quién es el heredero de Slytherin.

Mire a todos que me miraban expectantes.

-¿y? ¿Quién es?- pregunte impaciente ya que Julián le había dado una pausa dramática a la conversación.

-¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia _muggle _son escoria?- me pregunto Harry parecían creer que si yo lo adivinaba iba a ser mayor la sorpresa.

-pues créeme que conozco a unos cuantos- le respondí pensando en varios nombres uno más improbable que el anterior. Entonces el entendimiento me golpeo y no pude evitar que mi cara fuera una máscara de escepticismo.

- si te refieres a Malfoy…

— ¡Naturalmente! —Dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: « ¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia!_» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

-no sé, Malfoy no es la persona más lista del mundo- refute, la verdad me parecía que él era demasiado estúpido como para hacer eso.

-exacto, el trabajo no parece echo por un profesional es demasiado teatral como si quisiera ser encontrado- me dijo Julián- a quien más conoces que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer esto tan obvio.

-bueno en eso tiene razón- era al verdad él era lo suficientemente tonto como para buscar reconocimiento.

-¿Tú has escuchado algo?- me pregunto Harry y seis rostros esperanzados se fijaron en mí.

-jajá si claro, Draco va a contarme a Mi sus secretos, es más fácil que peeves sea cortes con migo.

Se desinflaron desilusionados parecía que había puesto sus esperanzas en mí.

-¿era ese el plan?- pregunte confundida con las cosas que habían esto el año pasado era burla llamar a eso plan.

-No, ese era nuestra válvula de escape- me dijo Hermione.-el verdadero plan es más elaborado, sabes algo sobre la poción multijugos. –negué con la cabeza una mirada de desilusión cruzo sus ojos, parecía que no era a la primera a la que preguntaba.- pues veras, esta poción te permite cambiar de aspecto por una hora, lo suficiente como para sonsacarle algo a Malfoy.

-y ya veo porque soy tan importante- sonreí.

-no podríamos interrogarlo en el pasillo cierto-me dijo Máya.

Me mordí el labio, darle la contraseña a alguien de otra casa era algo casi imperdonable como darle la llave de tu casa a los mortifagos, tonto, si pero si los atrapaban pronto deducirían que fui yo la que les dio la contraseña y yo me llevaría la peor parte, pero, por otro lado había vidas en juego.

-está bien, pero como piensas hacer la poción, eso no es una poción cualquiera- Hermione hizo una mueca la parecer esa era el punto débil de su plan.

-tienes razón la receta se encuentra en un libro de la sección prohibida.- Ron rodo los ojos he hizo un gesto con la mano.

-solo necesitamos la firma de un profesor y listo- rodé los ojos.

-ahí si listo, ¿Quién va darte una firma así porque si? Si hacen muchas preguntas estamos muertos- Julián sonrió con superioridad.

-veras un profesor normal no va a darnos una firma, pero ¿qué tal si es un autógrafo?- bien eso no parecía tan descabellado como pensé.

-ya sé a quién te refieres- dije sonriendo, la adrenalina de hacer algo se sentía tan bien.

Así pues ese mismo día después de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la cual se había vuelto bastante a vergonzante para Harry por el quien el profesor Lockhart parecía sentir cierto magnetismo ya que lo llamaba específicamente a él para personificar sus intrépidas aventuras, después de hacerlo actuar como un hombre lobo al cual él había curado, nosotros tratábamos por todos los medios de no reír pero la cara de Harry valía oro, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaba al profesor a la yugular, al terminar nos dio la tarea, componer un poema sobre su victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga, nos quedamos al fondo de la clase solo Hermione Máya y yo, los chicos se había opuesto a que nosotras le pidiéramos la firma, pero después de una acalorada discusión aceptaron a regañadientes.

-¿listas?- pregunte, Máya asintió con la cabeza y se enrulo un mechón que le caía sobre el hombro, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se apartó el cabello de la cara, y yo puse mi trenza sobre el hombro, las tres nos miramos para comprobar nuestra apariencia, después de todo los chicos tenían razón y el profesor era bastante atractivo para nosotras.

-venga, ya- dijo Hermione y las tres caminamos hacia el escritorio del profesor, quien todavía estaba guardando sus cosas al vernos sonrió, Maya y yo le dimos un empujoncito a Hermione para que hablara y sonreímos al profesor.

—Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —Tartamudeó Hermione después de lanzarnos una mirada por haber dejado que ella hablara—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en _Una vuelta con los_ _espíritus malignos _sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.- hablaba muy rápido y al terminar soltó todo el aire de una vez.

— ¡Ah, _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! —Dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota y sonriéndonos francamente le devolvimos la sonrisa casi al instante—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Les gustó?

-¡Sí!- soltamos las tres entusiasmadas- La forma en que atrapo al último con el colador de Té- dijo Máya- Magnifico- él sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a mis mejores estudiantes—dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —Dijo, las tres asentimos y sonreímos —. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.

Firmo el papel y se lo entrego a Hermione quien lo guardo con sumo cuidado en su mochila.

-Muy bien señoritas, espero verlas mañana en el juego, que gane el mejor- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y guiñándome un ojo, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo sonreí y las tres salimos del aula riéndonos tontamente.

—Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinábamos las tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.

-eso es porque confía en sus mejores estudiantes- Dijo Máya y volvimos a reír. Los chicos nos esperaban a la vuelta del pasillo.

-¿y?- pregunto Ron en cuanto nos vio, Hermione le enseño la nota.

-perfecto, vamos a la biblioteca-Harry tomo la Nota y empezamos a caminar.

-¿y Julieth?- pregunte viendo a todos lados, Julián rodo los ojos - fue al baño a verse en el espejo, me dijo que nos encontraba en la Biblioteca.

Cuando llegamos allí Julieth ya se encontraba recostada en una de las paredes frente a la biblioteca.

- será mejor que no entremos todos, sería muy sospechoso- les dije, así que Julián, Ron y Yo nos quedamos afuera de la biblioteca. Salieron de allí minutos después con un grueso libro, y cinco minutos después estábamos metidos en el baño de Myrtle contra la voluntad de Ron, todos encorvados sobre el mohoso libro, algunas de la pociones allí mencionadas, parecían magia oscura, más oscura que magia.

— ¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Los dibujos tenían cara de estar sufriendo le di una mirada a Harry y la que él me devolvió fue de miedo, el plan ya no parecía tan fácil.

»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia _y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.

—Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe. Julieth puso cara de asco y lo empujo.

-No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza, eso es asqueroso- hizo ademan de vomitar y Ron rio.

Hermione continuó como si no los hubiera oído.

—De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.

Julián que era el que estaba sentado junto a Hermione y leía con detenimiento la receta, negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

— ¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...

Hermione cerro el libro y lo encaro con una de esa miradas tan parecidas a las de la profesora Mcgonagall todos nos quedamos callados.

—Bueno, si se van a acobardar está bien —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal, se levantó con el libro y todos hicimos lo mismo —. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabes-dijo dirigiéndose solo a Julián que tenía cara de estar lamentando su comentario- , pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia _muggle _es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tienen interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente. – dijo esto volviéndose a todos nosotros.

—No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?- todos reímos, aligerando el ambiente, Hermione se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, volvió a abrir el libro y todos nos volvimos a sentar.

—Bueno, como hay que coger la _Descurainia sophia _con luna llena, y los Crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.

— ¿Un mes? —Dijo Julieth—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de _muggles_! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y Ron añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.

Me acerque al libro y pase mi dedo por las instrucciones.

-Tenemos las sanguijuelas y los Crisopos podríamos empezar mañana a la hora del partido, cuando el colegio esta vacío.

Todos pusieron cara de no querer perderse el partido, excepto Hermione.

-tienes razón, mañana vendré durante el partido y…-negué con la cabeza

-no es buena idea que tú te pases por el colegio sola y cuando está casi vacío, si tenemos razón y Malfoy es el culpable podría hacerte algo, yo no voy al partido tengo una excusa, si no voy nadie se preguntaría por que no fui, además no pueden atacarme, no tienen motivo.- todos me miraron, mi plan era bueno y lógico.

-¿y si te pasa…eso?- me dijo Harry, volví a negar con la cabeza a lo que Julián bufo, lo mire feo.

- ya no me pasa tan a menudo, tal vez una vez cada dos meses- todos lo pensaron un momento pero era la mejor opción.

-está bien- suspiro Hermione- está dicho, mañana se hará.

Salimos después de almorzar y nos sentamos en uno de los patios cerca del campo de quidditch antes de las clases de la tarde.

-muy bien hay que planearlo, ¿para cuantos es la poción Hermione?- pregunto Harry, después de pensárselo un poco ella respondió mordiéndose el labio.

-Para tres-

-¿tan poco?- pregunto Julieth viéndonos a todos, como si contara.

- sí, necesitaríamos más ingredientes y no tenemos más-

-Bien, iremos nosotros tres- dijo Ron señalando a Harry Julián y el. – ustedes pueden montar guardia, porque supongo que hay que desaparecer a las personas a las que vamos a copiar ¿no?

Hermione iba a decir algo pero luego de pensarlo mejor dijo.

-está bien, vayan ustedes- parecía enfadada.

-yo tendré que ir con ustedes, o al menos estar en la sala común para cuando lo hagan – era verdad corrían peligro ellos solos ahí.

-en eso tienes algo de razón, pero no queremos meterte en problemas, sería mejor que estuvieras lejos por si nos atrapan- Harry me miraba mientras hablaba.

-por eso quiero estar allí, si los atrapan al menos alguien podrá llamar a un profesor-iba a responder pero lo calle levantando un dedo- además si los atrapan es obvio que yo los ayude.

Se quedó callado por rato y suspiro.

-tienes razón-

-bien, ahora les voy a trazar un mapa de la sala común, aunque si eligen a Crabbe y Goyle, no creo que sea muy raro si los ven perdidos por allí.- saque una hoja y empecé a trazarles el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-justo ahí a la derecha van a encontrar una paredes diferente, tiene un leve color verde y si te fijas en las antorchas tienen una pequeña serpiente, esa es la entrada, solo deben pararse frente a ella y decir la contraseña- Julián y Harry miraban el dibujo con interés mientras Ron me escuchaba.

-ok, entonces si cruzamos aquí regresamos a la mazmorra principal- me dijo señalando uno de los laberinticos pasillo dibujados en el pergamino.

-exacto, deben seguir recto unos cuantos pasos-

-¿y cuál es la contraseña?- me dijo Harry, baje la voz a modo que todos tuvieron que acercarse para escuchar.

-no me enorgullezco en nada de ella- tome aire- la contraseña es Sangre Limpia- Ron rodo los ojos.

-¿y aun así crees que no es Malfoy?- bufo.

-él no pone las contraseñas, además cada día ustedes me convencen más- le sonreí a Harry y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-alguien viene- dijo Julieth que había estado prestando atención a lo que pasaba alrededor para evitar curiosos.

- Hola Ginny- dijo Ron, la pequeña de los Weasley estaba parada a escasos pasos de nosotros, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a su hermano, luego al voltear hacia mí se borró de su cara, suspiro luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-cada día está más rara- dijo Ron lastimeramente, la campana sonó y cada quien se fue a su clase correspondiente. La cena paso entre risas por las ocurrencias de Dylan, quien había perseguido a Percy todo el día, actividad que Fred y George admiraban, después de la cena Wood se dirigió a nosotros, después de darme una mala mirada, señalo a Dylan, Fred, George, Harry, Angelina y Lucy y con gesto duro le ordeno que se fueran a acostar, no quería a un equipo dormido sobre las escobas mañana. Cuando salió del gran comedor todos volvimos a reír, pero después de un rato todos se fueron levantando, yo fui una de las primeras Julián me acompaño.

-buenas noches, suerte mañana- agregue en voz baja y le guiñe un ojo los chicos, después bese en la mejilla a Dylan, a lo que Fred y George reclamaron.

- y a nosotros no nos darás suerte- sonreían y movían las cejas yo me sonroje pero reí- vamos Harry, pide tú también tu beso de la suerte- le dijo George mientras lo codeaba y los dos, alcanzábamos un color rojo escarlata.

-Hey dejen a mi hermanita ustedes pervertidos o les prendo una bengala en donde no les da el sol- reí y negué con la cabeza.

-buenas noches- le lancé un beso a Fred y George luego de guiñarles un ojo, los dos hicieron como lo tomaban en el aire y suspiraron teatral mente.

-hey tu también no ayudes- Dylan me miraba con furia.

- y falta el de Harry – le dije riendo y le lancé uno a Harry, el cual Dylan hizo como si interceptara.

-aja lo tengo, a dormir señorita, antes que se haga cola- reí y camine con Julián, mientras escuchaba como los chicos seguían molestando en la mesa.

-Parece que no le caes bien a Ginny- me dijo Julián cuando ya estábamos afuera y caminábamos hacia la entrada de las mazmorras.

-porque lo dices.

-no sé, tal vez son imaginaciones mías, pero parecía bastante molesta hace una rato – se encogió de hombros.

- ah, no, es que cree que Harry y yo tenemos algo, son celos. Hermione me lo dijo.

-oh ya veo- rio y dijo algo que sonó a "mujeres".- buenas noche April.

Harry nos alcanzó antes de que yo entrara a las mazmorras.- ¿April puedo hablar con tigo?

-por supuesto, ¿Qué ocurre?

-no creo que sea buena idea lo de mañana. Rodé los ojos ya me tenían harta con su contemplaciones.

-escúchame, Harry y escúchame bien, voy a hacerlo, no importa si tú lo quieres o no, entendido, así que guárdate tus comentarios y vete a dormir si no quieres que te hagan polvo mañana en el partido- y acto seguido entre a la mazmorra con paso firme dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, me cruce con algunos alumnos que cuchichiaban al pasar pero era tan natural que solo los ignore sin más.

Me levante tarde al día siguiente, tenía todo lo necesario para la poción en un pequeño bolso debajo de mi cama, escucha como mis compañeras salían para ir a ver el partido, me vestí con unos pantalones y un par de tenis, me puse un suéter ya que afuera hacia frio y en el húmedo baño de Myrtle se sentía más fuerte, subí al gran comedor, que ya estaba empezando a quedarse vacío, la mayoría ya iba camino al campo de quidditch , tome una manzana y un par de uvas de mi mesa y Salí camino al baño mientras mordía la manzana, a medida que avanzaba el castillo se volvía mas desierto y el silencio se hacía más profundo, no me importo.

llegue al baño y me tomo menos de quince minutos poner todos los utensilios y encender un fuego en uno de los inodoros, Hermione me había enseñado a hacer el fuego a prueba de agua, tenía el libro sobre el depósito de agua, después de seguir todo al pie de la letra y que las sanguijuelas y los Crisopos hirvieran lentamente en el caldero, partí la _centinodia _y lo deje hervir todo , Salí, aún tenía unas uvas en la bolsa, ahora vacía camine para ir a sentarme a uno de los patios que estaban cerca de allí había caminado bastante, cuando pase frente a una de las ventanas que daban a el campo de quidditch, al parecer aun no empezaba, pero ya se escuchaba a todos los estudiante gritando en las gradas, sonreí cuando la voz de Lee Jordán probando el megáfono llego hasta donde yo estaba, podría escuchar un poco desde allí, saque una uva de la bolsa, me la metí en la boca estaba deliciosa, cerré los ojos mientras masticaba, me cruce de brazo y me dispuse a ver el partido, abrí los ojos, justo cuando una nube se apartaba del sol y la luz cambiaba lo suficiente para que un reflejo en la ventana llamara mi atención, dos enormes ojos amarillos acompañando a una gran boca colmilluda se dirigían hacia mí, quise darme la vuelta y sacar mi varita, pero algo extraño le pasaba a mi cuerpo sentía como si alguien estuviera llenándome de cera de enfriado rápido mi piel se endureció dejándome presa dentro de un capullo duro como el mármol, perdí el equilibrio y mi visión ya no fue la ventana sino el techo, quise ver hacia otro lugar pero mi mirada parecía haberse quedado trabada en ese punto fijo, nada me respondía ni siquiera mis parpados, no sentía nada, ni siquiera mi propia respiración o el latido de mi corazón, solamente los sonidos eran perceptibles a mi oído.

Sentí como algo se deslizaba junto a mí pero mi piel no registro el roce simplemente mis oídos captaron el sonido de la piel al rozar el suelo de piedra, unos pasos, una pequeña vibración del suelo, seguido por el ruido del papel y la tela siendo manipulados le siguieron a el sonido de la criatura, no eran pasos, eran demasiados ligeros. quise gritar pero no podía, al parecer lo único que no se había paralizado era mi mente porque esta pensaba al cien por cien y la respuesta vino a mi antes de que el sonido de mi atacante desapareciera, petrificada, estaba petrificada, ¿Qué haría ahora?, no lo podía creer, porque a mí, que yo supiera no era hija de muggles mi padre sí, pero él era un mago, por lo tanto yo era mestiza, unos pasos me sacaron de mis frenéticos pensamiento, si no hubiera estado atada de esa forma habría gritado de alegría.

La respiración de la persona que venía se volvió un jadeo y sus pasos dejaron de escucharse, si tan solo pudiera ver algo más que el techo, de pronto, la cabeza del profesor Lockhart aparición ante mi vista, sonreí internamente, el indicado, el me salvaría, su cara mostraba desconcierto y una mueca de miedo, cruzaba sus delicadas facciones, ¿miedo? El gran Gilderoy Lockhart ¿con miedo?, vio hacia todos lados.

-será mejor no involucrarte en esto Gilderoy, solo actúa sorprendido si alguien más la encuentra- y dicho esto desapareció de mi vista.

"inútil" pensé, Ron y Julián tenían razón el tipo era un estúpido.

Tardaron cuatro horas en encontrarme, al parecer algo había pasado, en el partido porque los alumnos tardaron en regresar al castillo y dado que el pasillo en el que yo me encontraba no era muy habitable excepto entre clases, fue la profesora Mcgonagall la que me encontró, me llevo de inmediato a la enfermería con la ayuda de la profesor Dumbledore. Iban en silencio, se sentía tan raro podía ver el techo moverse frente a mí, pero no era consciente de las manos que me cargaban escuchaba la respiración de ambos profesores y sus paso pero no sentía nada escuche como se habría unas puerta y luego escuche al profesor susurrar.

—Traiga a la señora Pomfrey — seguido por los pasos de la profesora, que eran más finos y como si arrastrara tela, escuche como se alejaba mientras el profesor Dumbledore se movía, el roce de la tela era susurrante quieto y rápido, su car apareció en mi visión, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, los pasos de la Profesora y otros que deduje eran los de la enfermera, se acercaron, las pisadas se pararon y escuche a alguien tomar aire bruscamente.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — La voz de la enfermera era una mezcla de preocupación y miedo —Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las

escaleras.

—Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—.Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.

¿Visitar a Harry?, que habría pasado, una ola de preocupación voló por mi cuerpo dormido, solo esperaba que el estuviera bien, agudice el oído para poder escuchar si él estaba aquí, y en efecto había más de cuatro respiraciones en la habitación, la mía por supuesto no podía escucharla, o sentirla, pero ahí estaba la de Dumbledore, la agitada de la Profesora McGonagall, la entre cortada de la enfermera y una errática casi dificultosa, la cual deduje debía de ser la de Harry, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, pero por lo menos todavía respiraba, suspire internamente, era tan extraño era como si estuviera metida dentro de mi mente. Las voces de los ancianos me sacaron de mi preocupación.

— ¿Petrificada? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus

no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...

la cara de los tres aparecieron frente a mis ojos estaban preocupados.

-No lo entiendo, que yo sepa la Señorita Mounthbatten no es hija de Muggles- dijo la profesora con una expresión de desconcierto, era bueno que estuvieran dentro de mi campo visual, Dumbledore lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no, pero Andrés si, además se ha ganado varios enemigos por el trabajo de su padre.

-que es lo que tiene en el bolsillo- la voz de la enfermera fue acompañada por el sonido de un papel desdoblándose, escuche como pasaban el papel de mano en mano pero ninguno dijo nada, era tan frustrante.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?—La cuestión no es _quién _—dijo Dumbledore mirándome fijamente con esos ojos tan penetrantes —; la cuestión es _cómo_.

¿Cómo? La cuestión no era como, sino ¿Quién? Que importaba como si los chicos encontraban al culpable ya luego la rata cantaría el cómo, por ahora el quien era lo más importante. Las caras desaparecieron, y escuche como se alejaban y empezaban a hablar de cómo decírselo a mi familia, escuche como salían de la enfermería, y en seguida escuche como Harry se levantaba de la cama, me sentía tan mal, el me lo había advertido y yo había sido una terca, sus pisadas pararon cuando las escucha más cerca.

-Te lo dije- sentí como suspiraba- lo siento es mi culpa, siempre metiéndolos en problemas.

Quería decirle que no, que esto nos involucraba a todos, pero claro estaba atrapada dentro de mi mente, escuche como las pisadas de la enfermera se hacían más fuertes y como Harry corría a su cama y corría las cortinas.

Esa noche fue de lo más extraña era tan aburrido, no tenía sueño y el ver a un punto fijo me estaba aburriendo, justo escuche como la puerta de la enfermería se abría y unos agitados pasos entraban junto con unas respiraciones entrecortadas.

-allí está, por Dios, no puedo creerlo- escucha la voz de Penny y minutos después vi su cara y la de Dylan que por primera vez no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, se miraba preocupado, Penny también estaba muy asustada.

-Si encuentro al culpable yo mismo lo mato- dijo vi como quitaba con su mano un mechón de mi cabello, bien al menos eso no estaba petrificado.

-no lo entiendo, porque la atacaron- escuche los acelerados pasos de la enfermera seguida de su voz.

-ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya es muy tarde-

-lo siento Madame Pomfrey pero es nuestra Hermana, la profesora McGonagall acaba de informarnos.

-Pues créanme que lo siento mucho pero no pueden hacer nada, y es peligroso que anden por allí solos.

-¿saben quién lo hizo? – le pregunto Dylan y sus cabezas desaparecieron de mi vista.

-No- dijo la enfermera con pesar- pero tenía esto en la bolsa de el pantalón - y de nuevo escuche el papel que se desdoblaba Dylan se quedó callado y escuche como se lo pasaba a Penny.

-Los traidores a la sangre, también deben pagar - la voz de Penny fue un susurro pero con el silencio que reinaba en la sala puede escuchar el contenido de la nota, maldito, esto confirmaba más la teoría de los chicos sobre Malfoy, que aunque no fuera el único en creer eso, era el único que me lo había gritado públicamente.

-¿No pueden saber quién la escribió?- La voz de mi Hermano estaba contenida, por primera vez no lo había escuchado decir nada gracioso.

-No señor, es lo mismo que con la pared, ahora les voy a pedir que se retiren su hermana no es la única en esta sala, pregunten al profesor Dumbledore todas sus dudas.

Los oí salir, no dormí pero no me sentía cansada, estaba como en un sopor muy parecido al silencio profundo, cuando por la mañana las voces de Harry y la enfermera me sacaron de ese sopor, al terminar su desayuno, que fue lo que pude captar de la conversación, escuche los pasos de la enfermera que se alejaban a su oficina y los de Harry que se acercaban a mi cama, después de unos momentos lo escuche salir, recibí visita de mis padres, tuve que soportar ver a mi Mamá llorar por suerte Dumbledore los persuadió de que me dejaran en el colegio donde pronto me darían el antídoto de Mandrágoras, mis hermanos iban y me contaban como iba todo con la poción que ya estaba madurando en el baño, todo esto en susurros por supuesto, ya que aparte de que era secreto la enfermera les dijo que era inútil hablarme que yo no podía escuchar, me hice una nota mental "desmentir a la enfermera".

el miedo se esparció por el colegio, según mis hermanos y yo cada día me aburría más, así que decidí explorar más mis visiones, como tenía tiempo para pensar , empecé a preguntarme porque las visiones habían acabado tan súbitamente, era tan extraño, entonces recordé lo que la abuela me había preguntado en el verano, y si mis visiones solo tenían que ver con Harry y lo que él y yo hiciéramos juntos, por eso no había visto nada, ya que no vas a poder hacer nada si yo estoy petrificada, suspire mentalmente claro por fuera seguía sin moverme ni un ápice, tal vez si me esforzaba en pensar en Harry lograría ver algo, me quede ahí esforzando a mi cerebro al cien por cien, hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera podido cerrar los ojos, peor las maderas del techo creaban una imagen tranquila me concentre pero nada, volví a intentarlo, esta vez la madera del techo pareció desvanecerse pero justo cuando la imagen empezaba a formarse desapareció, gruñí dentro de mi cabeza y lo intente de nuevo y ahí estaba:" _Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle. La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Hermione aprovechaba la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta". _Genial, de seguro los chicos planeaban robar los ingredientes que faltaban, si no estaba mal la navidad estaba cerca y la poción debería de estar casi lista sonreí internamente y seguí concentrándome tal vez conseguía ver algo más. Y así pasaron los días intermitentes entre visitas, Harry me confirmo mi visión dos semanas después, río mientras me contaba sobre los ojos de Goyle y la nariz de Malfoy, luego su ánimo cambiaba y me pedía perdón de nuevo, si hubiera podido hubiera rodado los ojos. Seguí esforzándome por conseguir una visión y días después la conseguir: "el_ profesor Lockhart apuntaba su varita hacia una serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos._

_A Harry las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: ruidos cesantes y sin ningún sentido Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. La cara de Harry se relajaba y una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios._

_Sonriendo, miró a Justin._

— _¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón_." Inútil pensé para el profesor cada vez me caía más mal, pero que había sido eso, la respuesta llegó a mi como si la hubiera sabido de antemano. Pársel Harry hablaba el idioma de las serpientes, y que escandalo se iba a formar en los pasillo, esto era casi como una prueba de que Harry era el heredero, esto me interesaba, seguí buscando entre mis visiones, me concentre en Harry y en Justin, afortunadamente conseguí una segunda visión._ "Harry Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo._

_Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que hubiera contemplado nunca._

_Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin._

_Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr." _Fue todo lo que pude ver, pero me estremecí, otra víctima y Harry tenía algo que ver, esto se estaba saliendo de control, recordé los enormes ojos amarillo y algo muy parecido a un escalofrió me sacudió, entonces recordé las arañas, que significaba, que era lo que me había atacado a mi Justin y a la gata, la respuesta parecía estar allí clara como el agua pero a la vez tan lejos, era frustrante. Dormía, ya me había acostumbrado a tener los ojos abiertos, tal vez y después de esto podía dormir con los ojos abierto, solté una risa mental ante la idea, podría asustar a Dylan por fin. Me hice muy buena con las visiones solo tenía que concentrarme en una persona lo suficiente y tenía una visión que ya no era como fotos sino más bien como videos, así fue como vi la negativa de mamá ante la petición de mis hermano de quedarse en el colegio, estaba muy asustada por lo que me había pasado, eso retraso el plan ya que Julián se negaba a dejar que Hermione entrara en su lugar, los dos habían venido a decírmelo muy enojados entre ellos, por suerte y contra los deseos de la enfermera mis hermanos y amigos pasaban vario rato contándome en susurros todo lo que pasaba, antes de la navidad mis hermanos se despidieron de mí, el plan estaba fijado para el 25 de septiembre Harry y Ron tomarían al apariencia de Crabbe y Goyle y Hermione la de la mal encarada Milicent, revise en mis visione a si encontré que el plan era por completo inútil y como yo había dicho Malfoy no era el heredero, ni siquiera tenía la menos idea de quien era y por si fuera poco, Hermione había tomado el pelo equivocado y ahora descansaba unas camas más a la derecha de la mía mientras recupera su aspecto normal y le desaparecía la cola de Gato, y ahí estábamos de vuelta al principio, Harry Ron y mis hermanos pasaban todos los días por la enfermería, tanto como para darme una vista como para darle sus deberes a Hermione. El idiota del profesor Lockhart se había pasado por allí también si hubiera podido moverme le habría recriminado haberme dejado tirada ahí.

Tuve varias visiones Harry encontrado un diario, el cual le mostraba que había sido Hagrid el que había abierto la cámara, pero algo no dejaba de cuadrarme, luego otra en la que el diario era robado de la sala común de Griffindor. También supe de la tonta idea del profesor Lockhart pero no por una visión sino porque recibí varias tarjetas y telegramas cantados de chicos que l verdad no conocía, al parecer igual que Dylan yo también tenía mi grupo de admiradores. Harry muy avergonzado me conto del poema cantado que el había enviado Ginny Weasley y algo muy raro salto en mi estómago pero lo ignore. Había otro partido de quidditch que se acercaba, tuve otra visión Harry escuchando de nuevo esa voz que lo atormentaba justo antes del partido y a Hermione que acababa de comprender algo y se iba a la biblioteca mientras los chicos se iban hacia el campo de quidditch, pero que era lo que ella acababa de descubrir, me puse a pensar la clave era la voz, esa voz que solo Harry escuchaba, solo Harry escuchaba, ahí estaba al respuesta era tan obvia que me di un golpe mental por no haberlo visto antes, los grandes ojos amarillo y la boca colmilluda pertenecían a esa voz había leído una vez en uno de los viejos libros de la abuela sobre esa criatura el terror de la Arañas, una serpiente gigante, era por eso que solo él podía escucharla si lo mirabas directamente morías pero yo no lo había visto directamente ni los demás tampoco por eso solo estábamos petrificados, luego otra visión Hermione petrificada también, suspire, era cuestión de tiempo.

Luego de esto el objetivo de los chicos era Hagrid tal vez él no era el culpable pero algo sabia, les había dicho que siguieran a las arañas justo antes de ser trasladado a Azkaban en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore era destituido como directo, todo estaba patas arriba y yo ya me estaba aburriendo de estar viendo al mismo lugar por casi medio año.

Las arañas no habían dicho mucho y casi matan a Harry, Ron y Julián así que no teníamos nada, Hermione y yo sabíamos la verdad, todo las tuberías, el baño en el que habían pasado horas haciendo la poción y la entrada de la cámara, yo lo había visto en una visión ella lo había deducido por sí sola, pero de que servía si no podíamos decírselo a nadie, por suerte y a juzgar por la luz el verano ya casi estaba aquí y había visto que las mandrágoras estarían en unos cuantos días. Los chicos habían encontrado un pequeño papel en la mano de Hermione donde explicaba todo lo del monstro y las cañerías, estaban tan emocionados que echaron a correr para dividirse y decirle a los profesores, Harry y Ron se lo dirían a la profesora McGonagall mientras Maya Julieth y Julián iba a hablar con Myrtle.

Entonces tuve otra visión: "la pequeña Ginny Weasley estaba escribiendo unas letras grandes con pintura roja en la pared justo debajo del mensaje anterior. Sus huesos reposaran en la cámara para siempre escribía estirándose para trazar las grandes letras". así que ella era la que causaba todo esto, pero seguro no lo hacía sola, el diario que había sido robado estaba s sus pies muy extraño. A raíz de esto la visión del plan de los chicos cambio Harry y Ron le dirían a Lockhart donde entrar a la cámara de los secretos, ya que este había sido elegido por los profesores para el trabajo, mala idea, mientras que mis hermanos daban la misma información a los demás profesores.

Lo que siguió a eso, bueno pueden encontrarlo en cualquier libro de historia, Harry salvo a la niña, mato al monstro y trunco por tercera vez en su vida los planes de Lord Voldemort quien había poseído a Ginny todo el curso, las mandrágoras estuvieron listas esa misma noche y después de meses de entumecimiento corrí hacia al gran comedor riendo con Hermione para reunirnos con nuestros amigos que había logrado acabar con toda la pesadilla que asediaba el colegio, reímos, nos abrazamos y comimos en un banquete que duro toda la noche, como celebración de que todo había terminado por ahora.


	21. Untitled

_Perdon por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi musa estaba de vacaciones, dejen review quiero saber sus opiniones. gracias a todas las que me leen lo hago por ustedes._

_xoxoxo_

_ charlie_

* * *

Al parecer el viaje de regreso a casa era para Dylan y los gemelos Weasley su último chance para molestar a Percy, quien al llegar a la estación iba rojo como un tomate y con las cejas chamuscadas.

-No te muevas en un momento te las arreglo- escuche que le decía Penny cuando pase junto a ellos para despedirme de los chicos.

-como ahora si voy a recibir sus cartas prometan que escribirán- nos dijo Harry en tono se duplica.

-por supuesto-

-nos vemos en septiembre chicos- fue lo último que les grite antes de que cada quien se alejara para buscar a sus familias.

-Mamá!- grito Julieth mientras corría en dirección a la silueta difuminada por el vapor de la locomotora Lucy, Julián, Máya y yo la seguimos.

-oh! Anni aquí están- dijo mamá tocando a Anni en la espalda, esta estaba dando vueltas sobre sí misma para ver si lograba vernos.- mis niños cuanto los extrañe.

Nos abrazó a cada uno, y a mí me dio un fuerte beso en mejilla.-April – otro beso- no sabes lo preocupada que estuve.- se alejó un poco para verme y su cara fue de desaprobación al igual que la de Anni.

-ves lo flaca que estas, y aun me debes una explicación jovencita que hacías tú sola en los corredores del castillo-

-lo siento mamá, fue mi culpa, juro que no vuelve a pasar-

-y así lo espero-se giró y paso su brazo por la cintura de Lucy-¿dónde están Penny y Dylan?

-Penny está despidiéndose de Percy- le respondió Lucy recostando su cabeza en su hombro – y Dylan se está despidiendo de los gemelos.

-revelándoles sus más oscuros secretos para atormentar al colegio querrás decir- dijo Anni con los labios apretados.

-¿atormentar al colegio?- se escuchó la voz de Dylan a nuestras espaldas.-Nana no estarás Hablando de mi ¿cierto? – dicho esto se echó a reír.

-aww aquí está mi hijo el graduado- dijo Mamá echándose a su cuello.

-Mamá no me digas eso que me vas a ser llorar, me conformo con saber que soy tu orgullo- dijo abrazándola también.

-en definitivamente es la modestia lo que todos admiramos de ti Dylan- dice Anni sonriendo y abrazándolo también.

Esa noche fue muy divertida entre risas bromas familia y muy buena comida, me fui a dormir con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

A la semana siguiente como motivo de nuestro cumpleaños recibimos la visita de nuestras abuelas y mientras una me reprendía por lo flaca que estaba, la otra por intentar enfrentarme a un basilisco sola, por más que le explique que yo no buscaba a esa cosa no me creyó, en fin la semana después de mi cumpleaños me encontraba en mi cuarto sobre un diván leyendo un libro que mi abuela Jacqueline me había traído desde Francia.

Sentí ese cosquilleo en la nariz que no puede avecinar anda más que un buen estornudo, cierro el libro y cierro los ojos en segundos el estornudo explota en mi nariz, pero algo va mal, abro los ojos y eso parecía la tiendita del horror, al estornudar había expulsado una cantidad de sangre considerable que había quedado esparcida entre la cubierta del libro la pared, el diván y mi vestido, Mal día para usar vestido blanco, cubrí mi nariz ya que la sangre no paraba de salir, deje el libro sobre el diván y vi como mis uñas empezaban a sangrar resople y un poco de sangre escapo de mi boca, genial esto era grave me empezaba a asentir mareada así que camine hacia la puerta sosteniéndome de lo que encontraba para cuando logre abrirla sentía como el líquido caliente salía de todas parte y el olor cúprico me inundaba las fosas nasales ya casi no podía escuchar pero a lo lejos podía oír el piano de Julián por suerte su habitación no estaba tan lejos de la mía logre llegar a su puerta aunque empezaba a perder fuerzas y había sangre saliendo por mis ojos lo cual impedía mi visión. Al llegar a su puerta y abrirla me desplome de lo último que fui consiente fue que la música dejo de sonar y del grito de mi abuela.

Una luz blanca sobre mi cara me hizo cerrar los ojos en cuanto los abrí me sentía débil y por el silencio en el que me encontraba debería de estar en un hospital, suspire. Al parecer estaba sola podía escuchar cómo la gente pasaba fuera de mi habitación. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vi a mi alrededor era una habitación pequeña y por lo que recordaba esto no era San Mungo.

Las voces del otro lado se volvieron un poco más claras y pude diferenciar la de mi madre y mi padre hablando en voz baja intente levantarme pero me sentía demasiado débil quería saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y que me había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que la hemorragia se había salido de control, intente hablar pero la garganta me dolía, instintivamente levante mi mano para tocarla y sentí un jalón en mi brazo tenía una fina aguja clavada en el lado interno de mi codo la cual me conectaba a una bolsa de sangre que colgaba cerca de mi cama , vi mi piel estaba completamente pálida casi blanca.

-entremos ya no regreso quiero estar allí para cuando despierte- la voz de mi mamá floto amortiguada hasta mi cama.

-debemos esperar linda él dijo que era importante-

-pues si fuera importante el ya estaría aquí no crees-

-si mi amor... oh ahí viene- escuche como se levantaban de las sillas y los pasos fuertes de un tercero.

-¿Los Señores Mounthbatten?- pregunto una voz grave que supuse sería un doctor.

-si somos nosotros, ¿de qué quería hablarnos? –

-Vera- suspiro- la situación con su hija es muy extraña, para cuando la trajeron en su cuerpo solo había el equivalente de medio vaso de sangre, es imposible que un ser humano aguante vivo con tan poco, además la gravedad de su enfermedad es algo que nunca habíamos visto. ¿a que edad se la detectaron?-

-A las pocas semanas de Nacida – La voz de mi papá sonaba afectada, y podía escuchar los sollozos leves de mi madre en el fondo.

-Vaya! Eso sí que es impresionante.-

¿Impresionante?- pregunto mi mamá con la voz ahogada.

-vera señora, en la mayoría de los casos las personas que padecen esta enfermedad no duran demasiado, los niños solamente suelen durar diez o a lo mucho doce años y esto es en los varones, las mujeres son portadoras la enfermedad nunca las ataca como a su hija, y cuando lo hace resulta mortal desde el primer ataque-

Me quede pensando en las palabras del médico, yo sabía la razón de mi supervivencia y a juzgar por el silencio de mis padres ellos también lo sabían.

-En todo caso- La voz del doctor cambio repentinamente a una más seria- de ahora en adelante estos los ataques aún el más leve puede resultar fatal.

-¿Fatal?- la voz de mi padre estaba cargada de desconcierto, nos habían dicho que si bien mi supervivencia no iba a ser normal no había peligro de muerte inmediata.

-sí, su enfermedad se contiene por alguna razón y al explotar lo hace cada vez con más fuerza, lo lamento pero por más que hagamos solo puedo garantizarles dos años más para ella.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera cubierto con una manta fría "dos Años" solo dos años, no pude contener una lagrima que resbalo por el lado de mi cabeza para perderse en mi pelo, solo tenía dos años para vivir lo que me quedaba.

* * *

si esta muy corto lo ciento mucho, pronto subire otro fanfic de Twilight llamado "el secreto" ( el titulo esta abierto a discucion) esperenlo ;)


	22. Las Flechas de Appleby

Me quede en la cama, la conversación que se mantenía afuera ya no me importaba, escuchaba como mi padre subía la voz y el llanto de mi madre pero no podían importarme menos, el fantasma de mi prematura muerte se había cernido sobre mí. Fui consciente de que la puerta se abría pero no me moleste en hacerme la dormida la cara llorosa de mi madre se sorprendió al verme me despierta.

-Princesa creí que aún no despertabas.- clave mis ojos en los suyos sin responder, me pregunte si serian sinceros con migo.

Papá se acercó también, podía ver la conmoción en su cara, cuando se acercó y me acaricio la mejilla.

-¿hace cuánto que te despertaste?

No pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de nuevo. –Lo suficiente- dije mi voz esta áspera y afectada por las lágrimas.

-oh cariño- dijo mi madre empezando a llorar ella también.-no te preocupes te llevaremos a san Mungo, no creas lo que dicen.

Negué con la cabeza, estaba harta ya no quería más me había cansado de hospitales pociones y encantamientos.

-no mamá quiero vivir lo último que me queda lejos de un hospital si ya no hay salida prefiero estar con mi familia y amigos que encerrada en un clínica.

Me miro aterrada. –nada de eso señorita vas a luchar.

-es lo que he estado haciendo desde el bendito día en que me diagnosticaron esto, y de que me ha servido si igual voy a morir.

-No voy a permitir que hables así señorita, se hará todo lo que sea necesario para que eso no pase, lo quieras o no.- la voz de mi padre era firme, le dirigí una mirada de rencor. En mi cabeza podía ver la cara de mis hermanos y mis amigos y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. Pensé en Harry y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón, esto no era justo para nada justo.

-está bien, lo hare, solo les pido algo a cambio- los dos me miraron esperando mi petición.- no le digan a nadie sobre esto, no quiero que me tengan lastima, iré a las clínicas que quieran y me tomare lo que me digan pero que nadie se entere.

-¿ni tus hermanos?- pregunto mi madre confusa.

-No, no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima.

-que pasara cuando se enteren y vean que no confiaste en ellos- pregunto mi madre, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-si ustedes cumplen con su palabra, como yo lo hare con la mía, jamás se enteraran.

-si es tu decisión nosotros guardaremos el secreto- mi padre suspiro.

-que hacemos en un hospital muggle?- la pregunta era simplemente para romper el tenso silencio que había caído sobre nosotros.

-La abuela insistió, dijo que la magia no te había ayudado en nada, que debíamos confiar en la medicina normal- papá rodo los ojos en ocasiones no compartía criterios con su propia madre.

En ese momento entro un hombre de mediana edad y gesto amable.

-veo que se despertó señorita Mountbatthen.- seguramente debería de ser el doctor, asentí incapaz de hablar, el empezó a revisar los diferente aparatos a mi alrededor.

-¿qué edad tiene?- me pregunto.

-cumplí trece hace una semana- conteste con desgano, me apetecía volver a dormir y abandonarme a la inconciencia.

-¿ya tuviste tu primer periodo?- cielo santo esa pregunta me incomodaba tanto, que aun enferma como estaba me sonroje.

-bien, te sonrojas es un buen síntoma- estúpido doctor quería matarme de vergüenza antes de tiempo.

-responde cariño- claro mi mamá siempre colaborando.

-no- dije rápidamente y evitando ver a alguien en particular.

-ok- dijo el doctor tomando notas de la carpeta que había tomado de los pies de mi cama. Se giró hacia mis padres dejando la carpeta de vuelta en su lugar.-con lo que les comente antes sería mejor si paramos el proceso de la menstruación no queremos correr ningún riesgo, como les digo con ella caminamos a tientas, tendremos que probar para poder dar un resultado favorable.

Soporte los días siguientes entre agujas chequeos y medicamento horribles mis hermanos me había venido a ver todos me aseguraban que me pondría bien y que pronto estaría de vuelta a casa, Julián me había llevado uno de mis libros favoritos, su amabilidad y su optimismo simplemente hacia que el nudo de mi pecho se atara más fuerte.

Luego de una semana el doctor me dio de alta, según el daba lo mismo si estaba en casa o no. Mi madre me estaba ayudando a vestirme cuando entro Dylan con un globo rosa atado a la silla de ruedas.

-Buenos Días, Madame su carruaje ha llegado. – reí un poco, entre mamá y el me ayudaron a sentarme en la silla aún estaba muy débil.

-¿y Papá?- le dije mientras salíamos de la habitación Dylan empujando la silla y mamá con mis cosas caminaba a nuestro lado.

-mando un recado tenía unos asuntos que atender en la oficina- volteo hacia mi madre.- Sirius Black se escapó de Azkaban anoche.

Mi mamá saco el aire de un solo golpe y casi deja caer las cosas.- no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo?

-Nadie lo sabe, es toda una proeza, pero al parecer Fudge cree que puede atraparlo sin alertar a los muggles, así que Papá fue a persuadirlo de hacerle caso a la serpiente de Lucius Malfoy.

-ese hombre, pero claro que deben estar informados, él es muy peligroso.

-¿Quién es ese tal Sirius?- pregunte justo cuando alcanzábamos las puertas de salida del hospital.

-Es un asesino, hace doce años mató a siete muggles y a un mago a plena luz del día.

-pero yo sigo sin entender cómo se fugó de Azkaban- tercio Dylan tomándome en brazos y subiéndome al auto- es imposible pasar a los dementores, debe de ser un gran mago, dudo que lo encuentren.

Ambos subieron al auto después de cerrar mi puerta.

-no digas eso, claro que van a atraparlo, es un delincuente y como tal debe estar tras las rejas- me dio la impresión de que mi mamá sabía algo sobre este tema algo que era importante, cuando sorprendió mi mirada fija en ella en el retrovisor me sonrió y cambio de tema.

-¿ya llenaste la forma que te deje en la cocina del comedor? – dijo dirigiéndose a Dylan este hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Pero había algo más detrás de su mirada, genial más misterios por resolver y entonces me recordé de los chicos no había tenido ningún contacto con ellos creo que ni siquiera saben que estuve en el hospital.

Mamá aparco el coche en el garaje y de nuevo Dylan me saco en brazos.

-déjame caminar- le rogué después de buscar al mirada de aprobación de mamá él me puso con cuidado en el suelo, era tan bueno estar de pie de nuevo que no pude evitar que una sonrisa curvara mis labios, aun así mamá me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a caminar hacia la sala. Me esperaban con una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar mi regreso a casa.

Ese verano lo pase un poco más encerrada en mi misma mamá no había dejado salir a mis hermanos de la casa ya que le tenía miedo al asesino que estaba suelto, Papá había logrado que Fudge se lo contara al primer ministro muggle y ahora la cara demacrada de Sirius Black aparecía en las noticia, el miedo a este individuo se estaba difundiendo por todas partes en el profeta instaban a la comunidad mágica a tener cuidado y a no salir solos, mi madre casi no me dejaba salir de mi habitación recibí cartas de Ron y Hermione deseándome que me mejorara y contándome sus respectivas vacaciones en Egipto y Francia, Harry por otro lado había agradecido nuestros regalos de cumpleaños, y nos había escrito que durante la siguiente semana sería imposible comunicarnos con el dada la visita de la hermana de su tío y que de esto dependía su libertad para ir a hogsmeed, un estremecimiento se asentó en mi estómago, yo tenía prohibidos esos viajes, al menos por ahora, mamá decía que hasta que no capturaran a ese loco y yo no me sintiera mejor sería bueno no aprovecharse de la suerte. Fue unos días después de haber recibido las cartas del colegio cuando mi madre se enteró de mis visiones. Estaba sentada en mi cama desayunando y leyendo mi carta a Hogwarts por décimo sexta vez ella y yo habíamos estado hablando de cuáles serían las medidas a tomar en el nuevo curso ya que gracias a mis insistencias y promesas de portarme bien me habían dejado ir, además ya había vuelto a mi estado de salud habitual. En eso estábamos cuando tuve una visión una mujer robusta y con bigote se hinchaba estrepitosamente y la tela de su ropa se rompía mientras ella iba perdiendo gravedad y sujetándose del mantel hacia todo un desastre en el comedor en donde se encontraba, pude ver a Harry con cara de Horror y a un perro ladrando sin parar, a esta visión le siguió otra de Harry apuntando a un hombre grande como una vaca y de ojos pequeños, supuse que era su tío por lo que él me habida descrito, lo vi salir de un vestíbulo de paredes crema con el baúl a rastras mientras el sol se ponía detrás de los techos de color rojizo. Deje salir todo el aire, no sabía exactamente cuánto tardaría mi visión en ser cierta pero algo me decía que tal vez y fueran horas, vi por la ventana el sol aún no se ponía pero mi casa se encontraba más al norte y era posible que la visión hubiera empezado ya, esto era alarmante claro, Había un asesino suelto y por una conversación que había oído mientras estaba "dormida" este era un gran partidario del señor tenebroso por lo cual era peligroso para Harry andar solo por allí.

Me había quedado ida perdida en el tiempo y no fui consciente de esto hasta que sentí las manos de mi madre sacudirme y gritar a Anni para que subiera.

-no mamá no te preocupes estoy bien, tranquila, tranquila- me miro asustada mientras que Anni abría la puerta con la varita en mano seguida de Julián y Dylan.

-como que tranquila, que te paso, pasaste casi diez minutos ida sin responderme- Julián me miro con las cejas alzadas deseoso por preguntarme que había visto.

-responde cariño ¿qué paso?- suspire era hora de contárselo a mi madre, le di una mirada a Julián quien asintió.

-será mejor que nos vallamos- arrastro a Dylan y a Anni fuera de mi habitación y cuando la puerta se cerro tome aire, así como con los chicos era mejor soltarlo sin más.

-veras-tome su mano y la mire a los ojos tan parecidos a los míos- es algo que he venido experimentando desde hace algún tiempo, me desconecto un poco de la realidad y puedo ver que ocurrirá en un futuro no muy lejano.-me miro boquiabierta.

-¿visiones?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-algo así, al principio eran corazonadas, evolucionaron a imagines y han llegado a ser casi como una película últimamente.

-¿cuándo empezó?

-hace menos de tres años- le dije en un susurro.

-tres años! y ¿porque no nos habías dicho?

-lo siento es solo que creí que no era nada, pero mientras estuve petrificada- hizo una pequeña mueca- logre progresar mucho, como no tenía nada que hacer y ver al techo me aburría...

-espera- me miro con ojos asustados de nuevo- ¿cómo de que te aburrías? se supone que cuando estas petrificado no sientes, ves oyes o miras nada.

-ah casi lo olvido. Dije que iba a contárselo a la enfermera, eso es mentira, escuchaba y veía no sentía pero aun así escuchaba a los chicos contarme sobre lo que estaba pasando en el colegio y aunque mi mirada estaba fija podía ver el techo y a cualquiera que entrara en mi campo visual, mi mente funcionaba igual que siempre aunque hubo días en que me parecía que estaba encerrada en mi cerebro.

-no puedo creerlo, y estas visiones se hicieron más claras en ese momento?

-si pero no por voluntad propia, ya que estaba aburrida y cuando no podía dormir ..

-¿no podías dormir?

-si me sentía cansada y me dormía pero era consciente de que tenía los ojos abiertos, lo he intentado- dije con una risita- y aun puedo hacerlo.

-¿dormir con los ojos abierto?

-sí, voy a darle un susto a Dylan- reí y ella lo hizo con migo.

-pero sigamos.

-ah sí, me puse a explorar y me di cuenta que si me concentro en alguien podía ver el futuro cercano de ese alguien pero no es tan claro como esas que vienen por si solas como la de hace un momento.

-tus hermanos lo saben- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-lo siento pero me descubrieron, además yo les pedí que quería ser yo la que les dijera.

-no importa, ya lo has hecho y no te preocupes yo voy a decirle a tu padre, ahora duerme.

Entonces recordé la visión con un sobresalto.

-mamá espera, Harry está en peligro, va a escapar de la casa de sus Tíos a la hora del crepúsculo.

-¿escapar? Pero eso es peligrosísimo en la situación actual. Voy a enviarle una lechuza a tu padre, hoy iba a estar en el ministerio.- dicho esto salió a toda prisa de mi habitación, yo me quede jugando con mis dedos nerviosa, pero sabía que si algo malo pasaba lo vería. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Harry levantando la varita en una oscura callejuela, había alguien más en el lugar, algo que no era humano, casi al instante un gran autobús de cuatro niveles y de un color azul añil se estaciona en frente de Harry quien aún alcanzo a lanzarse por un lado para no ser atropellado. Regrese a la realidad con un parpadeo, justo cuando Anni entraba con mi merienda.

-Anni podrías decirle a mi mamá que a Harry lo va a recoger el autobús noctambulo y que ira al caldero chorreante.

Ella me miro con una expresión extraña. –Está bien señorita- dejo la meriendo en la mesita junto a mi cama y salió.

Espere unos cinco minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, esta vez era Maya.

-es cierto lo que dice mamá?

-no sé. ¿Qué dice?

-que Harry se escapó de su casa y que medio ministerio lo anda buscando.

-porque lo buscan que lo esperen en el caldero chorreante no tardará en llegar.- dije con fastidio.

Me miro un momento, luego pareció entender. –ese chico sí que no tiene conciencia, mira que con Sirius Black suelto y el decide escaparse.

-Él no lo hizo porque sí.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces?

-no lo sé. –levanto una ceja como dándose la razón, bufe.

-porque lo defiendes tanto?-

-odio cuando alguien da por sentado que hiciste algo para llamar la atención.

-yo no dije eso, solo que no tenía conciencia para pararse a pensar en los peligro que lo acechan y sobre todo a él.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno este tal Sirius Black fue un gran partidario de tu ya sabes quien

-en eso tienes razón, lo bueno es que para esta hora ya debe de estar bajando del autobús en el caldero chorreante.

Y en efecto cinco minutos después mi madre entro para avisarme que se encontraba sano y salvo hospedado en la pensión.

Pase un rato con Maya hablando de nada importante hasta que mi mamá llego para darnos una noticia.

-Sophie cariño, ponte los zapatos hoy cenas con nosotros- le sonreí y me quite las sabanas de encima con un solo movimiento, ya me sentía mejor.

Cene con mi familia parecía que la normalidad había vuelto, había encerrado el fantasma de mi muerte en un rescoldo de mi mente y me había prometido vivir al máximo, seguía tomando los medicamento que el doctor me dio así que todo estaba bien . Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón del segundo piso para leer hablar o escuchar la radio mágica que reposaba sobre la estantería. A las nueve en punto ya todos estábamos en la cama y para las doce yo tenía una sed de muerte. Con un gruñido me levante de la cama y camine por la casa sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad al llegar al pasillo de abajo note que no estaba tan oscuro, me gira para ver de dónde provenía la luz y llegue hasta la biblioteca donde el fuego chisporroteaba perezosamente y la sombra de alguien sentado en el sillón junto al fuego se alarga por el suelo.

-¿Papá?- pregunte antes de acercarme sigilosamente hacia el sillón.

-no soy yo- Dylan se giró en la silla para que pudiera verle la cara.-que haces levantada?-

-tenia sed. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- me senté en el reposabrazos de la silla donde él estaba.

-necesitaba pensar, ordenar mis ideas-

-que ideas? – se le veía preocupado una fina línea cruzaba sus facciones. Me miro por un rato luego suspiro.

-es sobre papá y mamá- me dijo en un susurro. –quieren que siga la carrera de Derecho mágico.

-¿y tú que quieres hacer? - me miro sorprendido. -¿Qué no es sobre eso que estás pensando?- pregunte confundida.

-sí, ¿pero cómo supiste tan rápido? –puse los ojos en blanco.

-la gente suele ser observadora hermanito, que tu carezcas de esta cualidad no quiere decir que los demás también. – me miro ceñudo y luego dejo escapar todo el aire.

-mira esto- me tendió un sobre azul el cual tenía su nombre y una flecha plateada adornando una esquina justo encima de una F y un A.

Abrí la carta que venía escrita en una elegante caligrafía.

Estimado señor Mountbatthen.

Es con gran placer para nosotros hacer de su conocimiento su aceptación el equipo

De las Flechas de Appleby como cazador en nuestras ligas menores.

Por favor preséntese el día 24 del mes en curso para poder empezar con sus entrenamientos.

Afectuosamente se despide de usted.

Gregory Cotton

Entrenador

El me miraba impaciente pero como la carta no era muy larga termine enseguida.

-¿Las flechas de Appleby?- se encogió de hombros.

-Appleby no está muy lejos de aquí además el señor Cotton ya me había visto jugar en la escuela, esto es lo que yo quiero April, el derecho mágico no me importa y seria inmensamente infeliz si no hago lo que quiero.

Parecía bastante torturado, yo sabía a la presión que lo sometían, siendo el primer hijo de mi padre él quería que siguiera sus pasos.

-¿ya se los has dicho?

Negó con la cabeza, yo acaricie su cabello nunca lo había visto así de desesperado.

-pues hazlo, no eres su único hijo, estoy segura de que Penny querrá seguir derecho mágico.

- pero es que esta tan emocionado con eso, no deja de hablarme de todo lo que haremos junto cuando haya terminado de estudiar.

-bueno si es así solo tendrá que esperar dos años más hasta que las chicas lo hagan o cuatro más hasta que los chicos se gradúen también.

- ¿y tú porque no estas incluida allí?- changos, claro ahora se ponía perceptivo.

-porque yo tampoco quiero estudiar derecho mágico, tengo planeado fugarme y ser una famosa cantante o una modelo de ropa muggle, le dije en tono de broma aunque mi estómago se contrajo, cuando caí en la cuenta que había dejado de hacer planes a futuro.


	23. Veranos

Sophie despiértate ya que llegamos tarde- la voz de mi medre me despertó, se escuchaba histérica.

-ya voy- dije bostezando y cubriendo mis ojos de la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

-tu padre nos está esperando, vístete rápido trae tu lista, no olvides tu pestillo o postilla o como se llame, está sobre la mesita- señalo a las pastillas que el doctor me había recetado la cuales descansaban cerca de un vaso de agua.

Hoy iríamos a comprar el material de la escuela ya que faltaba solo un día! Para que entráramos pero como Sirius black tenía a mi mama con los nervios al límite habíamos esperado hasta que papá nos acompañara junto con Dylan, Quien aún no había hablado con mis padres.

Baje con un abrigo y la carta en el bolsillo, todos estaban ya parados frente a la chimenea.

-Su padre y Dylan nos encontraran haya, tiene que decir calderón chorreante, no quiero que aparezcan directo en el callejón, se quedan juntos y esperan hasta que todos estemos ahí, entendido.

Todos asentimos.

-bien la primera es Lucy, ven acá cariño- Lucy tomo un poco de polvos flú de la caja que sostenía mi madre. Y después de gritar calderón chorreante desapareció entre las llamas.

-Penny ahora tu vamos rápido rápido…bien, Julián ahora tu- me estaba impacientando, desde que mamá había mencionado el caldero chorreante mi corazón había empezado a latir más rápido, vería a Harry, y esto me emocionaba tanto, aunque no sabía la razón.

-Bien sophie ahora tu- sonreí y me apresure a la chimenea tome un poco de polvos en el camino y, una vez dentro grite caldero chorreante miles de chimeneas empezaron a pasar frente a mí a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras que las llamas cálidas me envolvieron, hasta que el comedor del caldero chorreante se hizo visible, Salí de la chimenea cubierta de ceniza. Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa, camine hasta la silla más cercana y me senté para quitar toda la suciedad de mi vestido.

La puerta del bar se abrió justo cuando Julieth aparecía por la chimenea, mi padre entro justo para sujetarla ya que se había tropezado al salir.

-Gracias-musito avergonzada, dándole una mirada a la gente que no parecía prestarle atención.

-no te preocupes nena nadie te vio- mi padre le guiño un ojo.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-pregunto Dylan sentándose junto a mí.

-Solo maya y Mamá- dije mientras me ponía de vuelta el zapato y me enderezaba para quedar más cerca de él. –Ya le dijiste- mi voz fue un susurro.

-no-me respondió de la misma manera- se lo diré el fin de semana, cuando todo esto haya pasado, señalo a mamá que hablaba con mi papá rápidamente y apartada, ambos miraban cada cierto tiempo a los lados, quizá temiendo que de un momento a otro Sirius Black saltara de detrás de una columna.

Al fin después de veinte minutos de alboroto salimos hacia el callejón...

Bien quiero dos grupos, Julián Dylan Maya y April van contigo amor- Papá se puso junto a nosotros. –ustedes compraran los libros y lo que necesiten para las pociones. Nosotras iremos a comprar las túnicas y los sombreros, nos vemos en la heladería en media hora.

Los cinco nos encaminamos a Flourish y Blotts hablando y bromeando. Entramos al local con un sonido de campanita, el dependiente al vernos puso cara de indigestión.

-Hogwarts?- pregunto con pesar.

-Sí, buenos días- dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido y saco la lista que mama le había dado. Me desentendí de la conversación y empecé a curiosear por los pasillos libros de estanterías de libros.

-No te separes- la atronadora voz me sobresalto era el tono que mi papa utilizaba para regañarnos.

-Lo siento Papi- me gira para darle unos ojitos tiernos pero me encontré con Dylan partiéndose de la risa. –Jajaja que gracioso- le saque la lengua y seguí leyendo los títulos de los libros. Llegue hasta una gran jaula donde había un montón de grandes libros de aspecto peludo reposando en el fondo

-¿Qué hacen en esa jaula?- pregunte en un voz baja mientras con curiosidad metía mi dedo para tocar uno de los libros. En menos de un segundo los libros saltaron y lanzaron feroces rugidos intentando morder mi dedo, el cual retire con rapidez mientras gritaba y saltaba lejos de la jaula.

-¿Qué pasa aquí dijo el dependiente mientras que mi padre llegaba corriendo junto con mis hermanos, me coloque detrás de mi papá asustada y señale con mano temblorosa a los libros.

-¿Qué son esos?

-El monstruoso libro de los monstros, es lo que es y no vuelvo a pedirlos jamás- casi grito a os libros mientras los picaba con una vara. Mi padre dio un paso lejos de la jaula cosa que nosotros imitamos.

-Una muy sabia decisión-dijo algo consternado al ver como dos grandes libros se enzarzaban en una pelea.

-ajem, papá, todos necesitamos un ejemplar de esos- dijo Julián que sostenía la lista y la leía con cara de susto, misma que Maya y yo teníamos.

El dependiente palideció tan repentinamente que hubiera resultado gracioso de no ser por la perspectiva de cargar con eso condenados libros todo el año escolar. Papá tomo la hoja sin querer creerlo pero si en efecto era parte de la lista.

-Cielos, bueno en ese caso necesitamos cuatro libros- quince minutos salimos de allí habiéndonos ganado el desagrado del dependiente, Papá y Dylan habían cerrado los libros con magia y simplemente se agitaban en las bolsas, la parada en la botica para comprar los ingredientes fue más amena y un tanto asquerosa después de que Dylan botara un frasco de huevos de rana en el Pantalón de Julián "sin querer", nos tardamos menos de lo esperado.

-Bien, bien vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo papá después de una exhaustiva sesión de ojitos tiernos y "por favor papi" por parte de Maya y míos. Nuestra primera parada por ley (ya que éramos menos niñas) era la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, pasamos ahí largo rato, ya que había una escoba nueva, la saeta de fuego, que mantuvo a papá, Dylan, Julián y he de admitirlo, yo (aunque después de diez minutos me aburrí) ocupados, no pudieron quitarle los ojos de encima incluso los chicos casi logran que papá les comprara una, alegando que sus nimbus dos mil uno ya estaban obsoletas, no lo lograron, pero me dio tiempo a curiosear por allí. Con mi mesada me compre una réplica en miniatura de la nimbus y me sonroje cuando Maya me susurro "¿no es esa igual a la escoba de Harry?" cuando estaba parada junto a mi viéndola planear sobre mi mano.

Salimos de allí, y pasamos frente a las demás tiendas en ocasiones Sirius Black no miraba desde las fotografías pegadas en la pared bajo el letrero de "SE BUSCA", cuando nos quedábamos parados viendo una vitrina solía romper a carcajadas y nos miraba con sorna, el tipo daba miedo he de admitir, pero tal vez era ese aspecto tan cetrino y triste.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que la hora fijada por mamá se cumpliera nos encaminamos a la heladería del señor Florean Fortescue, entramos mientras papá miraba nervioso el reloj por tercera vez, las chicas no estaban retrasadas pero aun así papá no era muy paciente.

Subimos a la terraza donde al entrar distinguí una cabellera rojiza y una muy enmarañada castaña.

-¡RON, HERMIONE!- grite al tiempo que corría hacia su mesa.

Se voltearon algo asustados por la repentina mención de sus nombres pero al vernos sonrieron y se pararon para saludarnos.

-Hermione parís te sentó de maravilla- le dije, estaba más morena y un leve sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas cuando Julián corroboro mis palabras.

-¿compras de última hora?- dijo ron

-si mamá ha estado un poco paranoica con lo de Sirius Black- Dijo Maya. Pero para su mala suerte, mi madre Julieth, Lucy y Penny acababan de subir con Papá y Dylan.

- una paranoia Felicia porque no vas a dar una vuelta por allí sola esta noche, después de todo solo son paranoias mías- Maya se ruborizo por el hecho de que mamá mencionara su otro nombre.

-lo siento mamá.

-Hola chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ron que le dedicaron tímidas sonrisas, siéntense todos por allí en una mesa, tiene que ponerse al tanto de todo un verano.-dijo papá sonriendo.

Pero desafortunadamente el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y para cuando quise darme cuenta mamá ya estaba en nuestra mesa parada junto a la silla de Julieth.

-tenemos que irnos chicos, fue un gusto verlos- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- me saludan a sus padres.

-si mamá-dijimos con desgana. –adiós chicos nos vemos mañana en el tren.

Me sentía decepcionada por no haber visto a Harry pero ya lo vería mañana.

**bueno déjenme hacer una pausa, todo lo sucedido después de eso, el acecho de Sirius Black y los dementores, no hizo más que afianzar los sentimientos que yo ya empezaba a sentir para con Harry, no quisiera relatarles todo lo sucedido en este año porque, salvo por el enamoramiento que empezó a surgir entre nosotros, no pasó nada más relevante para la historia que yo les quiero contar. El hecho de no poder salir con mis hermanos a _Hogsmeade_ me dejaba bastante tiempo libre el cual pasaba tumbada en alguno de los jardines con Harry, hasta que los gemelos le dieron el mapa del merodeador, juntos y contra las reglas salíamos a divertirnos un rato con nuestros amigos bajo la capa invisible. Dylan se armó de valor y le dijo a mis padres lo de las Flechas, papá lo tomo con calma aunque si parecía bastante decepcionado, mamá por otro lado no fue hasta el quinto partido que Dylan jugo y gano que acepto que tendría un hijo deportista. Rápidamente subió en la liga y para el fin de año ya era titular. El episodio de Sirius fue diferente, lamentablemente yo no pude ayudarlos ya que me encontraba en la enfermería por uno de mis episodios cuando **Buckbeack **fuecondenado a muerte por ende me entere de la aventura cuando horas después llevaron a Ron Julieth, Hermione y Harry a la enfermería, afortunadamente Harry y Hermione lograron salvar a Sirius de la torre antes que llegaran los dementores, ese año también me sentí muy frustrada, mis visiones se fueron desvaneciendo hasta ser casi nulas, pero aun así todo este lio con sirius nunca me dio desconfianza, nunca sentí ese miedo o angustia que avecinan algo malo, bueno terminado con es. Los dementores eso si me mantuvieron alerta tanto así que le pedí ayuda al profesor lupin para que ayudara a Harry, era el, el que me tenía preocupada, a mi simplemente me ponían triste, así que el profesor lo ayudo hasta que logro conjurar un patronus corpóreo cosa que muy pocos saben hacer y menos a los trece años, bien ya que aclare los puntos que quería voy a reanudar la narrativa esto sucede el verano antes de nuestro cuarto año**

Abrí mis ojos, la habitación aún estaba oscura, cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero no pude dormirme había algo extraño, ajeno una angustia o era vergüenza?, me gire en la cama para ver por la ventana era de madrugada por las pocas luces, seguí pensando en ese sentimiento y la cara de Harry floto en mi mente por un momento, no pude evitar sonreír. Luego me quede dormida, el domingo por la mañana me desperece y cambie para bajar a desayunar, al llegar a la planta baja el olor del desayuno hizo que mi estómago rugiera del hambre, La abuela Mary me había llevado con un doctor muggle que se ocupaba de la alimentación y su veredicto había sido que estaba demasiado delgada y que necesitaba vitaminas, estas capsulas me hacía tener un apetito voraz la mayor parte del tiempo tanto era así que costaba verme con las manos vacías. En el comedor solo se encontraba Dylan, Anni y Mamá, me senté junto a Dylan después de saludar y tome una tostada del montón.

-¿no hay entrenamiento hoy?- le pregunte.

-no, estamos en descanso por El mundial - me dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándome el anuncio que se exhibía en la portada del profeta donde varios jugadores pasaban volando.- ¿sigues sosteniendo que gana Irlanda? – me susurro para que mamá y Anni no escucharan.

Yo solo le guiñe un ojo mientras Penny entraba bostezando en la cocina.

-April, ¿no has tenido noticias de Harry?-

-Si mamá, perdona se me había olvidado, te da las gracias por las galletas y la tarta de cumpleaños- La respuesta había llegado el lunes después de su cumpleaños agradeciendo que lo salváramos de comer zanahorias el resto del verano. Mi madre sonrió.

-me alegra, no entiendo como sus tíos pueden alimentarlo así, siempre esta tan flaco.

Al terminar de comer cada quien se dispuso a gastar su tiempo en lo que más le pareciera, yo aún no había empacado mi pijama y las cosas que llevaría para el mundial pero aun así fue hasta la tarde que me encamine a mi habitación para terminar mi mochila, al poco rato tocaron a mi puerta, era Julián que muy concentrado en un papel y seguido de las chicas entro en mi habitación.

-Ron manda esto.- dijo Julieth arrebatándole el papel a Julián que le entrecerró los ojos y le saco la lengua. Tome el papel que Julieth me ofrecía.

Queridos Julieth, maya, Julián y April.

Hace un rato hemos sacado a Harry de la casa de esos muggles desagradecidos, ha sido toda una aventura debieron de haber visto la cara del tío de Harry cuando papá voló un chisme que tenían empotrado en la chimenea y que nos impedía el paso, pero en fin se los contare mañana en el mundial porque, MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS! Hermione está con nosotros y nos acompañara.

Hasta pronto

Ron

No pude evitar reir.

-ese Ron- le regrese la carta a Julieth.

-me alegra que vayan- dijo maya sentándose en la cama.- así tendré con quien hablar, quiero comentarle a Hermione algo que leí en mi ejemplar de historia de la magia sobre algo que las dos pasamos por alto.

Julieth suspiro y se giró para verse en el espejo. –vamos Maya, no la acapares estoy segura de que Julián querrá comentarle algunas cositas- dijo mirándolo ávidamente por el espejo, el enrojeció al instante y la fulmino con la mira, esos dos se traían algo, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que en 24 horas vería a Harry después de un largo mes sin vernos.

Saque una bolsa de manzanas verdes en trocitos de la bolsa de mi suéter de las flechas (regalo por parte de Dylan después de que gano su primer partido como titular) y me dispuse a comerlas distraídamente mientras fantaseaba con los jardines de Hogwarts.

-he April, por merlín que distraída estas- la voz de Maya me saco de mi pensamiento y me di cuenta de que casi me había acabado al bolsa de manzanas.

-perdón, que decías-

-que porque comes tanto últimamente-

-ha eso, el muggle amigo de la abuela me lo recomendó dice que estoy flaca- me encogí de hombros.

-que bien, puede que eso contribuya en tu recuperación- dijo Julieth con una sonrisa.

-si quizá pronto te cures- Maya me sonreía podía ver que de verdad lo creí. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-si quizá- dije intentando fingir esperanza. Ya había consumido un año de mi plazo, había cumplido con todos los tratamientos pero simplemente no había mejoría, sentía la mirada de Julián en mí pero no me creí capaz de devolvérsela sin soltarme a llorar y confesarles todo. Afortunadamente Anni entro para avisarnos que la cena estaba lista, luego de cenar nos fuimos a la cama, mañana nos esperaba un día largo.


	24. Los mundiales

Seis horas después de haberme acostado mamá ya estaba en mi habitación encendiendo las luces y apurándome, baje a desayunar donde ya todos estaban vestidos y con cara de dormidos igual que yo.

-tienes las entradas cariño?- mamá no vestía la túnica sencilla que siempre utilizaba, llevaba un vestido que la abuela Mary le había regalado por navidad.

-sí, las tengo justo aquí, las estuve revisando, tenemos excelentes asientos, junto al palco principal.- papá tampoco llevaba la túnica negra que utilizaba para trabajar, vestía un suéter y unos vaqueros sencillos, nosotros estábamos un poco más acostumbrados a la ropa de muggle, era más cómodo que andar por allí en túnica y que los niños del pueblo se rieran de ti.

La casa estaba en la pequeña Appleby un pueblito de tan solo 590 habitantes en Lincolnshire al norte de Inglaterra. Éramos la familia rara que vivía en la cabaña del otro lado de la colina, en realidad era una casa de campo con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de colores y grandes ventanales. El abuelo Gastón se la había regalado a mis padres cuando se casaron y el mismo le había hecho algunas "mejoras" con su varita. Por fuera se veía un tanto más pequeña de lo que era en realidad, por dentro podía albergarnos a todos, cada uno con una habitación propia y espaciosa, además de varias áreas comunes como la biblioteca, la sala familiar y el salón de visitas, sin contar con la oficina de mi padre, la cocina, el desayunador que daba al jardín y el comedor principal. (N/A: foto en mi perfil)

Media hora después caminábamos por las solitarias calles del pueblo. Todos íbamos bostezando, mi padre fue el primero en hablar cuando cruzamos el puente.

- nuestro traslador está del otro lado del rio- su voz fue un susurro.

Algunos patos jugueteaban por allí, llegamos a unos árboles que habían crecido muy juntos, papá busco un rato, mientras nosotros bostezábamos.

-lo encontré- le dijo mamá ahuyentado a un ganso de los que Vivian cerca del rio, este estaba mordisqueando una lata oxidada.

-perfecto- papá ahuyento al ganso que le dirigió una mirada de rencor y se fue.-bien tenemos unos minutos, todos toquen la lata, Julieth quita esa cara y tómala- con un resoplido ella toco la lata.

-no hay que esperar a Adrián, querido?- pregunto mi madre viendo alrededor.

-no, los Daviesno consiguieron las entradas.-

Un segundo después una luz blanca y cegadora salió de la lata y unos ganchos invisibles tiraron de nosotros, por el tiempo y el espacio.

Mis pies tocaron suelo, mientras mi mano se desprendía de la alta vieja y me tambaleaba un poco. Mamá nos sostuvo a Julieth y a mí que estábamos una a cada lado de ella mientras que papa y Dylan, sujetaban las gemelas, Maya y Julián.

-Desde Appleby river a las seis y cuarto-dijo un mago de aspecto cansado y traje de tweed.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a brillar por el páramo al que habíamos llegado, mientras papá les entregaba el traslador a los magos, de aspecto gracioso que nos habían recibido yo tome una bocanada de aire fresco.

-estamos en el primer prado, el encargado se llama Roberts.-dijo papá acercándose a nosotros.- es en aquella dirección vamos.

Caminamos ya un poco más animados, llegamos a una casita de piedra después de un rato de caminar, del otro lado de la verja se podía ya ver todas las tiendas y a una o dos escobas levantar vuelo, varios humos de colores y tiendas de hasta tres pisos y jardines. Papá negó con la cabeza y toco a la puerta, un mago con bombachos y de aspecto cansado nos abrió.

-¿Bernard?- pregunto mi padre extrañado.- creí que el señor Roberts estaba encargado.

-lo estaba pero nos daba muchos problemas, había que hacer un hechizo desmemorizante al menos diez veces al día.

-¿y dónde está?-

-Tranquilo Andrew está durmiendo plácidamente, les dimos a él y a su familia una poción para dormir.

-ya veo, te pagamos a ti, entonces?

-claro.

Papá le entrego el dinero, pero tuvo algunos problemas con el cambio.

-aquí tienes, su lugar está por allá cerca del bosque, ten un mapa del campamento.

-gracias Bernard, hasta luego.

Caminamos por la ladera, los magos y brujas ya habían empezado su ir y venir algunos estaban frente a sus tiendas con hogueras de vivos colores, otro se limitaban a sentarse en sus sillas de jardín fuera de las tiendas, mientras más caminábamos más mágico se hacia el ambiente un grupo de brujitas volaban en círculos en pequeñas escobas de juguete mientras varias mujeres pasaban hablando entre ellas en un idioma africano, todas con jarras de aguas sobre la cabeza.

-Llegamos- dijo papá cuando encontramos un espacio vacío cerca del bosque entre dos tiendas una con varios pisos de altura y la otra llena de tréboles, mas parecía un pequeño montículo de no ser por la chimenea que expulsaba humos perezosamente. Tenía un cartel que decía Muntbatin.

-el señor Roberts no tiene muchas luces ¿cierto?- dijo Dylan observando el cartel y arrancándolo.

-bien chicos yo voy por agua mientras ustedes ayuden a su padre a armar la tienda.

-si mamá-

-muy bien, solía hacer esto con mi padre cuando era niños- dijo papá poniéndose delante de la tienda que la abuela Jacqueline nos había enviado y que estaba toda hecha una masa de tela azul varas y cuerda. –Aunque con la abuela nunca se sabe que nos espere dentro.- rio.

Entre todos logramos armar la carpa, aunque me hizo sentir algo torpe, sin la varita todos éramos algo inútiles para las tareas sencillas como esa.

-ya está-dijo Dylan alejándose un poco, la carpa parecía un dosel mosquitero, era alto y caía en suaves onda, era de seda azul con acabado dorado en la punta, por dentro parecía un hecha de hielo, no era ostentosa pero todo era blanco y azul, daba una sensación de frio, habían tres habitaciones, baño, cocina y una salita; Papá suspiro.

La tienda era pequeña, cualquier muggle sospecharía si nos viera entrar, pero después de todo una marea verde de tréboles se extendía a nuestra derecha, que daño podía hacer nuestra tienda en el ya desconfiado señor Roberts.

-ahí está su madre-dijo papá adelantándose para ayudarla

-Margarita, esto no pesa.-dijo papá, mamá le hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-pesaba demasiado como para traerlo hasta aquí sin ayuda, los chicos están de acuerdo con migo- dijo

-Los chicos? – pregunto mi padre.

-si vi a Harry Ron y Hermione en la fila del agua además hay gente más descarada, vi a una mujer con tres jarras inmensas llenas de agua flotando delante de ella, suerte que el muggle está dormido.

Todos reímos, pero mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar que los chicos ya estaban aquí, desayunamos entre risa y contradicciones de papá el sostenía que Bulgaria ganaría, gracias a Viktor Krum. La tarde llegó y con eso la magia, si antes la gente era obvia, ahora sería más sutil si la gente bailara frente a los muggle alzando la varita y gritando soy un mago, nos pusimos unas chaquetas, porque la noche estaba fresca y salimos a dar una vuelta solo los chicos mientras las gemelas y mis padres se quedaban para arreglarlo todo. Caminamos ente el camping Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas (verdes de Irlanda, rojas de

Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas de Saetas de Fuego que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma de la mano en actitud jactanciosa. Yo me compre una bufanda de Irlanda y Dylan un sombrero con tréboles.

-cuento con tigo- me dijo mientras caminábamos.

- ya te dije Irlanda va a ganar y va a ser espectacular, lo vi esta mañana.- solté una risita.

-¿espectacular?-dijeron unas voces detrás de nosotros, eran Fred y George que saludaron a Dylan con un apretón de manos y nos sonrieron.-ustedes también piensan que Irlanda va a ganar?-pregunto Fred.

-estamos seguros- le dijo Julián blandiendo su bandera verde.

-ahh quiero comprar una figura de Troy- dijo Julieth y alzo una ceja sugerente.

-hey más respeto, señorita que estoy presente-dijo Dylan frunciendo el ceño, reímos mientras Julieth le hacía una señal con desdeño.

-April acompáñame, no quiero ir con aguafiestas-dijo lanzándole una mirada y sacándole la lengua.

-claro-le dije pasando mi brazo por el que ella me ofrecía, caminamos entre risitas hasta que encontramos al vendedor de las figuras.

-esta me gusta- me dijo mientras miraba como Troy daba vueltas en su mano y le sonreía.

-una de Víctor Krum por favor- escuche una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-Ron, Hermione, Harry- dije al darme vuelta y verlos comprando una figura también.

-hola April- dijo Ron -¿Qué hay? –Julieth se había percatado de ellos también.

-hey chicos, que gusto verlos-sonrió con su sonrisa de 100 watts a lo que Ron perdió algo de voluntad y abrió ligeramente la boca.

-aww que mona- dijo Hermione colocándose frente a Julieth para ver mejor la figura.

Yo llevaba mis omniculares colgando del cuello, y Harry se percató.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-omniculares-le dije mientras me los quitaba y se los pasaba.- y son geniales, puedes repetir las jugadas o ver el partido jugada a jugada, tienen zoom y todo incluido.

-wow-dijo mientras miraba al horizonte con ello.- donde los conseguiste.

-hay un mago vendiendo por allá- señale- vamos te muestro.

Dejamos a los chicos considerando cual figura de Krum sería la mejor y caminamos unos cuantos pasos.

-tres por favor- pidió Harry mientras sacaba las monedas de sus bolsillos.

-¿verano entretenido?- pregunte mientras el vendedor buscaba el cambio.

-no hasta hace unas semanas- sonrió, pero luego una duda asomo en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte mientras él tomaba sus omniculares y el cambio.

-no sé si será el mejor lugar para contártelo.- dijo mirando alrededor mientras dábamos unos pasos, la gente iba y venía riendo y comprando.

-no creo que nadie nos escuche, pero podemos ir detrás de aquea tienda. Digo si es algo importante-

-pues no lo sé, necesito contárselo a alguien vamos- caminamos detrás de una tienda no era súper privada pero no había tanta gente. Suspiro antes de comenzar.

-tuve un sueño el sábado, y en el estaban Voldemort, colagusano y otro tipo más que no pude reconocer- lo dejo salir todo de un solo casi sin pausa.

-¿un sueño?- dije pensativamente, recordé la noche del sábado, me había despertado en la madrugada. – ¿y que hacían juntos?

-planeaban…- se quedó callado y me vio, por unos instante el verde y el gris de nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados y se sintió tan bien, natural y cómodo. Tomo aire y sin apartar la vista. – planeaban mi muerte.

Me quede callada intentando dominar mis propios miedos para poder calmarlo.- tranquilo, fue solo un sueño, sabes que él no podrá hacerte daño, nunca lo permitiríamos- le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, se sintió raro como demasiado bien.

Sonrió pero luego me dio una mirada reprobatoria. – no quiero meterte en problemas.

-nunca lo has hecho- le respondí - además los sueños a veces son un reflejo de nuestros miedos más profundos, así que no te preocupes.

Nos quedamos los dos embelesados por unos minutos hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo voltear las miradas, Julián estaba detrás de nosotros con la ceja alzada.

-Papá nos quiere de vuelta en la tienda- dijo con los brazos cruzados y dando su actuación de hermano mayor. Rodé los ojos.

-gracias, ya vamos- caminamos los tres (Julián de por medio) de regreso hasta donde estaban los demás.

-entonces… la lengua empezó a crecerle y a… crecerle- decía George entre risas mientras Dylan y Fred se partían de la risa.

-ah me enorgullezco chicos, quiero ver esos caramelos-

-¿Qué caramelos?- pregunte cuando llegamos ha donde estaban ellos.

-ya los veras- George me guiño un ojo.

-ya tenemos que irnos.- dijo Dylan viendo el reloj en su muñeca, falta poco para que empiecen, nos vemos en el campo chicos.

Nos despedimos con la mano y caminamos. -¿Dónde están Julieth y maya?- pregunte.

-Se adelantaron, nosotros nos quedamos a esperarte, ¿qué hacías?- me dijo Dylan.

-fui a comprar unos omniculares con Harry y después nos entretuvimos hablando, ¿algún problema?- añadí viendo a Julián.

-para nada- me dijo dándome una mirada de fanfarrón.

Llegamos a la tienda dentro todos estaban listos ya, yo me puse mi gorra de Irlanda y tome una bolsa de manzanas de la cocina. Me moría de hambre. Cuando iba por la mitad y mientras me escondía (Maya quería una manzana) detrás del sofá, sonó un sonoro GONG! Proveniente del bosque.

-Es hora- dijo papá emocionado tomando la mano de mamá, salimos de la carpa, todos charlando alegremente y por todas partes se escuchaban voces emocionada y carcajadas atronadoras.

-sube- dijo Dylan cuando llegamos al borde del bosque.

-¿Qué?

-sube a mi espalda-

-¿Por qué?

-le aposte a Julián que no te aguantaba hasta el estadio, me vas a dejar perder contra el enano- me dijo con su cara de chantaje mientras los demás nos esperaban a una distancia de vario pasos.

-rápido- dijo Lucy. Bufe y me sujete de sus hombros mientras el sujetaba mis piernas y me acomodaba en su espalda.

-pfft, no pesas nada, esto es pan comido-

-no creas que no sé qué Papá te dijo que no me dejaras caminar – le dije cerca de la oreja íbamos por el bosque. La atmosfera de júbilo a nuestro alrededor era contagiosa.

-no sé de qué hablas, pero si Irlanda gana y logro llevarte hasta el estadio, me abre ganado una buena pasta hoy, así que Zip- me dijo y empezó a correr, haciéndome reír, Dylan era grande en altura pero parecía tener unos cuatro años, corrió en círculos alrededor de Julián con migo a cuestas mientras todos reíamos .

Una luz dorada ilumino nuestro camino un estadio colosal de inmensos muros dorados se alzaba frente a nosotros.

Llegamos a la taquilla y papá enseño nuestras entradas.

-arriba junto a la tribuna principal- dijo la bruja de la taquilla alegremente, Dylan no me había bajado de su espalda y decía cada diez escaleras que esto era mejor ejercicio que correr el campo de Quidditch dos veces en los entrenamientos.

Llegamos hasta arriba lo único que separaba a la tribuna principal de nuestra tribuna eran una gradas en las que se alzaba un pedestal con la copa de Quidditch.

-wow- dijo Dylan cuando llegamos y me bajo. –la ves, algún día será mía.

-Jajaja no lo dudo- le dije y pasee mi mirada por el estadio que se llenaba poco a poco.

-hola Andrés- dijo el señor Weasley cuando él y los demás aparecía en la tribuna de al lado- que vista verdad.

-impresionante- dijo mi padre, mientras se acercaba para estrecharle la mano al padre de Ron se había hecho algo así como amigos cuando mientras el curso anterior papá nos esperaba en el ande; se habían parado a charlar, el señor weasley estaba muy interesado en el origen muggle de mi padre y papá estaba bastante agradecido de encontrar a una familia de magos que respetara los derechos de los hijos muggles.

Saludamos a los chicos simplemente con la mano mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos y comentábamos, debes en cuando Harry y yo cruzábamos una mira fugaz.

-pobrecilla- dijo Maya mientras contemplaba a una elfina que se sentaba un lugar arriba de Harry, parecía bastante asustada.- ¿quién crees que sea su amo? – dijo mientras la observaba, veía como Harry se percataba de la elfina y empezaba a conversar, pero mamá no me dejo seguir la conversación porque en ese momento me hizo dejar mi bolsa de meigas fritas.

-si vomitas no veras el partido- me dijo, me sonroje, tenía razón había comido tanto, pero aun así tenía tanta hambre.

-Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! – la atronadora voz de ludo Bagman y los aplausos de la multitud aceleraron mi corazón. Mientras el marcador marcaba IRLANDA-0 BULGARIA-0

-Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

Unas mujeres hermosas salieron al campo contoneándose.

-oh no Veelas. Cúbranse los oídos chicos.- Dijo mamá a Dylan y a Julián mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre las orejas de papá. En aquel momento comenzó la música y las Veelas empezaron a bailar en un compás lento y marcado, por el estadio estaba en completo silencio por todo el estadio se podía ver a varios magos que se paraban para arrojarse al campo mientras las brujas a su lado los sostenían algunos solo miraban embelesados. Reí y gire mi mirada para para compartir mi risa con los chicos, vi como Harry se paraba de su asiento y ponía un pie en la barandilla de la tribuna, mientras Ron hacia un gesto de clavadista.

-HERMIONE!- le frite sobre el estruendo de la música. Ella que no se había fijado tomo a Harry por el suéter mientras el padre de Ron que se había recuperado lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo, Reí ante la cara de desconcierto de los chicos.

La música paro El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las Veelas se fueran, Harry veía con desconcierto su suéter de Irlanda mientras ron hacia trizas su sombrero, Julián y Dylan se habían acercado al borde de la tribuna para ver a las Veelas.

-son tan lindas- suspiro Dylan – tal vez con una de ella si me case.

-ten cuidado- le dijo mi padre desde su asiento evitando deliberadamente asomarse.- no te guíes por la belleza exterior no te gustaría ver a las Veelas enojadas.

—Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman— tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol.

Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud exclamaba « ¡oooooooh!» y luego « ¡Aaaaaaah!», como si estuviera contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio. A continuación se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

Mamá reí mientras cubría su cabeza con las manos para que las monedas no la golpearan.

El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado opuesto al que ocupaban las Veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para contemplar el partido.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov!

Una figura vestida de escarlata entró tan rápido montada sobre el palo de su escoba que sólo se pudo distinguir un borrón en el aire. La afición del equipo de Bulgaria aplaudió como loca.

— ¡Ivanova!

Una nueva figura hizo su aparición zumbando en el aire, igualmente vestida con una túnica de color escarlata.

— ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum!

Aplaudimos la multitud escarlata aprecia volverse loca,

—Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de

Irlanda! —Bramó Bagman—. Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!,

¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch!

Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego.

-es el- grito Julieth mientras se ponía los omniculares para apreciar mejor a los jugadores

—Y ya por fin, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la

Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá!

El mago calvo y con bigote tomo posición en el centro del campo monto en su escoba y de una patada abrió la caja liberando las pelotas. Soplando el silbato, Mustafá emprendió el vuelo detrás de las bolas.

— ¡Comieeeeeeeeenza el partido! —Gritó Bagman—. Todos despegan en sus escobas y ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de nuevo! ¡Troy!

¡Levski! ¡Moran!

Bueno ya sabrán el resultado final de ese mundial y si déjenme decirles que fue justo como yo lo había visto, con todo y la pelea de las mascotas «BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170» Krum atrapo al snitch pero Irlanda los adelantaba por ciento sesenta puntos.

Aplaudimos mientras los jugadores pasaban justo a nuestro lado y casi me quedo afónica cuando Irlanda levanto la copa, la emoción de estar allí fue indescriptible la mejor final que había visto bueno no es que hubiera visto muchas pero da lo mismo.

Bajamos más despacio y comentando todo lo sucedido, Dylan iba haciendo gestos.

-lo viste- decía- me muero por probar esas técnicas.

Llegamos a la tienda más emocionados que cuando nos fuimos.

-Mamá tengo hambre- le dije.

-no me sorprende- alguien más- dijo mientras se levantaba he iba hacia la cocina.

20 minutos después regreso con una bandeja de sándwiches y tazas de chocolate caliente

-bien hora de irse a la cama, Sophie tú te quedaras una habitación con Dylan y Julián y ustedes chicas se quedan en la otra.

-si mamá- dijimos todos, dejamos nuestros taza y después de ponernos la pijama y lavarnos los dientes, nos acostamos, el jaleo afuera era inmenso se escuchaba música y risas, no me había dado cuenta que cansada estaba hasta que puse mi cabeza en la almohada.

-April levántate rápido tenemos que movernos- sentí como alguien me movía, pero estaba tan bien.

-que ocurre- gruñí mientras me hacía un ovillo en la cama.

-rápido- era Dylan- oh tendré que llevarte cargada, algo malo está pasando necesitamos salir de aquí.

No necesite más al escuchar lo último, me levante y que quite la sabana de un solo movimiento.

-ponte los zapatos y tu chaqueta rápido.

Podía escuchar como mis papás despertaban a los demás afuera el ruido no era más de alegría se escuchaban gritos y un resplandor se podía apreciar a través de la carpa.

Salimos todos y el caos afuera era inmenso, gente corría mientras una figuras se acercaban hacia donde estábamos nosotros, llevaban gente flotando sobre ellos era algo tan antinatural y repugnante.

-están cerca, corran no Dylan quédate con tus hermanos – dijo mi padre cuando Dylan saco su varita para cargar contras el grupo que cada vez estaba más cerca y incendiaba todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino

-rápido, CORRAN!- grito nuestra madre mientras ella y papá corrían hacia ellos, sentí la mano de Julián que me jalaba para que corriera, corrimos por entre la multitud, le había dado la mano a Penny y Maya los empleados del ministerio pasaban junto a nosotros podíamos oír como las tiendas estallaban detrás. El bosque estaba a oscuras y yo sentía como si el aire ardiera al salir de mis pulmones. Respiraba con dificultad y me tropezaba a cada paso, nos adentramos más en el bosque.

-alto- dije entre jadeos- no puedo más- el ruido no había cesado pero aun así ya se escuchaba lejos.

-vamos April camina- me dijo Lucy mientras me tendía la mano, yo me sujetaba el pecho entre ella y Dylan me ayudaron a seguir caminando.

-hay que encender las varitas- dijo Penny cuando ya habíamos avanzado y la oscuridad se hacía más profunda, podíamos escuchar a la gente correr a nuestro alrededor.

-buena idea- todos sacamos nuestras varitas pero escuchamos unos ruidos de pasos y segundo después una figuras chocaron contra nosotros sin darnos tiempo de encender las varitas.

-hey, Lumos- Lucy que se escuchaba aplastada por alguien fue la primera en encender la varita, Fred George y Ginny habían chocado con nosotros y todos acabamos en el piso.

-chicos.- dijo Dylan levantándose y ayudando a Ginny que era la más cercana, todos nos levantamos y encendimos la varita.

-Harry, ron y Hermione no estaban con ustedes- pregunto Penny.

-lo estaban pero nos separamos al entrar el bosque, no sabemos donde están.

-será mejor quedarnos aquí, al menos hasta que esos locos sean atrapados- habíamos llegado a una especie de claro casi al centro del bosque.

-que eran esas cosas- dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Yo me senté en la raíz de un árbol para recuperar el ritmo normal de mi corazón me sentía algo mareada pero no era el momento para que me enfermara.

-creo que eran los muggles de la entrada- dijo Fred pero al ver la cara de susto de ella agrego- pero estoy seguro que los bajaran de allí enseguida, seguramente están dormidos o algo así.

-es horrible- dijo Lucy pasando una mano por su cabello.

Me subí mas la cremallera de la chaqueta que había tomado y apoye mi cabeza en las rodillas no quería que la preocupación me llegara porque sería capaz de salir a buscar a los chicos.

Cerré los ojos ya no me quedaba nada del cansancio, deje de oír las voces de los demás que hablaban sobre no sé qué cosa estaba en un claro del bosque veía a Harry, Ron y Hermione pero había alguien mas ahí Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

— ¡MORSMORDRE!

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Jadee al regresar al presente

-la marca tenebrosa! – grite levantándome de una salto. –Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- que- dijo Julián acercándose a mí él sabía que me pasaba. – no April debiste confundirte, tu sabes lo que quiere decir eso- yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y bajaban por mis mejilla.

-cálmate- dijo Penny apartando a Julián- dinos que paso.

-la vi- dije – la marca tenebrosa alguien la conjuro y Ron Harry y Hermione estaban allí.

-April debiste quedarte dormida- dijo Penny pero mientras hablaba una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

El claro se ilumino con luz verde se escucharon gritos por todo el bosque, nosotros nos habíamos quedado callados ante la sorpresa.

-hay que salir de aquí- dijo Dylan con la voz ronca y seria, tomo mi mano que temblaba y me jalo, no podía quitar los ojos de la gran calavera, empezamos a caminar en silencio de regreso al camping el bosque estaba sumido en un silencio, cerré mis ojos mientras caminábamos intentando ver algo, me concentre mucho en Harry tenía miedo de que algo les hubiera pasado. Al fin logre forzar una imagen una veintena de magos los rodeaba, luego se disolvió, volví a intentarlo y vi a varios funcionarios del ministerio rodeando el cuerpo inerte de la elfina que había visto en el estadio, deje salir el aire con alivio, Julián me volteo a ver con la cara pálida y con miedo le sonreí para darle a entender que no había pasado nada y vi como el color regresaba a sus mejillas.

Llegamos al linde del bosque todo parecía haberse calmado aunque algunas carpas aun echaban humo.

-tenemos que ver si los demás se encuentras bien- dijeron los gemelos- se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y echaron a correr hacia donde estaba su tienda.

-deberíamos ir nosotros también- dijo Lucy mientras me miraba preocupada. Todos caminamos en silencio por las carpas echando humo la luz verde aun brillaba en el cielo, yo no quería verla me daba mucho miedo.

- niños- la voz de mi madre floto por entre el ambiente de murmullo, llevaba el pelo alborotado por el viento y la mejilla manchada de hollín.

-están bien, están bien- dijo abrazándonos a todos con lágrimas en los ojos- no les paso nada, creí… creí que esa cosa- dijo.

-no mamá cálmate nosotros estábamos lejos de allí.- dijo Lucy mientras la abrazaba, mi padre llegó corriendo ofreciendo un aspecto parecido al de mi madre y también parecía agradecido de vernos.

-la tienda se quemó- dijo- tendremos que regresar esta noche.

Asentimos aun temblando y con miedo.

-que eran papá- pregunto Julián mientras caminábamos fuera del camping.

-mortifagos, huyeron al ver la marca tenebrosa, nadie logro atraparlos-

Salir de allí fue bueno toda una proeza una gran multitud de magos quería salir también de allí pero al fin papá movió algunas influencias y nos consiguieron una traslador, era casi el alba mientras nosotros cruzábamos el pueblo de regreso a casa en pijama, toda nuestra ropa se había quemado junto con la tienda.

Los periódico estallaron en criticas al día siguiente y la alegría de la copa del mundo se vio olvidada rápidamente.

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de meter mis libros en el baúl, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. –Pasen- dije sin retirar la mirada de mi labor. Mamá venía con mis túnicas del colegio nuevas y mi túnica de gala planchada y lavada.

-¿para que la túnica de gala?-

-venia en la lista del colegio, todos la necesitan-

-raro, para que crees que sea-

-no lo sé, pero creo que tu padre sabe algo, no ha querido decirme nada y siempre desvía el tema-

-raro, quizá tenga que ver con Hogwarts-

-posiblemente, ahora termina de empacar y baja a cenar mañana salimos temprano, no quiero que se queden dormidos hasta tarde- salió de mi habitación. Mientras terminaba de meter mi ropa en el baúl estuve forzando visiones, capte pocas cosas podía ver a Harry Ron y Hermione en un compartimiento, sonreí por lo menos este año los chicos irían en el tren, mi mirada se desenfocaba y enfocaba a medida que iba viendo lo que pasaría mañana, no pude ver nada más allá de la ceremonia de selección, suspire y baje a cenar


	25. Torneo

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano ya todos estábamos listos en el garaje de la casa, Dylan metía todas nuestras cosas en el baúl del carro mientras nosotros nos acomodábamos adentro.

-¿papá no viene?- pregunto Lucy cuando mamá y Dylan se subieron al auto, mamá no sabía manejar.

-no, tiene problemas en la oficina, a raíz de lo que paso con el muggle del campin mucha gente ha estado quejándose por la ineptitud de los defensores de los muggles, hubo una manifestación hace unos días, el ministerio tuvo que intervenir.

-no entiendo como todos le echan la culpa al ministerio- dijo Dylan mientras sacaba el auto del garaje y lo ponía en marcha para salir del pueblo. -no son omnipresentes tampoco pueden hacerse cargo de todo.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos a la ciudad. –todos traen suéteres cierto, no quiero escuchar que están enfermos- dijo mamá mientras sostenía un paraguas para que saliéramos del auto.

Cruzamos la barrera en parejas subimos los baúles y los arrastramos hasta un compartimiento vacío y bajamos para despedirnos de mamá y Dylan cuando llegamos vimos que los weasley había llegado y la señora weasley hablaba con mi mamá

-toda una pesadilla - oí que decía. – por suerte usted estaba ahí y pudo ver lo que paso, yo no pude dormir pensando en ellos.

-me imagino, pero créame que fue horrible estar allí también, solo espero que no llegue a más.

-buenos días señora weasley-dijimos cuando llegamos

-hola chicos, los demás fueron a dejar sus cosas al tren-

-nosotros apartamos un compartimiento- dijo Julián. –Vamos a buscarlos.- le dijo a maya y los dos subieron de nuevo al tren.

Las señoras estuvieron hablando y cuando los gemelos bajaron del tren y se pusieron a hablar con Charlie Bill y Dylan me despedí de mamá y subí con Julieth al tren para buscar a los demás.

-Percy no vino- le dijo Julieth cuando nos encontramos a Penny que bajaba a toda prisa del tren, ella se sonrojo y balbuceo algo que sonó a "no lo busco a él".

-crees que algo va mal con ellos- me dijo Julieth cuando llegábamos a el compartimiento que habíamos apartado.

-porque lo dices-

-la he visto rara y ya no se escriben como antes, apenas se hablaron durante los mundiales y creo que ella no quiso ir con nosotros a comprar por esa razón-

-no me había fijado, quizá y están peleados, no es por ser grosera pero Percy se puso más pesado últimamente.

-te los digo nadie quiso decirnos nada- decía Ron cuando entramos al compartimiento.

-hola chicos- dije y me senté en un asiento junto a la ventana.- que fue lo que no les dijeron.

-Ron cree que algo grande va a pasar en Hogwarts este año pero nadie en su familia les quiso decir que.- respondió Julián.

-que tan grande- dijo Julieth.

-no lo sabemos pero Charlie dijo que lo veríamos pronto.

-no es tu hermano el que cuidad dragones?- dijo Maya con los ojos abiertos

-si ves porque creo que es algo grande.

El silbato sonó y todos nos asomamos por la ventana, para decirles adiós a nuestras familias.

Escuche como Fred y George desde una venta cercana a nosotros gritaban

— ¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —Cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse—. ¿Qué normas van a cambiar?

Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano. Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, nosotros que habíamos estado atentos a la conversación nos sentamos de nuevo ya con el tren en marcha.

-ven- dijo Ron.

-ya nos enteraremos esta noche no- le dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-tú no puedes ver nada- me dijo Harry.

-no, lo intente pero después de la ceremonia de selección es como si estuviera bloqueado.

-es posible que Dumbledore pensara en eso- dijo Maya.

-no lo creo, las únicas personas que saben lo de las visiones son ustedes y mis padres-

-debe ser simple precaución- dijo Hermione

— ¡Shh! —susurró de pronto Julieth, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y

señalando el compartimiento de al lado.

Todos agudizamos el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oímos una voz

familiar que arrastraba las palabras.

—... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al

director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los

sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma.

Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice

que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto

a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen

únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...

Julián se levantó con un resoplido y cerro la puerta del compartimiento.

—Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? —dijo irritado Julián —.

Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo.

— ¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —dijo Hermione desdeñosamente—, y tiene una reputación horrible. Según el

libro _Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa_, da muchísima importancia a las

Artes Oscuras.

—Creo que he oído algo sobre ella —comentó Ron pensativamente—. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país?

—Bueno, nadie lo sabe —repuso Maya, levantando las cejas.

—Eh... ¿por qué no? —se extrañó Harry.

—Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de

Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar

los secretos —explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ron, riéndose—. Durmstrang tiene que

tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme?

— ¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida—. Eso lo

sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_.

-oh- dijo Maya que estaba sentada junto a ella- quizá por eso no puedes ver nada. –me dijo.- es otra de las precaucione que protegen Hogwarts, no puedes verla ni siquiera en visiones al menos que estés dentro.-dijo al ver que yo iba a contestarle.

-puede ser una posibilidad- dijo Hermione, pensativamente.

-o quizá sea solo para la ocasión- apunto Julián- sea lo que sea que va a pasar debe de ser una especie de secreto.

-a ver a ver- dijo Ron- ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar como Hogwarts? Como escondes un castillo, no acabo de entenderlo.

—Está embrujado —explicó Maya—. Si un muggle lo mira, lo único que ve

son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY PELIGROSO.

PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.»

— ¿Así que Durmstrang también parece unas ruinas para el que no pertenece al colegio? - Pregunto Harry.

—Posiblemente —contestó Maya, encogiéndose de hombros—. O podrían

haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los Mundiales. Y,

para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden haberlo convertido en inmancable.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo en ningún

mapa.

—Eh... si tú lo dices... —admitió Harry.

—Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte —dijo

Hermione reflexionando—. En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como

parte del uniforme.

— ¡Ah, piensa en las posibilidades que eso tiene! —dijo Ron en tono soñador—.

Habría sido tan fácil tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera un accidente... Es una

pena que su madre no quisiera que fuera allí.

reímos, minutos después todos conversábamos de cosas diferentes, Maya y Hermione discutían los posibles lugares donde podía encontrarse Beauxbatons mientras Harry Ron y Julián hablaban sobre lo que se pudiera estar cocinando en Hogwarts Julieth y yo hablábamos sobre las túnicas de gala, era algo que a las dos nos había intrigado, la lluvia caía afuera sin tregua y todo se iba poniendo oscuro a medida que nos acercábamos al norte, tuvimos varia visitas, Neville Deán y Seamus se pasaron casi a la mitad de la tarde lo que erradico en una conversación de Quidditch por parte de los chicos , la bruja de la comida paso con su carrito y me compre de todo tenía un hambre voraz.

-cuidado, Mountbatthen que te vas a atragantar si sigues comiendo así- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas rojas y trague lo que tenía en la boca.

Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban

Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el

verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la

conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían

dejado entreabierta.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Harry fríamente.

— ¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ y

La manta que Ron había puesto sobre la jaula cuando entramos lo había hecho rápidamente con las orejas rojas, parecía tener una especie de manga que colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista.

Ron intentó ocultarla, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró

de ella.

— ¡Mirad esto! —exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle la

túnica de Ron—. No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia

mil ochocientos noventa...

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! —le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su

túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy.

Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

— ¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

— ¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas

pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a qué no?

—Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete —dijo Julián lanzándole una mirada de odio que hubiera amilanado a cualquiera.

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

— ¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —dijo muy contento—. ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes?-dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- Dios mío, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.

Volviendo a reírse, Malfoy hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle, y los tres se fueron. Ron se puso en pie y cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento dando un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos.

— ¡Ron! —le reprochó Hermione. Luego sacó la varita y susurró—: _¡Reparo! -_Los trozos se recompusieron en una plancha de cristal y regresaron a la puerta.

—Bueno... ha hecho como que lo sabe todo y nosotros no —dijo Ron con un

gruñido—. «Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del

Ministerio...» Mi padre podría haber ascendido cuando hubiera querido... pero prefiere

quedarse donde está...

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Julieth—. No dejes que te moleste Malfoy, Ron.

— ¿Él? ¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Como si pudiera! —replicó Ron cogiendo uno de los pasteles en forma de caldero que quedaban y aplastándolo.

Malfoy nos había estropeado el buen humor, yo había recostado mi cabeza en las rodilla y veía por la venta solo hablamos un poco cuando nos cambiamos con las túnicas del colegio. El tren aminoro la marcha hasta detenerse, bajamos al ande donde la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

Saludamos a Hagrid con la mano y caminamos muy apretados y despacio con el resto de nuestros compañero.

-qué horror cruzar el lago con este temporal- dije mientras cubrí mi cabeza con mi brazo, nos subimos a una de los carruajes pero no cabíamos todos, Harry Maya y yo nos metimos rápidamente a uno.

-que frio- dijo Maya frotándose los brazos. –solo quiero llegar y cambiarme la ropa.

-somos dos- dijo Harry que iba mi lado, era imposible no tocarse, su brazo rozaba el mío y sentía un escalofrió cada vez que lo hacía. Bajamos del carruaje y corrimos hacia el vestíbulo, lleno de alumnos empapados.

-al menos aquí ya no llueve- los demás llegaron un rato después que nosotros.

-qué horror de tiempo- dijo Julieth sacudiendo su túnica empapada.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando un globo lleno de agua le estallo en la cabeza.

-hey - grito Ron al ver a peeves suspendido y carcajeándose.

El suelo estaba mojado, supuse que peeves había estado lanzando globos desde hace vario rato la profesora McGonagall apareció y casi desnuca a Hermione en su intento de aplacar a peeves hazaña imposible luego nos mandó a todos dentro, el gran comedor se sentía muy cómodo, caliente y tranquilo, me despedí de los chicos y fui a ocupar mi lugar al centro de la mesa de Slytherin, tenía mucha hambre pansy me miraba con una sonrisa de boba, levante una ceja y la ignore me dispuse a ver por el gran comedor el cielo sobre mi cabeza tronaba y se arremolinaba un rayo cruzo de repente iluminando el gran comedor solté un respingo e instintivamente y sin saber por qué volteé hacia la mesa de los profesores, todos están allí excepto por un par de sillas vacías pertenecientes a la profesora y Hagrid que de seguro aún estaban acomodando a los de primero, mi mirada se cruzó con la del profesor Dumbledore que me sonrío y quiño un ojo, yo sonreí de vuelta algo cohibida, y recordé que aún tenía el libro que me había prestado. Pase mis ojos por la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos estaban hablando con Nick casi decapitado, vi como colin el niñito que solía perseguir a Harry por los pasillo le hablaba emocionado, Harry le respondió algo que o alcance a oír y luego se giró y al notar que lo veía rodo los ojos y puso gesto de fastidio, solté una risita y negué con la cabeza.

-vaya, Mountbatthen veo que al fin lograste ser una traidora total. – la voz de pansy me hizo torcer el gesto- pero al paso que vas Potter pensara que eres un cerdo, aunque tal vez es eso lo que le gusta de ti.

Enrojecí de ira, seguramente Malfoy se había regodeado de la visita que nos hizo.

-cállate la boca estúpida, no me tientes porque puedo mandarte a la enfermería si quiero- lo dije tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharme, había pasado algunas de las semanas de mis vacaciones en la casa de mi abuela y ella me había enseñado algunos trucos avanzados que el abuelo solía usar para combatir hombres lobo. Compuse mi expresión y le di la espalda luego de un manotazo lance mi trenza hacia tras y sonríe al oír como chillaba y se hacia un lado para que no la golpeara.

En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall con un grupo de alumnos de primero empapados uno hasta traía el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. Después de colocar el sombrero en el su lugar habitual este empezó su tradicional canción, aplaudí cuando termino, pero la verdad las selecciones era algo aburridas así que me distraje viendo el cielo arremolinado y furioso.

— ¡Baddock, Malcolm!

— ¡Slytherin!

Aplaudí con el resto de mi casa cuando el muchacho se sentó en mi mesa, era bueno tener nuevos, vi como Harry lo seguía con la mirada, aun después de tanto tiempo no había podido cambiar su ida de mi casa, claro que mis queridos compañeros no ayudaban, los gemelos le silbaban al pequeño Malcolm. La selección siguió con naturalidad, el hermanito del pequeño admirador de Harry quedo en Gryffindor y pude ver como Harry ponía cara de martirio cuando se sentaba con ellos, sonríe de nuevo cuando la ceremonia llego a su fin El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

—Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran

Comedor—: ¡A comer!

La comida apareció por arte de magia en la mesa, tenía tanta hambre que me serví de mis favoritos y empecé a comer sin preocuparme de nada mas, al terminar tome una buena porción de pastel de chocolate, aun seguía teniendo hambre, es que era un pozo sin fondo, desde que me había tomado la medicación que me dio la abuela no podía pensar en algo sin que el hambre me abrumara la cabeza. Aparte el plato de mi ante estos pensamientos, aunque claro el plato ya estaba vacío.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento una vez más y yo deje mis pensamientos para otro momento y voltee para atender a sus palabras

— ¡Bien! —dijo sonriendo —. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de

Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se

Celebrará este curso

Una serie de murmullos de disgusto se alzaron en el gran comedor.

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran

Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

Un sobresalto comunal se sintió en el gran comedor todos habíamos girado al cabeza hacia la puerta En la que apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Eso ultimo había iluminado su cara y lo reconocí era Alastor ojoloco Moody lo había visto una vez que había ido a discutir un asunto sobre un caso con mi padre, su cara era deforme y llena de cicatrices, pero lo que más recordaba y la razón de su apodo, era su ojo azul eléctrico que daba vueltas en su cuenca desenfrenadamente. después de cruzar unas palabras con Dumbledore se sentó en el lugar correspondiente al profesor de defensa y comprendí el porqué de su visita.

—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —Dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.

Lo normal serian aplausos pero la repentina aparición del profesor Moody había dejado pasmado a todo el gran comedor solo el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid habían aplaudido los demás veíamos pasmados al personaje que sería nuestro mentor por el siguiente año. Ambos dejaron de aplaudir al ver que nadie los seguía, el profesor Moody no pareció inmutarse ante la falta de calidez de sus alumnos.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Cómo iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguíamos con la mirada fija en _Ojoloco _Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

— ¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Reí, y fui la única de mi casa a excepción del pequeño Malcolm, quien se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Finch el prefecto, Dumbledore también rio, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad —dijo

Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa. Reí yo ya sabía lo que era el torneo era una de las historias favoritas del abuelo Gastón él había participado como campeón de Beauxbatons cuando era adolecente no había llegado a ganar pero había recibido un reconocimiento por la astucia que utilizo en cada prueba. Deje escapar una risita al pensar en la cara de Dylan cuando se enterara del torneo. La idea de participar en el torneo pero era inverosímil, no te tenía la condición física para hacerlo.

»En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween.- escuche de nuevo la voz de Dumbledore.

- Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.- los murmullos en el gran comedor se hicieron más altos la idea de un premio en metálico había despertado más el interés de mis compañeros. Incluso en mi mesa se escucharon murmullos de excitación.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

—Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. — bien y ahí iban mis esperanzas y a juzgar por la cara de mis amigos la de ellos también.

-tonterías- escuche como Malfoy exclamaba malhumorado, Pansy miraba a Dumbledore con rencor y trataba de consolar a Malfoy el muy enojado retiro la mano que ella había puesto en su hombro y dirigió una mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba, levante mi cabeza y le lance una mirada altiva. Y gire mi cara hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione miraba en mi dirección mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.-prosiguió Dumbledore. - Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir!

¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con _Ojoloco _Moody. Suspire pesadamente y me puse en marcha junto con los demás, camine despacio y deje que mis compañeros me adelantaran luego gira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde los chicos permanecían parados alrededor de Fred y George que se reusaban a levantarse.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! —Protestó George cuando llegue junto a ellos —. Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?

—No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!

—Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones.

-¿Galeones? Pfff imagina la gloria el reconocimiento de todo el colegio.- dijo Julieth.

-eso lo dices tú porque tienes posibilidades- pero yo que no haría con ese dinero.- replico Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-ya los dos apúrense que nos vamos aquedar solos aquí- dijo Hermione de malhumor la mayoría se había ido ya, caminamos fura hacia el vestíbulo, los gemelos iban hablando sobre como engañar a Dumbledore.

-no te gustaría participar- le pregunte a Harry ambos íbamos unos pasos atrás de los demás que volvían a discutir sobre el premio.

-no, para ser sincero- suspiro y me miro de reojo, yo también suspire.

-a mí me gustaría, mi abuelo participo en uno sabes- sonrió- pero la verdad no estoy segura hay algo que no me gusta.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-nada no te preocupes- le di un empujón juguetón con mi hombro- ya sabes que estoy un poco loca.

-no estás loca, eres… especial.- me dijo sonriendo.

-otra manera de decir que estoy loca- me encogí de hombros y sonreí de vuelta.

-hey tortolos. – Escuchamos la voz de Fred, un rubor cubrió las orejas de Harry y yo desvié mi mirada.- ¿Quién creen que sea el juez imparcial?

-el cáliz de fuego- respondí sin saber muy bien porque, pero tenía la certeza de que asi era.

-¿el cáliz de qué?- pregunto George.

-no se- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y Julián rio negando con la cabeza.

-jajaja, que graciosa April- me dijo. –Tal vez los otros miembros del juzgado, no mencionaron al señor Bagman, quizá sea él.- los gemelos dibujaron sonrisas idénticas.

-si es el señor Bagman será de lo más fácil- dijo George más relajado.

—Pero Dumbledore sabe que no tienes la edad —dijo Ron.

—Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? —dijo Fred astutamente—. Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos.

— ¡Pero ha habido muertos! —señaló Hermione con voz preocupada.

-solo fue durante uno de los torneos- respondió Maya.- creo que dejaron suelto a un basilisco o algo así.

-aquí nos separamos chicos- dije cuando llegamos a la escalera. Me dieron las buenas noches mientras yo bajaba los escuche subir las escaleras aun discutiendo sobre el torneo, camine por las mazmorras hasta que alcance la pared falsa por suerte había escuchado la contraseña mientras caminaba hacia los chicos. Entre bostezando la sala común estaba llena de vida, afortunadamente después de cuatro años mis compañeros me habían dejado tranquila y ya no se metían con migo, subí las escaleras y llegue al cuarto vacío mis compañeras aún estaban abajo comentando el torneo. Puse todo mi equipaje en su lugar y me acosté estaba cansada solo quería encogerme en mi cama y dormirme profundamente.


	26. Ataques

Me levante temprano y baje a desayunar tome mi horario de la mesa tenia runas como primera clase y luego cuidado de criaturas mágicas, terminando la mañana herbolaria con los de Ravenclaw. Runas estaba bastante lejos y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía de mis amigos tome varios bollos de una de las fuentes de la mesa y camine a hacia la primera clase, fue una clase de lo más interesante a partir de haber "intentado" leer los cuentos de Beedle me había interesado más por esa asignatura. Al terminar me dirigí a los jardines, tranquila, el año pasado había tenido que enfrentarme a la vergüenza de decirle a Hagrid lo de mi condición, cuando se había presentado con un hipogrifo a la primera clase. El nunca se había mostrado muy amable con migo, pero cuando supo lo de mi enfermedad cambio completamente hasta me atrevería a decir que le agrado un poco. Llegue tarde ya todos los demás estaban allí.

—Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer.

Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada.- escuche a Hagrid decir cuando me situé a final del grupo. Diez minutos después todos tenían un animal feo y asqueroso.

-tu no April, solo tendrás que entregarme un reporte sobre lo que comen- me dijo sonriendo.

-y que corona tiene esa- dijo Pansy mientras miraba a su criatura con asco.-que ella también tome una de esas cosas horrendas.

-yo decido quien hará quien y cuando señorita- dijo Hagrid antes de que yo respondiera. Me sentí aliviada, me era bien sabido que Hagrid no era muy bueno guardando secretos. Sonreí a Pansy de manera desafiante, me lanzo una mirada de odio y tomo una de esas cosas en las manos.

-ademas esto no hace nada dudo que estén vivos- el escreguto exploto de repente ella lo dejo caer chillando. Casi y no puedo suprimir la carcajada pero me rei por lo bajo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, excepto su grupito de seguidoras, incluso Hagrid tuvo que disimilar la risa con una tos.

Después de haber terminado sin éxito todos nos dirigimos por caminos diferente me encontré con Maya en la puerta del invernadero y me sente junto a ella en una mesa, mis compañeros, quemados y asqueados iban de muy mal humor el cual aumento cuando la profesora anuncio que tendríamos que sacar pus de unos bubotuberculos.

-pero profesora- dijo Pansy- me acabo de quemar en la estúpida clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-entonces señorita- dijo la profesora con los labios fruncidos- le sugiero que se ponga los guantes de dragón si no quiere quemarse más.

-señorita Mouthbatten, usted no es pareja de su hermana- me dijo la profesora, suspire y me levante con cierto pesar camine hacia la mesa cerca de la puerta. Deje mis cosa en la mesa y me acerque a mi grupo, el curso anterior la profesora había desintegrado el grupo formado por Malfoy y sus dos cabezas huecas y me había puesto a mí y a Terry Boot con él. La cara de la pobre se había puesto tan blanca cuando la profesora la obligo a sentarse junto a nosotros y no hablo durante toda la clase. Al menos ahora me había perdido un poco de miedo, me dedico un sonrisa cuando me acerque a ella.

-hola Terry- le dije bajito mientras me sentaba junto a ella, justo en el medio.

-hola-me respondió tímidamente mirando por el rabio del ojo a Malfoy que malhumorado se ponía los guantes.

Sin decir ni una palabra más los tres nos dedicamos a trabajar, el trabajo era extremadamente desagradable y más porque teníamos que trabajar bastante juntos mi brazo y el de Draco se rozaba constantemente era de lo más incómodo, no sé si estaba paranoica pero me daba la impresión de que después de la segunda vez ya no era por accidente. Este sentimiento se incrementó cuando al final de la clase Pansy casi me tira "accidentalmente" una botella llena de pus abierta, por suerte yo me quite a tiempo y esta fue a estallar en una de las paredes. La profesora le quito diez puntos y para mi sorpresa, Draco le dirigió una mirada de desprecio que casi la hizo llorar.

-¿tu porque crees que se haya comportado así?- le pregunte a Hermione a la hora del almuerzo, le había comentado lo sucedido, mientras los demás escuchaban embobados a Fred, George y Lee que relataban y discutían con Lucy sobre el Profesor Moody. Hermione le dio un largo sorbo a su sumo de calabaza pensativamente y luego sonrió.

-eso solo confirma una duda que tenía- me dijo con suficiencia.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno no te has fijado que Malfoy te molesta mas últimamente, pero que cuando alguien mas te molesta se enoja-

-no- rodo los ojos exasperada y se acerco mas a mi.

-creo que a Malfoy le gustas.-me dijo al oído.

-¿QUE?-lo dije tan fuerte que algunas cabezas se giraron para verme, incluso las de los chicos, les sonríe y regrese mi atención a ella. -¿Qué?

-espera y veras, te molesta y te sigue a todos lados pero cuando Pansy se mete contigo se enoja. Créeme le gustas, es solo que los chicos son mas tontos para eso que nosotras.

-y ¿Qué hago?- estaba asustada, que pasaba si el seme declaraba y yo me negaba.

-ignóralo, alarga el momento. Asele ver que no estas interesada.

-que lio, no lo entiendo que vio en mi- ella rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-es que no te has visto en un espejo últimamente.

-si ¿Por qué?

-entonces estas ciega, ¿vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta de la cara de todos los chicos cuando pasas?

-pues si te digo, porque no he visto nada fuera de lo normal.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿no te has fijado en las miradas de Harry?- yo me sonroje hasta las orejas y ella rio. - tomare eso como un si- rio mas. –¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?.

-claro- le dije aun avergonzada por sus palabras. –tengo que ir a la lechuceria después tengo dos periodos libres esta tarde.

Dejaste adivinación, sabia decisión- me dijo sonriendo, nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos hacia la biblioteca.

-¿enserio crees que Harry me ve así?- dije después de un rato, de verdad me gustaba pero no sabía si yo a el.

-estas loca, claro solo hay que ver la cara de bobo que pone cuando te acercas.

-¿entonces porque no me dice nada?-le dije

-entonces si te gusta- me dijo con suficiencia.

-que ¿era secreto?- le dije, ambas reimos.

-te repito, los muchachos son mas lentos en este campo, no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen aunque….

-se la pase leyendo frente a el toda noche.- la interrumpí, fue su turno de sonrojarse.

-¿no se a que te refieres?

-aja si claro, solo te diré que sigas tu propio consejo que seas paciente- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-tonta- me dijo, mientras dábamos la vuelta en un pasillo y nos topábamos de cara con el profesor Dumbledore.

-señoritas- dijo sonriendo- parece que se nos esta haciendo costumbre encontrarnos así Sophia.- me dijo.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

-y debo decir que me alegro de haberlas encontrado, señorita Granger la profesora Vector iniciara sus clase un poco mas temprano hoy, a las dos.- Hermione dio un respingo y consulto su reloj.

-llego tarde, Gracias profesor, nos vemos después- me dijo y salio corriendo, no me paso por alto que no la llamara por su nombre como a mi.

-¿usted no recibe runas?- me pregunto mientra con un gesto de la mano me indicaba que caminaramos juntos.

-si pero por la mañana, ahora tengo un periodo libre.-respondi algo cohibida, siempre me había preguntado porque el siempre se mostraba tan amable con migo.

-ya veo, me entere de que no tomara adivinación este curso.

-no señor.

-una lastima, me gustaría que desarrollara mas esa habilidad- lo mire incrédula el me sonrió y me guiño un ojo. –esta vida a veces nos da los instrumentos, pero nosotros tenemos que afinarlos y aprender a ejecutar con ellos, le sugiero que suba a la clase, no se preocupe yo hablare luego con la profesora. Nunca se sabe cuando pueda serle útil.- sin decir mas se alejo dejándome en bajo la trampilla que daba a la clase de adivinación, totalmente confundida, es que acaso el sabia algo. Aun aturdida subí las escaleras, nunca me había caído bien la profesora seme hacia una charlatana.

Entre a la sala que tanto sueño me causaba.

-ha bienvenida- dijo la profesora desde su sillón frente a la clase. –llega un poco tarde.

-lo lamento, el profesor Dumbledore hablara después con…

-ya lo se querida, tome asiento por favor- me interrumpio.

Busque con la mirada un asiento vacio y para mi suerte había uno libre junto a Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me susurro este ultimo mientras la profesora seguía con su discurso.

-Dumbledore me obligo.

-te perdiste las predicciones- me susurro Harry aburrido.

-lastima, cuando moriras esta vez.

-no este año no moriré, solo dice que lo que mas temo ocurrirá.

-uyy eso quiere decir que los escregutos se reproducirán y no morirán antes de Halloween.-dije ambos rieron bajito.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y los tres la miramos.

—Estaba diciendo, querido mío, que tú naciste claramente bajo la torva influencia de Saturno —dijo la profesora Trelawney con una leve nota de resentimiento en la voz.

—Perdón, ¿nací bajo qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Saturno, querido mío, ¡el planeta Saturno! —repitió la profesora Trelawney, decididamente irritada porque Harry no parecía impresionado por esta noticia—. Estaba diciendo que Saturno se hallaba seguramente en posición dominante en el momento de tu nacimiento: tu pelo oscuro, tu estatura exigua, las trágicas pérdidas que sufriste tan temprano en la vida... Creo que no me equivoco al pensar, querido mío, que naciste justo a mitad del invierno, ¿no es así?

—No —contestó Harry—. Nací en julio.

Casi no puedo evitar la carcajada y al parecer no lo había logrado muy bien por que la profesora me dirigió su mirada de grandes ojos hacía mi.

-y tu querida, tu cabello rubio y tus ojos grises, son claro de que naciste por la noche y bajo la influencia de venus. Disfrutaras de una muy larga vida.

Mi cara se puso seria y sentí como si alguien me hubiera cubierto por un manto fino. ¿yo? ¿Una vida larga?, sentía el nudo en la garganta que intente tragar, esta mujer se estaba burlando de mí, yo tenia marcada mi muerte, tan solo me quedaban unos meses, ese hecho cayó sobre mí de nuevo, quien me creía para aspirar a enamorarme y después ¿Qué? partirle el corazón a Harry.

Mi humor no cambio el resto de clase y los chicos parecieron darse cuenta porque me trataron suavemente el resto del día, la profesora nos dejo mucha tarea y la clase con el profesor Snape no fue tampoco placentera.

Salí de la mazmorra y fui a dejar mis cosas a la sala común antes de reunirme con los chicos en el gran comedor, cuando iba alcanzando las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo me llegaron exclamaciones y gruñidos.

— ¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody.

— ¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado estaban parados cerca de la puerta y el y Julián tenían sujeto a Ron mientras las chicas le cubrían el paso.

—No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, en mi dirección algunos pasos delante de mi estaba Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco.

¿Un hurón blanco?

Moody se acercó cojeando hacia el hurón, que desesperado corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado- le grito Moody apuntando con la varita, el hurón ya casi había llegado hasta mis piernas. -¡apártese!- dijo Moody dirigiéndose a mi y de un salto me aparte de la puerta cruce el vestíbulo para reunirme a Maya quien era la mas cercana a mi.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le dije viendo, como ella y todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, como Moody hacia volar al hurón por toda la sala.

-no me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda- gruñía.

-Malfoy y sus secuaces estaban molestando a Ron, y Harry lo defendió entonces Malfoy intento atacar a Harry por la espalda.

-No…vuelvas….a…hacer…eso- decía Moody acompañando cada palabra con un golpe.

-no entiendo cómo encaja el hurón en es…-jadee- ¡el hurón es Draco!

-en efecto- me respondió Maya.

— ¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón, algunos alumnos más viejos que se encontraban disfrutando del espectáculo corrieron dentro del gran comedor, la profesora era una de las docentes más aterrorizantes.

— ¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

—Enseñar —explicó Moody.

—Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

—Sí —contestó Moody.

— ¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie.

— ¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —Dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto...

— ¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

—Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudo entender claramente las palabras «mi padre».

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos.

Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.

—Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras.

-esos fue grandioso- dijo Julián, mientras caminábamos dentro del gran comedor por orden de la profesora McGonagall.

-Moody es mi nuevo héroe- dijo Ron – no me hablen.

Habíamos llegado a la mesa.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Julieth levantando una ceja.

-porque quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria para siempre.

- Draco Malfoy el increíble Hurón Volador- dije riendo, al fin un maestro que ponía en su lugar a Draco.

Todos rieron ante mi comentario, la gente a nuestro alrededor comentaba lo ocurrido, podía sentir las miradas asesinas que se clavaban en nosotros desde mi mesa.

-si fue gracioso, pero Malfoy pudo haber quedado herido de verdad- dijo Hermione después de un momento de silencio mientras todos nos servíamos.

-la profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo- añadió.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron molesto- ¡no me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida!.

Julieth que había estado tomando sopa dejo caer la cuchara y cruzo las manos bajo su barbilla mirando a Ron intensamente.

-¿el mejor momento de tu vida?- pregunto a lo que Ron enrojeció y murmuro un "lo siento" y "sabes a lo que me refiero".

Dirigí mi mirada primero a Julieth que sonreí con suficiencia, luego a Hermione que parecía confundida y por ultimo a la mirada de complicidad entre Maya y Julián, Harry parecía ajeno a lo que acaba de pasar y se servía estofado, deje escapar un suspiro Hermione tenía razón Harry era muy lento en esto, porque claramente algo pasaba entre Julieth y Ron.

-me lo contaras luego- susurre en la oreja de Julieth cuando me estire por un poco de pan. Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

Hermione comía rápidamente a mi lado, la mire con una ceja levantada.

-cuidado Hermione- dije cuando casi se ahoga con su pollo.

-lo siento, tengo prisa- dijo avergonzada tomando de un solo trago toda su copa de jugo.

-¡no me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche a la biblioteca!- dijo Harry. Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no tengo más remedio- repuso ella-tengo mucho que hacer.

-pero has dicho que la profesora vector…-empezó Julián.

-no son deberás- lo interrumpió levantándose de la mesa. –los veo más tarde en la sala común buenas noches a ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Maya y a mí y se marchó.

Termine de cenar, por culpa de la clase de adivinación no me había dado tiempo de enviar la carta a mi abuela y a mis padres, donde les contaba sobre el torneo, me levante justo cuando Fred ocupaba la silla de Hermione.

-¿Qué me dicen de Moody?- dijo ¿no es genial?

-mas que genial- dijo George sentándose.

-buenas noches chicos- dije no quería volver a oír esa conversación. –voy a la lechuceria primero. ¿Nadie tiene carta para mamá o la abuela?- pregunte a mis hermanos.

-yo- dijo Julián levantándose- voy contigo. – se despidió de Maya que era a la única que no vería luego.

Caminamos fuera del castillo hacia la lechuceria, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las montañas.

-tengo la nueva tonada, pero necesito que la escuches para que le pongas los arreglos.

-yupper!, estuve pensando en hacer un vals o algo así para mamá y papá, no tengo idea de que regalarles este año para navidad.

-yo tampoco, sería una buena idea algo romántico, como el amor flota en el aire- dijo sonriendo.

-tu sabes lo que pasa entre Ron y Julieth cierto-

-pues de saberlo saberlo no, pero tengo sospechas, esos dos han estado muy acaramelados

Reí, llegamos a la lechuceria y buscamos a nuestras lechuza después de deliberar usamos solo una, mientras ataba la carta a la pata de Anubis, mi lechuza. Perdí la noción del tiempo y me sumergí en una de mis visiones.

::_la luz que inundaba de verde mi dormitorio era cada vez más tenue mientras Pansy y su grupito habrían mi baúl con sus varitas sacaban mi violín y lo llevaban a la sala común donde para deleite de todos los hacían estallar en mil pedazos:: _

Parpadee para regresar a la realidad, un jadeo salió de mi boca.

-esa mala bruja va a pagar- grite Anubis voló de mi mano aun con la carta mal atada, di la vuelta, tal vez podía evitarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Julián detrás de mí vi por el rabio del ojo como terminaba de atarle la carta a Anubis y le murmuraba "a casa" – April espera-yo ya bajaba las escaleras corriendo la ira me nublaba todo pensamiento, sabía que el tiempo seme acababa.

-April espera – Julián tomo mi brazo para detenerme, jale y de un tirón me zafe, seguí corriendo, mientras le decía –ve a la enfermería y dile a la señora Pomfrey que prepare una cama.

-¡¿Qué?

-alguien va a dormir en la enfermería hoy, pero no estoy segura si Pansy o yo.- había alcanzado la puerta del vestíbulo y Salí corriendo el, sorprendido se quedo pasmado en la puerta corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que alcance la entrada a la sala común y casi grite la contraseña, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo en mi cabeza entre justo en el momento en que con una carcajada comunal mi primer violín estallaba suspendido en el aire.

Saque mi varita con un movimiento no sé de donde salía la energía pero sentía que podía hacerlo todo.

Solté una sonora y debo admitir espeluznante carcajada mientras hacia una floritura con la varita que ni siquiera conocía y sin palabras mágicas de por medio Pansy estaba contra la pared sujeta varios pies de altura por un fuerza invisible que salía de mi varita.

-que gracioso verdad, quememos su violín, que puede hacer ella contra nosotras.- sus amiguitas chillaban y corrían alrededor de ella, demasiado cobardes como para acercarse a mí, todos estaban haciendo una rueda en torno a nosotras, sin abogar por ninguna.

-no te lo advertí boba, que acaso no te dije que no te metieras con migo o lo pagarías. Pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Pansy. – mi voz sonaba amenazante y baja. –siempre vives preguntándome porque estoy aquí, pues ahora lo sabrás.

Ella me miraba horrorizada podía sentir el poder salir de mi moví mi varita y la gire de cabeza, la sala completa se había quedado silencia. Le di varias vueltas rapidísimas mientras gritaba y gritaba, la solté y antes de que callera en el suelo la volví a sujetar, no sabía como pero mi varita me obedecía sin que yo pronunciara un conjuro. Me sentía bien como no me había sentido en varios meses.

-déjame, déjame.- chillaba.

-lo hare cuando aprendas a respetar lo que no es tuyo.

-lo hare, lo hare.

La baje lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo, se tambaleo un poco, respire profundamente y mire los restos de mi amado violín tirados en el suelo, batalle para tragarme el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, gire para ver todos los rostros de la habitación todos me miraban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos gire mi mirada hacia Malfoy el me miraba sonriendo tenia aspecto de enfermo y estaba hecho un ovillo en un sofá.

Empezaba a sentirme cansada y un zumbido empezó a crecer en mi cabeza.

-y que esto sea un llamado de atención a los demás, el hecho de que hasta ahora haya sido pacifica no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme.

Me gire y le di una mirada a los prefectos que no se habían metido para nada, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Vi por una de los escudos en la pared como Pansy se incorporaba y alzaba su varita, antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar "flippendo" yo reaccione. "protego" grite girando rápidamente y haciendo un amplio movimiento frente a mi, no sabia de donde había sacado las palabras o como habían funcionado pero un gran campo invisible se paro entre nosotras, podía ver donde empezaba y donde acababa porque había quebrado parte del mármol verde que rodeaba la sala los que estaba parados observando se habían divido en dos mitades y el hechizo de Pansy reboto contra ella, era como si el escudo fuera parte de mi porque cuando el hechizo reboto me empujado dos pasos hacia atrás, el zumbido se había intensificado y podía sentir la sangre saliendo por mi nariz por el esfuerzo, con otro movimiento de mi varita retire el campo que nos separaba, farfulle por el esfuerzo y escupí un poco de sangre. Le di un ultimo vistazo a Pansy que intentaba incorporarse y Salí corriendo de la sala con el zumbido aumentando en mis oídos la puerta se abrió y al salir tropecé con alguien, me sentía débil y mareada, caí por el golpe.

-April, por Merlín, ¿Qué te hicieron?- escuche la voz de Lucy.

-no fueron ellos… yo me canse- cada vez perdía mas campo de visión.

-hay que llevarla ya- Fred estaba allí y parecía aterrorizado.- déjame yo la llevo.

-gracias, Julián tenía razón, nos están esperando en la enfermería.

Sentí como me elevaba y el cuerpo de Fred pegarse a mi cara, me sentía muy muy débil así que me recosté en su pecho incapaz de sostener mi cabeza empezaba a sentir un sueño horrible el zumbido había desaparecido, me deje caer en la inconciencia sabía que iba a estar bien.


	27. Castigos, predicciones y amistades

Hola otra vez! gracias a todos los que me leen y agregaron la historia a favoritos.

los dejo para que lean

* * *

La enfermería completa estaba en silencio no tenía sueño, había dormido todo el día anterior y hoy me había pasado dormitando entre visitas y regaños.

FLASHBACK

-primero Draco y ahora usted, que intentan, ¿dejarnos últimos en la lista este año? –me gritaba el profesor Snape, Pansy que después de que yo despertara del desmallo había sido llevada por su sequito no sin antes pasar por el despacho del profesor Snape, estaba sentada en una camilla frente a la mía, me miraba mientras sonreía.

-no señor, esto fue en defensa personal- dije dejando en claro que el incidente con Malfoy había sido completamente malintencionado.

-¿defensa personal? La señorita Parkinson y sus amigas alegan que usted ataco primero señorita.

-sin ofender profesor, ¿pero le va a creer a la persona que está en cama o a la que simplemente tiene un raspón?

Se escuchó una risa silenciosa, casi se pudo confundir con un suspiro, Pansy que había abierto la boca con indignación ante mi mentira, volteo cosa que el profesor y yo imitamos, el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería y nos miraba con una mezcla de diversión y reproche en los ojos. Pansy vio su oportunidad y abrió la boca para defenderse.

-cállese- le espeto Snape con brusquedad.

-no seas tan duro Severus- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la voz pausada pero llena de autoridad. –Deja que la señorita Parkinson nos dé su versión- le dirigió una mirada amable a Pansy que soltó la lengua.

-mis amigas y yo estábamos muy tranquilas en la sala común señor, cuando apareció está loca y sin ningún motivo me lazo en el aire –mientras hablaba hacia ademanes con las manos – me dio varias vueltas, afortunadamente yo aún tenía mi varita, y pude liberarme, pero ella, insatisfecha, me lanzo un hechizo para empujarme.

Maldita rata, pensé claro como si hubiera logrado zafarse, incluso el profesor Snape la miraba con una ceja levantada, dudando, como yo, de sus capacidades.

-muy bien. –Dumbledore suspiro - ¿fue eso lo que paso, Señorita Mounthbatten?

Compuse mi mejor cara, afortunadamente aún estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre, iba a demostrar porque estaba en Slytherin.

-profesor, mi nivel académico no me permitiría hacer las cosas por las que me acusa la señorita Parkinson, además si es que ella no me hizo nada, ¿porque yo estoy en cama?

La mirada del profesor reflejaba que no me creía el sabia sobre mi enfermedad y un esfuerzo físico me lo podía causar o también un shock emocional. Así que agregue en un tono mas bajo y lastimero:

-ella hizo explotar mi violín señor, justo frente a mi cara, luego me ataco cuando yo le recrimine lo ocurrido- había agachado la cabeza, aunque lo que decía no era del todo mentira no soportaba los azules ojos del profesor Dumbledore clavados sobre los míos. – me asuste y estaba muy enojada, me empecé a sentir débil, usted sabe porque, y corrí fuera de la sala común, mi hermana y Fred Weasley me encontraron y me trajeron aquí. Hay un volcán de cenizas al medio de la sala común que prueban mi historia.

-bien, si tiene pruebas, como es que su hermano aviso a la enfermera mucho antes de que usted llegara aquí, en el momento justo en que, según creo, la señorita Parkinson la atacaba.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el profesor Dumbledore. –la razón la discutimos usted y yo hoy por la tarde, no sé cómo funciona, pero lo vi, intente evitarlo pero no pude.

-lo entiendo, pero aun así las dos actuaron mal, veinticinco puntos menos para Slytherin señorita Mounthbatten por haber respondido a las provocaciones y Severus- dijo, el mencionado tenía una expresión confundida –confió en que encontraras un castigo especial para la señorita Parkinson.

Luego se marchó, la señora Pomfrey saco a Snape, quien se llevó a Pansy que iba refunfuñando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me reí ante el recuerdo, me había salido con la mía y lejos de estar avergonzada por mentir, me sentía muy bien. Los chicos habían llegado después de que yo tuvieran un momento incómodo cuando la enfermera me había preguntado porque me había tenido que dar más dosis de poción para detener la hemorragia. Ron y Julieth se habían partido de la risa cuando les relate la cara de Pansy, mas sin embargo Julián y Hermione tenían, como yo, curiosidad por la forma en que mi magia había explotado.

-quizá fue y como cuando somos niños, tu magia se liberó presa de tu temperamento-sugirió Hermione.

-fue diferente, era como si no saliera de mi

-¿te refieres a que fue tu varita?-me había preguntado Harry con una ceja levantada.

-algo así.

-es imposible- rebatió Hermione

-si - dijo Ron- las varitas de ollivanders no son tan poderosas

-nuestras varitas no son de Ollivanders.

Maya tenia razón, nuestra familia no compraba varitas en Gran Bretaña, el abuelo Gastón le había comprado su primera varita a Dylan en parís con la famosa fabricante francesa (y amiga de la familia) Marion Poise. Ella había hecho las varitas de todos. A pesar de esta información, Hermione y Harry creían imposible que mi varita hubiera tenido tanto poder.

Me gire en la cama aun pensando, decidí no darle mucha importancia, los chicos tenían razón, había sido una explosión de magia involuntaria, antes de que el cielo se pintara de anaranjado bajo los rayos del amanecer el sueño había regresado dejándome inconsciente y sumida en un sueño protagonizado por la cara de tranquilidad y la sonrisa que me dio Harry al verme despierta y bien.

La señora Pomfrey me había dado de alta después del chequeo de la mañana como ya todo estaba acordado había apuntado el incidente en el registro mensual que enviaba a mis padres.

-este año empezamos temprano- me había dicho con los labios fruncidos.

Minutos después ya me encontraba acercándome alegremente a la mesa donde los chicos estaban desayunando.

-¡buenos días!- dije alegremente, ellos al verme sonrieron y me hicieron espacio para que desayunara con ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Lucy acercándose a nuestro grupo.

-mucho mejor, Gracias por estar allí.

-no hay porque, en realidad fue Julián si él no me avisa, no sé cuánto tiempo hubieras estado allí. –dijo componiendo una mueca.

-ya no piensen en eso- dijo Julieth.- el punto es que ustedes llegaron a tiempo y nada paso.

-de eso quería hablarte – dijo Lucy con una mueca de disculpa en su cara. –tuve que contárselo a Fred, después de que te llevamos a la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey nos sacara, estaba bastante asustado. Lo lamento.

Suspire.

-no te disculpes, no importa.

Penny se acercó a nosotros con el andar rápido que la caracterizaba.

-¿Lu tienes tiempo esta noche?- dijo sin rodeos y con un simple, "buenos días".

-por supuesto, con esto de que cancelaron el Quidditch no tengo nada que hacer por las noche. No quiero pensar en lo neurótico que se hubiera puesto Oliver si estuviera aquí.- dijo sonriendo, Harry que estaba en uno de los asientos frente a ella, fingió un escalofrió.

-ni que lo digas, apuesto a que, de todas formas, nos hubiera mandado a entrenar como de costumbre.

Penny que parecía no disfrutar de la conversación, se giró hacia mí, Julieth tenía razón y Penny había cambiado mucho se le miraba más seria y podía ver que había estado llorando.

-¿tú tienes tiempo ahora?- me dijo.

-no, lo siento, tengo astronomía.

Antes de que me contestara, Julián pego un brinco y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-que tonto soy, la profesora Siniestra nos dijo ayer por la noche que hoy no tendríamos clase teórica, en vez de eso tendremos doble hora a las ocho.

-perfecto- dijo Penny. -¿me acompañas?

-seguro, los veo luego.

-hoy es la primera clase con Moody, ¡recuérdalo!- me grito Julieth mientras salía por la puerta junto con Penny.

Caminamos en silencio, sabía que estaba ordenando sus ideas para plantearlas de una manera diplomática. Llegamos a la orilla del lago y solté un largo suspiro.

-solo suéltalo Penny, es más fácil así.

Nos habíamos parado y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-quiero saber qué te pasa.

-¿a qué te refiere?- estaba confundida.

-Lucy me conto la forma en la que ella y Fred te encontraron, ¿Qué pasa?

Pase mi dedo por el tabique de mi nariz, como suelo hacer cuando no sé qué decir.

-no pasa nada, Penny, es solo que mis actividades son más fuertes ahora, me canso más, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no te creo?, desde aquella vez que estuviste en el hospital muggle ya no eres la misma y mama y papa tampoco, lo que paso ayer confirmo mis sospechas. ¿Tu pelearte con alguien hasta el punto de acabar ambas en la enfermería? , has cambiado April, ¿Qué sucede?

Cometí el error de verla a los ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas picando en mis ojos, pero no podía decírselo, no ahora, todo estaba saliendo bien no tenía por qué preocuparlos ahora, aun me quedaban unos meses.

-es una pequeña complicación. – decidí mentirle. –Es solamente mientras atravieso la adolescencia, dentro de unos años… -trague en seco, al pensar en esos años que no tenía. – todo va a ser como antes, no me abre curado pero será más leve.

Una lagrima traicionera cayo por mi mejía, me maldije a mí misma por ser tan débil, ella paso su dedo por mi cara limpiándola.

-eso no es todo. ¿Verdad?

-existe un riesgo, una mínima de posibilidad de que los medicamentos no sean suficientes, si es así, me iré deteriorando hasta…

No me dejo terminar, me abrazo muy fuerte, diciéndome con eso todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras llore en su hombro como no lo había hecho, me estaba haciendo la fuerte ante mis padres para no hacer la experiencia más traumatizante para ellos y al ser los únicos que sabían la verdad no tenía con quien desahogarme.

-lo siento- dije después de un rato, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando mi cara.

-no te preocupes, no hay que tener miedo.

-sí, tienes razón pero a veces pienso en las cosas que puedo dejar sin hacer, o en las cosas que quiero hacer, como casarme y tener hijos.- volvía a llorar, cubrí mi cara con el pañuelo, se sentía tan bien sacar los miedos.

-tranquila nena, -desde que era Bebé por ser la más pequeña y quizá debido a mi condición me habían mimado sobre manera, tanto que me gane el apodo de "la nena", mis hermanos rara vez lo utilizaban, solo las gemelas o a veces Dylan o Anni; puso su mano sobre mi hombro. –no seas pesimista los vas a hacer ya verás. Que lo que te dijo el médico no sea un impedimento, disfruta del ahora que el mañana es incierto y el ayer se nos fue.

Sonreí, Penny siempre tenía algo que decirte que te reconfortaba, era una gran consejera.

-tienes razón, gracias lamento que hubieras tenido que saltarte las clases por hablar con migo.

-no te preocupes, esto es más importante que las calificaciones.

Puse mi mano sobre su frente, ya me sentía más tranquila.

-¿no estas enferma?, repítelo.

-boba- me dijo quitando mi mano, reímos.

-¿ahora tú me dirás que te sucede?- le dije, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro casi al instante.

-no sé a qué te refieres- me respondió. Miraba a un punto fijo, lista, pensé, evitaba en contacto visual para no caer como yo.

-últimamente te hemos notado algo triste, estas más distante, casi no te vi en todo el verano. ¿Qué te sucede?

-no es nada, April, he tenido algunos problemas con Percy eso es todo, no se preocupen no es nada que no podamos resolver.

-está bien, espero que todo vaya bien.

-gracias.

Nos quedamos hablando de todo y nada. Pasó la hora de comida, pero la plática estaba tan amena que ni nos fijamos, hasta que la campana sonó proveniente del castillo.

-tengo que irme, los chicos me mataran si no llego a la primera clase del profesor Moody.-rodé los ojos. –no entiendo porque les emociona tanto.

-es un gran maestro, tal vez no esté tan lucido como antes pero…-se encogió de hombros. –ve y aprende todo lo que puedas, yo tengo herbolaria.

-nos vemos luego.

Me levante y me aleje dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos iba tarde y lo sabía llegue al pasillo del tercer piso donde todos estaban haciendo fila fuera de la clase, perfecto no había llegado tarde. Divise a los chicos cerca de la puerta.

-ya llegue.

-a tiempo.- dijo Julieth haciéndome espacio entre ella y Harry. –ahora solo falta Hermione.

No paso mucho tiempo, Hermione corría en nuestra dirección, justo cuando la puerta se abría.

—Vengo de la...

—... biblioteca —adivinó Ron—. Date prisa o nos quedaremos con los peores asientos.

Nos apresuramos al entrar ocupamos las primeras mesas cerca del profesor, Julieth rápidamente se apresuró a ocupar una mesa con Ron, Hermione casi arrastro a Julián junto a ella dejando un solo lugar junto a Harry, le di una mirada de reprocha a Hermione y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros me senté, mi compañero ajeno a todo esto saco su libro de: _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección. _Me dispuse a imitarlo, mientras todos guardábamos un muy poco habitual silencio.

Sin querer hacerse esperar la pata de palo apareció por las escaleras con un sordo BUM repitiendo cada paso.

-ya pueden guardar sus libros-nos dijo con su habitual vos gruñido. –no los van a necesitar para nada.

Todos guardamos los libros mientras él se disponía a llamarnos a todos por nuestro nombre mientras apuntaba en una lista, su ojo normal estaba clavado en el papel mientras el mágico giraba prestando atención a cada uno de los allí presentes.

—Bien —dijo cuándo el último de la lista hubo contestado «presente»—. He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya sois bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Habéis estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

—Pero estáis atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros a maldiciones —prosiguió Moody—. Así que he venido para prepararos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con las mal...

bueno, bueno, el resto de la clase no tiene importancia, creo que debí darme cuenta de las cosas en ese momento, pero mi mente no era tan aguda como lo es ahora, el resto de la semana transcurrió normal, en la sala común me había ganado mucho respeto, ya nadie me molestaba y mientras me sentaba en un sillón frente al fuego, las miradas de mis compañero ya no me acosaban.

Pronto llegó la siguiente semana y la clase de adivinación volvió a mi horario, después del almuerzo, Harry Ron y yo nos dirigimos hacia la clase.

-¿terminaron la tarea?- pregunte mientras caminábamos despacio hasta el séptimo piso.

-si- dijo ron con una sonrisa,

-puedo verla.

-por supuesto.

Me paso su tarea la leí, arquee una de mis cejas

-vas a tener una mala semana según veo.

Rio bajito ante mi comentario.

-¿y tu?- le pregunte a Harry. -¿también lo inventaste?

-como lo supiste.- dijo mientras ponía el pergamino en mi mano.

-predijiste tu propia muerte. –dije dándole una rápida leída a su tarea.

-no sabía que poner, además ni siquiera ella sabe que va a pasar la siguiente semana. –dijo Ron tomando su pergamino.

-tienes razón.

-y tú. ¿Si sabes qué pasara?- me dijo Harry.

-por supuesto.

-a ver. –dijo Ron.

Saque mi pergamino de la mochila.

-bien veamos. El siguiente lunes, Moody nos lanzara la maldición imperius a todos, así que vayan preparándose- dije sin quitar la vista de mi tarea.- tendremos mucha tarea para el martes, Snape nos envenenara si no aprendemos a hacer un antídoto como dios manda, para su mala suerte antes del lunes los escregutos habrán crecido de forma asombrosa, -ambos hicieron una mueca al escucharlo- los concursante extranjeros del torneo llegaran el 30 de octubre, los de Beauxbatons primero.- añadí guiñándoles un ojo. –luego no puedo ver más hay algo, o alguien que me está bloqueando. Ah lo olvidaba, esto no lo apunte, pero algunas personas se reusaran a firmar para P.E.E.D.O Hermione estará furiosa. Prepárense.

Llegamos a la clase de adivinación entregamos la tarea y mientras la profesora las revisaba, me dispuse a hablar con Harry, Ron dormitaba viendo por la venta.

-se en lo que piensas, no te preocupes, no van a encontrarlo.

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo viéndome confundido.

-mentirle a Sirius no fue lo más acertado, no va a creerte. –Susurre cerca de su oído- dale un poco de crédito, te prometo que no lo van a atrapar.

Me miro la confusión había desaparecido de su cara me miraba soltó un suspiro y me sonrió.

-gracias.

-de nada, enserio no te preocupes recibirás carta el… -mi vista se desenfoco un momento mientras me concentraba en ver el día, volví al presente con un parpadeo.- 31 de octubre en el desayuno.

-gracias de nuevo- me dijo más tranquilo.

Cuando la profesora dio los resultados, a mí, me mando a repetir la tarea con un frio. "si lo va a inventar ponga algo más creíble", mientras a Harry y Ron los felicitaba con lágrimas en los ojos por la valentía que mostraban ante tan fatal destino. Ambos me dirigieron una mirada y una sonrisa, pero la profesora mando a ambos a hacer la misma tarea pero para la semana siguiente y fue mi turno de reír.

Tal y como yo lo predije el profesor Moody nos lanzó la segunda maldición imperdonable a todos y aunque me había preparado para resistirla me hizo bailar ballet por todo el salón, el único que logro dominarla por completo fue Harry, Hermione nos había obligado a todos a unirnos a su loca organización y el veinte un cartel con la información de las delegaciones de los extranjero estaba colgando de todos los tableros del castillo.

Después de leer el que estaba colgando en la sala común camine hacia el gran comedor para desayunar, camine despacio sin prisa me sentía feliz, Salí al vestíbulo y cuando solo había dado unos cuantos pasos me di de bruces con alguien que pasaba a toda velocidad.

-lo siento, Maya.- dijo la voz de un chico, enrollando su brazo en mi cintura para evitar mi caída. Con la cara encendida y ya bien puesta en el suelo, me zafe de su agarre.

-April, y no te disculpes la torpe fui yo.- me miro confundido, pero luego compuso una sonrisa.

-lo lamento, te debí confundir con una amiga, es que son idénticas.

-somos hermanas, no te preocupes suele pasarnos a menudo.

-ya veo aunque tus ojos son grises, lo recordare la siguiente ves. –volvió a sonreír a lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡rápido Cedric!- grito un chico unos pasos adelante que nosotros lo reconocí como Ernie Macmillan.

-tengo que irme, fue un gusto April.-me dijo apresuradamente.

-el gusto fue mío- le respondí y ambos tomamos caminos opuestos Pansy y sus amigas me miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo con cara de bobas, sin dirigirles la mirada seguí mi camino al gran comedor.

Los días siguiente Hogwarts se preparó para darle su mejor cara a los invitados, todo había sido limpiado y la armaduras ya no rechinaban, todos estaban nerviosos Julieth me había sacado de quicio con sus interminables preguntas, "¿Cuántos son?, ¿Cómo se ven?, ¿van a ser amables?" me arte tanto de ella que después de una respuesta no muy cortes a su millonésima pregunta, decidí irme a la sala común, ya había bajado hacia las mazmorras cuando oí unas voces que discutían, apresure el paso para ver de qué se trataba y al doblar la esquina me encontré con dos niños de segundo de mi casa que apuntaban con sus varitas al que reconocí como Malcolm Baddock uno de los alumnos nuevos. El pobre Malcolm se veía muy asustado y ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar la varita, al ser tan pequeño no sabía mucho.

-hey Vaisey , Derrick, ¿Qué se creen que hace?- grite mientras caminaba hacia ellos, ambos giraron con una mirada desafiante, pero al ver que era yo la que se acercaba, dejaron a Malcolm tranquilo y corrieron supuse hacia la sala común, Malcolm que no había perdido de vista a sus atacantes se resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se giró, supuse para agradecerme y cuando vio que era yo una mueca de miedo cruzo su cara he intento levantarse.

-no tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño.-me miro y pareció dudárselo un momento luego se volvió a sentar, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Camine despacio para no asustarlo de nuevo y me senté junto a él. -¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-no lo creo.- me respondió con una voz infantil, y recostó su cara entre las rodillas. –nadie pasa por lo que yo. Su amortiguada voz salía entre sollozos.

-te sorprenderías, anda confía en mí, soy una tumba.- le dije y espere unos momentos, después de pensárselo, levanto la cara y me examino el rostro para ver si podía confiar en mi después soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mi abuelo es policía – me dijo como quien dice una condena, luego me miro esperando que yo saliera corriendo o que lo apuntara con la varita y lo convirtiera en sapo.

-el mío es abogado- le dije tranquilamente. Me miro con los ojos abiertos sin poder creérselo. –pero eso no tiene nada que ver, no hay que avergonzarse.

-tal vez no pero cuando ese par de gorilas se enteraron me amenazaron.

-cuando yo tenía tu edad también me molestaban, mi padre es defensor de los muggles y las personas que más quiero están todas en Gryffindor, usa tus habilidades para vencer a todos los de tu clase, gana puntos para Slytherin y veras como pronto todos te respetan.

Me miro un largo rato como sopesando mis palabras.

-¿entonces qué fue lo que paso hace unas semanas?- astuto, pensé.

-eso fue la gota que derramo un vaso hecho por malos sentimientos, créeme no quieres tener un vaso como esos.- sonrió- ya verás cómo pronto todos se olvidad de "Malcolm el nieto de muggles" y lo remplazan con: "Malcolm el primero de la clase".

Debo admitir que me gusta que me teman y la forma de actuar de los dos renacuajos me alago, en cuanto a Malcolm a partir de allí se creó algo así como una especie de amistad aunque tal vez era más cortesía, él y su amigo Graham ayudaron después en… tonta de mí, me Salí del temas ;) en fin.

* * *

Les dejo otro capitulo gracias de nuevo, y disculpen si me tarde tanto.

¿les gusto?

si! :D opriman el boton de "Review this chapter" y dejamen saber lo que mas te gusta o que personajes son tus favoritos.

No? :( oprime el boton de "review this chapter" tu opinion lo haria mejor, ayudame a mejorar lo que no te gusta. :)

besos

Charlie


	28. El enemigo de enemigo es mi amigo

Hola les dejo otro cap.

disfruten!

* * *

El treinta por la tarde ya todos estábamos afuera del castillo esperando a nuestros invitados, la noche estaba fresca y las estrellas brillaban por primera vez en días; estaba parada casi a la mitad de la fila, entre Astoria Greengrass y Adrián Pucey, junto a la fila de Gryffindor, los chicos estaban junto a mí y varias veces tuve que disimular mis risas con tos cuando la profesora se paseaba por su fila regañando a todo el mundo, en una ocasión el profesor Moody se rozó con migo fue algo brusco que casi me hace caer el me sujeto enlazando su brazo con el mío sentí un frio caer por mi espina vaya que Moody me daba miedo, me soltó con la misma rapidez y se fue cojeando.

Después de unos minutos de escuche la voz de Ron a mi lado.

-ya dinos como vendrán- me susurro, Astoria y Adrián ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerle atención.

-ya te dije que no, solo faltan tres minutos además. –puso mala cara y giro de vuelta hacia la verja de la entrada.

-dirección equivocada- le dije con una risita el solo me miro entrecerrando los ojos Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

— ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

— ¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Todos nos giramos en la dirección señalada, algunos gritaron incoherencias sobre un dragón y una casa volante, yo ya sabía lo que era.

-es un carruaje.- dije en voz alta.

Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, todos lo pudieron ver, era un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Cuando el carruaje aterrizo y varios alumnos de la fila de enfrente se apresuraron a alejarse lograron que varios saliéramos pisoteados.

-lo lamento- me dijo Astoria alejándose después de haberse parado en mi pie, su disculpa me sorprendió.

-no hay problema- fue lo primero que pude decir, y gire para ver como los enormes caballos alados se posaron a poca distancia de donde yo me encontraba, agitaron la cabeza y giraron sus enormes ojos rojos hacia nosotros, me aparte un poco hacia mi derecha, donde mi instinto decía que se encontraba Julián, sentí su risa haciendo vibrar su cuerpo, cuando casi me abrace a él cuándo uno de los caballos relincho, hacia años me había asustado un caballo, Julián que siempre estaba con migo me "salvo" podría decirse, desde ese día no había podido ver un caballo sin correr a su lado. Un muchacho con túnica azul pálido salió del carruaje con una inclinación saco una escalerilla y la poso en el suelo antes de apartarse, un enorme zapato salió del carruaje, sabía lo que venía la inmensa directora de Beauxbatons, después de ella le siguieron sus alumnos hablo algo con Dumbledore para luego entrar al castillo.

Y la espera se inició de nuevo, recordé algo que me había guardado para mí, acerca de los siguientes invitados.

-oye Ron- dije entre el barullo de conversaciones, este retiro la mirada del cielo para verme.

-¿qué?

-a que no te imaginas quien viene con los de Durmstrang – me miro con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que le molestaba que yo supiera más que el

-ya déjalo- dijo Julieth. –tú no tienes que aguantar su mal humor después.

-¿y tú sí?- le dijo Julián interpretando su papel de hermano celoso.

-si, y es bastante frustrante. –dijo descaradamente, Ron miraba a Julián con cara de susto sabía que la conversación estaba llegando a lugares peligrosos.

-¿Quién viene con los de Durmstrang?- me dijo cambiando de tema. Reí

-cierto jugador de Quidditch al que admiras- dije

A mis palabras le siguió un burbujeo proveniente del lago, que había empezado a hacer ruidos extraños mientras un remolino se formaba en el centro, en pocos minutos un barco fantasmagórico anclaba cerca de la orilla. Los alumnos bajaron todos corpulentos y con pieles.

-¡Es krum!- casi grito Ron y los ojos le brillaron reí por lo bajo, los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban más cerca de nosotros que de los leones. -¿crees que me dé su autógrafo? – susurro Ron. Y tuve que taparme la boca para no reír, algunos de los recién llegados, me miraron y otros me sonrieron coquetamente, escuche tres gruñidos a mis espaldas pero la voz del profesor Snape indicándonos que entráramos, no me dejo ver quienes habían sido.

Nosotros fuimos los primeros en entrar los alumnos de Beauxbatons ya estaban todos acomodados en la mesa de Ravenclaw y miraban el castillo despectivamente, alce un ceja y gire para ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban allí ya sentados, y Hermione veía como yo a los alumnos de Beauxbatons, gire un poco mi mirada y Julieth miraba divertida a Ron que se estiraba para ver mejor a los alumnos de Durmstrang que todavía estaban en la puerta esperando, Julián miro con interés a una de las chicas de Beauxbatons ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Hermione al darse cuenta se giró completamente rojo, me daban tanta gracia esos dos, demasiado tímidos como para darse cuenta que lo que sentían eran celos, no me di cuenta porque Ron me miraba así hasta que escuche una voz profunda detrás de mí.

-¿puedo senta-rrrme?- me dijo con cierta dificultad, un muchacho larguirucho y de pelo rizado mientras me sonreí, pude ver que los de Durmstrang se había acomodado en mi mesa, aunque Viktor Krum se sentaba varios asientos a mi derecha junto a Malfoy.

-por supuesto- respondí con una sonrisa, gire mi cabeza de vuelta a la mesa donde Ron miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Malfoy y Harry y Julián miraban en mi dirección, el segundo claramente molesto, el primero ¿celoso?, aparte esa idea de mi cabeza en cuando mi corazón empezó a bombear de forma peligrosa.

El comedor entero cayo en silencio cuando Dumbledore se paró a dar su discurso, lo mire atenta, tenía curiosidad por lo que seguía, no había podido ver nada, por más que lo intentara.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Escuche perfectamente, como mi compañero de al lado, susurraba, "es lo que planeo", me gire disimuladamente para encontrarme con su mirada clavad en mí y una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Me ruborice ligeramente, esto era un tanto incomodo, por instinto mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa de los leones y por la mirada de Harry supe que se había fijado, eso me hizo sonreír, quizá y tuviera una oportunidad con él. "no, no la tienes." Dijo una maliciosa voz dentro de mi cabeza la cual sacudí para alejar esos oscuros pensamientos de mí.

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó

Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!

En la mesa frente a mi aparecieron los ya conocidos manjares y varios platos que yo no conocía, varias ensalada y varios platos de sopa. Mire indecisa.

-perrrdona- dijo el chico de junto y alargo su brazo frente a mí para tomar la una sopa blanca y verde.

-qué pena contigo. Pero ¿podrías decirme que es?- dije un tanto avergonzada, él me sonrió y se sirvió un poco.

-nu hay prroblema, isto es Tarator y es muy rrrica, prueva un poco no te arripentiras- me dijo marcando mucho su acento y parándose a tomar aire en donde no debía, le sonreí y seguí su consejo, y probé varias comida búlgaras mientras mi compañero me instruía en los ingredientes, podía sentir varias miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas puestas sobre mí.

Cuando mi compañero estaba distraído hablando con su compañero de al lado en un rápido búlgaro, me gire para ver como una despampanante rubia se acercaba a la mesa de los leones y fue mi turno de ponerme celosa cuando vi como Harry la miraba alejarse, vi que Ron lamento algo y como recibió un puñetazo de Julieth en el brazo mientras Julián miraba a la chica irse con una salsera seguramente se lamentaba la perdida de lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba puesto en su mesa, fue cuando me percate que en las demás mesas habían platos que conocía, la abuela nos cocinaba comidas francesas tradicionales en sus visitas a casa, en mi mesa solo había comida búlgara y la ya acostumbra comida de banquete, me pregunte como lo hacían los elfos pero todo pensamiento desapareció de mi cabeza cuando sentí la mirada de Harry se la devolví, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron los dos enrojecimos antes de desviarla, el postre había aparecido y la atención de mi compañero volvió a mí para seguir con sus explicaciones sobre la comida.

Terminados todos Dumbledore explico las bases del torneo y exhorto a los mayores de 17 a participar advirtiendo a los más jóvenes que no pusieran su nombre en el cáliz, luego de la larga lista de normas proporcionada amablemente por el señor Crounch a todos nos mandaron a la cama. Me quede cerca de la puerta esperando a que los demás salieran, Maya fue la primera, me sonrió y se quedó en la pared junto a mi hablando del torneo ella como yo pensaba que era algo entretenido pero que en verdad no nos entusiasmaba, Julieth llego un poco después muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados se paró con nosotras.

-¿es que Delacour siempre tiene que molestarme?- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-ese nombre me suena- le dije.

-claro recuerdas a la familia que vive del otro lado de la calle en donde la abuela- respondió.

-ha ya recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver ellas en esto.

-ellas no solo la boba de Fleur, no le falto echar a perder mi verano.

-ella no hecho a perder tu verano, fue Paul el que la beso y yo te lo dije.

-aun así, ahora tiene a Ron babeando tras ella.

-¿Qué ya es así de oficial?- pregunto Maya mientras veíamos a varios compañeros pasar frente nosotras.

-tampoco era un secreto- dijo Julieth tranquilamente, luego suspiro.-me las va a pagar se los aseguro.

-solo recuerda que Fleur no tiene culpa de nada- le dije

-no me refería a ella- dijo con una sonrisa macabra las tres reímos.

Pronto los chicos se nos unieron, se había quedado a dentro del gran comedor hablando con los gemelos y tratando de conseguir un autógrafo de Viktor.

Esa noche estuve inquieta, me sueños fuero confusos y borrosos, para la mañana tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte, entre en el mismo momento en que entraba al gran comedor la lechuza de Harry dejaba una carta sobre su regazo, sonreí sabía que era la carta de Sirius, cuando me senté junto a ellos Harry me sonrió y me dio un escueto. "ya sabes" le sonreí a lo que el agrego un gracias solo para mí.

Tome una tostada y me dispuse a morderla cuando una visión me hizo dejar la mirada fija en Maya que estaba frente a mí, pero algo andaba mal, antes de que la imagen se formara fue como si algo en mi cabeza la bloqueara y se inició una batalla campal en mi cerebro la imagen luchaba por aparecer mientras una neblina la obligara a desaparecer, escuche mi nombre de un lugar muy lejano hasta que con un gran esfuerzo logre regresar a la realidad no me había fijado en que tenía las manos sobre la cabeza me dolía muchísimo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hermione mientras todos me miraban preocupados.

-no.-fue lo único que pude decir.

Mis palabras se ahogaron con el alboroto que venia del vestíbulo donde Fred y George luchaban en el suelo cada uno con sendas barbas blancas.

La noche llego con la tan esperada selección de los campeones, yo tenía el ceño fruncido toda la tarde me había pasado teniendo visiones borrosas y dolorosas tanto así que le pedí a Julieth que me acompañara a la enfermería, pero resulto que no había nada malo en mí. Después del banquete Dumbledore puso las mesas a los lados y dejo el cáliz al centro del gran salón, estaba del otro lado del salón donde podía ver las miradas expectantes de mis amigos, la misma que tenía yo seguramente, en silencio esperamos hasta que la llama del cáliz se tiño azul, todos los espectadores ahogaron un grito cuando un pedazo de papel salió de las llamas aterrizando en la Mano de Dumbledore.

-El campeón de Durmstrang es.-dijo leyendo el papel quemado- ¡Viktor Krum!

El gran comedor por completo estallo en aplausos y Viktor se alejó por la puerta que Dumbledore le indicaba. El cáliz que después de escupir el papel se había vuelto rojo de nuevo, volvió a lanzar una llama azul escupiendo otro papel, todos miramos a Dumbledore quien con una sonrisa grito.

-la campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour – aplaudí con cortesía, pero el entusiasmo de la población masculina fue tal que McGonagall tuvo que poner orden antes de comenzar de nuevo.

El cáliz se volvió azul esta vez el silencio fue más tenso, el siguiente seria nuestro campeón, como queriendo aumentar el suspenso el cáliz tardo un poco en expulsar el ultimo papel Dumbledore lo leyó y con una sonrisa dirigida a todos grito.

-y el campeón de Hogwarts es…Cedric Diggory.

Aplaudimos, si pero debo admitir que me desilusiono un poco Cedric no me caía mal, pero no parecía el tipo de mago que pudiera ganar.

Dumbledore había vuelto a hablar risueño felicitando a los campeones que ya se encontraban en la sala de trofeos, fue el profesor Snape el que se dio cuenta y señalo incrédulo hacia el cáliz, nadie se había dado cuenta que este se había vuelto azul de nuevo, Dumbledore que parecía tan aturdido como todos se acercó al cáliz en el momento en el que otro papel salía expulsado de este lo tomo al vuelo y lo leyó, el silencio era sepulcral.

-Harry Potter…- susurro pero todos escuchamos perfectamente, automáticamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia el quien me miraba también, el mismo desconcierto en nuestros rostros.

-Harry levántate y ve al salón- la voz de Dumbledore rompió el tenso silencio, y gire para fulminarlo con la mirada y es que todo aquello me parecía una locura, ¿Cómo dejaba que tal locura siguiera?, el me miro por un segundo con ¿reproche? Y pensé que quizá mi mirada era demasiado dura, nuestro intercambio duro segundos, vi como Harry se levantaba empujado por Hermione, me gire con unas inmensas ganas de levantarme y evitar que siguiera su camino, era esa rara sensación que sentía por Harry, el porqué de mi enamoramiento. Aun así la sorpresa por lo que acababa de pasar me tenía pegada a mi asiento.

Cuando Harry desapareció tras la puerta Dumbledore nos mandó a la cama a todos sin su habitual buen humor, camine con la cabeza gacha me sentía tan mal, tan vulnerable y ese maldito dolor de cabeza no se iba. Intente quedarme por allí pero Marcus Flint el prefecto que sospechaba de mis intenciones me mando a la cama, echando humo llegue a mi habitación me tire en la cama, me dolía dejar a Harry solito, debí evitar que entrara, y es que era imposible lo conocía el me lo había dicho él no quería ese tipo de problemas.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos impotente, si esa era la palabra para describir lo que sentía, no me fije en que alguien había entrado hasta que una voz chillona rompió el silencio.

-saben que es lo único bueno de todo este asunto- gruñí aun con las manos en la cara mientras Pansy seguía hablando con sus sequito supuse.- es que tal vez y Potter si acabe muerto esta vez al fin.

Saque mi varita de un solo movimiento y me levante para quedar frente a ella.

-si escucho salir el nombre de Harry de tu asquerosa boca otra vez- el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando- vas a ser alimento de calamar.

Termine la oración y de la punta de mi varita salieron unas cuantas chispas chillo como un cerdito asustado y salió corriendo tome mi cabeza de nuevo, me dolía, solo quería irme a dormir.

-wow en realidad te admiro- me gire para saber quién era la dueña de la voz, en la puerta parada despreocupadamente estaba Astoria Greengrass.- He querido mandar a callar a ese renacuajo desde que la vi y tú, en unos minutos la tienes corriendo asustada.

-a que viene todo esto Astoria si más tengo entendido hace poco era la traidora.

-las mujeres solemos dominarnos por los celos a veces, hoy me di cuenta de que no eres una contrincante.

La mire sin entender ella agito su melena rubia como quitándole importancia y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

-pongámoslo mas fácil-tendió su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectas. –el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-toma mi mano y promete que la próxima vez que hagas volar a Pansy por los aires me dejaras ayudarte.

Ambas reímos mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya en un apretón amistoso, era extraño, sabía que Astoria no mentía, al parecer había encontrado una amiga en Slytherin.

Esa noche me fui a acostar con la cabeza llena de preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuera campeón? ¿Qué podía hacer yo para ayudarlo? Y las estúpidas visiones que se iban en el momento más inoportuno aun con la luz de mi reciente acercamiento a Astoria esa noche me sumergí en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

gracias por leer deje review me encantan sus opiniones.

Gracias a Rochellellana por la idea.

los dejo besos.

charlie


	29. Mi primer paseo en escoba

Hola queridas amigas, que bueno tenerlas por aqui de nuevo 3

ya las salude las dejo para que lean.

* * *

Me levante temprano al día siguiente, tenía que encontrar a Harry y hablar con él, afortunadamente el dolor iba disminuyendo, pero aún se mantenía repiqueteando en mi cabeza, llegue al gran comedor donde me encontré con una escena demasiado tensa. Ron con los brazos fuertemente apretados, miraba ceñudo a Julieth que le daba la espalda con la misma expresión, mientras Julián, Maya y Hermione se sentaban sin decir palabra y demasiado tensos en sus asientos.

-Buenos días- dije mirando a todos extrañada, Ron después de lanzarme una mirada de furia recogió sus cosas y se fue, la tensión pareció disminuir un poco.

-voy a ver que no haga otra estupidez- dijo Julieth con un bufido saliendo detrás de él.

-que le pasa- pregunte viendo cómo se alejaban.

-el y Harry discutieron anoche- me informo Julián con cansancio en la voz. –Ron acuso a Harry de poner su nombre en el Cáliz y tuvieron una discusión bastante calurosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Acaso no vio la cara de Harry anoche?-dije sin poder creérmelo.

-si pero también escucho, como Harry nos decía que si él se postulara, pondría su nombre de noche y mientras nadie lo viera- apunto Julián, pero al encontrarse con mi mirada agrego- hey yo no estoy acusando a nadie simplemente estoy dando mi punto de vista.

-es que es imposible Julián, alguien engaño al cáliz para que eligiera un cuarto campeón- dijo Maya.

-así es, el cáliz es un objeto mágico muy poderoso- agrego Hermione asintiendo.

-esa es magia muy avanzada, Harry no hubiera podido- finalizo Maya.

Sacudí mi cabeza, las razones no importaban me podía imaginar el estado de animo de Harry en este momento.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunte.

-¿Quién, Harry?- asentí –afuera en los jardines- respondió Hermione.

-gracias- sin más Salí del gran comedor rumbo a los jardines donde al fin encontré a Harry tirándole piedras al lago detrás de un grueso árbol.

-hola- salude antes de sentarme junto a él. Simplemente dio un cabezazo en manera de saludo, estaba enojado lo sabía. Me quede callada junto a él, recogiendo piedras y dándoselas para que siguiera arrojándolas al lago. Después de un rato suspiro.

-¿ya te enteraste?

-si-respondí en el mismo tono bajo.

-es un idiota- me respondió sin apartar la mirada del lago.

-claro que lo es, todos los somos, además eso es la parte divertida de Ron.

El me miro por primera vez como si estuviera loca por lo que acaba de decir, me sonroje un poco ante su mirada.

-vamos admítelo, quien en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a Quien-tu-sabes a sus once años, o quien dormiría a un perro de tres cabezas mientras sus amigos se cuelan por una zona prohibida.

-los valientes- me dijo levantando una ceja incitándome a contradecirlo.

-por supuesto, pero la valentía es sinónimo de estupidez, y como ser valiente es una virtud, ser un estúpido también.

Por fin rio y negó con la cabeza.

-supongo que tienes un punto-luego se puso serio y suspiro- eso quiere decir que Ron es un hombre virtuoso.

Fue mi turno de reír.

-¿me contaras como fue que sucedió? Eso ayuda- suspiro y me miro antes de empezar a soltar toda la pelea que el Ron tuvieron la noche anterior.

-todos te creemos Harry, nadie puede fingir tal sorpresa y tu cara anoche lo decía todo- respiro más tranquilo. –alguien tuvo que poner tu nombre en el cáliz y tuvo que ser un mago cualificado, según Maya y Hermione se necesita magia muy avanzada para engañar al cáliz.

-gracias, sabía que ustedes me entenderían; si las chicas tienen razón, no tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido.- se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

Seguimos hablando y haciendo conjeturas hasta que el sol estuvo muy arriba en el cielo.

-deberíamos ir a comer tengo hambre.

-¿cuándo?-me dijo.

Lo mire confundida

-¿Cuándo qué?

-cuando no tienes hambre- rio, le di un empujón pero me alegre de que hubiera recuperado su buen humor.

-vamos al gran comedor señor payaso- me levante mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo, alzo una ceja al ver mi mano y se levantó solito, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba la escoba hasta que la levanto del suelo.

-está bien, como quieras- dije haciéndome la ofendida pero guiñándole un ojo- vamos.

Miro hacia el castillo y luego hacia a mí.

-no quiero que todos me miren- dijo agachando la cabeza, sabía que admitirlo lo avergonzaba.

-está bien, ¿qué tal si yo voy por algo y tú me esperas aquí?

Miro la escoba y luego a mí.

-qué te parece si mejor te espero en el campo de Quidditch.

-está bien, te veo allí en unos dos caminamos en direcciones diferentes, llegue al gran comedor donde tome de mi mesa un poco de fruta, pan y un trozo de queso junto con una jarra de jugo.

-¿adónde vas?- me gire para enfrentar a mi compañera con algún comentario mordaz pero al ver a Astoria con una sonrisa en la cara, me quede muda. –siempre almuezas aquí. ¿No?

-sí, pero he quedado con alguien- dije sonriendo al fin, aunque no le dije quién era ese alguien. Me pareció que Astoria era una persona valiente, ya que todos en la mesa se habían girado para ver nuestro encuentro, creyendo que estallaría una pelea.

-ah bueno, pensé que podrías conocernos un poco más. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos hoy en la biblioteca?, ¿ya terminaste la redacción para Sprout?-bufe y tome las cosas de la mesa.

-no, aun me faltan los peligros de no diluir el pus de bubotuberculos, además la idea me parece genial, ¿a las ocho en la biblioteca?

-perfecto, nos vemos entonces.-me sonrió y camino hacia su hermana al fondo de la mesa, la cara de desconcierto de esta era tal que mejor seguí mi camino antes de soltar una carcajada, no me había fijado en el parecido de Astoria con migo(no físico claro, ella era un tanto mal alta y su cabello era más blanco que rubio) , no tenía amigas la única con la que se hablaba era con Daphne su hermana mayor, de lo contrario era igual de callada que yo, su familia era muy rica y poderosa pero en ningún momento se unieron a los mortifagos como las demás familias puras se habían mantenido neutrales en la guerra.

Así de perdida en mis pensamientos Salí del gran comedor no había dado dos pasos cuando la voz de Ron me saco de mi cabeza.

-bien, ahora eres amiga de las serpientes, ¿fue idea de ellos que ayudaras a Harry a ser campeón?- abrí la boca al escuchar lo que me decía, Julieth lo estaba sujetando y le pedía que se callara, afortunadamente el vestíbulo estaba desolado.

-Ron por favor no digas tonterías, Harry nunca ha querido esto.-mantuve la cabeza fría, si me ponía a gritar yo también, jamás llegaríamos a nada.

-por favor- dijo soltando una risa despectiva. –quien no quiere la gloria eterna y el premio en metálico.

Me acerque a él tanto que aunque él era mucho más alto que yo y tenía que ponerme de puntitas podía contarle las pecas en la cara y con la misma voz tranquila le respondí.

-cualquiera Ron, pero tu como su amigo deberías conocerlo como lo conozco yo, de todas la personas en este castillo es el, el que menos quiere todo eso, ¿o que piensas Que Harry no quisiera ser un muchacho normal que solo se preocupa por su calificaciones y no porque el mago más tenebrosos de este siglo lo siga?

Julieth que se había apartado cuando yo me acerque y miraba desde atrás sonriendo un poco, hice una nota mental después hablaría con ella sobre su relación con Ron, esa sonrisa me desconcertó esperaba que ella lo defendiera, este último se quedó callado y parpadeo sin palabras, me di la vuelta y me fui antes de que siguiera discutiendo.

Llegue al campo de Quidditch donde Harry estaba dando vueltas sin parar, puse la comida en una de las bancas y me acerque a la orilla de la tribuna para verlo volar, siempre me había gustado verlo, y a la vez me daba un poco de envidia que el pudiera y yo no. En una de las vueltas se fijó en que yo ya estaba allí y se dirigió a las tribunas donde aterrizo junto a mí.

-te tardaste demasiado.

-si lo lamento, Astoria quería ayudarme con la tarea- alzo una ceja al escuchar este nombre.

-¿Astoria Greengrass?

-sí, la misma al parecer la causa "hagamos a Pansy miserable" Le gusto y ahora somos algo así como amigas.

-me encantaría usar una insignia sobre eso-reímos- pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

-no te preocupes, se defenderme.

Ha todo esto ya habíamos empezado a comer sentados uno junto al otro, el sol calentando nuestra piel.

-¿lo viste?- me pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-¿a quién?- pregunte mordiendo una manzana aunque ya sabía a quién se refería.

-A…Ron- le costó decirlo.

-si me encontró cuando salía del gran comedor, me acuso de haber sido yo la que ayude a entrar al torneo.

-¿Qué?

-no te preocupes solo esta celoso, le dije unas cuantas cosas y se calló.

-¿celoso?

-claro, el quería la gloria y el premio en metálico, y vas tú y consigues la oportunidad.

-te lo dije en un idiota yo no quiero esas cosas.-me dijo mal humorado subiendo un poco el tono.

-dale tiempo ya lo entenderá, eres su amigo.

-mi amigo, si fuera mi amigo no estaría celoso, dile que le cambio el puesto cuando quiera que sea el al que todos ven como espectáculo de circo con una estúpida cicatriz en…

-tranquilo, no le diré nada de eso, díselo tu intenta arreglar las cosas, hazlo entrar en razón.

-yo no voy a hacer nada, fue el, el que inicio esto, que él lo arregle

Rodé los ojos.

-los dos son tan testarudos - dije

-¿testarudos? Yo no voy a ir atrás de el a ver si madura, tal vez cuando me rompan el cuello se dé cuenta que esto iba en serio- dijo su voz amplificada por el eco del estadio.

-no digas eso, por favor- sentí una presión en el pecho al pensar que algo así le podía pasaras.

Se quedó callado y yo me calme un poco, suspire. –ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir y…

-darle una patada a Ron en el…-comenzó

-¡NO! Harry por favor, lo que debes hacer es escribir a Sirius.

-hmmm buena idea.

-si tan solo pudiera ver algo, esta maldita jaqueca me tiene ciega.

-lo siento, ya fuiste a la enfermería.

-si pero me mandaron a dormir.

De un trago termino con su jugo Ya habíamos terminado con todo lo demás. –lo lamento, seguro y es algo pasajero, ¿tal vez estas muy estresada?

-si quizá.

Tomo su escoba de nuevo

-vas a volar después de comer. ¿No te da nausea?

-no, ¿a ti si?

Me encogí de hombros mientras el dejaba la escoba suspendida frente a él.

-no lo sé.

Me miro divertido.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-si, nunca me he subido a una escoba

-¿Qué? Creí que en tu familia todos eran magos.

-si lo son, pero yo nunca lo he hecho.

-wow, no lo puedo creer, yo no podría vivir sin volar.

-ok ya no sigas.

Me miro pensativo. -¿es peligroso que montes en escoba? Digo, por tu enfermedad.

-no, pero a mi mamá siempre le da miedo que algo me pueda pasar y me caiga de la escoba.

-entonces ¿si vas con alguien no hay problema?

-supongo que no, ¿Qué te propones Harry Potter?- pregunte levantando una ceja, me miro con ojos inocente y con un movimiento rápido tomo mi mano y atrajo hacia él y la escoba.

-es que no me puedo creer que nunca hayas experimentado esa sensación cuando vuelas.

-¿y cuál es el plan, capitán? – dije sonriendo emocionada, él sonrió también y paso una pierna por encima de la escoba.

-siéntate frente a mí y sujétate fuerte del mango.

Obedecí y me senté con las piernas de lado, mis pies colgando ligeramente, los brazos de Harry se pusieron al lado de los míos mientras sujetaba la escoba y su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda, podía sentir mi corazón latir fuerte y saltarse un latido cuando sentí el cálido aliento de Harry cerca de mi oreja.

-bien, aquí vamos.

Solté un gritito y me pegue más al pecho de Harry cuando vi hacia abajo y la grama verde del estadio pasaba bajo mis pies, sentí como el pecho de Harry vibraba por la risa, quise golpearlo pero me dio miedo despegar mis manos de la escoba.

-supongo que no quieres que de una pirueta.-me dijo de nuevo cerca de mi oído.

-supones bien- le dije con la voz algo entrecortada.

- relájate April siente el viento en tu cara y ese cosquilleo en tu estómago.

-¿Qué, hablas del miedo?-rio mientras giraba la escoba en dirección a los postes de gol.

-no, me refiero a la libertad- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Retire mi cabeza de su hombro donde la había apoyado cuando giro y abrí los ojos, tenía razón esto era muy placentero, el mundo entero pasaba bajo nuestros pies mientras el aumentaba la velocidad sin aviso, grite pero el grito se convirtió en risa, el me acompaño y pronto estábamos riéndonos como niños

-¿quieres ver a la velocidad que vuela un buscador?-me dijo y sin esperar respuesta acelero a una velocidad de vértigo, que me obligo a pegarme más a él, pero el miedo se había ido ahora sonreí como boba entendiendo por primera vez porque Dylan había elegido ser jugador profesional.

-cómo puedes ver algo-grite sobre el rugido del viento en mi oídos para mí el mundo se había convertido en un manchón borroso.

-las gafas ayudan- dijo riendo mientras bajaba la velocidad y aterrizábamos en el suelo del campo de Quidditch, fue hasta que la escoba paro que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo del mío y con las mejillas encendida me baje de un salto.

-gracias Harry eso fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida- dije mirando al suelo.

-cuando quieras- me contestó en el mismo tono, había vuelto a ser mi tímido amigo.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que unas voces nos hicieron voltear el equipo de Hufflepuff entraba en el campo, fruncí el ceño.

-que no se suponía que el Quidditch estaba suspendido este año-

-si- me respondió igual de extrañado que yo las siete figuras ya estaban cerca de nosotros

-hola April- dijo Cedric el capitán del equipo dándome una sonrisa que yo devolví con educación.

-hola Cedric

-¿Qué hay Harry?, no hay que perder la línea he, dijo señalando con la cabeza la escoba de Harry.

-sí y veo que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo, ¿he Diggory?- Harry hablaba con los dientes apretados, desde aquea vez que Cedric le había ganado la relación entre ambos era de una caballerosa enemistad.

-no, aunque no tengamos Quidditch me gusta tener a mi equipo en forma- Cedric sonrió indiferente a la frialdad de Harry.

-bien me tengo que ir, los dejo.- dijo este último tomando su escoba y saliendo del campo después de despedirme de Cedric me dispuse a seguirlo, pero al parecer caminaba muy rápido porque para cuando Salí del campo ya no lo vi por ni ningún lado extrañada me dispuse a regresar al castillo se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía tareas pendientes, a paso lento llegue a la sala común, saque mi mochila y me dispuse a ir al gran comedor antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca en la mesa de los leones estaba solamente Julieth y Julián pero este último estaba explicándole una tarea a Neville que parecía confundido.

-buenas noches- dije sentándome junto a ella y sirviendo paste de carne en mi plato.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? , no te pude agradecer por bajarle el mal humor a Ron- me dijo Julieth sin verme mientras ojeaba un libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

-estuve con Harry toda la tarde, y ahora que lo mencionas quería hablarte sobre eso. –se giró a verme algo confundida. -¿Qué relación tiene tú y Ron?

Suspiro y regreso la mirada al libro. –me asustaste no sé porque siempre que hablas siento como si alguna catástrofe vas a presagiar, nunca lo entendí tienes ese aire de…

-Julieth divagas- la interrumpí, soltó una risita.

-bien Ron y yo salimos desde los mundiales, cuando tú te perdiste con Harry- alzo las cejas sugestivamente y yo rodé los ojos. –Los "súper hermanos preocupados" – dijo refiriéndose a Julián, Dylan y los gemelos- se fueron a buscarlos, nos quedamos solos y empezamos a hablar y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos besamos.

La mire sorprendida. – ¿Ron te beso?

-no yo lo bese, sabes cómo es, creyó que yo nunca me fijaría en el, resulta que yo le gusto desde segundo pero nunca se había animado a decírmelo.

-¿y a ti él te gusta?

-claro, sabes que nunca lo hubiera besado de no ser así.

-por supuesto, pero es que a veces parece como si te alegraras de ciertas cosas, como hoy por ejemplo creí que lo defenderías.

-que lo quiere no quiere decir que no me parezca un estúpido por dudar de su mejor amigo se lo dije pero no me quiere escuchar, dice que mejor no toquemos el tema, ya se dará cuenta de lo tonto que fue, podrá ser cabeza dura pero sabe reconocer que se equivocó.

-¿es del mismo Ron del que hablamos?

Me saco la lengua. –aunque te parezca raro así es.

-en serio Julieth me sorprendes, aunque estoy feliz por ti, pareces ser la única de por aquí lo suficientemente valiente como para ser feliz.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a Hermione y Julián, a mí y…- cerré mi boca antes de delatarme ante mi hermana, por ahora Hermione era la única que sabía que estaba enamorada de Harry.

-Harry –termino ella con total naturalidad.

-son tan obvia. –dije suspirando y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-lo siento hermanita, pero el único que parece no notarlo es Harry – dijo acariciando mi cabeza. – pero al parecer todo va viento en popa no pasaron hoy toda la tarde juntos.

Suspire.

-sí, y tuvimos un momento maravilloso- sonreí como boba al recordar mi primer paseo en escoba.-luego llegaron los de Hufflepuff y Harry se puso furioso y se fue, en este momento no se dónde está.

-no te preocupes, todo cae por su propio peso.

-eso espero, me tengo que ir, tengo tareas pendientes.

-¿vas a verte con la serpiente verdad?

-Julieth, no hables así, Astoria se está portando bien con migo.

- si llegó a escuchar que es un plan de Pansy te juro que se la entregó al calmar gigante.

-no Astoria la odia tanto como yo, además no creo que a Pansy le entren ganas de molestarme de nuevo- unas idénticas sonrisas se dibujaron en nuestros rostros.

-¿te vas?- dijo Julián que al fin había terminado (o rendido podía ser un término más correcto) con Neville.

-sí, tengo prisa, los veo mañana.

Llegue a la biblioteca donde Astoria ya me esperaba, me sentía cómoda con ella, no era April la enferma, o la serpiente traicionera, no habían preocupaciones por torneos, ni intrigas o miedos, éramos una simples adolecentes hablando de tareas y bandas de música. Aunque ninguna dijo nada un pequeño trato se cerró entre nosotras, yo nunca hable sobre lo que hacía con Harry y los chicos y ella jamás pregunto nada, se limitaba a leer lo que se escribía de mi sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, aun con el paso del tiempo nunca me cuestiono, ni siquiera se enojó con migo por ocultarle ciertas cosas, pero de nuevo me adelanto a los hechos.

* * *

bien diganme que les parecio? me encanta leer review ya les comente lol

en el proximo cap mas celos cartas y la primera prueba prometo que ahora habra mas accion

besos

charlie


	30. El principio del Fin

Hola lamento la tardanza, un aclaración antes de que empiecen a leer, recibí un review de alguien que se quejaba de que porque estaba clasificado como una Harry/Ginny si la pelirroja casi no aparece. Bueno eso es por ahora, prometo que tiene una razón como tip lean el cap 18 de nuevo al principio hay un pequeño sneakpeak.

Sin mas los dejo para que lean y perdón de nuevo

Besos

Charlie

Estos fueron los últimos días de mi educación mágica en que me sentí normal, a partir de aquí todo cambio, me gusta pensar en ese cambio como un antes y un después el peso del mundo estaba sobre nosotros digo nosotros porque me sentía muy ligada a Harry era extraño sí, pero inevitable.

Por primera vez mis compañeros de casa no se metían con migo, al parecer tenían suficiente con Harry. A mediados de la semana siguiente los dolores de cabeza aumentaron tanto que uno me mando a la enfermería por toda la semana, me estaba preocupando me sentía peor que antes, y atribuí los dolores de cabeza a la fecha; según mi médico tenía menos de trece meses de vida, esto me tenía muy deprimida, al fin el viernes por la tarde la enfermera me dio de alta, estaba colocándome mi uniforme cuando una cosa, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera entro en la enfermería proferí un grito ahogado mientras la enfermera corría a ayudarlo, me quede para ver de quien se trataba y que le había sucedido, cuando en la enfermería entro una Hermione en vuelta en llanto, parpadee varias veces para ver si no me equivocaba, sus dientes eran largos y grandes, más de lo normal casi rozaban su pecho.

-¿Hermione que te paso?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y con dificultad le apartaba las manos de la cara.

-Malfoy- logro articular y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Gire la cabeza hacia la cosa que había entrado minutos antes y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Goyle.

-¿Por qué te lo hizo?- me miro como suplicándome que no la hiciera hablar. –lo siento, me quedare contigo a esperar.

Se sentó en una camilla mientras yo me sentaba a su lado, cuando la enfermera termino con Goyle y lo mando a descansar llego a donde estaba Hermione.

-muy bien-dijo después de soltar un suspiro, y me miro - señorita Mounthbatten usted puede irse ya.

Después de darle una mirada de disculpa a Hermione, Salí de la enfermería a paso lento, no tenía ganas de llegar a la clase de pociones y menos ahora que de seguro ya iba por la mitad pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo camine a la sala común a tomar mi mochila y luego de regreso en dirección a las mazmorras, camine rápidamente me moría de la curiosidad por saber cómo Hermione había acabado en la enfermería. Llegue a la clase de pociones donde me encontré a un indeciso Collin Creevey al verme me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

-Collin ¿verdad? ¿Buscabas al profesor?- le pregunte acercándome.

-no, no- me dijo asustado.- el profesor Dumbledore me envió a buscar a Harry. – su pequeño pecho se inflo de orgullo.

-¿ocurrió algo? –pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-no, hay una sesión fotográfica para los campeones. –dijo sonriendo sin importarle mi preocupación, se miraba ansioso por entrar y sabía que diría el motivo de su visita.

-hmmm espéralo aquí yo lo llamo por ti.- me miro contrariado pero yo era más alta que él y una Slytherin a fin de cuentas así que no dijo nada.

Toque dos veces hasta que escuche la irritada voz de Snape indicándome que pasara.

-vaya parece que al fin nos concede el honor de su presencia- me dijo cada palabra destilando sarcasmo.

-buenas tardes profesor, lamento interrumpir su clase pero el Profesor Dumbledore Requiere a Harry Potter en su oficina. –me miro con odio sabía que le molestaba que sus comentarios no me molestaran.

-¿y para que requieren a nuestra celebridad?- dijo lanzándole una mirada a de desprecio a Harry pude escuchar las risitas de Malfoy detrás de mío.

-no lo sé señor al parecer no es de mi incumbencia. –por supuesto que entendió mi indirecta, casi pude ver las palabras formarse en su cerebro "cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin" pero claro nunca llego a pronunciarlas Gryffindor nos adelantaba por diez míseros puntos que Hermione se había ganado hace una semana en clase encantamientos, así que solo me miro con odio.

-levántese, ¿que está esperando?, salga ya de mi clase.- le dijo a Harry que me miro confundido, yo le guiñe un ojo, afortunadamente solo él vio, di un vistazo al lado verde de la sala no había lugares, así que tome el asiento que Harry acababa de desocupar junto a mi hermano. Tome un pedazo de pergamino y mientras Snape continuaba con su clase. Escribí rápidamente.

_Que paso con Hermione?_

Deslice el papel hacia su mano sin quitar la mirada del profesor Snape que nos estaba dando la tarea para el viernes escuche como escribía algo en el papel y volvía a deslizarlo en mi dirección, lo tome con disimulo y mientras fingía que escribía la tarea leí rápidamente.

_Harry y Malfoy tuvieron un duelo antes de entrar a clases y el hechizo del hurón le dio de lleno en la cara a Hermione._

Su letra era casi ilegible, eso solo significaba que estaba enojado, Justo cuando iba a escribir la respuesta la campana sonó, recogí mis cosas y caminamos en silencio, Julieth paso junto a nosotros y nos dijo un entusiasta. "hola" mientras agitaba su mano, luego siguió a un mal humorado Ron que paso su brazo por el hombro de ella antes de caminar a paso apresurado hacia al gran comedor me gire hacia Julián para preguntarle, pero vi como fruncía el ceño, ya habíamos llegado a la gran escalera y estaba segura que se debatía en subir a la enfermería o no.

-te recomiendo que esperas hasta mañana- el me miro confundido.- estoy segura de que no querrá que la veas ahora.

Suspiro resignado y fuimos a cenar, Harry apareció en la mesa a mitad de la cena y nos contó lo que había pasado, le dije que ignorara a Rita y al parecer su ánimo subió un poco.

-me voy a dormir- dije bostezando, estaba cansada, lo único que ponía mis dolores de cabeza a raya era una poción relajante lamentablemente me dejaba con las defensas bajas y con mucho sueño. Bostece y le di un beso en la mejilla a Julián antes de salir llegue a mi habitación donde Astoria me esperaba para platicar al parecer había dejado a Pansy petrificada en su cama la mañana anterior y fue tal mi ataque de risa que las dos acabamos revolcándonos en su cama ganándonos una mirada de desprecio de Pansy lo que provoco que estalláramos en risa de nuevo, al fin nos dormimos.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron interesantes, Harry parecía más feliz, y me conto entre susurros a la hora del desayuno sobre la visita de Sirius el 22 de noviembre, Julián logro ver a Hermione quien misteriosamente tenia los dientes más pequeños que antes, cuando le pregunte soltó una risita y siguió con su redacción, Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso pero la cereza del pastel fue el artículo que escribió Rita Skeeter eran menos de once líneas dedicadas al torneo las otras tres páginas eran dedicadas a Harry, me compadecía por él y a raíz de esto pasábamos horas los dos escondidos detrás de un arbusto, por lo menos le saque varias risas, Astoria y yo nos peleamos con Pansy a mediados de la siguiente semana, había estado leyendo una parte de la entrevista en voz alta en el patio de transformaciones, así que fue en busca de mi ayudante creí que no me ayudaría en esta ya que lo hacía por defender a Harry pero en cuanto escucho las palabras "colgar", "árbol" y "Pansy" en la misma oración sonrió feliz y no le importó más, dos horas después los profesores tuvieron que bajarla con magia del gran árbol cerca de los campos de Quidditch pasamos todo la comida riéndonos como locas, lo que levantó sospechas sobre nosotras. Mientras tanto mi grupo de amigos estaba dividido Ron y Harry no se hablaban por ende teníamos que comer separados y como Ron también estaba enojado con migo generalmente yo comía con Harry mientras los demás se rotaban. Por más que intentamos que los dos entraran en razón y volvieran a ser los de antes no hubo caso a esto se le sumo que Julián había descubierto que Viktor krum solía pasearse por la biblioteca a las horas en que Hermione estudiaba, lo cual lo había hecho explotar en celos y no le quedo de otra que confesarme lo que yo ya sabía, aun así su mal humor continuo porque no podía hacer nada, ni él ni Hermione tenían algo por lo tanto los celos no cabían en la ecuación. Así pues llego el fin de semana previo a la primera prueba y nos dieron carta blanca para ir a Hogsmeade, había quedado con Astoria para ir a zonko para encontrar ideas, la verdad me divertía mucho con ella.

La lluvia había pasado al fin pero el frio aire del otoño azotaba el pequeño pueblo haciendo crujir las ventanas de la tienda. Estaba parada frente un aparador viendo una poción de tinte permanente pensando en cómo hacer que Pansy la bebiera cuando Astoria llegó dando brinquitos.

-encontré la respuesta a nuestros problemas- me dijo enseñándome una caja que decía, silenciadores.

-¿silenciadores?- le dije confundida mientras habría la caja y sacaba un polvo que parecía sal.

-sí, pones un poco en la comida de alguien y su lengua desaparece dos días- unas sonrisas se dibujaron en nuestros rostros al pensar en poner solo un poco en la comida de Pansy.

-sabes que el profesor Snape nos atraparía,- le dije mirando la caja con pesar.-todavía siento restos de sapo dentro de mis uñas del castigo que nos dio por colgarla del árbol.

Resoplo y rodo los ojos. –llevémosla por si acaso- yo asentí.

-está bien pero solo lo usamos si nos hace algo muy grave.

-palabra de bruja- me dijo trazando una pequeña "x" sobre su corazón. Veinte minutos después ya estábamos saliendo de la tienda con un par de bolsas que escondimos en nuestros abrigos, me puse la caperuza del mío y temblé un poco, antes de bostezar.

-¿estas cansada?- me pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa, le había dicho que mis asistencias a la enfermería eran porque sufría de cansancio afortunadamente nunca había visto uno de mis episodios.

-no, te iras con Daphne ¿cierto?

- sí, te veré luego en el castillo.- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar entre la gente, yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí al caldero chorreante donde me vería con los chicos, (menos Ron y Julieth esta última había alegado que necesitaban tiempo a solas y se habían quedado en el castillo).

Me cruce con la despreciable Rita quien me dio una mirada de arriba abajo antes de girarse y seguir su camino, me mordí la lengua para no gritarle lo quería y entre al local donde localice a Julián sentado solo en una mesa, y me senté en la silla frente a él.

-¿porque tan solo hermanito?

El no dijo nada le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y sonrió.

-necesitaba pensar – me dijo.

-hmmm me pregunto qué castaños pensamientos vagaran por tu cabeza.-casi se atraganto con la cerveza y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-muy graciosa, por cierto Cho te manda saludos. –resople y tome su cerveza para darle un sorbo.

-estúpida, no sé qué le pasa, ya me tiene aburridísima con sus miraditas. –Cho había agarrado la mala costumbre de que cuando se cruzaba con migo en el pasillo me lanzaba miraditas de odio.

-son celos – me dijo y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, pero antes de que contestara, apareció Hermione con dos cervezas de mantequilla, quien sonriendo se sentó junto a Julián le sonreí a mi hermano creí que los dos estaban sentados juntos. Iba a hacer un comentario mordaz pero Hermione en lugar de darme la cerveza a mí, la puso a mi lado.

-aquí tienes Harry- dijo la mire con una pregunta en mi cara y casi me caigo del susto cuando una mano apareció de la nada y tomo la cerveza para luego desaparecer.

-gracias Hermione – dijo claramente la voz de Harry a mi lado, Julián soltó una carcajada, por la expresión en mi rostro supuse.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Hermione mientras me miraba confundida, me pareció escuchar una risita a mi lado.

-nada, no pasa nada.- dije componiendo mi expresión agradeciendo a Merlín no haber dicho nada comprometedor.

-¿entonces porque te sonrojas? - me dijo Julián pasando el dedo por la boquilla de su botella.

-no lo sé tal vez por la misma razón que tu cuando cierta cast…-

-ya, ya te entiendo, porque no mejor vas por una cerveza de mantequilla ¿he? – me reí y camine hacia la barra donde una sonriente Rosmerta me sirvió mi bebida. Cando regresaba a la mesa con los demás me encontré con Cho que me miro con odio, recibió la misma mirada de mi parte y después de ese duelo cada una siguió su camino, me tome con Hagrid y Moody que regresaban de nuestra mesa, Hagrid me saludo mientras que Moody me estudio un poco con su ojo y luego me dirigió una mueca que tome como una sonrisa, al llegar a la mesa los chicos me explicaron que Moody había visto atraves de la capa de Harry, esto me sorprendió y me dio mala espina.

-Hagrid quiere que vaya esta noche- me decía Harry mientras caminábamos de regreso al castillo.

-qué raro, ¿para qué querrá verte?

-Ni idea dijo que quería decirme algo importante.

-tal vez quiere que le lleves flores a Madame Máxime- todos reímos, lo hice para aligerar el ambiente podía sentir a Harry demasiado tenso, al llegar al castillo y después de una cena rápida me fui a acostar, no sin antes susurrarle a Harry que le diera mis saludos a Sirius.

Dormí mal esa noche, los dolores de cabeza habían vuelto, había aprendido que el dolor de cabeza quería decir que una visión intentaba abrirse paso, así que la mejor medicina era bloquearme mentalmente, vaciar mi cabeza de toda idea, preocupación o miedo y así el dolor se calmaba dejándome dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry nos contó cuanto le había enseñado Hagrid así como su conversación con Sirius, al saber que a lo que tendría que enfrentarse era un dragón el poco color de mis mejillas desapareció y entre todos concentramos toda nuestra atención en encontrar una forma de burlar al dragón, siguiendo los pocos consejos de Sirius.

Era domingo por la noche y los seis estábamos en la biblioteca, cada uno con un libro sobre dragones y con los ojos cansados.

-aquí no hay nada, más que consejos para cuidar de los dragones no para atacarlos- dijo Julieth con sorna cerrando el _Libro del amante de los dragones. _Ella había ido con nosotros después de dejar a un pensativo y enfurruñado Ron en la sala común.

-es irritante, es el tipo de lectura para chiflados como Hagrid.- dijo Julián frotando sus ojos con cansancio.

-Bueno, están los encantamientos permutadores... pero ¿para qué cambiarlos?-

-A menos que le cambiaras los colmillos en gominolas o algo así, porque eso lo haría menos peligroso...

-El problema es que, como decía el otro libro, no es fácil penetrar la piel del dragón. Lo mejor sería transformarlo, pero, algo tan grande, me temo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad: dudo incluso que la profesora McGonagall fuera capaz...

Discutían Maya y Hermione ambas sobre grandes tomos que leían ávidamente, Harry estaba recostado sobre el respaldo y miraba al techo con preocupación.

-podrían callarse, por favor. –dije irritada, su parloteo no me dejaba leer _Maleficios básicos para el hombre ocupado y fastidiad. _Me frote las sienes, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable porque al estar concentrada en la lectura no podía bloquearlo, además el creciente miedo que amenazaba con inundar mi pecho me tenia nerviosa.

-allí viene otra vez- gruño Julián cerrando el libro de golpe, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-qué te pasa. –le dijo Hermione indignada.

-es ese…inadaptado social de Viktor Krum.- y en efecto el jugador más joven de la selección búlgara acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, nos miró con gesto ceñudo y después de detener su mirada en Hermione siguió caminando entre las estanterías.

- la peor parte es que después le siguen su grupo de fans.- dijo Maya con la misma indignación de Julián mientras que, corroborando sus palabras, un grupo de chicas entraban entre risitas.

Dando por terminada nuestra inútil búsqueda salimos de ahí con la única ambición de ir y tirarnos en nuestras camas a dormir.

Al día siguiente era lunes y no tenía ni una sola clase con los chicos así que lo único que hizo que me mantuviera despierta fue Astoria que se la pasaba dándome codazos para que no me quedara dormida sobre el pupitre.

Llegue a la puerta de la sala de profesores y después de tocar unas cuantas veces me indicaron que entrara, me encontré con el profesor Moody quien estaba platicando con el pequeño profesor de encantamientos, me había dirigido ahí antes del almuerzo no había recibido la clase sobre encantamientos convocadores.

-Buenos tardes profesores- dije con mis características sonrisas encantadoras, generalmente dedicadas a los mayores.

-señorita Mounthbatten, ¿a qué debo su visita?- dijo el profesor con su característica voz chillona, Moody por otro lado me miro como inspeccionándome con su ojo mágico, no sabía si podía leerme la mente pero decidí dejar de pensar en eso.

-Quisiera saber si usted pudiera darme una pequeña clase extra, me temo que me perdí su clase sobre los encantamientos convocadores

un ruido en la silla de al lado nos hizo desviar la mirada hacia el profesor Moody que me miraba sorprendido y me pareció captar una chispa de oscuridad en sus ojos, me sorprendió una corriente eléctrica se extendió por mi cuerpo, poniendo alerta todos mi sentidos, fue tan repentino y nuevo que me dejo aturdida, mis instintos se habían disparado y tenía una gran necesidad de echármele encima al profesor, de detenerlo, pero ¿detenerlo de qué?, sacudí la cabeza por todas estas nuevas sensaciones y me obligue a mí misma a regresar mi atención a los encantamientos convocadores, con su voz chillona el profesor accedió a explicarme sobre ellos antes del almuerzo. El profesor se excusó de los dos, pero antes de irse me dirigió una mirada con ambos ojos y la sorpresa apareció en su cara, el sentimiento persistía en mi pecho, luego puso su mejor cara de póker y camino topándose en mi silla rozando mi brazo, escuche algo pero al mismo tiempo el profesor Flitwick hablo mientras la sensación desapareció dejando en su lugar una sensación de tranquilidad.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo y terminas con tiempo para almorzar, me había dejado algunas tareas y me había pedido que practicara para la siguiente clase.

Camine hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrarme a los chicos pero tuve que comer sola y rápido porque iba a llegar tarde a la clase de adivinación donde espera ver a Harry.

Llegue tarde, y después de indicarme que me sentara la Profesora Trelawney siguió con sus locuras, prediciendo la muerte de Harry.

-Bueno, eso está bien- dijo harto como yo de las predicciones de la profesora. –prefiero que no se alargue: no quiero sufrir.

Ron estuvo a punto de reírse, pero a mí no me hizo gracia en absoluto, Harry estaba a mi derecha y podía escucharlo murmurar.

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunte minutos después cuando caminábamos de regreso al comedor, desperezándonos después de estar toda la tarde en la somnífera clase.

-al fin descubrí una forma de burlar al dragón-

-así ¿Cómo?

-volando!

-¿Volando?

-si solo necesito mi escoba.

-no te van a dejar llevar la escoba- reflexione mientras caminábamos por los pasillo ya oscuros.

-ahí es donde entran los encantamientos convocadores- me dijo, entonces mis pensamientos se activaron de nuevo y la imagen de la cara del profesor Moody apareció en mi cabeza, pero fue solo un instante, el dolor de cabeza me golpeo tan de repente y brutal que grite y me sostuve la cabeza, había algo que tenía que recordar, mi subconsciente me decía que la respuesta a todo el problema estaba ahí pero el dolor era demasiado y pronto apago esa voz, me obligue a mí misma a vaciar mis emociones así poder mantener el dolor a raya, al fin con mucho esfuerzo logre calmarme fue hasta entonces que escuche la voz casi histérica de Harry.

Yo estaba arrodillada y el pasaba sus manos por mis hombros intentando pararme.

-ya Harry ya estoy bien- le dije. Mi voz sonaba ronca y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-no, nada de eso, vamos a la enfermería ya mismo- me dijo esta vez sí logro levantarme, no me atreví a mover la cabeza.

-no Harry en serio estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada.- le dije, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. –ya paso, es solo algo temporal pronto se acabara.

Me miro con cara de preocupación pero pareció ver decisión en mis ojos además no era mentira, yo ya había tenido de este tipo de dolores antes y tenía varios frascos de pociones que la enfermera me había dado, para que no la molestara todos los días.

-solo déjame ir a la sala común, te alcanzo en el gran comedor.

Pareció dudar un poco y después de asegurarse de que podía mantenerme en pie, dejo que me fuera, pero no se fe hasta que doble la esquina, camine despacio me sentía débil y rastro de lágrimas aun brillaban en mis ojos. Llegue a la sala común que estaba vacía, todos estaban cenando, en mi habitación deje la mochila sobre la cama y busque dentro de mi baúl los frasquitos de poción purpura, al fin los encontré y con la mano temblorosa me tome uno de un solo trago.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, el dolo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, mis respiración se fue calmando, mientras esa sensación de adormecimiento me embargaba, esta poción me dejaba completamente en blanco, he estado teniendo problemas para recordar lo que aprendo en clase por esto.

Después de unos minutos el adormecimiento se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo, con algo de dificultad me levante y me pare frente al espejo, estaba pálida y con ojeras, esta imagen rompió mi corazón, había ganado peso en el último año pero estos dolores de cabeza me estaban matando más rápido.

Baje al gran comedor con el ánimo por los suelos, pero intente mantener mi mejor cara con los chicos Harry estaba muy entusiasmado con los hechizos pero no dejaron que yo los acompañara a practicar después de la cena, Harry les había contado a todos y me mandaron a dormir, proteste y me mostré indignada pero me quede profundamente dormida al tocar mi cabeza con la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde y fui corriendo a mis primeras clases, el catillo entero estaba en tención por la primera prueba al medio día las clases se interrumpieron y nos mandaron a todos a los campos del colegio, rápidamente me separo de mis compañeros de casa, casi para llegar al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la prueba logre alcanzar a los chicos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me dijo Hermione.

-tuve clases con Ravenclaw todo el día. ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-mal está muy nervioso.- dijo Maya quien se miraba muy nerviosa también.

-¿logro hacer los encantamientos convocadores al fin?

-si pero le costó mucho, casi no durmió.- Julián negó con la cabeza. –necesitaba estar fresco para hoy.

Sus palabras me dejan más inquieta, después de unos segundos de debate interno.

-los alcanzo luego.- sin esperar respuesta me desvió del camino escabulléndome de los profesores, logro llegar a la pequeña cabaña de maderas detrás del estadio donde se encuentran los campeones. El profesor Dumbledore y el señor Crounch casi me atrapan cuando salen de la cabaña pero logro esconderme detrás de un árbol, sigilosamente entro en la cabaña, para mi suerte todos los campeones está demasiado perdidos en su miedo como para fijarse que yo estoy escondida detrás de una columna, Harry estaba sentado sobre unas cajas con la cabeza gacha pude sentir su miedo, me acerque hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, levanto la cabeza pero no pareció sorprendido por mi presencia solo nos miramos diciéndonos sin palabras mil cosas y a la vez no diciendo nada.

-no voy a preguntar cómo te sientes porque sería bobo- simplemente me miro. –sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti.

-así, entonces porque tienes miedo.- me dijo su voz sonó rasposa, supuse que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana.

-claro que tengo miedo, temo que vamos a tener que consolar a Hagrid cuando derrotes al dragón, seguramente nos hace cuidarlo hasta que esté bien de nuevo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, yo sonreí también.

-tranquilo sé que puedes.

Un cañón sonó detrás de nosotros y el ruido de la multitud afuera llego hasta nuestros oídos, pude ver el miedo contrayendo sus pupilas y no pude evitarlo, sentada en mi habitación después de aquel horrible dolor de cabeza me había prometido que me alejaría por lo sano de Harry lo nuestro no tenía futuro y solo lo lastimaría más cuando al fin muriera, pero verlo ahí tan asustado y solo no pude hacer más que tirar mis brazos por su cuello y abrazarlo muy fuerte el paso sus brazos rodeando mi espalda y nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

-tengo que irme- dije separándome y escondiendo con éxito un traicionera lagrima que caí por mi mejilla.

El asintió, podía ver que tenía miedo pero estaba más tranquilo que cuando entre, Salí esquivando a algunos de los campeones y a la quisquillosa de Rita. El aire afuera de la cabaña era helado me abrace a mí misma dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, últimamente estaba más deprimida, no era justo que no pudiera disfrutar del último tiempo que me quedaba.

-¿linda que haces aquí?- una voz conocida me llamo, limpie mis ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de girarme y ver a mi abuela con las manos en jarras.

-¿Abuela?, ¡Abuela!- corrí y me abrace a ella como solía hacer cuando era una niña ella me abrazo también acariciando mi cabello.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte separándome de ella, los sonidos aterradores de la batalla dragón/campeón que se estaba llevando a cabo detrás de nosotras hacían eco en el bosque.

-yo te pregunte primero.

-vine a ver a Harry está muy nervioso. –una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, y de nuevo me miro con orgullo como lo venía haciendo desde que describió lo de mis visiones.

-me alegra que tu amistad con el persista, yo vine porque Albus y Olympe me invitaron, aún recuerdo cuando Gastón participo en el torneo, casi me muero de la angustia, claro no es que nuestra vida fuera tranquila después. – soltó una risita.- pero por lo menos podía ayudarlo.

Divagaba en sus pensamientos como muchas veces lo hacía yo, me di cuenta lo mucho que nos parecíamos, no solo físicamente sino en personalidad, me pregunte si así era como me iba a ver cuándo tuviera su edad, pero luego la misma voz que me venía atormentando desde hace semanas me recordó que yo no viviría para alcanzar los 16 y mi ánimo decayó de nuevo.

-se cómo te sientes- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, mal interpretando mi cara. –vamos que nos estamos perdiendo de la prueba.

Mi abuela se fue a la tribuna de los invitados mientras yo me sentaba junto a los chicos que parecían demasiado ocupados viendo la actuación de Cedric como para prestarme atención.

Las técnicas de los otros tres campeones fueron tan venas que rápidamente me encontré a mi misma gritando y ahogando gritos de sorpresa, mientras Cedric, Fleur y Krum vencían a sus dragones, cuando al fin fue el turno de Harry casi me muero, ver a ese animal tan grande y fiero queriendo atraparlo, fue más de lo que mis nervios podían soportar, Hermione y yo terminamos abrazadas y dando gritos a todo pulmón, pero paso y la actuación de Harry fue magnifica, se movía con una determinación, que si no lo hubiera visto en los bastidores habría jurado que en su vida sintió miedo.

En cuanto lo vimos desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la tienda de enfermería todos corrimos en tropel llenos de euforia y tranquilidad de que todo hubiera pasado. Lo encontramos inquieto y cuando nos vio salto de donde estaba sentado.

-Harry has estado genial- grito Hermione y todos estallamos en una sarta de comentarios que no se entendían, pero el ruido de la tela de la tienda detrás de nosotros nos hizo callar, Ron estaba parado en la entrada, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Harry – dijo muy serio –quienquiera que puso tu nombre en el cáliz quería matarte.

Todos estábamos muy tensos, podía ver en la cara de Julián que estaba preparado para detenerlos por si los ánimos se subían un poco.

-¿lo has comprendido, eh? – contesto Harry fríamente. –te ha costado trabajo.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo todos nos habíamos apartado, Ron parecía avergonzado y pude ver en la cara de Harry como se relajaba.

-está bien- dijo antes de que Ron hablara. –Olvídalo.

-no- replico Ron. –yo no debería haber…

-¡Olvídalo!

Ron le dedico una mirada nerviosa y Harry se la devolvió, el ambiente perdió toda la tensión y todos nos desinflamos.

-serán idiotas- dijo Julieth negando con la cabeza y tomando de la mano a Ron. –fue complicado.

-fe un esfuerzo sobre humano- dijo Ron dándole una sonrisa de bobo.

Entonces Hermione exploto.

-entonces me tuvieron de lechuza todo este tiempo por nada. –puso sus manos en las caderas, todos dimos un paso ¿hacia atrás Hermione enojada no era muy agradable. –la próxima los mato ¿está claro?

Reímos, como locos estábamos eufóricos Maya fue la primera en recuperar la razón y nos apuró para salir a ver las puntuaciones.

Aplaudimos con el ocho de madame máxime y el nueve de Dumbledore, casi nos quedamos afónicos con el diez de Bagman y estallamos en palabrotas ante el cuatro de Karkarov. El miedo y la depresión de minutos antes se habían esfumando y la felicidad de estar todos junto y que Harry había logrado salir vivo, se cernía sobre nosotros como una nube de felicidad que difícilmente desaparecería.

Harry tuvo que ir de regreso a la pequeña cabaña de madera donde le darían la información para la segunda prueba, lo esperamos afuera todavía riendo y comentando, salió y todos subimos la colina de regreso al castillo íbamos a la mitad del camino cuando la odiosa de Rita nos alcanzó.

-¡enhorabuena! Harry –lo felicito todos paramos, pero como íbamos caminado dispersos, los más cercanos a Rita éramos Harry, Maya y yo. – Me pregunto si podrías concedernos unas palabras.-nos miró a todos calculadoramente, se paró un rato en el brazo de Ron sobre los hombros de Julieth y luego sus ojos regresaron a Harry con una sonrisa en su fea cara. -¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentar al dragón? ¿Te ha parecido correcta la puntuación que te han dado?

-no, solo puedo darle una palabra- dijo Harry de malas maneras. -¡adiós!

Los demás sonrieron y siguieron su camino yo solté una corta carcajada y me despedí con la mano de la fea mujer antes de seguir mi camino alcance a Harry y le di un golpe en el hombro.

-ya te dije que eres mi héroe- los demás saltaron en carcajadas y por un momento me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Rita pero no le di importancia


	31. Vacaciones a mitad del año

Me despedí de los chicos algo triste, en la sala común de Gryffindor tenían preparada una fiesta la cual por supuesto yo no podía asistir, ellos subieron a la torre mientras yo seguí el camino largo hacia la sala común.

-Sophia! – me pare sorprendida al escuchar mi segundo nombre y me gire para encarar al bromista pero me encontré con mi abuela que caminaba con paso rápido hacia mí.

-hola nana, esperaba que no te hubieras ido todavía.

-no, tenía unos asuntos pendientes con Albus todavía. quegí que estarías con tus hegmanos.

-estaba, pero se fueron a celebrar a la sala común de Gryffindor –dije con una mueca.

-oh mi niña, ya podgás celebgar tú también, saludage a tus hegmanos luego, ahoga quiego hablar contigo a solas.-me hizo señas para que siguiera caminando. –Albus me conto sobge tus constantes dologes de cabeza, y yo se lo dije a tus padges.

-nana!-dije parándome. –porque, no es nada, estoy bien. Ellos querrán que regrese a casa.

-como que no es nada?, estas delgada, mas pálida y de mal humog, no quegas que no me he entegado de lo que le hiciste a tu compañega.

-ella se lo busco- le dije malhumorada.

-aun si así fuega, tú no eges así, por eso convencí a tus padges de que pases un tiempo conmigo.

-no voy a irme del castillo y menos ahora, tendrán que ponerme en coma para alejarme de Hogwarts.

-te das cuenta, tú no eges así. –Me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se pasaba una mano por la frente.-nadie quiege alejarte de tu amigos, solo segán dos semana y es paga que te gelajes, todas estas emociones no son buenas paga ti

-¿solo dos semanas?

-sí, quegida solo dos, gegesagas antes de navidad, estoy seguga que me matagas si te piegdes eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-nada, ahoga ve y agegla tus cosas nos vamos después de la cena.

Asentí y cambie de dirección llegue a la sala común y subí a mi habitación, serian solo dos semanas no necesitaría mi baúl, saque los útiles de mi mochila y metí algunos objetos personales dentro, y las pociones medicinales junto con las pastillas. Estaba terminando de meter todo cuando la puerta se abrió, por ella entro Astoria.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo sentándose en mi cama viendo el interior de mi mochila.

-mi abuela está aquí y quiere llevarme a pasar unas semanas con ella.

-¿te vas?

-si solo serán dos semanas, confió en ti para que me ayudes con la tarea cuando regrese.

-prometo que voy a prestar el doble de atención.

-esa ni tú te la creíste.-le dije riendo, ella rio también.

-tienes razón, pero por lo menos nos pondremos juntas al día. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-después de la cena.

-voy a extrañarte.

-yo también, promete que le harás la vida imposible a Pansy en mi ausencia.

-apuesta a que sí.

Salimos de la sala común hablando de nada en particular, cuando llegamos al gran comedor nos despedimos de nuevo con una abrazo y ella se fue a nuestra mesa mientras yo me dirigía con los leones.

-¡la abuela está aquí¡- fue lo primero que escuche cuando me acerque a mis hermanas, era Julieth quien sonreía.

-yo se lo iba a decir, tramposa.- dijo Lucy sacándole la lengua a Julieth.

-no importa quién me lo diga yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me dijo Maya mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-la encontré cuando ustedes se fueron a celebrar –omití nuestro encentro fuera de la cabaña antes de la prueba, era demasiado para explicar- hablando de celebrar. ¿Dónde están los chicos y Julián?

-vendrán en un rato.

-que bien, tengo que decirles algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Penny se había acercado y se sentaba junto a su gemela.

-me voy.

-¡que! –dijeron las cuatro.

-tranquilas- reí- será solo por dos semanas, la abuela quiere que me desestérese.

-tienes suerte-dijo Julieth.

-si claro suerte- dije repentinamente de mal humor, esto no era suerte era yo la que iba a morir en menos de un años, era yo la que tenía esos fuertes dolores, era yo la que no iba a poder disfrutar de las cosas que ella sí, ella se casaría, tendría hijos iba poder ver tantas cosas que yo simplemente no podría.

-lo siento- me dijo, su voz era un susurro me trague el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta.

-no te preocupes- le dije fríamente

-¿cuándo te vas?- me dijo Lucy intentando calmar los ánimos, suspire cambiando mi estado de ánimo.

-después de la cena.

Cenamos en silencio, mientras yo me regañaba mentalmente, que me pasaba, me había enojado con mi hermana, con la dulce Julieth, me sentí mal, pronto me iría y no la volvería a ver jamás.

Unos rítmicos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y sentí unas manos en mis hombros.

-hola pgincesas- dijo mi abuela. – ¿estas lista Sophia?

En ese momento entraron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Julián que venían riendo.

-Nana- dijo Julián sonriendo y caminando más rápido hasta llegar a donde estaba mi abuela.

-¡Gabgiel! Mi niño, que guapo estas - le dijo abrazándolo, varios alumnos giraron a ver que sucedía.

-gracias nana-dijo el ligeramente sonrojado.

-muchachos que bueno veglos- dijo refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione. –felicidades Harry hiciste un tgabajo magnifico.

-gracias- dijo Harry agachando la mirada y algo incómodo.

-es hoga de igme, josephine quegida te enviage lo que me pediste la otga semana-dijo dirigiéndose a Penny que sonrió.- a ti también Olive. – Siguió, mientras acompañando cada indicación con un abrazo.- Giselle todavía estoy espegando la pintura que me pgometiste- Maya sonrió y asintió, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione nos miraban confundidos, mi abuela se inclinó y le susurro algo a Julieth ella soltó una risita y asintió.-adiós quegido, felicitaciones pog la ultima melodía- le dijo a Julián besando su cabeza. -despídete Sophia te espego en el vestíbulo, adiós chicos. –sin más salió del gran comedor.

-¿Giselle?

-¿Gabriel?

-¿Olive?

Preguntaron Ron, Hermione y Harry respectivamente. Lucy respondió riendo.

-son nuestros nombres también, la abuela se niega a llamarnos por lo que ella denomina "nombres británicos".

-bueno chicos, me voy.

-¿A dónde?- me dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-a pasar un tiempo con mi abuela.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Harry pregunto.- ¿Estarás aquí para la segunda prueba?

-sí, no me la pierdo por nada, los quiero chicos. –les di un abrazo a todos y me colgué la mochila al hombro, varias miradas se giraron para verme, pero seguí como si nada.

Me encontré a mi abuela y a Fleur hablando y riendo en un rápido francés.

-Sophia llegaste pegfecto podemos ignos. Enchanté de verte Fleur.

-el gusto fue mi señoga Lemoine, dele mis saludos a mis padegs por favor.

-pog supuesto quegida, pog supuesto.

Fleur sonrió y se alejó. La abuela y yo salimos. el fresco aire de la noche alboroto los pocos cabellos que salían sueltos de mi trenza, tome un hondo suspiro ¡me iba de vacaciones¡ , no dejaría que nada ni nadie me molestara estas dos semanas.

Llegamos a Hogsmeade la vida nocturna del pueblo estaba en su apogeo, gente iba y venía saludando a sus vecinos.

-¿te sientes lo suficientemente fuegte como para que nos apagescamos?

Asentí mientras tomaba su mano y con un apretón que me dejo jadeando estábamos en el bosque detrás de su casa en parís. Caminamos en silencio hasta que entramos a la casa, las luces estaban encendidas y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

-hogag dulce hogag- dijo mientras me sonreía.-vamos quegida, ve a descansag.

-buenas noches nana- dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla y subir las escaleras de mármol hacia el segundo piso, al llegar a mi habitación me puse la pijama y me tire en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté justo para el desayuno y como siempre había pasado en Hogwarts, había un vaso de agua Salí de la cama para tomar mis pastillas de la mochila y me las tome con el vaso de agua luego saque una de las pociones y la bebí con un largo trago, antes de que me la hubiera terminado la puerta se abrió y mi abuela entro con una bandeja flotando frente a ella.

-buenos días.

-buenos días nana- dije dejando el frasco sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué es lo que bebes cagiño? – me pregunto mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesa frente a la ventana.

-es una poción para que no me duela la cabeza, el único inconveniente es el sueño.

-esos dologes me pgeocupan, ¿desde hace cuánto te pasan?

-empezaron cerca de Halloween, al principio fueron fáciles de controlar pero últimamente se me han ido de las manos.

-hmmm i no has notado algo extgaño, ¿algo como un detonante o algo?

-pues ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienen que ver con las visiones, a principio del semestre me quede… ciega por así decirlo, no pude ver nada más de la cena de bienvenida, a partir de allí mi ceguera se volvió más profunda hasta que a finales de septiembre empezaron los dolores de cabeza cada vez que intentaba tener una visión.

-hmm…acegcate.

Me incline un poco y ella paso sus manos por mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente, la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-gelagate. –me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Suspire y cerre los ojos yo también, decidi descarga mi mente de todo pensamiento y sentimiento y antes de que hubiera sacado el ultimo de mis miedos pude sentir como una pequeña brisa soplaba dentro de mi cerebro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto mi abuela de repente quitando sus manos de mi cabeza, abri los ojos y pude ver su expresión asustada.

-¿Qué era que?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Quién te enseño?

-nana me estas asustando, que sucede.

-eso que hiciste se llama Oclumancia, y es magia avanzada.

-¿Oclumancia? De que estas hablando es simplemente una técnica de relajación.

-no, no lo es, pero es algo muy útil, si alguien usa la legeremancia contigo, como yo hace un momento. Es una de las cosas que debes aprender.

-¿debo?

-si debes, al pageseg la oclumancia la tienes sumamente dominada, y sin pgoponegtelo!, magavilloso mi niña magavilloso.

-creo que estaría menos confundida si me explicaras de que va todo esto.

-aun no es el momento, ahoga cámbiate y desayuna, mas tagde dagemos un paseo y por la tagde los señogs Delacourt nos invitagon a megendar.

…

Así paso una semana entre visitas sociales y divertirme con mi abuela, pronto todo el tema de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia tomo un segundo plano, al estar lejos de Hogwarts mis dolores de cabeza disminuyeron considerablemente y yo recupere mi buen humor de nuevo.

Fue hasta la segunda semana que la abuela empezó a insistir sobre que practicase con esas dos nuevas disiplinas.

…

Era lunes y las dos estábamos en una pequeña porción del jardín rodeadas de flores. Bufe frustrada; era la tercera vez que había intentado leer la mente de mi abuela sin resultado alguno.

-es el mismo pgincipio que la Oclumacia- me dijo cuándo bufe exhausta. –tienes que vaciag tu mente pgimego luego manten el contacto visual y pgonuncia el hechizo.

Suspire y volví a intentarlo, vaciar mi mente era la parte fácil, lo difícil era lograr la suficiente concentración para el contacto visual clave mis ojos en los profundos ojos azules de mi abuela, ella me miraba tome mi varita y con toda mi concentración puesta en sus pupilas, susurre. _Legeremence_

De repente las pupilas de mi abuela se ensancharon y la oscuridad me trago dentro llevándome hacia uno de sus recuerdos, era ella sentada en ese mismo lugar con una niña que supuse era mi madre. La emoción por haberlo logrado me hizo sonreír y perdí la concentración saliendo de las profundidades de los ojos de mi abuela.

-si lo hice.

-magavilloso mi niña, pego sigamos pgaticando.

Al final de las dos semanas había logrado acceder con mas facilidad y rapidez a los pensamientos de mi abuela.

Estaba ansiosa por regresar al castillo el lunes por la mañana mi abuela y yo nos aparecimos en el castillo. Me dejo en la puerta principal despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. El castillo estaba en pleno apogeo de la mañana y pronto me encontré entre mezclándome con mis compañeros para ir a clase, escuche mi nombre casi cuando llegaba a mi clase de transformaciones, me gire confundida, solo mis amigos me llamaban por mi nombre lo demás se limitaban a mi apellido.

-¿Seamus? –pregunte sin acordarme de mis buenos modales.

-Hola, me alegra verte, no te había visto. ¿En dónde te habías metido?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-me alegra verte también Seamus, hmmm pues estuve fuera por motivos personales. ¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunte sin disimulo. Su cara cambio un poco pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

-bueno, como sabrás el baile de navidad se acerca y me pregunto si tú quisieras acompañarme-

- ammh lo lamento Seamus, no sabía nada sobre un baile, pero no voy a estar aquí para navidad.

-no te preocupes, entiendo, si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme. –dijo sin ningún rastro de vergüenza o desilusión, me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Y así siguió todo el día por todos lados seme acercaban chicos para pedirme ir con ellos al bale. Astoria después de reírse un rato me explico que era el baile del que todos hablaban.

-¿enserio no tienes planeado ir?- me pregunto en voz baja en la clase de transformaciones.

-no estaba entre mis planes un baile, además no tengo con quien ir-

-pff hay una fila de chicos esperando a que digas que sí.

-tal vez pero ninguno me interesa.

Suspiro y dejo el tema. Al salir de clase nos encontramos con lo más adorable e incómodo que me ha pasado en la vida, Malcolm estaba esperando apoyado en una delas columnas, iba muy bien peinado cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo cuando pase por su lado, su voz sonaba baja y miraba al piso no a mí.

-por supuesto Malcolm ¿sucede algo?

-no…bueno la verdad si pero no, me refiero a que todo está bien pero esto es muy difícil entonces está mal…

-vamos Malcolm solo dilo- dije conteniendo la risa por su pequeño discurso, el tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-bien, sabes lo del baile- evite rodar los ojos ya sabía de qué venía toso, y me parecía muy tierno que Malcolm me lo pidiera. –y quisiera saber si quieressermiacompañante.

Eso ultimo casi no lo entendí pero sabia lo que significaba.

-eres un gran chico Malcolm, pero no puedo, no estare aquí para esa fecha.

Pude ver la desilusión en su cara y la vergüenza estoy segura de que había estado reuniendo el valor para pedírmelo.

-estoy segura que encontraras a una buena chica para ir, y si no pues búscame en un par de años.- agregue guiñándole un ojo, el sonrió tímidamente.

-lo tendre en cuenta. Lo lamento.

-no hay porque, te veo mas tarde. –le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me acerque al lugar donde Astoria me esperaba apoyada en la pared.

-¿le dijiste que si?- me dijo claramente soportando las ganas de reir.

-claro me recogerá a las seis.

-¿¡QUE?

-claro que no boba, no-voy-a-ir. Simple como eso

Negó con la cabeza y emprendimos nuestro camino en silencio, cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras se despidió de mi y yo casi que corrí hacia el gran comedor, me moria de ganas de ver a mis hermanos además tenia un hambre voraz.

-Hola- dije cuando llegue hasta donde estaban parándome con una salto y una gran sonrisa.

-Hermanita!- tres voces me recibieron junto con seis sonrisas.

-e alegra estar de vuelta- dije sonriendo y sentándome. –todos ustedes me deben una explicación. ¿Por qué no me dijeron del baile?

-y ahí va la psíquica arruinando la sorpresa- dijo Julieth teatralmente haciéndonos reir.

-no lo vi en una visión.

-¿no? ¿Entonces?- me dijo Julián escéptico.

-seis chicos se han acercado para invitarme.

-ja te gane a mi diez- dijo Julieth

-hey respétame que estoy presente- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido, ella le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-solo iría contigo Ron- este sonrió mas tranquilo a lo que Maya hizo como que vomitaba.

-¿y ustedes dos por cuantos van?- Les pregunte a Maya y Hermione, ambas se sonrojaron.

-no voy a decirlo, pobres chico.-dijo Maya, Hermione solo desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué , no le has dicho que si a alguno?

-No, no me apetece ir con cualquiera. Apuesto que tu si, quien es el afortunado.

-nadie yo simplemente no planeo ir.

-¿Qué? –Maya, Hermione y Julieth me miraban sorprendidas, incluso Ron y Harry me miraron confundidos.

-así me gusta April, ustedes tome ejemplo- dijo Julián dirigiéndose a las chicas. –Dylan y yo les daremos una visita a todos los que el pongan una mano encima.

Ron empezó a comer nervioso mientras Maya y yo reíamos y Julieth le sacaba la lengua.

-tu estas pendiente Ron. Que prefieres ¿antes o después del baile?- añadió este lo miro pálido y Julián se soltó a reír, -después del baile entonces.

Todos reimos y nos pusimos a discutir sobre el baile, el huevo que gritaba y mis pequeñas vacaciones. En definitiva ahora me sentía mejor eso era lo que necesitaba unas vacaciones.


	32. Baile de Navidad

Faltaban dos semanas para el famoso baile y el castillo estaba reluciente para impresionar a nuestros invitados los maestros habían hecho maravillas por todos lados y a todos parecía gustarles menos a los de Beauxbatons claro.

-no lo soporto más.- dije mientras me tiraba en uno de los sofás de la sala común junto a Astoria.

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo ni siquiera aparto la mirada de su redacción, para hablar.

-llegue tarde a mis clases de refuerzo con Fitwick porque un chico, que ni siquiera conozco, me entretuvo en una conversación sin sentido solo para invitarme al dichoso baile.

Ella rio y esquivo el almohadazo que le lance.

-por lo menos aquí nadie va a molestarme –recosté la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré mis ojos.

-ejem… ¿Mounthbatten podemos hablar? –abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me fije en lo arrastradas que sonaban esas palabras, solo suspire.

-tienes que estar bromeando ni siquiera aquí tengo… - las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta cuando vi a Draco Malfoy frente a mí, respaldado por sus dos gorilas, inmediatamente mis ojos se dirigieron a Astoria que estaba rígida y miraba para otro lugar.

-no hay nada que tú y yo tengamos que hablar a solas Draco.

-bien si así lo quieres, tienes que venir conmigo al baile. –dijo bruscamente y con la mirada clavada en una pared detrás de mí.

-¿perdona?, en primer lugar es la peor propuesta que me han hecho hasta ahora, y en segundo lugar no-me-interesas.

-nadie me habla así. – me dijo fríamente apretando la mandíbula, su rostro estaba rojo, pero yo tenía que dejarlo claro todo desde el principio.

-pudiste haberte ahorrado el numerito, que acaso pensaste que te diría que sí.

-seguramente esperas que San Potter te lleve ¿no es así?

-Y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia lo único que debes saber es que no iré contigo.

Me dio un mirada de rencor y se dio la vuelta sus gorilas me vieron con odio y tronaron los nudillos antes de darse la vuelta también y marcharse detrás de él, yo me gire hacia Astoria que tenía la vista clavada en su redacción.

-Asto, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, es solo que no debiste ser tan dura.

Rodé los ojos, afortunadamente la sala estaba vacía, Malfoy lo había planeado bien.

-claro que debía, tiene que entender que con migo no va ni al lago.

-¿porque es tan ciego?

-estas tan cerca que él no puede verte, apártate un poco y veras.

-se dice fácil.

-lo sé, pero el primer paso es dejar de pensar en eso, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

-te alcanzo en un rato.

-está bien buenas noches.

Subí a los dormitorios y me acosté quince minutos después escuche como ella entraba y se metía a la cama corriendo el dosel.

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron llenos de expectación, mucha parejas se empezaron a formar y otras se reencontraron: Penny y Percy fueron vistos muy acaramelados en el lago y un muy colorado Neville le pidió a una muy colorada Maya que lo acompañara, y así incluso la hermana de Ron, Ginny había conseguido ir con Deán Thomas, ya no era tan callada, al menos no con Julieth y Hermione las tres se llevaba muy bien yo sabía que ella creyó que Harry y yo estábamos a punto de ser novios en tercero cuando pasábamos todo ese tiempo solo, incluso yo lo creí, pero al ver que nada paso sus celos hacia a mi disminuyeron, aunque no tanto como para convertirnos en amigas claro. Julián y Hermione por otro lado tuvieron un muy peculiar comienzo.

…

Ambos estábamos en un aula vacía componiendo una melodía navideña como lo hacíamos cada año, habíamos estado hablando del torneo y el tema de Hermione se coló.

-¿quieres invitarla?- El me miro levantando una ceja.

-obvio que sí, pero quiero que sea especial algo que no olvide.

-sea lo que sea, tienes que hacerlo rápido, Viktor Krum quiere invitarla.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-es obvio, se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca y no prácticamente estudiando lo he notado, además el baile es en una semana y seguro que él va a pedírselo pronto

-no lo puedo creer, tengo que apurarme, ¿ayúdame por favor?- me dijo desesperado.

-déjame pensar, que tal una nota, hoy por la noche ella y yo haremos un trabajo para Snape en la biblioteca tu dame la nota te escondes cerca, yo la pongo en su cuaderno, espera a que te de la señal y apareces con un regalo.

-mmm no suena tan mal, ¿pero qué regalo?

-algo simple una flor por ejemplo

-bien, y ¿la señal?

-yo me iré para dejarlos solos, cuando veas que me levanto apareces tú. –le dije con una sonrisa, imaginándome la cara de Hermione.

-entonces…-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus partituras vacías y le daba la vuelta. -¿Qué le escribo?

-eso si corre por tu cuenta yo solo soy mensajera, dale pon lo que sientes, estoy segura de que tú la conoces mejor que yo.

-está bien, voy a empezar. –suspiro y empezó a escribir, yo negué con la cabeza y camine hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba el rasgar de su pluma, recordé que mis papas no sabían nada de mis planes de regresar a casa en navidad. Así que tome una de mis partituras y me puse a escribir una carta rápida para ellos.

-ya termine.- dijo después de un rato doblando la partitura.

-yo también.

-¿Qué escribes?

-una carta, no les he avisado a papa y mama que pasare la navidad en casa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Estoy seguro que te la vas a pasar bien.

-no Julián no quiero, prefiero pasar la navidad en casa.

-¿Harry no te lo ha pedido?- me dijo mirándome exasperado.

-no sé porque habría de hacerlo- le dije desviando el tema, me sentía egoísta al querer que Harry me invitara.

-no es que me guste que uno de mis mejores amigos mire a mi hermanita de esa forma pero no entiendo porque ninguno de los dos hace nada, no me vengas con que yo tampoco- añadió cuando yo iba a abrir la boca.- porque si estoy haciendo algo. – concluyo blandiendo la hoja.

-ya cállate y dame eso, no es que no quiera ir al baile es solo que quiero pasar la navidad en casa.- le quite el papel y lo puse en la bolsa de la túnica.

-está bien, convéncete

-ya, acompáñame a la lechuceria.

…

Mande la carta y luego él se fue para la sala común para prepararse era demasiado temprano así que me dirigí a las mazmorras, en uno de los pasillos cerca de pociones me encontré a Astoria.

-¿qué haces?

-apunto mi nombre en la lista.

-¿no te vas a quedar? - pregunte extrañada

-para que, Draco van con Pansy me lo restregó esta mañana.

-lo lamento.

-no hay porque. es el, el que se lo pierde.

-así se habla.

-¿April puedo hablar contigo?-escuche una voz a mis espaldas, suspire.

-esto me está cansando- le susurre a Astoria antes de darme la vuelta y ver a Cedric Diggory que caminaba hacia mi mientras salía de su última clase del día.

-claro Cedric, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Él le dedico una sonrisa educada a Astoria ella tenía una rara expresión cuando le devolvió el saludo con una sacudida de la cabeza, claramente estaba conteniendo la risa.

-bien creo que esa es mi señal, te veo luego April- y sin más abandono el pasillo, podría jurar que escuche una carcajada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me pregunto Cedric después de un momento de silencio.

-en perfectas condiciones, estaba por apuntarme en la lista me muero por regresar a casa.

-vaya, creí que eso era solo un cuento para sacudirte a las personas indeseadas.-me dijo haciendo una mueca y sonriendo.

-nop, es la verdad, Cedric lo lamento si venias a pedirme que fuera contigo, eres un buen amigo pero hasta ahí.

-lo entiendo, esto no afectara nada ¿sí?

-en absoluto

-perfecto, te veo luego entonces. –se alejó a paso rápido, me dio un poco de lastima pero no quería ir con él, en todo caso, pensé mientras apuntaba mi nombre bajo el de Astoria, si en un caso extremo fuera, Julián tenía razón y el único que me gustaría de acompañante es Harry, pero eso no pasaría.

Busque a Astoria pero no la encontré aun faltaba una hora para la cena pero igual me fui al gran comedor a esperar a los demás, en mi camino me encontré a Cho que bajaba las escalera con una gran sonrisa, me miro con aire de superioridad y salió del castillo. Ni siquiera me preocupe por su actitud y seguí mi camino. Hermione ya estaba allí leyendo un libro muy concentrada.

-¿qué hay? –dije sentándome, ella solo levanto la cabeza para sonreírme y siguió con su libro, le di un vistazo al gran comedor, llamó mi atención que Viktor krum miraba en nuestra dirección tenia cara de decidido, lo cual me recordó.

-¿Herm? –ella levanto la vista sin decir palabra. – ¿si me ayudaras esta noche con pociones?

-claro después de cenar, tengo que devolver este libro, luego podemos estudiar. –su voz sonó algo ronca supuse que no había dicho ni una palabra en varias horas.

-perfecto.

Ella siguió con su lectura mientras yo me aburría enormemente, está casi quedándome dormida cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-estúpido Cedric –dijo Harry malhumorado, Hermione levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza para luego seguir con su libro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida. el me miro y se desinflo.

-le pedí a Cho que fuera conmigo.- hice una mueca, que el no vio porque había apoyado la frente en la mesa.

-sigo sin entender por qué él es el estúpido- dije pensando que la estúpida era ella, seguramente a eso venia su sonrisita de superioridad.

-porque el, la invito primero y van a ir juntos. –ahora todo encajaba, seguramente ella escucho que Cedric iba a pedírmelo y seguramente luego de que yo lo rechace él fue a pedírselo a ella, me reí mentalmente la jugada le había salido por la culata, porque luego Harry le había pedido ir con él y ella tuvo que negarse. –y yo tengo que abrir el baile con los demás campeones, y aparte de que no se bailar no tengo pareja.

Se escuchaba frustrado, levanto la cabeza y me miro, estaba más despeinado y tenía cara de sueño.

-tu sabes bailar, ¿no April?-dijo Hermione de repente.

-sí, pero también Maya y Julieth. –le dije adivinando su macabro plan

-ya, pero ellas están ocupadas arreglando todo para el baile, tú al no tener esa preocupación podrías ayudar a Harry, solo lo básico.

La mire con los ojos entrecerrados Harry levanto la cabeza y pareció sonreír.

-¿tú me ayudarías? Por favor April, no vuelvo a pedirte nada.-me dijo mientras Hermione sonreía y regresaba a su libro.

-claro, consigue a tu pareja y yo les enseño.-le dije, Hermione volvió a bajar el libro con el ceño fruncido, Harry gimió frustrado y se desordeno el pelo.

-eso es lo difícil.

-yo creo que deberían empezar, tu pareja solo surgirá, además es lo básico y eso es todo igual.-dijo Hermione, suspire.

-está bien, el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde en el último salón de la torre sur.

-gracias April, al menos es una preocupación menos-dijo ya menos estresado. –¿No tienen hambre ya? -añadió y al instante la comida estaba ahí.

Los demás llegaron después, Julián estaba nerviosísimo, al fin Hermione se levantó y yo junto con ella, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

-no tenías por qué hacerlo- le dije cuando ya estábamos cerca.

-tal vez no, pero Harry solo necesita un empujón- dijo adivinando de que iba mi reproche.

-si pero yo no voy a estar aquí para el baile, no quiero ir Hermione.

-no seas terca, lo único que impide que ambos sean felices es que los dos son cabeza dura.

Rodé los ojos y me mordí la lengua, no me convenía enojar a la única que entendía pociones perfectamente.

Entregamos el libro y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas para estudiar, abrimos varios libros sobre la mesa y Hermione cada vez se levantaba por mas, cuando ya había pasado una media hora, vi como Julián se escabullía entre un estante cercano y mientras Hermione se levantaba por otro libro, deje la nota entre la siguiente página de sus diccionario de ingredientes y seguí como si nada, le tomo cinco minutos encontrarlo, escuche como desdoblaba el papel y un jadeo de asombro salía de su boca, cerré el tintero y recogí mis cosas.

-esa es mi señal, considéralo una emboscada venganza- le dije susurrando colgándome la mochila al hombro y sonriendo. Ella me miro pasmada con el papel aun en sus manos.

Mientras me iba, escuche como Julián ocupaba la silla que yo acababa de desocupar, estuve tentada de quedarme a escuchar pero decidí irme, al salir me encontré con Viktor que entraba y me compadecí, alguien le había ganado.

A la mañana siguiente era jueves y la expectativa del sábado me tenía con estados de ánimo bipolar, a veces me moría de ganas por estar tan cerca de Harry pero luego me reprochaba y quería cancelar, cosa que Hermione no permitió, esta tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie, al igual que Julián que parecía de un humor que contagiaba, nadie a excepción de mi sabía que había pasado, ellos querían que fuera secreto hasta el baile.

Y finalmente el sábado estaba ahí, muerta de miedo me dirigí al lugar pactado con una pequeña radio mágica. Fui la primera en llegar, puse la radio sobre el escritorio del profesor y la encendí, lo bonito de estas radios es que al tocarla con la varita tú eliges el tipo de música y la canción que quieres escuchar.

Me senté en uno de los pupitres a esperar la música me estaba relajando y me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuche unos pasos abrí los ojos pero no vi a nadie hasta que su voz me sobresalto.

-BU!- dijo quitándose la capa y riendo.

-jajaja, me encantan tus bromas Harry- dije con sarcasmo.

-¿por dónde espesamos? – me dijo riendo, yo suspire bien aquí venia el momento.

-bien, supongo que lo primero que deben bailar es un vals lo cual lo hace todo más fácil, el vals es simple solo tiene tres tiempos y requiere de poca concentración.

El me miro como quien mira a un loco, yo negué con la cabeza.

-empecemos- camine hacia la radio y pensé en un vals al azar, las primeras notas del piano empezaron a sonar. (**N/A: la canción es So close de John Mclaughlin del film "encantada"**). Me acerque a él.

-tu mano izquierda debe tomar mi derecha- dije tomando su mano y alzándola, su mano esta tibia y mando una descarga de mariposas a mi estómago, mi voz sonaba baja y sentía mis mejillas arder. –mientras tu mano derecha rodea mi cintura.

El pasó su mano torpemente mirando sus pies, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y respire hondo.

-mírame- levanto la mirada, y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus cara.

-si te miro voy a pisarte.

-el vals es sobre confianza y yo confió en ti, anda mírame.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos.

-bien. Primero voy a guiar yo para mostrarte luego te toca a ti. ¿Entendido? –Asintió- bien, un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres….

Nos movíamos por el aula sus pies se trababan un poco y se está forzando a sí mismo a no pisarme.

-relájate, lo estás haciendo bien- el bufo pero se relajó un poco, poco a poco deje de guiar y el tomo el control, yo simplemente contaba.

Dimos varias vueltas por el salón mientras la canción sonaba, Harry era torpe tenía que admitirlo, pero a medida que la música seguía dejo de prestarle atención a sus pies y sus ojos se clavaron con más intensidad en los míos, estábamos tan cerca como aquella vez en la escoba podía sentir su pecho bajando y subiendo al ritmo de su respiración poco a poco se acercó a mi cara, estábamos a centímetros, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando los violines sonaron marcando el final de la canción.

Se alejó bruscamente dejándome con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un ligero dolor en el pecho.

-muy bien –dije mi voz sonó un poco ronca y me recrimine a mí misma por ello. –descansemos un poco, lo hiciste muy bien.

Camine hacia la radio y cambie a una canción de las weird sisters para aligerar el ambiente

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?- me pregunto, me gire y lo encontré sentado en uno de los pupitres.

-mi abuelo- dije recostándome en la mesa del profesor, lo más lejos posible de él. –nos enseñó a todos, Dylan y Julieth son los mejores.

-en serio, raro yo pensé que tú y Julián serían los mejores.

Reí – ¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión?-

-bueno, como son ustedes los que viven componiendo este tipo de música.

-si porque nos gusta más componer que bailar, bailar es muy bonito pero tiene que haber cierta conexión para disfrutar el baile, si tu pareja y tu disfrutan de la compañía mutua todo será más fácil, al menos es lo que dice mi abuelo.

-supongo que tiene razón- dijo Harry pensativo, yo mire hacia otro lado moviendo los pies nerviosamente, nosotros habíamos tenido esa conexión antes. Un silencio callo entre nosotros mientras los dos pensábamos en lo mismo, después de un rato me levante.

-bien sigamos, esta vez cuantas y guías tú. –le di a la radio otro toque con mi varita y una canción no tan acertada como la anterior empezó a sonar.

Harry lo hizo mejor esta vez aunque me piso, paso quince minutos disculpándose y después de eso decidimos dejarlo así hasta el miércoles, yo me iría el jueves y el baile era el viernes.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasamos afuera, la nieve había cubierto el castillo y los muñecos de nieve no se hicieron esperar, Harry y yo evitamos por todos los medios mirarnos a los ojos, lo que había pasado el sábado había estado muy cerca. Pero aun así Hermione se las arregló para que los dos termináremos construyendo el mismo muñeco de nieve, supuse que era parte de su plan, pero yo ya tenía todo sentado, mis padres ya sabían y mi nombre ya estaba en la lista.

-le pusiste el ojo muy cerca de la nariz- le dije riendo mientras alargaba la mano para componer el ojo bizco de nuestro muñeco, el rio también he hizo lo mismo, nuestras manos se rozaron y aun cubiertas por los guantes sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago, retiramos las manos rápidamente y seguimos nuestra labor.

-¡GANAMOS! – gritaron Ron y Julieth colocando la bufanda del primero alrededor del muñeco.

Los demás mostramos nuestro descontento.

-aunque hay que admitir que el bizco de Harry y April es el más gracioso. –añadió Maya riendo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los dos sonreímos de nuevo evitando vernos, luego de determinar los ganadores entramos al castillo a tomar chocolate.

El lunes y el martes fueron de lo más tranquilos hasta que el miércoles paso algo que no estaba en mis planes, eran las cuatro y yo estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente, cuando unos picotazos en una ventana cerca me hicieron levantar la mirada, me encontré con Anubis que volaba del otro lado reclamando mi atención, asegurándome de que la bibliotecaria no estaba cerca abrí y tome la carta que traía atada a la pata luego de acariciar sus plumas la mande a la lechuceria, cerré la ventana y me dirigí de vuelta a mi asiento. La carta venia de casa, así que supuse seria de Mamá, y no me equivocaba.

"Hola Cariño

Me alegra saber que estas de vuelta en el castillo, sabía que te sentirías mejor después de pasar tiempo con la abuela.

Desafortunadamente no estaremos en casa para navidad, como sabrás, Dylan juega un partido contra no sé qué equipo italiano y lo acompañaremos para que no pase las navidades solo, además ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte al baile? Tus hermanos lo harán y estoy segura de que te divertirás.

Recuerda que te queremos mi niña, pasa tiempo con tus amigos y diviértete nosotros te veremos pronto.

Besos a todos.

Mamá "

Leí la carta unas dos veces hasta asimilar su contenido, ¿y ahora que haría? No tenía nada preparado para el baile, ni siquiera tenía pareja. Pase mi mano por mi cuello en frustración, me quede en la biblioteca hasta que recordé que se me hacía tarde para mi última clase con Harry.

-lo lamento- dije jadeando mientras entraba quince minutos después, Harry ya estaba ahí, al entrar me miro de arriba abajo lo que me hizo sonrojar, luego suspiro con cansancio

-está bien, no te preocupes.

-bien empecemos- saque la pequeña radio de mi bolsa y la encendí, el resto del tiempo casi no hablamos, lo notaba diferente como distante.

-¿a qué hora te vas mañana?- me pregunto mientras yo guardaba la radio y el me esperaba apoyado en la pared, suspire.

-a ninguna hora, mi mamá me escribió esta mañana, van a están fuera del país, así que no puedo regresar a casa.

Me miro sorprendido.

-¿entonces te quedaras?

-no me queda de otra.

-demonios, porque no lo dijiste antes.

-¿perdón?

-nada, y ¿con quién iras al baile?

-con nadie no iré. ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

-sí, se lo pedí a Parvati esta mañana. –me dijo no se miraba tan entusiasmado.

-que bien, al menos no bailaras solo. –no rio. – bien voy a darle a los demás la noticia, te veo luego.

No me dijo nada pero sentí su mirada en mí mientras salía de allí, al salir suspire y me imagine a lo feliz que debería de estar Parvati en estos momentos, patee una de los grandes bloques de mármol que servían como lámparas y seguí mi camino molesta.

Encontré a mis hermanos afuera cerca del campo de Quidditch jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve y les conté que me quedaba las chicas se pusieron a saltar y a hacer planes para el baile.

-no voy a ir de todas formas.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntaron dejando de saltar y haciendo pucheros.

-en primer lugar no tengo pareja y en segundo no quiero ir.- la noticia de que Harry ya tenía pareja me había dejado de mal humor.

-no seas aguafiestas, te propongo un trato. –me dijo Julieth sabía que no podía negarme.

-suelta.

-bien, le dirás que si al siguiente que te lo pida, sin importar quien sea, si nadie te lo pide, yo te hare compañía y ninguna de las dos ira.

-¿estas segura? –le pregunte sonriendo, todos sabían que no iría hacia un día que ya nadie me lo preguntaba.

-por supuesto.

-entonces hecho- nos dimos la mano y las dos sonreímos, mientras Julián y Maya se miraron entre si y rodaron los ojos, odiaban nuestros tratos.

Los únicos que supieron que no me iría eran mis amigos, Astoria se rio y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la avalancha de chicos que se me vendría encima cuando todos se enteraran yo reí también pero rogaba en silencio que eso nunca sucediera.

El jueves por la mañana me dirigí al ande de Hogsmeade para despedir a Astoria era muy temprano y cuando el rojo tren se perdió de vista regrese al castillo. Iba sola y despacio disfrutando de los frio copos de nieve que caían sobre mí.

-te ves muy he-rrmosa en la nieve- escuche que alguien decía y me gire, para ver de quien se trataba, me encontré con mi "amigo" búlgaro.

-hola Poliakoff, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-siemprrre salgo a darrr una caminata matutina. – Respondió mientras se paraba frente a mí – me sorrprende verte. Vi que el trrren se iba y pensé que ibas en él.- él también me había pedido que fuera con él y yo lo había rechazado como a todos.

-hubo un cambio de planes así que pasare las navidades aquí.- le dije sonriendo se veía muy bien con su ropa deportiva y su cara de galán.

-¿Qué acaso ese cambio de planes tiene que verrr con el baile? – pregunto y yo maldije por lo bajo.

-no en absoluto, fue un asunto familiar. – seguí mi camino y el ajusto su paso al mío.

-bien entonces aun no tienes parrreja y podrás acompañarme. – sonrió de nuevo con cara de galán era guapo y simpático pensé pero esto no podía considerarse una proposición ¿cierto?

-vaya, ¿pensé que alguien como tu conseguiría pareja enseguida?- le dije intentando que no hiciera una pregunta directa, me sentía mal pensando así de él.

-te estuve esperando, estaba seguro de que cambiarias de opinión.- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Esa tampoco era directa, pensé. Nos habíamos acercado al castillo ahora estábamos en la puerta abierta, el vestíbulo estaba llenándose para mi mala suerte. –entonces. ¿Aceptas serrr mi parrreja?

Su proposición hizo que varias cabezas se girarán y algunos se quedaron pasmados en su lugar, mordí mi labio, esa si era una pregunta directa y con testigos. Lo mire y el me miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

-está bien, iré contigo. – le dije él sonrió ampliamente.

-te verrre mañana a las ocho en el vestíbulo, hasta entonces bonita.- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de castillo.

Ahora todos miraban en mi dirección con la boca abierta yo sentía mi cara arder y temblaba ligeramente.

-se les perdió algo- dije mal humorada y todos regresaron a lo que hacían, me dirigí a desayunar sin decir una sola palabra y el resto del día evite deliberadamente salir de mi habitación, fue hasta la cena que Salí de las mazmorras para encontrarme con que el chisme "de que April Mounthbatten si iría al baile después de todo y con uno de los chicos más guapos de Durmstrang" se había esparcido por todo el colegio. Cuando entre al gran comedor Julieth me recibió con un chillido y me arrastro para que le contara los detalles, se lo dije todo intentando por todos los medios no ver a cierto alguien con anteojos, ella estaba muy feliz de haber ganado y cuando al fin vi de reojo la cara de Harry me dolió ver la cara de indiferencia en ella.

El día de navidad abrí mis regalos con el dosel corrido, y me quede allí disfrutando de ellos un rato, baje a desayunar/almorzar y me encontré con los chicos que comían y hablaban muy juntos me uní a ellos para comer el semi-banquete navideño y me contaron de la carta de Sirius.

-tiene razón, no podemos confiarnos. Tenemos que averiguar de qué van esos gritos lo antes posible.- dije nerviosa.

-ven a fin alguien sensato- dijo Hermione exasperada.- lo mismo decía yo anoche.

-ya pero no vamos a empezar ahorita ¿cierto? disfrutemos el día de hoy, ¡es navidad!- dijo Ron

-tienes razón- dijo Harry pero al ver la cara de Hermione y mía agrego.- después nos pondremos en marcha y lo averiguaremos cuanto antes.

Después de comer se desato una batalla de bolas de nieve eran los Weasley y Harry contra los Mounthbatten incluso Penny y Lucy estaban atacando a los pelirrojos. Hermione decidió quedarse sentada en una roca cercana y después de atinarle a la cabeza de los gemelos y de recibir un par de bolas decidí acompañarla.

Hasta que a las cinco Julieth nos arrastró a todas de vuelta al castillo para arreglarnos, mi habitación era todo un caos mientras Pansy y su sequito se alistaba para el baile así que decidí esperar, después de todo faltaban tres horas para que fuera tarde, tres horas que pasaron volando y pronto la sala común estaba llena de gente vestida elegante mientras yo aún llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter, corrí a mi dormitorio con los nervios de punta, saque la túnica azul media noche de seda que mamá había empacado para mí y me la puse pensando en cómo sería la noche, luego me puse un par de zapatos planos que combinaban y me dispuse a arreglar mi cabello, me deshice la trenza que solía llevar siempre y mi cabello cayo en cascada hasta mis muslos y rápidamente se enrollo en bucles, pase mi mano para separarlo y arregle mi fleco para que quedara de lado luego me hice una media cola dejando dos mechones sobre mis hombros y lo demás cayendo por mi espalda, me eche un poco de maquillaje que la abuela nos había enviado y me vi en el espejo, me sentía rara con el pelo suelto pero se miraba bien, suspire resignada, no iría con la persona que quería pero al menos no iría sola, salí del dormitorio ya vacío y baje a la sala común, venia componiendo uno de los bucles sobre mis hombros hasta que caí en cuenta que todos me miraban, algunos con demasiado interés y otros muy sorprendidos, alise un poco mi túnica con nerviosismo y Salí de la sala común rápidamente.

Aun no era la hora pero a medida que me acercaba al vestíbulo me sentía más nerviosa, este estaba abarrotado de gente ya y rápidamente busque con la mirada a mi pareja, me encontré con la cara de Malfoy que me miraba pasmado lo cual me hizo mirar para otro lado nerviosa, craso error fue ahí cuando me encontré con dos orbes esmeralda que me miraban con intensidad le devolví la mirada, pero ese pequeño momento se rompió cuando sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, me gire bruscamente y me encontré con mi pareja.

-wow que suerrrte tengo estoy con la chica más linda del salón.- Sonreí, él tampoco estaba mal llevaba un traje negro y una capa roja sobre su hombro. – ¿Vamos?- dijo ofreciendo su mano, yo la tome y él nos condujo hacia las puertas del gran comedor que ya están abiertas, yo ni cuenta me había dado.

El gran comedor era la tierra del invierno en miniatura todo parecía de hielo y del techo caía un tibia nieve que hacia cosquillas. Pude ver a Maya que iba con una túnica verde y el cabello en un moño con mechones afuera junto a un sonriente Neville y a Julieth que iba del brazo de Ron el con una túnica bastante fea y ella con el pelo liso y una túnica rosa por primera vez nos diferenciábamos, nuestra cara seguía siendo una copia idéntica de las otras pero el pelo remarcaba más nuestras pocas diferencias, Hermione y Julián estaba tomados de la mano para sorpresa de todos, que los miraban con la boca abierta, Hermione se miraba muy bonita con el pelo peinado y liso en un elegante moño y una túnica violeta, los seis me sonrieron, pero cuando hice ademan de ir con ellos Poliakoff me guio hacia una mesa donde estaban varios de sus compañeros.

-vamos bonita te prrresentarre a mis amigos- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos y me decía los nombres, (unos más raro que los otros) de sus amigos.

-un gusto conocerlos- dije con una sonrisa diplomática y ellos le dijeron algo a él en búlgaro que los hizo reír a todos.

Ellos se portaron amables durante la cena, sentía muchas miradas sobre mí pero solo una me importo, Harry que estaba sentado con los campeones y maestros no había dejado de mirarme, me dispuse a ignorar esos ojos, estaba segura de que solo estaba sorprendido además me había prometido no hacerle caso aun si el me decía que me quería.

Con un poco menos de humor termine de cenar me sentía un poco excluida porque todos hablaban en búlgaro. No me había dado cuenta de que los campeones estaban en la pista hasta que la música empezó a sonar y me gire para ver a mi alumno bailar, lo hizo bien aunque se miraba que Parvati se la ponía difícil parecía que ella quería guiar y lo estaba confundiendo.

-me arrias el honorr de esta pieza- me gire y Poliakoff sonreía de pie junto a mi silla con la mano extendida sonreí también y la tome, su mano era fuerte y tibia pero de alguna forma no se sentía agradable, pronto nos encontramos en la pista y yo lo deje guiar intentando apartar de mi mente los recuerdos del sábado.

-bailas muy bien- me susurro en el oído yo me parte algo incomoda.

-gracias tú también- respondí justo cuando pasábamos cerca de Harry y Parvati.

-bien hecho April- me grito esta última y me sonrió, yo forcé una sonrisa y evite mirar a Harry, al fin la canción termino, la siguiente era una de mis favoritas era bastante movida y no había necesidad de bailar en parejas.

Me aparte un poco de mi pareja y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música.

-¿te gusta esa canción?- me pregunto Poliakoff con una ceja levantada.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunte algo ofendida por su expresión.

-la música inglesa no tiene ritmo ¿segura que quiere bailar?- sus palabras me molestaron bastante.

-sí, sí quiero y si lo prefieres puedes ir a sentarte.- le dije fríamente, el parpadeo sorprendido y me miro de arriba abajo, antes de encogerse de hombros y murmurar "como quiera". Lo vi alejarse y me moví en dirección opuesta, esquivando a George y Lucy que bailaban animadamente, divise a Julieth que intentaba hacer que Ron bailara, los dos se reían mientras ella lo haca moverse con ritmo, decidí que no quería molestarlos y no me apetecía bailar sola ni regresar a la mesa de los Búlgaros, así que gire hacia la mesa donde sabia estaban mis amigos, pero me encontré con que Julián y Hermione estaban conversando muy juntos y no quise importunarlos, eso me dejaba solo una opción, pero no pude encontrar a Maya por ningún lado.

Esta era la razón por la cual no quería venir sabía que todo sería un desastre, de repente recordé lo lindo que se miraban los jardines hoy y decidí dar un paseo afuera. Salí del castillo y fue como entrar a un mundo diferente la música era un murmullo lejano y las hadas de un azul intensos revoloteaban a mi alrededor, suspire y camine por la nieve, sin rumbo fijo con la cabeza gacha cuando para mi mala suerte tropecé con alguien.

-April ¿Qué haces afuera? Vas a congelarte.- al escuchar su voz sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago y levante la mirada para encontrarme con la cara de Harry que me miraba extrañado.

-necesitaba pensar, además adentro esta aburrido.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en el bordillo de una fuente cercana, el me imito.

-creí que te divertías con tu pareja.- me dijo después de un rato mirando su pies.

-yo también creía que tú te divertías, pera ya ves cómo estamos los dos aquí sentados mientras ellos se divierten adentro.

-yo no me divertía, Parvati es linda si pero no es mi tipo. –me dijo evitando por todos los medios mirarme, una voz en mi cabeza grito de felicidad al escuchar esa palabras.

-¿a no, entonces porque la invitaste?- pregunte con pura y sincera curiosidad.

-porque la chica con la que yo quería ir no iba a estar presente para el baile.- mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente, ¿era verdad? no me había resbalado bailando y esto era el cielo, otra voz más maliciosa grito: "recuerda tu promesa".

-ah- alcance a decir, sabía que mi voz se quebraría si decía más y no solo mi voz, mi voluntad también.

-y tu ¿Por qué le dijiste que si a ese?- me pregunto, levantando la mirada y viéndome a los ojos.

-porque para cuando estuve disponible el único chico con el que me gustaría ir ya estaba comprometido.- lo dije sin pensar y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mi voz salió baja casi como un susurro levante la cabeza y pude ver como su mirada vago por mi cara y se detuvo en mis labios, estaba punto de que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho y me recordé que tenía que calmarme si no quería acabar en la enfermería.

Su cuerpo se acercó al mío casi con lentitud mientras un debate interno se llevaba a cabo, había hecho una promesa sí, pero podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de mi cara, tan torturantemente cerca hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos y toda voz racional fue borrada de mi cabeza, solo podía sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los míos en un beso torpe, en un primer beso.


	33. Noticias

lamento haberme tardado tanto pero las tareas me tienen al limite de mi capacidad, muerta de sueño las dejo para que lean,

las quiero recuerden comentar todo es bienvenido.

besos Charlie

* * *

Mil mariposas estallaron en mi estómago y una sensación de cosquillas se extendió por mi cuerpo, pero todo termino muy rápido y cuando sus labios dejaron los míos la voz que me decía que eso estaba mal grito con más fuerzas.

-he querido hacer eso desde hace un tiempo- me dijo sin apartarse sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-por favor no lo hagas, todo esto está mal Harry lo siento- lamentaba haberme dejado llevar y aunque esto era mejor que cualquier cosa no podía.

-me gustas mucho April, fui un tonto a no decírtelo antes, pero entiendo si tu no sientes nada por mí.

La horrible idea de decirle que no, que no quería nada y que no sentía nada por el apareció como una posibilidad, pero abrí los ojos, el me miraba y pude ver la vergüenza y el dolor por el rechazo en su mirada y sentí como las mariposas morían haciendo peso en mi estómago.

-no es eso es solo que yo… tu y yo… simplemente… agh no puedo Harry no puedo…–mi voz fue bajando de tono hasta ser un murmullo, baje la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta que las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.

Toda la felicidad y la magia que nos invadía un momento antes se habían convertido en fría nieve a nuestro alrededor.

-dame una razón- me dijo, pude escuchar ese tono desafiante que utilizaba últimamente para los que lo cuestionaban sobre su capacidad como campeón.

-estoy enferma y además sería una pesadilla si mis compañeros de casa se enteran- no levante la vista no me sentía capaz de verlo otra vez. –no quiero causarte más problemas.

-¿tu causarme problemas?- levanto mi barbilla, yo puse un poco de resistencia pero al fin lo logro. –soy yo el que te meto en problemas, soy yo el que debería estar disculpándome, pero solo me importa una cosa. ¿Tú no me quieres?

Un sollozo traicionero salió de mi garganta y baje la mirada –no es e so, Harry yo…

-¿entonces que es April?

-estoy enferma Harry muy enferma y no quiero preocuparte.

- ¿y tú crees que yo no me preocupo ahora?, ¿Qué no paso toda la noche pensando que quizá y te estés desangrando en la enfermería? – Lo mire sorprendida, si sabía que mis amigos se preocupaban pero esto, esto era demasiado, limpie una par de lágrimas mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla.-no te preocupes por lo demás, somos lo suficientemente fuertes y nadie podrá molestarnos. Si tu sientes lo mismo no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Nos miramos de nuevo pero de una forma diferente yo me daba cuenta de todo y lo tonta que había sido al haber me puesto todas esas excusas sin fundamento, él me quería ¿Qué acaso eso no era lo más importante?

-¿sientes lo mismo?- pregunto al fin.

-si – dije simplemente.

Él sonrió y volvió a acercarse a mí.

-entonces nada importa, pero si prefieres podemos mantenerlo en discreción.

-solo quiero que nadie nos moleste.

-así será lo prometo.

Me volvió a besar esta vez para sellar nuestro trato. Nos quedamos afuera por unos momentos disfrutando de la compañía mutua, no hablamos de mucho y no fue hasta que Hagrid y Madame Máxime se acercaron que nos movimos para escondernos.

Apenas nos dio tiempo de agacharnos detrás de la fuente antes de que los dos gigantes se sentaran donde segundos antes estábamos nosotros.

-lo supe en cuanto te vi- escuche que decía la voz de Hagrid después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry me miro horrorizado, estábamos presenciando una escena romántica de lo más bizarra. El me hizo un gesto que entendí como que huyéramos de allí lo antes posible pero justo cuando nos íbamos a escabullir escuchamos como Madame Máxime respondía.

-¿Qué es lo que supiste Hagguid? – y seguidamente Hagrid se giraba para tirar una piedra a la fuente nerviosamente, solo nos dio tiempo de volver a acacharnos para que él no nos viera.

-Supe…supe que eras como yo ¿fue tu madre o tu padre? – la voz de Hagrid sonaba melosa y sensiblera, Harry hizo ademan de vomitar.

-aww es adorable- susurre. Él puso su dedo en sus labios mientras los dos evitábamos reír.

-Eh… no entiendo lo que quiegues decig Hagrid- la voz de la mujer se escuchaba bastante confundida lo que nos hizo pensar que quizá y esta no era una escena romántica después de todo, nos asomamos un poco por la orilla para oír mejor, un escarabajo que brillo con destellos de colores cuando, salió corriendo cuando mi mano lo asusto, pero la conversación de Hagrid y Madame Máxime volvió a llamar mi atención.

-en mi caso fue mi madre-la voz de Hagrid ya no sonaba como antes ahora era baja con una nota de tristeza. –fue una de las ultimas de gran Bretaña. Naturalmente, no la recuerdo muy bien…me abandono, ya ves. Cuando yo tenía unos tres años. No era de lo que se dice del tipo maternal. Bueno, lo llevan en su naturaleza, ¿no? No sé qué fue de ella…quizá haya muerto.

Ambos nos dimos una mirada de compasión, nunca habíamos escuchado la historia de Hagrid y al parecer no había sido muy buena, madame Máxime no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a observarlo.

-a mi padre se le partió el corazón cuando ella se fue. Mi padre era muy pequeño. Con seis años yo ya podía levantarlo y ponerlo encima del aparador si me enfadaba, solía hacerlo reír…- Hagrid se quedó callado con la mirada puesta en el pasado, en mi cabeza se formó una imagen de un Hagrid sin barba que casi me hace reír. - Mi padre me crio… pero murió, claro, justo después de que yo vine al colegio. Entonces, me las tuve que arreglar por mí mismo. Aunque Dumbledore fue muy bueno conmigo…- vimos cómo se sonaba la nariz con su mantel antes de volver a hablar.- Bueno…ya basta de mí. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué parte te viene?

Pero la expresión de madame Máxime era fría y para nada conmovida por la historia de Hagrid.

-hace demasiado fguio, me páguese que voy a entgag.

Hagrid se miraba confundido por su cambio de actitud.-¡no, no te vayas! ¡yo no… nunca había conocido a otro!

-¿Otgo que exactamente?- pregunto ella furiosa.

-oh Hagrid por favor no digas nada- escuche como susurraba Harry pero no, Hagrid miro confundido a Madame Máxime

-¡otro semi gigante por supuesto!- grito recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-¡cómo te atgueves! – la voz de madame Máxime retumbo en el silencio haciendo que los dos pegáramos un brinco y varias hadas volaran asustadas. -¡jamás en mi vida me han insultado así! ¿Semi gigante? ¿Moi? ¡Yo! … yo soy de esqueleto grande.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección al colegio minutos después Hagrid la imito pero en dirección opuesta.

-vaya- dije parándome sacudiendo un poco de nieve de mi túnica.-quien lo hubiera pensado.

-si esa mujer está loca, ¿esqueleto grande? A quien se cree que engaña, solo los dinosaurios tiene esqueleto grande.

-es obvio que quiera ocultarlo, los gigantes son salvajes por naturaleza, les gusta matar, es mejor mantener una distancia prudente con ellos.

-si pero Hagrid es inofensivo.

-si eso lo sabemos nosotros que lo conocemos pero para alguien que no lo conoce puede ser potencialmente peligroso.

Los dos habíamos empezado a caminar sin darnos cuenta cerca del lago congelado, Harry tomo mi mano después de un momento de silencio, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo y se estaba acercando para darme otro beso cuando una voz nos hizo pegar una salto y separarnos, no queríamos que justo él nos encontrara.

-Entonces huye-gritaba Snape- huye: yo te disculpare. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Y segundo después él y Karkarov cruzaron y se toparon con nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- dijo el profesor con voz amenazante.

-estamos paseando- conteste rápidamente, la mirada de Snape se clavó en la mía y por un momento sentí esa leve ráfaga en mi cerebro, deje la sorpresa de lado y cerré mi mente rápidamente, el me miro sorprendido para luego entrecerrar los ojos de cuervo.

-eso no va contra las normas ¿o sí?- dijo Harry al fijarse en la forma en que el profesor me miraba, el cambio su mirada a la de él y pude ver como utilizaba la legeremancia con él, Harry no parecía notarlo, me sentí un poco incomoda por lo que el profesor llegara a ver en la cabeza de mi ahora novio. Después de unos segundos nos lanzó una mirada de desprecio a los dos.

-¡sigan paseando entonces! – gruño y paso entre los dos rozándonos con su capa, Karkarov lo siguió con paso apresurado.

-¿de qué tienen que huir esos dos?- dijo Harry viendo cómo se escabullían por los rosales.

-no lo sé, pero no puede ser nada bueno- susurre pensativa, ¿Por qué Snape escudriñaba en nuestras cabezas?

El volvió a tomar mi mano, e inevitablemente una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

- ¿crees que Julián me mate por esto?- me dijo jugando con los dedos de mi mano.

-¿por tomarme la mano?- dije levantando una ceja.

-no, por esto. –tomo mi barbilla para levantar mi cara un poco y volvió a besarme, le devolví el beso feliz. Una sonrisa igual de radiante que la mía adornaba su boca cuando nos separamos.

-lo dudo. –le dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Aunque quizá Dylan quiera hablar contigo cuando se enteren.-Me miro asustado y yo reí no entendía porque le tenían miedo a mi hermano.- estoy jugando Harry, no te preocupes.

Hizo un ademan de alivio que me hizo reír y negar con la cabeza.

-¿entonces, no quieres que se lo digamos a ellos tampoco?- me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-esperemos un tiempo, que esto sea cosa de dos por unos cuantos días.- respondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-¿días? – me dijo sonriendo.

-no creo aguantarme sin hacer esto- presiono mis labios suavemente en los suyos haciéndolo sonreír. –por mucho tiempo y por lo menos creo que ellos se darían cuenta.

Pasamos vario rato afuera, hablando, riendo.

-será mejor que entremos. – me dijo después de que un leve escalofrió me sacudieran.

-sería lo mejor- dije suspirando.- pero no quiero que esto acabe.

-nos veremos mañana, podemos desayunar juntos.- propuso-¿en la torre de astronomía a las ocho?

Sonreí me puse de puntitas para darle un rápido beso.

-estaré esperando.

-ahora entra tu primero que vas a resfriarte.

Camine de regreso al castillo no sin antes voltear y sonreírle, la verdad tenía algo de frio, y al sentir el tibio ambiente del gran comedor sentí un escalofrió, quería irme a dormir pero no porque me sintiera cansada sino porque ya quería que fuera mañana.

-Aprrril al fin te encuetrrro- Poliakoff corría en mi dirección, y de pronto recordé que lo había dejado en medio del baile y sin ninguna explicación.

-Poliakoff! Oh perdóname por desaparecer así.

-no te prrreocupes, me tenías prrreocupado- me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí y con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Poliakoff no- dije poniendo mi mano entre los dos apartándome un paso.

-¡eh…Harry!- escuche como alguien gritaba a mis espaldas y me gire para ver como Harry clavaba sus ojos en Poliakoff, un sentimiento cálido lleno mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que Harry sentía celos.

-¿Harry?- volvió a decir Cedric quien estaba parado frente a el y lo miraba incomodo por la repentina falta de atención de este, lo mismo hacia Poliakoff quien había empezado a disculparse por su actitud anterior.

-no te preocupes- dije girándome de nuevo y sonriéndole- ¿amigos?

-amigos- me dijo tomando m mano y sacudiéndola, luego la acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso. –bien prrreciosa, me voy hay una encantadora jovencita esperrandome adentro.

-no la hagas esperar entonces- le guiñe un ojo y el rio.-buenas noches.

Le di un vistazo a Harry antes de irme, vi como seguía con la mirada a Poliakoff que regresaba al gran comedor mientras pretendía escuchar a Cedric, negué con la cabeza y baje a las mazmorras aun sonriendo, la sala común se sentía tan acogedoramente vacía cuando entre que no puede evitar las ganas de despatarrarme en uno de los sofás frente al fuego, rememorando las últimas horas, estaba feliz pero no podía dejar de pensar en el pedazo de conversación que escuchamos entre Snape y Karkarov pero lo que más me inquietaba era como Snape había intentado leer mi mente estaba segura que de mí no había obtenido nada pero ¿de Harry? Seguramente se enteró de todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche. Suspire, no podía dejar que la incertidumbre borrara la felicidad que había sentido minutos atrás. No fue hasta que mi cabeza golpeo con el respaldo del sillón que me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, subí desperezándome las escaleras mis compañeras aun no llegaban lo que me hizo suponer que habían tenido éxito en su noche. Mas dormida que despierta me puse el pijama y me acosté a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

-lo juro si Cedric no hubiera estado hablando conmigo- yo reí escandalosamente ante su cara, los dos estábamos sentados en la torre de astronomía con un plato de uvas queso y pan, los dos teníamos cara de sueño y el castillo estaba sumido en silencio todos estaban durmiendo, el baile les había descargado las pilas por completo.

-¿de qué te ríes?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-de tu cara de celoso, te vi mientras hablabas con Cedric, tu cara valía oro.

-ha pues yo no le veo lo gracioso sabes, no entiendo que tiene que estar haciendo ese cerca de ti- me dijo tomando una uva su ceño aun fruncido me hizo reír mas.

-solo somos amigos, tu eres el único con el que quiero hacer esto- le dije acercándome y besándolo. –además la que debería estar celosa soy yo, Cho no dejaba de verte.

Fue su turno de reír y el mío de fruncir el ceño. –de que te ríes, me consta que tú le gustas, además hace solo unos días te lamentabas por no poder ir con ella.

-a eso- me dijo incomodo.- todo fue idea de Hermione, según ella ponerte celosa sería una buena opción, pero no funciono, supongo.

-claro que funciono, fue una de las razones por las cuales Cedric y yo somos amigos, si él no le hubiera pedido ir al baile antes- hice como su tuvieran un escalofrió.

- hablando de Diggory anoche me hizo una proposición extraña

-si ¿Qué te dijo?

-que tomara un baño en el cuarto de prefectos y que de ser posible, llevara el huevo conmigo.

Levante una ceja, ¿Qué se propondría Cedric? Era demasiado sospechoso.

-creo que es una broma- él también tenía una expresión pensativa.

-no lo creo, tal vez quiera darte una pista sobre la segunda prueba.

-si es así porque no me lo dijo directamente, yo le dije los de los dragones sin rodeos.

-sí, pero no estaban rodeados de gente además era claro que los demás campeones tenían la ventaja, en este caso puede que solo el, la haya descubierto ya.

-puede ser, supongo que lo intentare, no creo que Diggory es del tipo que juega bromas pesadas.

-en eso tienes razón, inténtalo lo único que puedes perder es tiempo.

Se recostó en una de las barandas llevándome con él, me recosté en su pecho mientras seguíamos desayunando.

-Ron me pregunto dónde me había metido toda la noche- dijo después de un rato.

-¿así? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-pues le desvié el tema, le conté sobre lo de Hagrid y se sorprendió bastante.

-te lo dije es algo perturbador y estoy segura de que el papá de Malfoy demandaría su renuncia si se entera.

-no lo entiendo, Hagrid es de las pocas personas que conozco de las que nunca dudaría, si es un poco boca floja cuando se pasa de copas, pero es totalmente inofensivo.

-si Harry pero este mundo está lleno de prejuicios contra las personas que se salen del estándar es simple ignorancia supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros, era eso lo que mi papá siempre decía.

-supongo- me dijo zanjando el tema y no volvimos a tocar nada importante, bueno, fue supongo porque casi no hablamos.

Las clases se reanudaron sin darnos el menor descanso, y con las tareas y las preocupaciones por el torneo, eran escasos pero memorables los momentos que Harry y yo compartíamos en secreto. Cuando la primera semana llegaba a su fin y la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se hacía inminente el ánimo de los chicos decaía.

-ya Julieth quita esa cara- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a paso lento, Harry y yo estratégicamente juntos.

-no, me aterra pensar en esas cosas, dos semanas libres de ellos no fueron suficientes.

-ya, mírale el lado amable- dijo Ron mientras apretaba su mano.-al menos nos harán entrar en calor, ya sea cazándolos o porque le prendan fuego a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Solo yo Ron y Julián reímos mientras los demás parecían demasiado horrorizados por la idea, pero al llegar nos encontramos con que Hagrid se encontraba indispuesto y una sustituta, la profesora Grubbly-plank ocupaba su puesto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid?- pregunto Harry mientras las profesora nos conducía hacia uno de los potreros más cercanos al bosque prohibido.

-eso no te importa- fue su respuesta, en un tono no muy amable.

-claro que me importa porque…- le apreté un poco el brazo, sabía que Harry podía llegar a perder los estribos y eso solo le acarrearía problemas con la profesora, el me miro e intento serenarse, ya viéndolo más tranquilo me adelante unos pasos para caminar cerca de Julieth era consiente que varias miradas habían sido testigo de nuestro intercambio y me recordé que tenía que tener más cuidado.

Pero todo se olvidó cuando caminamos cerca de los potreros y los enormes caballos de Madame Máxime relincharon molestos, me acerque un paso más a Julián quien me sonrió y también se acercó mientras caminábamos más rápido.

Llegamos a uno de los potreros en donde nos esperaba un hermoso unicornio que hacía que la nieve se viera sucia en comparación con la blancura de su pelaje.

Golpeo con sus dorados cascos el suelo mientras alzaba la cabeza, nervioso.

-los chicos para atrás- exclamó la profesora pegándole con un brazo a Harry sin querer y animándonos a nosotras a acercarnos más yo me quede a medio camino.

-los unicornios prefieren un toque femenino- nos explicó mientras todas se amontonaban en torno al unicornio, para mí los unicornios no eran más que caballos con cuerno. Los chicos estaban todos con aspecto enojado junto a la valla que rodeaba el potrero, pude ver como Harry, Ron y mi hermano hablaban en susurros y luego como Draco les tendía el periódico de esta mañana, pero no pude escuchar porque en ese momento la profesora Grubbly-Plank dijo mi nombre.

-acérquese no se preocupe, el unicornio no puede afectar en nada en su enfermedad- dijo y en cuanto termino de pronunciar las palabras todas las miradas se fijaron en mí: la de Pansy, calculadora y pensando en que tipo de enfermedad seria esa, La de Astoria con sorpresa y un poco de compasión, y la furibunda de Julieth que no estaba dirigida a mí en absoluto sino a la profesora que no parecía darse cuenta.

¿Qué le decía a la profesora, que les tenía miedo a los caballos y que la emoción fuerte podría mandarme a la enfermería? O simplemente me acercaba al unicornio y se lo demostraba por medio del ejemplo.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y eso que solo lo había visto, de repente un revuelta del lado de los chicos nos hizo girar; Harry le gritaba a Draco groserías mientras blandía el periódico frente a su cara y Ron y Julián intentaban detenerlos de empezar a pelear.

-hey ustedes, cálmense- grito la profesora, pero el unicornio se había asustado y relinchaba levantando las patas cerca de mí, demasiado cerca.

Grite como pocas veces lo he hecho en mi vida cuando el unicornio relincho y callo, demasiado cerca de mí. Salí corriendo, lo más lejos del animal posible, la pelea entre los chicos había parado por mi grito y los tres me miraban asustados mientras yo me acercaba y me paraba detrás de ellos mientras la profesora intentaba calmar al animal.

Cinco minutos después caminábamos en dirección al castillo para almorzar, yo con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza mientras unos cuantos metros adelante Pansy hacia una parodia mía, yo iba con mis amigos así que Astoria iba unos pasos más adelante cuando el sequito de Pansy estallo en carcajadas se giró para darme una mirada significativa y camino más rápido para perderse entre la multitud que entraba al castillo para la comida.

-wow ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Harry mirando con el ceño fruncido en la dirección que ella había desaparecido.

Me encogí de hombros sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-seguramente está planeando hacer algo más tarde, como la vez que la colgamos del árbol- mi voz era baja

-¿ustedes la colgaron del árbol?- Hermione me miraba incrédula, bueno creo que todos me miraban así.

-sí, estuvo leyendo el artículo de Rita en voz alta en el patio de transformaciones y en venganza la colgamos del árbol, había olvidado por completo que no les había contado esto – todos me miraron sorprendidos sin decir una palabra incluso se habían parado. Me gire y los encare con las manos en la cintura.- que ¿no me creen capaz?

-claro que si- dijo Julián rápidamente.- es solo que nos sorprende que Greengrass te ayudara.

-tú ya lo sabias- le dije a Harry quien puso cara de querer acordarse.

-cierto, me lo dijiste en el campo de Quidditch, pero no creí que llegaran tan lejos como para colgarla de un árbol.

-es lo más grave que le hemos hecho, nos castigaron una semana pero valió la pena para enseñarle, quien la manda a leer el artículo de esa horrible mujer.

-hablando de esa mujer- dijo Julián acordándose de algo, Harry también parecía haberse acordado por frunció el ceño. –escribió cosas horribles sobre Hagrid en el periódico de esta mañana.

-no, enserio.

-no puede ser. ¿Por qué Hagrid?

Las tres los miramos interrogante, los tres nos miraron igual de molestos por lo que iban a contarnos.

-bueno al parecer, se enteró de lo de Hagrid.- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a mí, yo lo mire con sorpresa.

-es imposible, ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué cosa sobre Hagrid?-pregunto maya exasperada y fue Ron el que contesto, en un tono bajo.

-vamos detrás de aquel árbol- dijo señalando a un roble cercano- y se los explicamos.

-no tiene mucho sentido- dije- si esa lo escribió en el profeta para esta hora todo el mundo lo sabe.

-no, tienen un chisme algo que podría o no ser cierto.

-Julián tiene razón-dijo Hermione- vamos.

Los seis caminamos hacia el roble, y por un segundo me pareció gracioso que justamente nosotros seis fuéramos juntos.

-bien. ¿Qué cosa sobre Hagrid? –repitió Julieth ya que estábamos los seis sentados detrás del árbol.

-están inventando cosas sobre el en el profeta- empezó Julián- hoy salió publicada una historia que asegura que Hagrid es semi gigante, y que ha estado haciendo experimentos ilegales.

-el problema es que escucha… escuche- Harry estuvo a punto de decir escuchamos.- como Hagrid le contaba a Madame Máxime la misma historia el día del baile de navidad, y por supuesto que todos sabemos que los escregutos no son criaturas naturales.

-oh no- dijo Hermione sorprendida.-esa horrible mujer, pero como se enteró.

-esa arpía puede ser muy persuasiva- le respondió Julián. – todas as declaraciones vienen de Malfoy y Parkinson.

-tuvo que haberlo escuchado en el baile, cuando Hagrid se lo decía a Madame Máxime- dije, mi voz sonó casi como un susurro.

Mire a Harry que ya me miraba, estaba segura que los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo, ¿Qué tanto sabia Skeeter?

-es imposible, tendría que tener alguna capa invisible o algo.

Los chicos nos miraban sin entender nuestra preocupación, Hermione y Julieth nos miraban como si fuera la primera vez, Harry pareció darse cuenta de esto también porque rápidamente cambio el tema.

-vamos a verlo hoy por la noche, seguramente necesita de sus amigos.

-buena idea.-dijo Hermione sonriendo y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Julieth.

-por ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Ron mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a Julieth a levantarse.

Julián tomo la mano de Hermione y la ayudo a levantarse también, ella le sonrió y no las separaron, Harry me sonrió cuando ellos ya habían empezado a caminar y me ayudo también, y antes de soltar mi mano la apretó y acaricio con su pulgar, le sonreí y los dos seguimos a los demás.

Cenamos tranquilos, entre conversaciones en contras de Skeeter y miradas por parte de mis hermanas y Hermione (al parecer Maya también se había enterado ya)

-muy bien-dijo Harry levantándose- vamos a ver a Hagrid.

-si vayan y pídanle disculpas de mi parte.

-¿no vienes?-me dijo Ron que ya estaba de pie.

-no, Hagrid y yo no tenemos una relación de amigos propiamente dicha y no quiero que se altere más.

Salimos del gran comedor donde la luz del atardecer pintaba las paredes de dorado.

-April ¿vas a acostarte ya?- me dijo Harry quedando un poco rezagado de los chicos que se quedaron cerca de la puerta.

-no ¿necesitabas algo?

-la redacción de adivinación que te preste- claramente entendí el mensaje, no había ninguna redacción de adivinación.

-cierto, búscame en la biblioteca.

-te veo luego entonces.-dijo antes de alejarse, al parecer solo Hermione que era la más cercana nos había escuchado.

Una hora y media más tarde me encontré en la biblioteca un papel que decía: "veme en la torre de astronomía".

Esa torre se había convertido en nuestro lugar especial, esa noche pasamos un rato juntos, me conto todo lo que había sucedido en la cabaña, me alegre de saber que por lo menos Hagrid ya se sentía un poco mejor.

ya un poco entrada la noche Harry me dejo en la puerta de la sala común no sin antes darme un beso de buenas noches bajo la capa invisible.

…

Al entrar a mi habitación vacía (mis compañeras aún estaban abajo cosechando su vida social) casi piso a un escarabajo de un negro intenso que parecía tener incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, al principio me pareció una joya pero cuando intente recogerla casi se escapa entre mis manos.

-wow si que eres raro, me parece haberte visto en otro lugar-dije mientras lo examinaba detenidamente un destello de lo que parecía una visión en la que aparecía un diario y varias explosiones logro abrirse paso antes de que el dolor lo atacara y yo tuviera que arrastrarme por un poco de posion para calmarlos, rendida y adolorida me acosté sin fijarme si el escarabajo había huido o no.


	34. La segunda prueba

Declaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran maestra J.K Rowling a la que debo mucho los demas personajes son de mi loca cabecita.

lamento haberme tardado pero la escuela me tiene loca, se que siempre doy la misma excusa, lo lamento.

les cuento que tengo Nuevo Blog ahi encontraran fotos y biografias de mis personajes, este fic aun no lo he subido pero pronto lo encontraran por ahi si el link no funciona pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. espero leerlas pronto.

besos

Charlie.

* * *

Era tarde hacia unos minutos que el sol se había ocultado y Harry y yo estábamos como siempre en la torre de astronomía habíamos logrado despistar a todos y nos creían en la biblioteca y en la sala común de Slytherin respectivamente.

-te noto algo distraído ¿sucede algo?- pregunte acariciando su barbilla, el retiro su mirada de las estrellas y me miro, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-es ese maldito huevo- me dijo frotándose los ojos. –aun no tengo la menor idea sobre esos gritos y hoy Hagrid me dijo que contaba con migo, debiste ver el brillo en sus ojos, el confía en mí y yo no hago nada para ganarme esa confianza

Sabía que era la única a la que le había confesado tal cosa.

-tranquilo cariño, ¿ya probaste con la pista de Cedric?

Resoplo y me miro con la ceja levantada.

-oh vamos no seas celoso- le di un ligero beso.- sabes que solo somos amigos. ¡Inténtalo! No seas testarudo.

-supongo que no tengo alternativa, lo hare más tarde, me queda poco tiempo.

Y así era la prueba era en febrero, salimos de la torre cuando escuchamos como los alumnos de astronomía subían, benditas escaleras dobles.

…

-sirenas- dijo Harry al siguiente día por la mañana se miraba como si no hubiera dormido demasiado.

-¿du qui hoblas?-dijo Ron mirándolo con una ceja levantada y la boca llena.

Julieth rodo los ojos y le tapó la boca con una servilleta.

-lo que mi educado novio quiso decir es: ¿de qué hablas?-dijo y todos soltamos risitas, esos dos eran un mate de risa.

-lo que me espera en la segunda prueba son sirenas- dijo de nuevo Harry sentándose y acercándose a nosotros y empezó con su relato sobre su baño nocturno su escapada por los pelos y la canción de las sirenas.

- creí que lo había resuelto hace semanas- le recrimino Hermione cuando termino.

-déjalo tranquilo Hermione.- dijo Ron que sonreía – lo resolvió ¿no es cierto?

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-el problema es- dije interrumpiéndolos antes de que iniciaran una nueva discusión- que las sirenas están en el fondo del lago y Harry no sabe respirar bajo el agua.

-además tiene que buscar algo muy preciado.-añadió Julián.

-¿qué tipo de cosa puede ser?- dijo Maya pensativamente. –tu escoba o quizá Hedwig.

-no creo que Dumbledore permita que usen algo vivo. –le respondió Hermione un tanto alarmada por la idea.

-yo también lo dudo, pero de todas formas tengo que encontrar la manera de evadir a las sirenas y a mantener la respiración por una hora.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-hay algo que no les he dicho. –continuo Harry y todos juntamos las cabezas, para escuchar mejor mientras él nos contaba con pelos y señales su pasado encuentro con Moody y Snape.

-esos dos traen algo entre manos. –dijo Ron.

-no creo que ellos dos, pero ¿a qué se refería Moody con lo de la segunda oportunidad?-dijo Maya

-aquí la cosa es saber que se trae Crounch entre manos- dijo Hermione restándole importancia al comentario de Maya

-lo que pasa es que no te cae bien por lo de la elfina.- le respondió.

-y ustedes solo quieren creer que Snape trama algo.- le respondió.

-y yo me conformaría con saber que hizo Snape en su primera oportunidad, si es que ya va por la segunda- las interrumpió Harry.

Y así pues la cuenta regresiva se inició de nuevo, pasábamos horas metidos en la biblioteca intentando averiguar cómo podíamos ayudar a Harry.

…

-vaya hasta que la fin te encuentro.- estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones de la sala común con un polvoriento libro de hechizos sobre mi pecho.

-Hooooolllla Asto –dije sin poder evitar bostezar.

-deberías de dejar de leer o te van a transferir a Ravenclaw.

Solté una risita floja, me sentía demasiado cansada.

-no ya enserio, te miras… enferma-continuo más seria apartando mis piernas y sentándose junto a mí.

-no es nada, es solo que últimamente tengo más cosas que hacer.

Me miro levantando una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza teatralmente.

-tantas cosas que no tienes tiempo ni para ayudar a tu queridísima he indefensa amiga.

-queridísima ni lo dudes, pero ¿indefensa?

-está bien, no tan indefensa, pero aun así Pansy ha estado haciendo puntos para que le lancen un crucio.

-Asto!- dije reprendiendola.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, tienes que ayudarme.

-sabes que cuentas conmigo pero que no sea nada muy grave no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo.

-okay entonces sin silenciadores.

Reímos un rato incontrolablemente, debo admitir que me hacía falta un poco de diversión incluso ya no me sentía tan cansada.

-vamonos a dormir mañana tengo que devolver este libro temprano- dije después de recuperar el aliento levantándome.

-¿mañana desayunamos juntas? Tenemos una hora libre, podremos hacerlo en paz.

-sí, voy a dejar el libro y te busco en el gran comedor.

Nos acostamos, yo no sin antes tomarme todas las pociones y pastillas correspondientes para mantenerme con vida.

…

Iba bostezando camino a la biblioteca aún era temprano, pero sabía que la biblioteca estaba abierta, entregue el libro y me disponía a salir de allí cuando:

-vaya vaya vaya, si que eres predecible Fifí.-reconocí la voz incluso antes de que usara el estúpido apodo.

-Parkinson quítate de mi camino- dije entre dientes.

-mmm no lo creo, primero tenemos que pasar un tiempo juntas oh espera, no puedes porque de seguro el cuatro ojos te está esperando.

-cállate Pansy o quieres que repitamos lo de la noche anterior, ¿te gusto volar por los aires?

-ja como si pudieras repetirlo, casi te mueres no creas que no me doy cuenta que cada día te ves más pálida.

Oh oh esto sí que era malo parecía que la única neurona de Pansy había funcionado y estaba averiguando más de lo que debería, si Pansy descubría lo de mi enfermedad seria mi humillación.

-no hables de lo que no sabes Parkinson y aléjate de mi camino- con cada palabra subía el tono hasta que la última fue un grito, pero ella ni se inmutó, seguía viéndome con esa mirada de superioridad y saco su varita.

-bien si así lo quieres- dije por suerte habíamos estado practicando los hechizos de repulsión.- ¡Depulso! – grite y pronto ella se encontraba a final del pasillo desparramada en el suelo.

-ah me las pagaras- dijo mientras me lanzaba un locomotor mortis que fue a parar a una de las antorchas.

-ja, admítelo Parkinson tienes mala puntería.

-ash, eres escurridiza traidora.

-no tu eres mala en duelos, cabeza hueca- y salte para evadir otro de sus hechizos, no quería atacar, no me había sentido para nada bien últimamente y esta vez no había nada que me hiciera enojar lo suficiente como para mandarla a "volar" incluso ahora con el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo empezaba a sentirme cansada.

-que pretendes Parkinson- grite cuando su tercer hechizo rozo el techo.

-no puedes bailar para siempre traidora.

Tonta tiene tanta razón, pensé mientras empezaba a marearme.

-"no, por favor no ahora" - maldije entre dientes mientras daba una vuelta de 180 para salir del curso de ataque de Pansy. Pero mi atacante se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y su siguiente hechizo me rozo la cara.

Pero había sido suficiente un fino pero profundo corte se había hecho en mi mejilla y como si hubiera estado esperando una pequeña vía de escape mi sangre empezó a fluir como si de un grifo abierto se tratara.

-estúpida- dije intentando parar la hemorragia con mis manos pero sabía que tenía que ir a la enfermería lo antes posible, ella me miro triunfante pero rápidamente su expresión cambo a una de asombro al ver la cantidad de sangre que ya había manchado el cuello de mi camisa.

Camine hacia la enfermería lo más rápido que pude empezaba a sentir frio y me sentía más mareada que antes, afortunadamente mi mejilla era la única que sangraba cuando.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería la sangre se había escurrido de mi mejilla hasta manchar el cuello y el pecho de mi cabeza, mi chaleco gris ya tenía una mancha negra.

-ah señorita Mounthbatten –dijo la enfermera sien esperar una palabra de mi boca, me guio hasta una de las camas. –que es ahora ¿la nariz?

-no, un corte en la mejilla- dije apartando mis manos para mostrarle el corte.

-bien eso lo hace más fácil- dijo con su habitual paciencia y apuntando la herida que no había dejado de sangrar, luego se levantó y tomo un frasco con un líquido azul que luego me tendió. –entre usted y el señor Potter van a acabar con la reserva de poción cicatrizante del colegio.

Y como si de un hechizo convocador se tratara, mi novio entro en la enfermería seguido de cerca por Maya y Julián.

-ah ya se habían tardado- dijo la enfermera.- termine la poción y puede irse señorita.

Y sin más se alejó dejando que los chicos se acercaran.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Harry entre dientes tomando mi mano. Suspire.

-tuve una pequeña pelea con Parkinson y no fue lo suficientemente hábil para apartar uno de sus hechizos y me corto la mejilla. –dije intentando hacer que pareciera un simple accidente.

-por eso estaba alardeando en el gran comedor- dijo Julián- nos paró en la entrada y nos dijo que quizá quisiéramos despedirnos de ti ya que seguramente te hubieras desangrado ya.

-pensamos lo peor- dijo Harry aun tomando mi mano fuertemente.

-estúpida, esta me las paga.-dije dejando el frasco en una de las mesas junto a la cama.

-no te preocupes no creo que pueda decir nada en un rato- Maya me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?

-bueno, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad pero parece que perdió su lengua.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas sabía lo que había pasado y si Pansy anduvo pregonando por ahí su victoria de seguro Astoria había tomado cartas en el asunto. Pero no se lo diría los chicos este era un asunto entre Slytherins.

-¿vas a compartir el chiste?- dijo Julián que como los demás me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-no es nada es solo que me hizo gracia lo de la lengua- me encogi de hombros y me baje de la cama.

-pero enserio cuéntanos que paso- dijo Julián y Harry apoyo sus palabras asintiendo.

Suspire – fui a dejar un libro a la biblioteca y cuando venía de salida me topé con Pansy, yo la ataque, ella me ataco y uno de sus hechizos me corto la mejía y bueno ya saben lo escandalosa que es mi sangre.

-¿Por qué la atacaste?- dijo Maya con un dejo de exasperación.

-creo que sabe sobre mi enfermedad y… otras cosas- dije dándole una fugaz mirada a Harry quien volvió a apretar mi mano, cosa que me recordó que todavía íbamos tomados de la mano aun cuando ya íbamos a medio camino.

Los chicos estaban demasiado sorprendidos por esto como para fijarse en como disimuladamente solté la mano de Harry.

-tengo mucha hambre, voy a cambiarme y los veo más tarde.

-a la hora de almuerzo afuera en la haya.

-está bien- dije y haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para no besar a Harry camine en la dirección contraria hacia la sala común.

Varias caras se giraban al verme pasar con una gran mancha oscura en el chaleco así que en una de las vueltas para llegar a la sala común me lo quite. Grave error mi camiseta tenía una gran mancha de mi propia sangre en todo el cuello y pecho que intente tapar de nuevo con el chaleco, camine lo mas rápido que pude hasta que llegue a la puerta.

-"Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa, porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos, astutos y ambiciosos, orgullosos por que ha sido fundada por un hombre que hablaba pársel **¡El gran Salazar!"-** dije rápidamente, odiaba esta nueva contraseña era demasiado larga.

La puerta se abrió y entre ya sin cubrir nada, simplemente intentado quitar a sangre de mi camisa.

-¡April!- el grito me asusto tanto que casi me caigo de las gradas que venía bajando.

Astoria corría atravesando la sala y subiendo hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué?- dije viendo hacia atrás aun sorprendida.

-creí que dormirías en la enfermería- me dijo incrédula

-no fue tan grave.

Miro la gran mancha en mi camisa y alzo la ceja en un gesto muy suyo

-enserio, es solo que mi sangre tiende a ser muy escandalosa, solo eso. Ahora dime, ¿tienes tu algo que ver con que Pansy no tenga la lengua?

Rio

-si, veras se apareció en el gran comedor pavoneándose de que te había mandado a la enfermería, luego escuche como le decía a tus hermanos que te estabas desangrando y pues no pude contenerme y le aplique un poco de "sal" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- a su comida.

-eres imposible- dice riendo y bajando las escaleras.

-hey me preocupe por ti, pero ya en serio que te hizo. –dijo mientras me seguía escaleras arriba hacia nuestro dormitorio.

-bueno primero se puso a insultarme tu sabes cómo es- le estaba dando más detalles a Astoria de las que les di a los chicos- entonces sacamos las varitas yo logre tirarla por todo el pasillo pero últimamente me he sentido muy cansada.

A todo esto había buscado una camisa nueva y un chaleco limpio y había entrado al baño.

-lo que no entiendo es como es que te logro herir- la voz de Astoria se escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta.

-no fui lo suficientemente rápida para alejarme de su diffindo y me hizo un corte en la mejilla.- mire a mi reflejo que me devolvía la mirada crítica mientras observaba la fina línea rosa en la que se había convertido la herida de mi mejilla.

-al menos no podrá decir mucho en unos días.

Salí del baño cambiada y tire la ropa sucia en el sesto.

-¿Cuánta Sal le pusiste?-pregunte con curiosidad mientras ordenaba de nuevo mi cabello en mi usual trenza.

-no lo se creó que fue demasiado- dijo sacando la caja con el silenciador en la cual solamente había una cuarta parte de su contenido.

-¡Asto! El vendedor dijo que la mitad de la caja servía para una semana.

-a bueno- dijo con descaro encogiéndose de hombros. –será una semana y media tranquila supongo.

Y me solté a reír, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de ser simplemente yo una chica de catorce completamente normal me inundo pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella por mi cintura y juntas bajamos jugando con nuestros pies intentando llevar el mismo paso y riendo.

Risa que nos duro hasta la ultima hora, doble de pociones era la clase ne la que nos encontrábamos, Julián habia sido asignado como compañero de Neville he intentaba por todos los medios que su poción no se hechara a perder mientras Neville le murmuraba que lo sentía.

Harry y Julieth se reían por lo bajo de Julián y Hermione que estaba junto a Ron parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que mi hermano pero en menor medida.

Yo esta junto a Asto que es un as en pociones para mi suerte, y nuestra poción para encoger estaba lista. Como siempre Snape descargo su ira contras los leones he hizo de la vista gorda con la poción de los trols de Crabbe y Goyle aunque yo sabía que los haría trabajar el doble en la clase de refuerzo de los sábados, un secreto para todos. La campana sonó y todos nos dispusimos a salir.

-Greengrass, Mounthbatten necesito hablar con ustedes.

Astoria y yo nos miramos, nos estábamos esperando la regañada del profesor Snape, os demás salieron el sequito de Pansy nos lanzó una mirada de suficiencia (ella una estaba en la enfermería) los chicos se quedaron en la puerta como esperando para levantarse en mi defensa pero les dirigí una mirada para que se fueran, Harry asintió y se alejaron no sin antes recibir una mirada de preocupación por parte de mi novio.

-¿a qué se creen que juegan?- dijo el profesor una vez estuvimos solo nosotros.-me parece una tontería que se ataquen entre ustedes, ¿Qué acaso el ultimo castigo no les pareció suficiente?

-de eso ya dos meses- dijo Astoria con altanería y como yo no había mostrado ningún rastro de culpabilidad o miedo ante los ojos negros contraídos por la furia del profesor Snape.

-más respeto Astoria. Esto no se va a quedar sin castigo y no me importa que fue esta vez o quien tuvo la culpa- dijo al ver que yo iba a replicar. – ¿cual es una de las primera reglas de los Slytherin?

-"Defender con honor mi casa, ser leal a mis prefectos y obedecer a mis maestros y nuestro jefe de casa." –recitamos las dos con voz clara y sin pizca ya de sarcasmo o altanería.

-así es y quiero que la pongan en práctica, no me importa si se insultan o se odien pero pido respeto entre ustedes, que las demás casas no crean que somos unos barbaros que no pueden evitar matarse entre ellos.

-solo espero que no seamos las únicas que recibamos esta platica- respondí recuperando mi tono desafiante.

-eso ya no es de su incumbencia y no es quien para decirme que hacer- simplemente me encogí de hombros.-ahora salgan de aquí y las quiero en mi despacho mañana después de las clases con los señores Crabbe y Goyle, tendrán que limpiar todo.

-si seguimos así, seremos las sirvientas de Slytherin- dijo Astoria minutos después mientras salíamos de la clase hacia la sala común para dejar las mochilas. Ah Asto no le gusta para nada las tareas domésticas.

-al menos valió la pena y tendremos casi dos semanas de paz.- respondí pareciendo menos indispuesta de lo que en realidad estaba, a mí tampoco me gustan ese tipo de tareas.

…

Las dos semana de paz que tanto presumíamos pasaron volando y ya era 23 de febrero, me encontraba en la biblioteca con los chicos intentando encontrar en 12 horas lo que no habíamos podido en semanas.

-aquí si tiene que haber algo- dije ya desesperada con el quinto libro sobre criaturas acuáticas.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando escuchamos el andar del profesor Moody y minutos después apareció entre las estanterías en las que nos encontrábamos todos apretados entre montañas de libros.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- dijo con su característica voz gruñido.

-ayudamos a Harry señor- claro fue Hermione la que respondió.

-pues el señor Potter tendría que tener todo listo ya, la prueba es mañana, así que todos fuera de aquí y déjenlo pensar.

Creo que quise matarlo en ese momento iba a replicar, pero Harry apretó mi mano.

-el profesor tiene razón, vayan yo me quedare a encontrar algo. –dijo. Con voz ansiosa, lo mire feo y el solo sostuvo mi mirada, deje el libro encima de una montaña de libros sin preocuparme en cómo o en donde había quedado y Salí enojada, seguida por los demás que aunque enojados no tenía mi carácter de serpiente y si habían dejado todo donde lo encontraron.

El profesor iba detrás de nosotros y cuando nos encontrábamos ya lejos de la biblioteca volvió a hablar.

-Dumbledore la necesita en su oficina, Señorita Mounthbatten- Maya, Julieth y yo lo miramos.

-usted- dijo señalándome.-los demás los quiero en sus salas comunes.

Luego se fue por un pasillo adyacente.

-¿Qué querrá Dumbledore?- dijo Maya.

-no tengo la menor idea, pero mejor voy a averiguo los veo mañana- me despedí con la mano y me fui hasta la oficina del director, subí las escaleras un tanto nerviosa y toque dos veces antes de que la voz del director me indicara que pasara.

-niña que gusto ver que el profesor Moody te encontró- dijo cuándo entre y dije un Buenas noches acompañado de una sonrisa, me sorprendió ver que dentro estaban Madame Máxime, Karkarov, una mujer rubia a la que reconocí como Madame Delacour la mama de Fleur y vecina de mi abuela, Barty Crounch y Ludo Bagman. Cho Chang, una chica de Beauxbatons y una niña rubia se sentaban en tres sillas frente a la mesa del director.

-bien señoritas ya que todas están aquí podemos comenzar, se preguntaran porque están aquí y no las culpo- dijo sonriendo. –verán, en la segunda prueba nuestros campeones deben recuperar algo preciado del fondo del lago.

Las demás ahogaron una exclamación mientras yo solo asentí, al parecer la pequeña niña no hablaba español porque la Señora Delacour le dijo lo mismo que acaba de decir el director en francés.

Dumbledore espero a que terminara para continuar. –ese objeto no es nada material, sino ustedes, todas fueron seleccionadas por su proximidad sentimental con los campeones.

Sentí el calor en mi cara y desvíe la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules del anciano director mientras fingía poner un cabello rebelde tras mi oreja.

-no se preocupen por nada, ustedes no sufrirán ningún daño ni siquiera van a sentir nada, estarán dormidas por medio de un hechizo para permitirles estar bajo el agua por unas dos horas más o menos, el hechizo se romperá al salir del agua y se despertaran de nuevo. ¿Están de acuerdo?- pregunto y todas asentimos.-bien, Empecemos.

Nos pararon en fila y nos dieron un par de túnicas a Cho y a mí (una verde y la otra azul) y un vestido de seda azul con el escudo de Beauxbatons a la otra chica. Mientras madame máxime y la señora Delacour explicaban a la niña que tenía una túnica rosa muy bonita lo que el director acaba de decirnos.

-muy bien siéntense.-dijo el director después de haber aparecido un mullido sofá. Yo me senté junto a la pequeña.

- bonjour Gabrielle- dije sabia por las pocas veces que la había visto en el verano que era la hermana de Fleur, ella solo me miro y sonrió demasiado nerviosa como para hablar. -pas de panique, tout ira bien. ((No te preocupes todo irá bien))- ella simplemente sonrió de nuevo y se acercó un poco más a mí, se notaba que necesita que alguien que estaba en su misma situación se lo dijera, la señora Delacour me dirigió una sonrisa mientras Cho me miraba incrédula, reí internamente por su expresión.

El señor Crounch nos apuntó con su varita y mis ojos se cerraron, cuando volví a abrirlos estaba completamente mojada y intentando respirar mientras el agua hacia olas a mi alrededor Harry intentaba jalarme a mí y a Gabrielle hasta la orilla, para cuando reacciones lo ayude mientras intentaba calmar a la niña. Harry me sonrió al ver que estaba despierta y me fije que tenía el pelo suelto porque se pegaba a mi cara, cuando al fin alcanzamos la orilla en ruido ensordecedor de la multitud nos hizo sonreír.

Fleur tomo a Gabrielle y empezó a repartir besos por su cara, Harry me miro y sin poder evitarlo lo abrace.

-lo hiciste Harry lo lograste- el me abrazo también y beso mi cabello.

-Dobby me llevo branquialga solo cinco minutos después de que ustedes se fueron. –dijo en mi oído, yo lo abrace más fuerte.

-si sabes que todos nos están viendo cierto- dije en su oído lo sentí temblar ante la risa.

-sí creo que no podemos escondernos más.- dijo y nos separamos, y en efecto todos excepto nuestros amigos nos miraban con la boca abierta. El tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo y seguimos a la enfermera que nos apremiaba para entrar en la carpa en la que revisaba a los campeones y sus rehenes nos dirigió a cada uno a una banca y después de ver que yo estaba bien se dirigió a curar las heridas de Harry que tenía unos tentáculos marcados en la piel.

—Atienda a «Gabguielle» —escuche la inconfundible voz de Fleur minutos después mientras Harry y yo compartíamos una cobija el un tanto apagado ya que se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué salvar a Gabrielle. Madame Pomfrey se había dirigido para atender los cortes que Fleur tenía en los brazos y las mejillas pero ella la había apartado y se dirigía a Harry —. Tú la has salvado —dijo —. Aunque no «ega» tu «gueén».

—Sí —asintió Harry, dándome una mirada de reojo.

Fleur se inclinó, besó a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla antes de irse, Harry me miro estaba completamente rojo yo solo lo mire seria.

Pero en ese momento la atronadora voz de Ludo Bagman nos interrumpió y el volvió a tomar mi mano y salimos de la tienda para escuchar las puntuaciones.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente:

»La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos.

Aplaudieron en las tribunas.

—Me «meguezco» un «cego» —dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su magnífica cabellera. Había salido detrás de nosotros y aun llevaba el mismo aspecto con el que había salido del lago

—El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora.

Se escucharon unos vítores atronadores procedentes de la zona de Hufflepuff.

Aplaudí soltando la mano de Harry, el me miro incrédulo y yo me encogí de hombros, había sido mi pequeña venganza por los besos de Fleur.

—Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

Pero cuando vi lo pálido que se puso luego de escuchar la puntuación de Cedric volví tomar su mano

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.

Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante Harry parecía cada vez más deprimido, eso quería decir que él era el último apreté su mano y me acerque más a el.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas —prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta las rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo a la suya.

Mire a Harry yo por supuesto no sabía eso el me miro con una mezcla de vergüenza y yo sonreí en definitiva cada día me sorprendía mas por la capacidad de Harry de preocuparse por otros y no solo por él, yo en su lugar hubiera rescatado lo mío y me hubiera apresurado a salir, confiando en que no dejarían que nadie muriera. Al parecer esa ida nunca cruzo por su cabeza.

—La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal —y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkarov una mirada muy desagradable— están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Lo mire dándole una sonrisa de vampiro y solté su mano para unirme a los aplausos de los leones que literalmente rugían en las gradas.

Harry no parecía creérselo y me miraba pasmado mientras yo seguía aplaudiendo.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman—. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindáis.

Harry y yo seguimos viéndonos con sonrisas de tranquilidad en la cara nos abrazamos de nuevo y no nos separamos hasta que la enfermera nos apremió para ir por ropa seca. Evitamos ver a cualquiera, el silencio se hacía ahí donde pasábamos tomados de la mano.

-todos a cambiarse, vamos rápido- nos dijo la enfermera separándonos y apremiándonos para ir cada uno a su sala común.

Trague en seco, mi hora había llegado de seguro me lanzaban un cruciatus en la sala común. Harry me miro sabía que estaba preocupado también, así que intente poner mi mejor cara y asentir apaciguadoramente aunque una vez hubiéramos caminado cada quien en su diferente camino mi cara cambio a una de terror.

Para mi buena suerte la sala estaba vacía así que subí rápidamente a mi dormitorio y casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Astoria sentada en mi cama. Después de recuperarme de la sorpresa la vi mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

-hola Asto- le dije mi voz sonó baja, sus ojos azules seguían clavados en los míos.

-¿desde cuándo?- su voz era mucho más potente que la mía.

-diciembre- dije bajando la mirada.

-no hagas eso maldita sea, no eres inferior, un Slytherin nunca baja la mirada. –me dijo enojada. La mire de nuevo y me dio curiosidad la expresión en su cara al parecer el saber que mi relación con Harry ya llevaba más de un mes la había calmado en lugar de enfurecerla.- yo no cambio si tu no lo haces.

-jamás cambiare, se quién soy y siempre lo he sabido.

Me miro por unos minutos luego asintió. –me prestas tu redacción de pociones no quiero otra clase particular con el profesor Snape.

Y así zanjamos el tema.

Debo decir que la reacción de los chicos fue más entusiasta todos nos abrasaron, incluso los leones me recibieron bien al parecer si Harry confiaba en mi todo Gryffindor lo hacía y así fue como la entera completa se enteró de que el famoso Harry Potter salía con la serpiente April Mounthbatten.

Hola Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero la escuela me ha tenido ocupada, como recompensa les dejare capitulos mas largos.

les cuento que ignaure mi blog, esta historia aun no esta publicada pero pronto lo estara, podran encontrar fotos de este y todos mis fics asi como informacion adicional.

.com/ espero leerlas por ahi pronto.

besos


	35. Cartas

Capitulo 34

Después de la segunda prueba no me pude escapar de la plática de chicas. Me encontraba con Harry escondidos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, varios insectos zumbaban a nuestro alrededor cuando las chicas nos encontraron y me arrastraron lejos de Harry, quien reía disimuladamente ante mi cara de enfado.

-ya suéltalo- me dijo Julieth empezando el interrogatorio dentro de un aula vacía. -¿desde cuándo?

-el baile de navidad- dije cruzando la pierna y enderezándome en la silla, viéndome altiva y sonriendo. Las tres me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? –dijo Maya con los brazos cruzados.

-si nos sentimos traicionadas.

Rodé los ojos, y murmure "dramáticas" pero al parecer no me escucharon.

-queríamos que fuera cosa de dos por un momento, además sabíamos que mis compañeros de casa no iban a reaccionar bien así que queríamos empezar de a poco- suspire – pero al parecer solo nos duró dos meses.

-no se lo dijeron a nadie. ¿Segura?-me dijo Hermione pensativa.

-sí, segura.

-entonces ¿Cómo fue que Dumbledore se enteró?

-¿Dumbledore?- dijo Julieth ya dejando su papel interrogatorio y jalando un pupitre para sentarse junto a mí.

-sí, es la única explicación para que la eligiera a ella como rehén.

-April es su amiga, eso no quiere decir nada. –dijo Maya quien ya estaba sentada.

-todas somos sus amigas. –rebatió Hermione.

Entonces lo recordé.

-no chicas, esperen creo que tengo la respuesta, mientras Harry y yo caminábamos por los terrenos nos encontramos al profesor Snape, intento leerme la mente pero no pudo entonces lo intento con Harry, estoy segura que él se lo dijo.

-¿Qué Snape sabe hacer que?- me dijo Julieth horrorizada- ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que lo he maldecido en mi mente?

-no me extraña que nos odie- dijo Maya

-está prohibido leer la mente de los estudiantes- dijo Hermione que en lugar de horrorizada se miraba indignada.

-si pero, Harry pareció no notarlo y yo no quise decírselo.

-a ver, si Harry no se dio cuenta ¿porque tu si?

Suspire, tendría que explicarles lo que había hecho con la abuela en mis últimas vacaciones.

-bien, la abuela ha estado como decirlo… presionando, para que aprenda unas cuantas cosas, resulto que la oclumancia la aprendí sin querer – Hermione y Maya me miraron sorprendidas y Julieth dijo ¿cómo? –Recuerdan los dolores de cabeza-las tres asintieron – pues descubrí que cuando no pensaba en nada y dejaba mis emociones por un lado el dolor era más fácil de soportar, la abuela se dio cuenta cuando me dio un dolor de cabeza y yo lo aleje con ese método, y me dijo lo que era.

-hay April pero papá siempre habla de eso

-ya lo sé Julieth, ¿pero tu sabias como se hacía?

-no

Le saque la lengua y ella me lanzo una colleja la cual esquive.

-ya niñas quietas que esto es importante- casi grito Maya mientras intentaba parar la batalla a "muerte" entre nosotras.

-si –secundo Hermione - ¿quiero saber si la oclumancia te da la habilidad de saber si alguien te lee la mente?

-no –dije recuperando mi posición anterior –la legeremancia sí.

-¿no estarás diciendo que también aprendiste la legeremancia sin darte cuenta? –dijo Maya asombradísima.

-no, me llevo mucho aprenderla, lo que pasa, - agregue al ver sus expresiones – es que una vez que aprendes la oclumancia se te es más fácil concentrarte en la legeremancia, la abuela me enseño como y me dejo practicar con ella.

-wow y ¿Cómo es? – Hermione estaba muy emocionada.

-bueno no puedes perder el contacto visual porque es crucial para tu cometido, ya que estés concentrada lanzas el hechizo, lo difícil consiste en mantener la concentración porque ya dentro de una mente ajena lo que puedes encontrar allí…- dije dejando la frase inconclusa.

-¿puedes hacerlo? Digo con una de nosotras- dijo Julieth con su usual inquietud

-claro pero ¿estas seguras?

-si- dijo Hermione con decisión. –inténtalo conmigo

Mientras hablaba corrió su silla hasta quedar frente a mí, saque mi varita y me senté derecha para poder ver sus ojos y me concentre en sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y expectantes, murmure el hechizo y pronto sentí como sus ojos me absorbían, y pude ver el gran comedor el día del baile, todos bailaban y por lo que pude ver Harry y yo ya no estábamos. Hermione y Julián estaban en la mesa en la que yo los había visto, ella sonreía mientras mi hermano le decía algo al oído, luego beso su mejilla para luego besar la comisura de sus labios deteniéndose un poco allí, Hermione sonreía y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta ya se estaban besando. Decidí que ya era suficiente y parpadeando Salí de la mete de Hermione sonriendo ella me miro con las mejilla sonrojadas.

-que viste, que viste- los gritos de Julieth no se hicieron esperar.

-la consagración de Hermione como nuestra cuñada. –Dije sonriendo– bienvenida a la familia Herm

-aja lo sabía- dijo Maya – al fin se animó.

Las tres la abrazamos mientras ella soltaba risitas nerviosas.

-le costó un poco hacerlo oficial – nos dijo con la cara roja como un tomate –pero al fin se decidió con una hermosa canción.

-aww- dijo Julieth con cara soñadora – si ya decía yo que por lo menos uno de mis hermanos tendría cerebro con las mujeres.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Hermione.

-Dylan está en casa descansando, intento ligarse a la novia de un jugador italiano, según sus propias palabras, le duelen parte de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían.

Estuvimos tonteando un rato más, he intentamos sacarle algo de información a Maya sobre lo que paso con ella y Neville en el baile, pero que puedo decir ella siempre ha sido la más dura de los cuatro.

Por otro lado las cosas en la sala común parecían no enfriarse a pesar del frio aire de marzo que ya soplaba en el castillo, incluso una tarde mientras estaba sentada en la sala común terminando una tarea con Astoria todo iba tranquilo afortunadamente estaba casi vacío.

La luz cambio y yo levante la vista para ver cuál era la causa, Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott estaban ambos frente a nosotras.

-no entiendo cómo pudiste- me dijo Theodore el más alto, con voz profunda. Esos dos eran los chicos más guapos de toda la sala común eran tan intimidante como Crabbe y Goyle pero al mismo tiempo tenían un aire atrayente y sensual.

-perdón Nott ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –dije desafiante.

-cómo has podido caer tan bajo, al besuquearte con Potter.

Me levante como impulsada por un resorte hasta quedar frente a él, le sonreí desdeñosamente nada podía arruinar mi buen humor, al menos hoy no.

-deja los celos Theodore- dije con la cara a centímetros de la suya. –que no van contigo.

El parpadeo un par de veces al parecer esperaba otra reacción, pude escuchar la risita de Astoria a mis espaldas.

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto suyo chicos – dije aun con ese tono bajo y meloso que había usado antes pero aun así con un leve tono de amenaza, Blaise me miraba tan pasmado como Theodore por mi actitud.

Luego me deje caer sobre el sofá y recupere mi libro.

-nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar de parecer o mover ni un ápice de mi resolución, vayan a decirle eso a quien sea que los mando para intimidarme.

A ese le siguieron varios intentos más por amedrentarme por parte de mis compañeros pero logre salir de todo con la misma facilidad que con Blaise y Theodore.

…

El viernes antes de nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade como novios oficiales Harry me mostro la carta de sirius mientras Almorzábamos.

-no entiendo porque te sorprende que venga. – dije devolviéndole el papel, conocía muy poco al padrino de Harry en realidad nunca lo había visto y sabía que por lo poco que el sabia de mi yo no era santo de su devoción. Pero a pesar de todo esto sabía que era una de las personas capaces de dar su vida por la de Harry y eso era algo que aun sin saberlo compartíamos.

-no me sorprende, ya lo sospechaba, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto.

-va no te preocupes, es el primer mago de la historia en fugarse de Azkaban ¿no es cierto? – dije acariciando su pelo.

-podrían parar por favor- dijo Ron mirándonos con cara de asco fingido. –estoy comiendo.

-hay Ron si paráramos cada vez que comes, no nos besaríamos nunca- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry mientras los demás reían.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la última clase de la semana (doble de pociones) y las risas de mis compañeros nos recibieron cuando bajamos a las mazmorras. Todos estaban haciendo un corro alrededor de Pansy, quien más sino.

-¡ahí están, ahí están! – grito con su aguda he irritante voz a lo que todos se giraron a Harry y a mí que íbamos más delante de los demás.

-tal vez y encuentres algo que te interese aquí Fifí- dijo Pansy arrojando una revista hacia nosotros, el apretón que Harry le dio a mi mano después de que atrapara la revista en el aire como buen buscador, me detuvo de lanzarle un hechizo a Pansy, acción que de seguro me hubiera valido otra penalización por parte del profesor Snape que abría la puerta en ese instante. todos entraron, Harry me dio la revista mientras yo estaba demasiado distraída intentando ubicar a Astoria, estaba de ultimo y parecía que acababa de llegar proveniente de las mazmorras, le hice una seña de pregunta con la cabeza mientras levantaba la revista, ella me vio extrañada y se encogió de hombros, este intercambio nos valió a Harry y a mí un asiento delante de la clase.

Mientras Snape estaba distraído poniendo los ingredientes en la pizarra me dispuse a ver de lo que hablaba Pansy y me sorprendí al ver una gran foto de Harry en el primer artículo, levante la vista para ver como el me daba la misma mirada de sorpresa y luego los dos regresamos la atención al artículo que ponía:

La pena secreta de Harry Potter.

Tal vez sea diferente pero aun así es un muchacho que padece todos los males típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela nuestra corresponsal especial Rita Skeeter, privado de amor desde la trágica perdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter parece haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts con su novia April Mounthbatten, hija menor del conocido defensor de los muggles Andrew Mounthbatten. Pero al parecer las tardes románticas en los jardines del castillo no parecen ser suficientes pues la señorita Mounthbatten ha sido vista con varios magos en los últimos días, entre los más destacados están Cedric Diggory primer campeón de Hogwarts y Poliakoff Lanevski mejor amigo del campeón de Durmstrang ambos mayores que ella, - yo la vi mientras ella y Cedric se abrazaban cuando mis amigas y yo íbamos a desayunar- afirma Pansy Parkinson una bonita y vivaracha muchacha que cursa el mismo curso que Mounthbatten. Además de haber sido Poliakoff su pareja en el pasado baile de navidad organizado por la escuela, mismo en el cual ella y Harry Potter afianzaron su relación.

Demostrando tener las cualidades de su casa Slytherin, la señorita Mounthbatten ha logrado tejer varios corazones con sus mentiras. Mientras tanto las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos de que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él.

Lo último fue casi imposible de leer porque mis manos temblaban con la furia contenida, Harry intentaba calmarme susurrando algo que no llegue a entender, no pude contener mi furia más tiempo y la revista entre mis manos estallo en llamas, las chicas de Slytherin que no había perdido detalle de todo gritaron cuando las llamas se levantaron y Harry y yo tuvimos que saltar.

-¿Qué está pasando allí? – grito el profesor Snape mientras la clase entraba en pánico y nuestro pupitre empezaba a arder haciendo estallar los frascos de ingredientes.

-salgan todos rápidamente y en orden, vamos, vamos- gritaba el profesor Snape mientras intentaba apagar las llamas con su varita pero nada parecía extinguirlas, el inesperado suceso me había tomado por sorpresa y había eliminado mi ira y ahora miraba asustada como las llamas empezaban a extenderse por lo pupitres, los chicos y yo salimos casi de ultimo mientras el profesor hacia uso de toda sus habilidades para al fin apagar el fuego.

Todos esperábamos afuera, asustados, hasta que el furibundo profesor salió, tenía hollín en la mejilla y nos miraba a todos acusadoramente.

-¿Quién lo convoco? –dijo apretando los dientes tenía miedo de su expresión, Harry me miro y por un momento me pareció que iba a levantar la mano pero la voz de Pansy lo interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo.

-fue ella Profesor- dijo señalándome – vi como utilizaba una revista para avivar el fuego.

Escuche a Julieth gruñir detrás de mí, y le hice un gesto con la mano para que ninguno interviniera.

-todos salgan de aquí, Mounthbatten venga conmigo. – dijo el profesor sin darme tiempo a defenderme, le di un último vistazo a los demás y lo seguí casi trotando para mantenerle el paso, finalmente llegamos a la oficina del director.

Pensé que esta vez sí que me había metido en un lio grande, no sabía que era lo que me había sucedido.

-señor director- la vos fría y peligrosa del profesor Snape me hizo levantar la vista, ya estábamos los dos en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-ah Severus ¿a qué debo tu visita y la de la señorita Mounthbatten?

-Mounthbatten invoco el fuego maldito en mi clase.

Tanto el profesor Dumbledore como yo lo volteamos a ver con cara de sorpresa, ¿Qué yo había hecho qué?

-esa es una acusación muy grave, Severus. Sophia ¿podrías darme tu varita por favor? –me acerque con paso tembloroso hacia la mesa del director y saque mi varita de la mochila donde había estado desde antes del almuerzo.

El, la tomo entre sus manos y la examino detenidamente luego murmuro algo que mis nerviosas orejas no alcanzaron a escuchar y de mi varita salió la imagen una almohada voladora.

-¿esta es tu varita?

-si señor- mi voz salió baja.

El profesor Dumbledore me miro con sus profundos ojos azules y sentí ese ligero cosquilleo en mi cerebro y deje mi mente completamente abierta para que el profesor viera lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos era extraño sentir como alguien hurgaba en mi cabeza y reprimí el impulso de cerrar mi mente.

-bien Severus, parece que todo fue un accidente- dijo al fin parpadeando.

-la mitad de mi salón está completamente calcinado.

-y la señorita Mounthbatten se quedara sin visitas a Hogsmeade este mes por eso.- no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, por un momento temí que me expulsaran. –ahora si nos disculpas, quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sophia.

El profesor parecía molesto pero aun así salió rápidamente después de una leve inclinación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien Sophia, tenemos que hablar sobre esas explosiones tuyas- me dijo el profesor con un tono que me recordó a la forma en que mi abuelo solía enseñarme a sostener una estaca. (Hey mi abuelo era cazador de hombres lobo que más podía enseñarme)

-no sé qué las detonan señor – dije sin molestarme en hacerme la que no sabía nada

-parece ser tu temperamento, el cual si no me equivoco, a empeorado en los últimos meses. ¿hay algo que le preocupe?

-nada que no tenga solución señor- dije en un tono frio recuperando la compostura y cerrando mi mente de nuevo, no sabía que tan al tanto estaba el director pero no quería que supiera cuanto me quedaba de vida.

-por lo que pude apreciar, sabes oclumancia, y si me permite, déjame decirte que la manejas a la perfección.

Me sonroje un poco y sonreí.

-gracias señor, mi abuela me enseño, ayuda a mantener el dolor a raya.

-así Jaqueline una gran bruja, no me sorprende que seas tan buena, pero ahora quiero que intente esa misma técnica con su temperamento.

-lo intentare señor, y créame cuando le digo que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que paso hoy.

-lo sé pero aun así estas castigada.

Asentí, me dolía en realidad quería pasar el día con Harry, pero agradecí que no me expulsaran.

-puedes irte Sophia, y te repito que no dudes en venir si necesitas algo.

-así lo hare profesor- dije antes de levantarme escondiendo la sorpresa que me causo eso último.

Salí de la oficina triste, los chicos me esperaban todos afuera.

-¡¿Qué te dijo? – salto Julieth en cuanto me vio.

-no te expulsaron ¿o sí? – la secundo Hermione asustada.

-no, pero me dejaron sin salidas a Hogsmeade – dije dándole una mirada de disculpa a Harry, el negó con la cabeza y me abrazo, era lo que necesitaba un poco de apoyo, me sentía fatal.

-si abrazo grupal- dijo Julieth como siempre comprendiendo mis estados depresivos y se lanzó a abrazarnos, los demás rieron y el ambiente perdió un poco de peso.

…

Así pues a las doce del día siguiente todos iban camino a Hogsmeade, Julieth y Julián me habían ofrecido quedarse, pero no quería arruinarles la mañana a ellos tampoco, además estaba la visita a sirius y eso era muy importante. Astoria se había marchado con su hermana al pueblo por lo que me encontraba sola en la sala común leyendo el periódico, había tomado la resolución de empezar a leer lo que se decía de mi o de Harry en la prensa. Pero esta mañana no había nada, solo anuncios, una que otra nota social y un sinfín de quejas sobre el ministerio y un artículo que especulaba, sobre una posible enfermedad del señor Crounch. Al terminar deje el periódico en una de las mesitas y me recosté en el sillón a ver a los Grindylows pasar nadando por la ventana, Me sentía tranquila los dolores de cabeza habían parado, me sentía débil pero sabía que eso era normal por el estado de mi enfermedad, la sala común empezó a llenarse de los alumnos más jóvenes, así que me puse mi abrigo y Salí a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire.

Ahí fue donde me encontró Anubis, que traía una carta de Dylan, sonreí y me apresure a leerla mientras acariciaba las negras plumas de Anubis que estaba sobre mi rodilla.

_Hermanita:_

_En cuanto me recupere voy y le monto una paliza a los de la revista de cuarta esa, como se atreven, papá también está furioso y planea poner las manos en el asunto. Así que espera carta de mamá._

_Sabes que te queremos y no pongas atención a esos descerebrados._

_Como mi fan número uno quiero que te enteres primero me ofrecieron un puesto en LA SELECCION NACIONAL! Nadie lo sabe aún y se los diré hasta el verano, después de que firme el contrato, me duele dejar a las flechas pero esto es lo que siempre quise._

_Te quiero hermanita cuídate._

_Abrazos de tu hermano el jugador más guapo de todos los tiempos._

_Dylan _

_p.d dile a Harry que si te toca un solo pelo de más, lo dejo sin descendencia_

_pp.d sabes que bromeo pero aun así díselo. _

Mi risa asusto a Anubis que voló lejos de mi hacia un árbol cercano, Dylan en realidad me hacia reír y la verdad me subió un poco el ánimo, sin embargo no me gusto que mi padre se metiera en esos líos tontos, eso solo llamaría más la atención. Leí la carta de nuevo y sonreí orgullosa de que su carrera ascendiera tan rápido, era muy bueno y ya tenía un buen grupo de admiradoras me iba costar guardar el secreto pero tenía que intentarlo.

Doble la carta y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-APRIL!- gritaron alegremente (Julieth por supuesto) a mis espaldas y me encontré con los chicos que se acercaban a mí, sonreí y me levante para recibirlos, todos venían sonriendo. Harry fue el primero en llegar junto a mí y besar mi mejilla sonreí y tome su mano.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- pregunte sonando lo menos triste posible.

-bien, cumplimos co…

-no creo que sea prudente hablar aquí- dijo Julián interrumpiendo a Ron.

En efecto varias, bueno no, muchas miradas estaban clavadas en nosotros, la mayoría eran chicas que regresaban del pueblo y me miraban con odio.

-si vámonos – dijo Harry apretando mi mano y empezando a caminar al castillo. Me fije en que todas las chicas me miraban así, algunas cuchicheaban y negaban con la cabeza.

-creo que tendré que acostumbrarme ¿no?- dije cabizbaja.

-no les prestes atención- dijo Julieth que iba junto a mí de la mano de Ron. – es simple gente sin vida- añadió un poco más alto.

Llegamos a un aula vacía y los siete nos sentamos en el suelo.

-ahora sí. Cuéntenme. – dije recostándome en Harry

-bueno, hocicos está muy delgado – dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación.

-¿hocicos? – los mire sin comprender.

-nos pidió que lo llamáramos así, por seguridad. –fue Julián que contesto, y lo entendí, hocicos era sirius.

-claro que esta flaco, que esperas si se alimenta de ratas- dijo Julieth puse cara de asco

-yo no podría- dijo Ron con la misma cara que yo tenía.

-y mira, eso sí me sorprende- le dijo Julián. – con tu apetito uno cree cualquier cosa.

Ron se puso colorado y le dio un zape a Julián quien rio.

-ya, y que cuenta "hocicos" – dije suprimiendo una risita, el nombre me parecía muy gracioso.

-pues sospecha mucho de Crounch, nos dijo que era un hombre despiadado y sediento de poder. –dijo Harry serio.

-tiene el porte, pero ¿sospecha que fue el, el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz?

-no, simplemente le da mala espina.

-el profeta dice que está muy enfermo, incluso parece que está por morir. –respondí, no entendía porque la desconfianza con Crounch, de hecho casi no lo había visto desde que se inició el torneo.

-pero aun así, Harry lo vio en el mapa del merodeador-apunto Maya.

–cómo es que está a punto de morir, pero tiene la fortaleza suficiente como para fisgonear en el castillo de noche.

-saben que me parece raro- dije después de meditarlo.- porque el despacho del profesor Snape

-que no es obvio, sospecha de el- dijo Ron

-si así fuera ¿Por qué no está aquí ahora, vigilándolo? sería lo más sensato, además ¿Por qué buscar en el armario de ingredientes de Snape? No tiene ningún sentido.

-hocicos piensa algo parecido- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. –dice que tal vez Snape planea algo, pero que confiemos en Dumbledore, si el confían en el sus razones tendrá.

-sigue siendo sospechoso- dijo Julieth

-y sin sentido. –Apunte – no se, siento que se me escapa un detalle, como que si la respuesta estuviera allí.

-¿a qué te refieres? –me dijo Harry y todos me miraron sin comprender.

-bueno, se supone que Crounch está muy enfermo, pero aun así, el mapa del merodeador mostro su nombre aquea noche, el mapa no miente lo sé – agregue al ver que Harry iba a decirlo. –pero, los merodeadores no sabía sobre magia oscura, el que puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz si, ¿y si nos está engañando para distraernos? ¿y si nos estamos perdiendo de la foto por fijarnos en un detalle?

Todos parecieron entender y me miraron pensativos.

-pero no podemos pasarlo por alto – dijo Maya después de un rato.

–si es así y alguien esa usando un disfraz debemos mantener un ojo en Crounch.

-voy a escribirle a Percy, tal vez logre sacarle información.

-aun así creo que el verdadero señor Crounch si está enfermo en casa. –Dije- no lo creo capaz de hacer algo como esto.

-pues lamento decirte hermanita, que te equivocas- dijo Julián un tanto triste.- hocicos dice que Crounch envío a su propio hijo a Azkaban porque era un mortifagos.

-¿Qué?

-además fue el, el que envío a sirius a Azkaban sin juicio- dijo Harry enojado.

-wow, bueno, siendo así creo que Percy puede ayudar.

-voy a enviarle la carta en este momento – dijo Ron levantándose del suelo.

-usa a Hedwig- dijo Harry – hace mucho que no sale.

-de acuerdo, ¿vienes?- respondió Ron y luego le tendió la mano a Julieth que se levantó también y después de despedirse con la mano desaparecieron por la puerta.

-voy a entregarle su regalo a Dobby ¿me acompañan? – dijo Harry

-no puedo, quede con alguien en un rato- dijo Maya viendo su reloj y levantándose.

-¿con Neville?-dije con voz cantarina.

-no te importa- me respondió de la misma forma. –adiós chicos lo veo en la cena

-¿y ustedes?-volvió a preguntar Harry cuando Maya hubo salido del salón.

-tengo que terminar una tarea- dijo Julián

-y yo voy a ayudarlo- secundo Hermione.

-¿y tú? – me pregunto. –también vas a abandonarme.

Reí.

-claro que no, vamos. –Dije levantándome- yo también quiero agradecerle, si no es por él, todavía estaría en el fondo del lago.

-hay que graciosa- dijo Harry – no paro de reír.

-sabes que te quiero- le dije acercándome para besarlo.

-más respeto, que estoy presente- dijo Julián

-sí y es por eso que nos vamos- dije sonando exasperada y jalando a Harry fuera del aula.

-nos vemos luego- dijo este antes de Salir, estaba un tanto colorado.

-¿Qué le compraste? –pregunte en verdad curiosa, cuando bajábamos hacia las cocinas.

-que más, calcetines.

Le hizo cosquilla a una pera que estaba en un cuadro y está riendo nos dejó pasar, pronto estábamos rodeados de elfos que nos ofrecían de todo para comer, nos sentaron y nos apuraron una taza de té y pastelitos, cuando Dobby diviso a Harry se acercó emocionado.

-Dobby se alegra de ver a Harry Potter, señor.

-yo también me alegro Dobby. –dijo Harry sacando un pequeño paquete de su túnica. –solo venimos a traerte esto, en agradecimiento por salvarnos de morir ahogados.

Dobby nos miró a ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras destapaba su regalo. Ojos que casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver los calcetines de colores.

-oh Harry Potter es demasiado bueno con Dobby.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado la vida.

Sonreí al ver la cara de la pequeña criatura mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té que estaba delicioso y comía un pastelito.

-gracias a usted también, señorita- dijo dirigiéndose a mí, solo sonreí.

-no tienes porque. –dije y Harry tomo mi mano sonriendo también.

-Dobby sabía que la novia de Harry Potter no podía ser como todos dicen – dijo negando con la cabeza haciendo que sus orejas hicieran un ruido extraño.

-gracias- dije sonrojándome.

-esto esta delicioso- dijo Harry que había tomado uno de los pastelitos.

Los elfos que seguían a nuestro alrededor, se apresuraron a traernos más.

-creo que deberíamos llevar unos cuantos para enviárselos a hocicos. –dije viendo las dos bandejas llenas.

-bien pensado, pero creo que tendremos que esperar a que Hedwig vuelva.

-usa a Anubis, se pasea mucho por Hogsmeade con lo creída que es – dije sonriendo – le gusta que la miren, así que a nadie se le va a hacer raro verla.

-bien, ¿podrían darnos un poco de estos para llevar por favor? – dijo dirigiéndose a los elfos.

Un hipido llamo mi atención entre el rumor de cacerolas que hicieron los elfos al apresurarse a cumplir con el pedido de Harry. Me encontré con una elfa sucia y a parecer bastante ebria.

-esa es Winky señorita- me dijo Dobby.

-¿esa es Winky?- dije sorprendida por el estado de la pequeña criatura.

-está muy triste señorita, Winky no entiende que Dumbledore es su nuevo amo- dijo Dobby con desaprobación. – se toma seis botellas de mantequilla al día.

-pero esa no es una bebida muy fuerte- dijo Harry quien se había interesado en nuestra conversación.

-para una elfina si señor-Winky hipo desde su banco frente a la chimenea- ella es muy triste, Harry Potter, quiere volver a su casa.

-qué te parece Harry, ¿vamos a hablar con ella?- dije sin apartar mi vista de la elfina.

-¿crees que nos diga algo?- dijo pensativo.

-nada perdemos con preguntar, anda vamos- me levante del banco y camine con decisión hacia Winky con Harry justo detrás de mí.

-eh, hola Winky- dije sin saber bien como comenzar con esto.

Ella levanto la vista y clavo sus grandes y llorosos ojos en Harry primero y luego en mí, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente mientras se tambaleaba un poco al no recibir respuesta decidí ir al grano.

-¿Winky tienes alguna idea de porque el señor Crounch no está asistiendo al torneo?

Me miro sorprendida y se tambaleo.

-¿el amo…ha dejado…hip…de asistir?

-si- dijo Harry acercándose un poco más- no lo hemos visto desde la primera prueba y El profeta dice que está enfermo.

-¿El amo…hip…enfermo? –esta vez Winky parpadeo y su labio que antes temblaba ahora se movía violentamente.

-no estamos seguros, cálmate.- dije, si le daba un colapso nervioso, no conseguiríamos nada.

— ¡El amo necesita a su... ¡hip!... Winky! —Gimoteó -El amo no puede ¡hip! apañárselas ¡hip! él solo.

Harry me miro como diciendo "esto no fue buena idea".

-¿en qué crees que podrías ayudarlo Winky? ¿Tiene una enfermedad que tú sepas? –dije intentando sonar lo más dulce posible.

Negó con la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos ante el movimiento.

-déjame- dijo Harry y parándose a mi lado frente a Winky. -¿Winky hay algo que el señor Crounch este ocultando?

—Winky le guarda... ¡hip!... los secretos a su amo —contestó con brusquedad, balanceándose más y poniéndole a Harry cara de pocos amigos—. Harry Potter quiere... ¡hip!... meter las narices.

— ¡Winky no debería hablarle de esa manera a Harry Potter! la reprendió Dobby enojado—. ¡Harry Potter es noble y valiente, y no quiere meter las narices en ningún lado!

—Quiere meter las narices... ¡hip!... en las cosas privadas y secretas... ¡hip!... de mi amo... ¡hip! Winky es una buena elfina doméstica... ¡hip! Winky guarda sus secretos... ¡hip!... aunque haya quien quiera fisgonear... ¡hip!... y meter las narices. —Winky cerró los párpados y de repente, sin previo aviso, se deslizó del taburete y cayó al suelo delante de la chimenea, donde se puso a roncar muy fuerte. La botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla rodó por el enlosado.

-bueno- dije con desilusión mientras un grupo de elfos le ponían un mantel encima a Winky.

— ¡Lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver esto, señor y señorita! —dijo un elfo que tenían al lado y que parecía muy avergonzado—. Esperamos que no nos juzguen a todos por el comportamiento de Winky, señor y señorita.

-no hay ningún problema, entendemos a Winky y sabemos cómo se siente. –dije, y no mentía aunque no me obsesionara como Hermione algo me interesaban.

Salimos de la cocina con la comida toda acomodada en un pequeño paquete.

— ¡Gracias por los calcetines, Harry Potter! —gritó Dobby antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-no me imagino el escándalo que hubiera montado Hermione si hubiera visto a Winky. –dijo Harry pensativo mientras caminábamos a la lechuceria.

-imagínate, seguro y nos hubieran echado de las cocinas.

-creo que no deberíamos contárselo – dijo más pensativo, solté una risita.

-eres un hombre sabio Harry Potter- dije pareciendo seria para después reírme a carcajadas cuando me miro solemne.

Llegamos a la lechuceria y con un suave silbido llame a Anubis, que planeo hasta nosotros con elegancia, posándose en mi antebrazo.

-hola preciosa – dije en un murmullo acariciando sus plumas negras, ella cerro sus dispares ojos, uno era amarillo y el otro casi blanco en señal de agradecimiento, mientras se esponjaba un poco.

Mire a Harry que la miraba extrañado, deje de acariciarla y ella desvió la mirada hacia Harry y luego al paquete para luego levantar la pata con ademan altanero.

-no!, si el orgullo se te sale por las plumas- dije sonriendo y ella me miro indignada. –sostenla Harry mientras yo ato el paquete.

Aunque no muy convencido Harry dejo que Anubis se posara en su antebrazo, mientras yo ataba el paquete.

-muy bien- dije haciendo el ultimo nudo- ¿A dónde es que esta hocicos?

-en una pequeña cueva arriba de la ladera que está en las afueras de Hogsmeade. –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a mí, pero Anubis que tenía los ojos fijos en Harry se giró para verme.

-qué esperas, vete. – dije y la lechuza se hecho a volar perdiéndose rápidamente en las sombras del atardecer.

-¿no te había dicho que Anubis es escalofriante? – dijo Harry cuando ya no pudimos ver a la lechuza, reí.

-no, pero ¿Por qué?-si, Anubis era algo…enigmática, pero no era para tanto.

-no sé, no parece una lechuza normal. ¿Dónde la compraste?

-eso si es escalofriante, no la compre. Estaba en mi ventana la mañana del inicio de clases.

Harry me miro sin poder creerlo.

-¿estás jugando verdad?

-no, a veces pienso que es así como la señora norris, ¿sabes?, parece más humana que animal.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento apoyados en la ventana y viendo como Hagrid cavaba en su patio trasero

-¿Qué piensas de Winky?- dije jugando distraídamente con sus dedos, suspiro.

-no sé qué pensar, no nos dijo nada que fuera de utilidad.

-aun así esto confirmo mis sospechas de que la enfermedad del señor Crounch no son inventos.

-¿Por qué?

-Winky en realidad se veía angustiada y estaba tan borracha que estoy segura de que no pudo fingir eso.

-si pero también menciono los secretos del señor Crounch.

Negué con la cabeza.

-después de haberse puesto histérica con la enfermedad, si esta hubiera sido algo inventado o un plan de Crounch para regresar al poder, Winky lo sabría.

-daría lo que sea por saber esos secretos.

-yo también. – agregue en voz baja abrazándome a Harry y así nos quedamos hasta que fue hora de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, me tocaban una hora libre antes de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y los chicos tenían transformaciones a primera hora, así que en lugar de desayunar con ellos y quedarme sola en la mesa, me decidí por desayunar con Astoria.

-ya te lo dije- decía exasperada dejando su copa de jugo que acaba de tomar de nuevo en la mesa. – tienes las puntas resecas.

-tú crees – respondí tomando los últimos mechones de pelo que salían de mi trenza y poniéndolo contra la luz para verlo mejor.

-si vez como ahí parece deslucido y sin vida- continuo acercándose y señalando una cuantas hebras sueltas.

-Asto – dije soltando el pelo y girándome con las manos en la cintura. – mi pelo es casi blanco, siempre se va a ver traslucido y sin vida.

Se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su copa, seguimos desayunando, mientras Harry y yo nos dedicábamos sonrisitas y miraditas.

-¿vez algo en la mesa que te atraiga? – dijo Astoria sarcasticamente.

-si –le respondí – el jamón ahumado- tome una rodaja de una bandeja que estaba frente a mí, la verdad es que si se me había antojado el jamón.

-no sé dónde metes tanta comida.

Me palmee el estómago sin molestarme en responder mientras comía mi desayuno y ella soltaba una carcajada y se terminaba su jugo.

Las lechuzas entraron volando justo cuando los chicos salían del gran comedor.

-¿esperabas carta? – dijo Astoria mientras apartaba las dos copas de jugo para darle espacio a las tres lechuzas que se había amontonado en la mesa frente a nosotras.

-no tantas- dije tomando la más cercana y abriéndola con interés.

-va- dije al leer lo que decía la primera. –pero esta gente no tiene vida enserio.

La primera carta decía:

_eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce algo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, sErpienTe_

-mira esta – dijo Astoria pasándome otra carta y tomando la que yo acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

_No tE mEreceS a Harry mAla bRuja… _

-wow esta estaba inspirada – dije leyendo la sarta de insultos que le seguían.

La verdad no me molestaba, en realidad me enfurecía el atrevimiento de algunas personas, pero recordando mi plática con el profesor Dumbledore intente serenarme. Tome la última de las cartas y la abrí, en ese segundo me arrepentí un líquido verde amarillento y de olor pesado se derramo en mis manos, quemándome horrible, intente quitarme el fuego (fue eso lo que creí que era) pero lo único que provoque fue que las pústulas que se habían empezado a formar se reventaran y comenzaran a sangrar.

-¡corre! Ve a la enfermería, yo limpio todo esto.- me dijo Astoria mientras me ayudaba a parare y miraba al líquido que se derraba por la mesa. –ve, ve.

Salí del gran comedor mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mi cara y la sangre y el pus empezaban a mojar las mangas de mi camisa.

-April! – gritaron pero no me pare para ver quién era, lo que sea que venía en la carta ya se había derramado en la piel viva de las pústulas reventadas y sentía que de un momento a otro mi piel iba a empezar a caerse.

Llegue a la enfermería rapidísimo y la enfermera me examino en un pis Pas.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora? – pregunto mientras me limpiaba las manos.

-un líquido venia dentro de una carta que recibí esta mañana – dije cerrando los ojos cada vez que pasaba el pedazo de manta sobre la piel viva. –creo que me he ganado algunos cuantos enemigos.

Ella solo me miro con una mezcla de pena y compasión y siguió con su tarea, rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Julieth y Hermione que entraban con sus mochilas.

-señoritas – dijo la enfermera con un tono de impaciencia. –si ya se a que vienen –siguió al ver que Julieth iba a hablar- esperen por ahí mientras yo termino de curar a su hermana.

Obedecieron dándome miradas significativas mientras la enfermera me aplicaba un ungüento que calmo considerablemente el ardor, suspire de alivio mientras la enfermera proseguía a vendarme las manos.

-no va a poder tomar la varita por unos cuantos días o escribir, no se preocupe informare a los maestros.

Solamente asentí y ella termino de limpiar mis mangas que estaban manchadas de sangre.

-es posible que les sangren de nuevo si es así, tómese esto – me dijo dándome una poción que intente agarrar pero no pude, Julieth se apresuró a correr a mi lado y tomarla. –gracias, regrese mañana a primera hora para que le cambie los vendajes. Ahora puede irse.

Me baje de la camilla con cierta dificultad, afortunadamente Hermione y Julieth me ayudaron, salimos de la enfermería las tres. Para cuando íbamos a final del pasillo yo ya me había soltado a llorar.

-no April. –dijo Julieth y ella y Hermione me jalaron al baño donde echaron a unas alumnas de primero de Ravenclaw.

Me sentía impotente, no lloraba de dolor sino de impotencia, porque yo sabía que esto pasaría, pero me repugnaba la intolerancia.

-no llores, dinos que paso- dijo Hermione una vez solas, Julieth me había abrazado y yo había hundido la cabeza en su cuello.

Cuando me calme un poco me separe de Julieth y tome el pequeño pañuelo que Hermione me ofrecía.

-gracias- dije con voz pastosa mientras me secaba las lágrimas y ellas esperaban.- lamento esto, no sé qué me paso.

-no te preocupes- Julieth pasaba su mano por mi espalda mientras hablaba y Hermione sonreía con compasión. -¿ahora dinos que paso?

Hice una mueca. –Nada, paso lo que ya me esperaba, es que me da rabia que la gente se sienta con el derecho de meterse en mi vida- digo apretando los dientes mientras una cuantas lágrimas de rabia se escaba de mis ojos.

-sigo sin entender que te paso.

-recibí unas cartas hoy, algunas me insultaban otras decían que no soy suficientemente buena para Harry y la última que abrí tenía algo que me quemo las manos.

Levante mis manos vendadas para que pudieran verlas mejor.

-¿sabes quién fue?- dijo Julieth enojada.

-no, no tenían remitente, parecen pero no son tan tontas- dije intentando limpiarme las lágrimas con el pañuelo aunque las ajustadas vendas lo hacia una tarea complicada, por suerte ya no dolía.

-todo esto por esa maldita mujer, quisiera saber cómo se entera de todo- dijo Hermione después del silencio que siguió cuando salimos del baño.

-no lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo- dije con rencor.- esto no se puede quedar así.

Llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid para cuando la clase se estaba terminando y la mayoría ya se había ido.

-lo lamento Hagrid- me disculpe cuando llegamos a donde se encontraban él y los chicos.

-no te preocupes, ¿cómo sigues?- me pareció raro que Hagrid y los chicos estuvieran al tanto del porqué de mi ausencia.

-mejor, la enfermera es muy buena.- dije levantando las manos para que pudieran ver los vendajes.

Hubo varios sonidos de sorpresa cuando vieron los vendajes que están empezando a mancharse tal y como dijo la enfermera, aunque ya no me dolía para nada.

-eso es normal- dije bajándolas, por la cara que tenía Harry tal vez no era buena idea mostrárselas tanto.

-eh si- dijo Hagrid quitando la cara que había puesto antes.- la señora Pomfrey es muy buena. Y no te preocupes por esas cartas, que ya recibí yo unas parecidas cuando la gente se enteró de lo de mi madre. –todos lo miramos sorprendido y con lastima.- no las abras, no dejes que te dañen.

Asentí sin querer darle más vueltas al tema, en realidad ya no quería pensar en eso.

-bien será mejor que vallamos a defensa. –dijo Julián después de un rato viendo su reloj, todos asentimos, nos despedimos de Hagrid y caminamos rumbo al castillo.

Harry paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros y yo le sonreí.

-lo lamento- susurro en mi oreja.

-no es tu culpa y lo sabes, ah- dije levantando uno de mis rojos he hinchados dedos para callarlo antes de que me interrumpiera. –no quiero volverte a escuchar culpándote por algo que me pase a mi ¿entendido?

-es que…

-prométemelo Harry Potter- dije seria y parando.

Me miro por un momento y luego pareció rendirse.

-está bien, lo prometo.

-así me gusta. –Sonreí –ahora camina que llegamos tarde.

No llegamos tarde, pero la clase fue dura, Moody me perdono porque no podía sostener la varita, y la risa de Pansy se vio opacada cuando el hechizo de piernas de gelatina le dio directo en la cara, antes de que ella pudiera practicar.

Al finalizar la clase todos salimos excepto Hermione que se quedó hablando con Moody.

-cuanto durara esto- dijo Harry enojado sosteniéndose las orejas que bailaban como locas.

-la más que durara serán hasta la cena.

-¿Qué?

Me puse las manos sobre las orejas y luego las quite, señal que entendió y dejo de cubrirse sus propias orejas.

-que, lo más que durara serán hasta la cena.

-Pfff –dijo molesto e iba a decir algo más, pero en eso Hermione nos alcanzó.

-bien, el profesor Moody dice que no vio a esa mujer cerca del lago el día de la segunda prueba ni en el baile de navidad. Hace pudo haber estado usando una capa invisible.

-¿Qué mujer?- pregunto Julián que había tomado su mano.

-esa Rita, quiero saber de cómo se entera de todo.

Dijo Hermione de mal humor, yo por otra parte solo quería encontrármela cara a cara. No me importaba como se había colado a castillo.

Antes de la cena fui a mi habitación para cambiarme los vendajes que ya están manchados de sangre, mis manos ya no estaban hinchadas, pero seguían a carne viva, le aplique el ungüento que me había dado la enfermera y volví a vendarlas, baje a cenar con los chicos que se divirtieron ayudándome a comer, tirando pedazos de pan dentro de mi boca mientras yo intentaba atraparlos.

-se perdieron de una gran clase. –dijo Julián mientras me lanzaba una uva.

-¿Por qué?- dije después de tragar.

-Hagrid nos dio escarbatos y luego buscamos monedas en su jardín.

Ron miraba ceñudo su cena. Parecía preocupado por algo. — ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Julieth—. ¿Hay algo mal con tu comida?

—No es eso —replicó Ron—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro, Harry?

— ¿Qué oro?

—El oro que te di en los Mundiales de Quidditch —explicó Ron—. El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había desaparecido?

Harry se quedó callado como intentado recordar de lo hablaba Ron.

—Ah... —dijo al fin—. No sé... no me di cuenta de que hubiera desaparecido. Creo que estaba más preocupado por la varita.

Pero Ron no parecía haber quedado muy contento con la respuesta.

—Tiene que ser estupendo —dijo de repente, pinchando el pedazo de carne en su plato, todos estábamos como estatuas por el curso de la conversión— eso de tener tanto dinero que uno no se da cuenta si le desaparece un puñado de galeones.

— ¡Mira, esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza! —Contestó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Y no era el único, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía —murmuró Ron—. Creí que te estaba pagando. No tendrías que haberme regalado por Navidad el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —le pidió Harry.

Ron ensartó con el tenedor una patata asada y se quedó mirándola. Luego dijo:

—Odio ser pobre.

Nos miramos. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

—Es un asco —siguió Ron, sin dejar de observar la patata—. No me extraña que Fred y George quieran ganar dinero. A mí también me gustaría. Quisiera tener un escarbato.

—Bueno, ya sabemos qué regalarte la próxima Navidad —dijo Julieth para animarlo mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda

—Vamos, Ron, podría ser peor. Por lo menos no tienes los dedos llenos de pus. —dije levantando las manos, el me miro y se encogió de hombros. — ¡Odio a esa Skeeter! —susurre—. ¡Me vengaré de esto aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

* * *

HoLa les dejo otro cap, perdon por haberme tardado tanto :( les recuerdo que mi blog es este .com/ las espero por ahi si quieren saber mas de este y mis otros fics.

besos

Charlie


	36. Revelaciones

AL fin nuevo Cap lo lamento si me tarde pero la universidad me esta consumiendo :S ya vieron la fecha de hoy si hoy estrenan la segunda parte de las reliquias ya estoy lista para salir al cine pero queria dejarles esto primero.

besos las quiere

Charlie

p.d acuerdence de mi blog .com el link esta en mi perfil.

* * *

Los vociferadores y cartas siguieron llegando cada vez con más frecuencia pero siguiendo el consejo de Hagrid los tire todos al fuego a excepción de los vociferadores que Astoria disfrutaba de quemar antes de que empezaran a gritar por todo el gran comedor. Mientras tanto la obsesión por atrapar a Rita Skeeter nos mantenía a Hermione y a mí bastante ocupadas y un tanto obsesionadas, ya habíamos repasados todas las teorías existentes pero una era más improbable que la otra, hasta que una noche en la biblioteca, unos muy molestos Harry y Julián nos arrastraron fuera alegando que ahora ya casi no pasábamos tiempo con ellos.

-tienes razón lo siento- dijo Hermione a Julián una vez fuera de la biblioteca. –vamos a la sala común. ¿Sí?

-bien yo los veo luego- dijo Harry tomando mi mano y caminando en una dirección opuesta.

-lo lamento, prometo pasar más tiempo contigo – dije soltando su mano y pasando mi brazo por el suyo.

-disculpa aceptada, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo oh tendré que ir yo mismo por Skeeter.

-lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Ahora a donde tienes planeado llevarme?

-bueno casi no hemos hablado en la últimas semanas, así que pensé que la torre de Astronomía sería un buen lugar para pasar el rato

Llegamos a la torre y no entretuvimos un rato viendo los terrenos y las estrellas.

-Sirius también piensa que Anubis es extraña- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio después de ver como una lechuza volaba por el bosque prohibido.

-no me sorprende –dije sonriendo –no te ha dado problemas a veces se pone algo difícil para enviar una carta.

-no de hecho creo que se enoja menos que Hedwig-dijo negando con la cabeza y abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

-¿no ha llegado carta de Percy?

-no, Ron piensa que tal vez y este muy ocupado si es cierto que el señor Crounch está enfermo él se está haciendo cargo de todo.

-espero que escriba pronto, hay algo ahí, creo que lo averiguaríamos todo si logramos definir qué le pasa al señor Crounch.

…

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunábamos la lechuza de la familia de Ron apareció con un paquete lleno de huevos de pascua y la respuesta de Percy, que no era alentadora en absoluto.

-bien- dijo Ron, mientras sacaba los huevos de la caja y le entregaba uno a cada uno. –eso ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-ni tanto al menos ahora sabemos que el señor Crounch está realmente enfermo, no creo que pueda aprovecharse de Percy de esa manera.

-mando a su propio hijo a Azkaban Hermione-respondí Ron sin apartar la vista de la caja mientras buscaba lago dentro. –lo siento April el tuyo no viene. (La señora Weasley tenía la costumbre de enviarnos a todos un huevo de chocolate relleno de caramelo y crema por pascuas pero al parecer se había olvidado del mío "sin querer")

-no te preocupes Ron, pero ¿de casualidad tu madre no lee corazón de bruja?

-si le gustan las recetas que trae ¿por?

-no por nada- dije al parecer solo él no había hecho la conexión porque todos parecieron de repente incomodos con su regalo.

-no te preocupes, yo comparto contigo- dijo Harry partiendo su huevo a la mitad con un cuchillo y ofreciéndomela.

-gracias- le dije dándole una sonrisa y tomando la mitad, mis mano ya no estaban vendadas pero habían quedado cicatrices, era imposible que después de esto incluso la señora Weasley creyera que yo era lo que las revistas decían que era.

-Potter- la voz de la profesora McGonagall me saco de mis pensamientos. –los campeones deben ir al campo de Quidditch después de cenar para que les den la información sobre la tercera prueba.

-está bien profesora

- y les aconsejo que se apresuren o llegaran tarde a sus primeras clases.

Todos nos levantamos en el acto y nos desperdigamos para ir cada quien a sus respectivas clases, el día paso lento por eso me alegre de que la campana sonara después de Runas. Salí con Astoria hablando sobre una nueva idea que se le había ocurrido para atormentar a Pansy y nos separamos al llegar al gran comedor.

la cena fue de lo más tranquila como siempre.

-bien tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde.-dijo Harry levantándose.

-yo también me voy, tengo mucho sueño- me levante también tomando la mano de Harry - te acompaño al vestíbulo.

Me sonrió y después de despedirnos caminamos hacia el vestíbulo.

-bien aquí nos separamos- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura y atrayéndome más hacia él.

-eso parece, lamentablemente tu camino y el mío no son los mismos- dije siguiéndole el juego acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

Pero al parecer el no quiso jugar más porque recorrió la distancia que nos separaba para besarme perdidos en nuestro mundo y sin importarnos los espectadores, no fue hasta que alguien carraspeo a nuestro lado que nos separamos.

-lamento interrumpirlos en verdad- Cedric parecía divertido, aun así la mano de Harry se enrosco más en mi cintura. –pero ya es tarde y la profesora McGonagall dijo que teníamos que llegar los dos.

-claro Cedric ya voy –dijo Harry tratando de no ser tan hostil. –Buenas noches- dijo regresando su atención a mis labios.

Después del beso rápido me soltó y le hizo un ademan a Cedric para que pasara primero.

-Buenas noches April.

-buenas noches Cedric- respondí con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Harry, hasta que los dos salieron del castillo desapareciendo en la oscuridad, me gire para irme a la sala común, al llegar me fui directo a la cama, me puse el pijama y me acosté, pero no podía quedarme dormida.

De repente un olor mezclado entre bosque y sangre me revolvió el estómago, me senté de golpe intentando ver de dónde venía el olor pero lo siguiente que paso fue como algo dentro de mi cabeza hubiera gritado tres nombres: Harry, Krum y Crounch.

Me pare de un salto mientras la voz seguía repitiendo esos mismos tres nombres sin pararme a pensarlo me puse un suéter sobre la blusa del pijama y tome mis zapatos poniéndome todo en un tiempo record, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto Astoria con quien me tope en las gradas que daban a los dormitorios.

-no lo sé, pero tengo que llegar ahí rápido- seguí mi camino saliendo de la sala común hacia las oscuras mazmorras y subiendo los escalones hacia el vestíbulo de dos en dos, y corrí por el vestíbulo hacia la salida donde me topé con alguien.

-¿April?

-¡Harry! estás bien- dije abrazándolo.

-si porque ¿que viste?

-nada solo presentí algo que te involucraba a ti a Krum y al Señor Crounch.

-el señor Crounch está afuera y esta como loco, me envió a buscar al profesor Dumbledore.

-entonces ve, apúrate.

Salió corriendo hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, después de unos segundos de indecisión yo corrí fuera del castillo, Harry no había mencionado donde había dejado al señor Crounch, pero aun así no me fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba batallando con Krum que intentaba alejarlo de el árbol con el que estaba discutiendo.

-Que haces tú aquí- me dijo Krum sorprendido, soltando al señor Crounch que siguió dándole órdenes al árbol.

-Harry me envió a ayudar –mentí y me acerque al señor Crounch.

-señor Crounch buenas noches.

-oh Jaqueline querida- me respondió confundiéndome con mi abuela.- hace mucho que ya no nos visitas, Marie extra tu compañía.

-lo lamento- dije siguiéndole el juego- pero creo que deberíamos entrar aquí afuera hace demasiado frio, ¿no cree?

Miro al rededor con una sonrisa soñadora que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y su cara adquirió una expresión de miedo.

-tengo que ver a Dumbledore, tráiganme a Dumbledore.

-si señor Crounch, vamos camine lo llevaremos con el- dije lanzándole una mirada a Krum que estaba alejado y sin ayudarme.

-no, debo verlo rápido, ahora- dijo poniéndose brusco he intentado alejarse de mi – cometí un grave error al sacarlo de allí yo, nunca… no debí… él es malo… aún lo es.

-si señor pero si viene con nosotros… ¡Viktor cuidado! –grite cuando vi al hombre apuntarlo por detrás, tenía cara de desquiciado y un raído pelo color paja, no tendría más de treinta y cinco y su ropa me recordaba la de otra persona pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar porque un rayo rojo impacto de lleno en la espalda a Viktor que cayo inconsciente.

metí la mano en la bolsa del sudadero y sentí como si una gota de agua helada bajara por mi columna al no sentir mi varita.

No había apartado los ojos de la mirada desquiciada del hombre que mientras me apuntaba con la varita sonreía complacido, solo alcance a escuchar el grito de terror del señor Crounch antes de que todo se volviera negro.

De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de haber estado sobre la hierba, alguien estaba junto a mí y a medida que iba recuperando mi vista, pude ver que era Harry.

-¿Qué sucedió señorita Mounthbatten? – dijo Dumbledore que estaba parado frente a mí y me miraba con reproche.

-se me ocurrió que si convencía al señor Crounch de ir a su despacho esto no pasaría- respondí mientras Harry me ayudaba a levantarme.-pero alguien nos atacó, cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo dentro.

-bien, Hagrid ve por el profesor Karkarov-dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo su varita hacia un bulto cerca de donde estábamos, bulto que reconocí como Viktor Krum.-enérvate

El chico parpadeo un par de veces antes de pararse y mirarnos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue lo que los ataco, señor Krum? –pregunto Dumbledore serenamente.

-no lo sé, Ella me dijo que tuvierrra cuidado, perro yo no vi nada.

En eso llego Karkarov resoplando por intentar seguirle el paso a Hagrid.

-exijo saber que paso, como que mi alumno fue atacado.

-así es Igor, estamos intentando averiguar que paso.

-esto es una emboscada, un boicot, prrrimerrro haces que el chico entrrre ilegalmente al torrneo- dijo karkav explotando de repente, señalando a Harry con un dedo acusador. –y luego mandas a esta a incapasitarrr a mi campeón-continuo ahora señalándome a mí- donde quedarrron tus discurrrrsos de unidad internacional Dumbledore, sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Lanzo una escupida a los pies de Dumbledore que lo miraba muy serio, Harry y yo nos quedamos en shock ante ese acto de bajeza, pero fue Hagrid el que puso cartas en el asunto y se abalanzo sobre Karkarov sujetándolo por el cuello de la túnica y levantándolo varios pies.

-nunca vuelva insultar a Dumbledore en mi presencia, escucho, nunca.

-Hagrid, bájalo y lleva a Harry y a Sophia al castillo.- dijo Dumbledore serio, como yo nunca lo había visto antes.

-pero profesor, el.

-ahora Hagrid - nadie podía discutir con la expresión que tenía el profesor Dumbledore en la cara en ese momento.

-profesor- dijo Harry intente detenerlo pero el soltó mi mano. –¿y qué hay del señor Crounch?

El inconfundible andar del profesor Moody me hizo girar y por instinto volví a tomar la mano de Harry.

-Snape me conto lo que había pasado y vine lo antes posible.

-gracias Alastor te agradecería si…

-por supuesto Albus, estoy en eso- Moody se adentró en el bosque.

-bien Hagrid, ahora si lleva a los chicos al castillo- los tres empezamos a caminar, en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-y lo que no entiendo- dijo Hagrid al parecer exteriorizando la conversación que había llevado consigo mismo los últimos minutos. –es que hacían ustedes dos, afuera con Krum.

-regresábamos del campo de Quidditch, él quería preguntarme sobre Hermione cuando nos encontramos al señor Crounch, yo corrí por Dumbledore y lo deje cuidándolo.

-¿y tú?

-me lo encontré mientras corría a la oficina de Dumbledore y pensé que no sería bueno dejar a Krum con el señor Crounch así que fui a intentar que los dos entraran.

-al menos fuiste más sensata y no dejaste a Crounch con el enemigo.

-no exageres Hagrid- dijo Harry

-no es exageración, ya viste como piensa el mala sangre de Karkarov.

-no me lo recuerdes.

-bien señores, aquí me quedo, buenas noches.-le di un beso rápido a Harry quien me susurro "hablaremos mañana" y me despedí con la mano de Hagrid antes de irme a la sala común.

Astoria ya estaba dormida, así que yo me dispuse a acostarme también no sin antes lanzarle una mala mirada a mi varita que indiferente reposaba sobre la mesita de noche me saque la sudadera y los zapatos y me metí en la cama suspirando de cansancio.

sabía que la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas era el, ese hombre de aspecto desquiciado, pero ya lo pensaría mañana ahora estaba muy cansada, cerré los ojos y de repente la certeza de que nunca encontrarían al señor Crounch se sembró en mi mente antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar Harry ya les había contado a los chicos la mayor parte de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

-¡¿pero es qué tú estás loca?- casi me grito Julieth en cuanto me senté. –como se te ocurre salir tu sola a esa hora y con esa gente rondando por ahí.

-no sabía que ese loco estaba afuera, además no era conveniente dejar a Krum afuera con el señor Crounch. –Baje mi tono de voz.- si Karkaroff es el que está detrás de esto era posible que intentara callar al señor Crounch.

Entonces ¿piensas que fue Karkaroff?-pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-no –dije con sinceridad- la persona que nos atacó en el bosque, no era nadie a quien yo conozca.

-tal vez Moody lo vio, deberíamos ir a preguntarle.

Hice una mueca involuntaria ante el comentario de Hermione en realidad no confiaba en el profesor de defensa, para ser sincera me sentía bastante incomoda cerca de él.

-vayan ustedes yo tengo, que terminar una tarea para Trelawney.- no era mentira, pero era una excusa para no ir con ellos a buscar a Moody.

-bien te vemos más tarde entonces- dijo Julieth y todos se levantaron, Harry me dio un ligero beso bajo la mirada atenta de el gran comedor y sin más salieron, dejándome sola en la mesa comiendo una tostada con la mirada ausente.

Hasta que Anubis, con sus plumas negras brillando a la luz del sol se paró frente a mí casi tirando mi jugo.

-Anubis! – la reprendí y quite la copa, ella extendió la pata nada más. Le quite la carta que llevaba atada.

-gracias. –dije pasando mi mano por su lomo, ella se quedó quieta y luego se hecho a volar.

Leí de quien era la carta y me sorprendí al ver que era de Sirius, Salí en busca de los chicos y los encontré discutiendo cerca de un pasillo

-Harry llego esto para ti – dije tendiéndole la carta en cuanto llegue junto a ellos.

La tomo rápidamente y la leyó de la misma manera.

-¿pero que se cree que es sermoneándome?

-¿Qué dice?

-nada importante, simplemente está regañándome por lo que paso anoche.

-¿le escribiste tan pronto?- dije asombrada.

-si hoy temprano en la mañana.

-Harry solo se preocupa por tu bienestar, entiéndelo. –dijo Hermione enojada. –deberías hacerle caso.

-mira- dijo Harry algo harto- supongamos que hocicos está en lo cierto y yo no debí salir a pasear con Krum porque algo podría haberme pasado, pero lo que sea que ataco a April y a Krum espero hasta que yo me fuera y ella llegara para hacerlo ¿no? Parece como si yo no fuese su objetivo.

-¡si te hubiera matado en bosque no hubiera podido hacerlo pasar por un accidente!- dijo Hermione exasperada. – ¡tu dile algo! – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hermione escucha- respondí tranquilamente- estoy arrepentida de lo que paso anoche, créeme. Pero en esto creo que Harry tiene razón, escucha- agregue al ver que iba a interrumpirme. – La persona que quiere lastimarlo – no podía decir matarlo- no planea hacerlo tan obvio, como tú misma dijiste quieren hacerlo pasar como accidente, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que no deberíamos de concentrarnos en lo que está frente a nosotros sino en lo que está en las sombras.

-¡hay! Son un par de necios, son tal para cual.- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-deberíamos empezar a practicar para la tercera prueba- dijo Julián para cambiar de tema mientras pasaba la mano por los hombros de su novia, que los relajo al instante.

-si tienes razón. Vamos.

Y así nos pusimos en marcha.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante ocupadas aunque no tan estresantes como lo que pasamos antes de la primera y segunda prueba, ahora nos era más fácil ayudar a Harry aunque claro los demás no estaban muy de acuerdo en que yo participara tan activamente.

-pero es injusto y lo sabes Julián no soy una invalida- estaba parada frente a él, cara a cara.

Las chicas sabían que este tipo de discusiones no eran muy graves por más que gritáramos nunca llegaba a ser muy grave.

-no es eso, pero es que ten un poco de sentido común. –Julián tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se despeinaba cada dos segundos.

Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Hermione que nunca habían visto este tipo de peleas y menos entre Julián y yo, parecían bastante incomodos con la situación.

-pero yo quiero ayudar y no me importa lo que digas lo voy a hacer, ¿entendiste?

-agh pero porque tienes que ser tan testaruda- dijo pausadamente y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- entiende que es por tu bien, no abuses de que te has estado sintiendo mejor.

-haber, haber ya me aburrieron- dijo Julieth levantándose del suelo.- Julián tiene razón en esto no puedes ayudar sin salir perjudicada.

-pero….

-Zip- dijo para hacerme callar- no puedes ayudar ahora pero Harry también debe aprender a bloquear hechizo y si no estoy mal tu eres una experta en eso.

Julián y yo la vimos pensativos.

-me parece bien, en cuanto me dejen participar. –me encogí de hombros y me senté en el suelo del aula vacía en la que estábamos.

-bien pongámonos en marcha- dijo Julián sacando su varita.

-amm si claro - dijo Hermione que como Ron y Harry parecía confundida por el repentino cambio de humores.

Entre todos lograron hacer que el hechizo Desmaius de Harry se volviera más certero aunque claro llego un momento en que los únicos cocientes éramos Harry y yo.

-bien porque no mientras nosotros descansamos- dijo Ron que se miraba un poco pálido después de haberse recuperado del quinto hechizo- tú y April practican el hechizo escudo.

Me puse de pie sonriéndole a Harry que no muy seguro separo frente a mí.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

-muy bien Harry el hechizo es Protego- el me vio asintiendo. – lánzame algo así veras como se hace.

Me miro inseguro de hechizarme.

-vamos hazlo no me pasara nada. –dije parándome frente a él con la varita levantada.

-bien cuando cuente hasta tres – dijo el resignado. –uno…dos…tres

-Desmaius

-Protego

Con una sola abanicada de mi varita la luz roja de su hechizo fue absorbida por una pantalla invisible frente a mí.

-wow- dijo Hermione parándose y viéndome con sorpresa- no lo repelió ¡lo absorbió!

Sonreí plagada de mi misma.

-la magia es mental, si lo piensas puedes hacerlo; bien, Harry te fijaste en la mano- dije repitiendo el movimiento. – abarca el espacio, concéntrate y no te esfuerces ahora lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente pensar en defenderte, tienes que sentirlo y de verdad desearlo. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió aunque no muy convencido.

-bien a la cuenta de tres. –levante mi varita y lo apunte, dejando de lado la incómoda sensación de estar apuntándolo directo a la cara. –uno…dos…tres expeliarmus

El imito mis movimientos anteriores y logro que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

-muy bien, dudo que necesites más que eso en la competencia.

-chicos se nos hace tarde- dijo Maya viendo su reloj de muñeca.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí, en realidad no me apetece pasar una hora escuchando a Trelawney- dijo Ron mientras se estiraba en el piso.

-claro que no- dijo Hermione. –por más que esa clase me parezca una tontería, no debemos faltar a clases.

-está bien, está bien me levanto.

Salimos del aula como si fuéramos fugitivos si alguien nos pillaba sería posible que nos castigaran.

-¿a la hora de la comida, en este mismo salón? – pregunto Harry mientras tomaba mi mano y miraba a los demás que asintieron.

Harry, Ron y yo teníamos adivinación así que caminábamos lo más lento posible intentando retrasar la tortura.

-la selección esta este año muy fuerte- decía Ron.

Hacia varios pasillos él y Harry habían iniciado una estadística sobre las probabilidades que tenía Inglaterra de Ganar la copa del Mago este año.

-es que yo no digo que no lo sean, es solo que necesitan más entrenamiento.

-pero si le ganaron a Irlanda en el amistoso del domingo. A ¡Irlanda!

-aun así no deben confiarse.

-eso si –admitió Ron encogiéndose de hombros- ya verás como con el nuevo cazador aumentan las posibilidades de ganar la copa este año.

Sonreí al parecer el nuevo cazador era un secreto para todo el mundo mágico a excepción de mí.

-¿Cuándo es que juega por primera vez el nuevo cazador?- pregunte intentando sonar desinteresada.

-según el profeta el próximo partido, al parecer hubo problemas con su antiguo equipo, no querían dejarlo ir. Pero aún no se ha revelado de qué equipo viene y ningún jugador parece que vaya abandonar a su equipo, así que es el enigma del año.

Para que ni Ron que era un experto en Quidditch supiera que mi hermano seria el nuevo jugador era porque los entrenadores habían hecho una muy buena estrategia publicitaria.

Al llegar a clase fue como toparse con un muro de esencia de lavanda que no hacía más que relajarte he invitarte a caer profundamente dormido, por suerte los chicos y yo encontramos una mesa cerca de una venta.

Harry abrió la ventana dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire fresco que me despabilo un poco, Harry se acomodó cerca de la ventana y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro para que la brisa también me pegara en la cara, pero cualquier intento por permanecer despierta se vio boicoteado cuando la profesora empezó con un largo discurso sobre las lunas de venus he inevitablemente mis parpados se cerraron.

De repente me vi parada frente **a una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina.**

**Una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa**, llamó mi atención y siguiendo mis instintos cruce el jardín y abrí la puerta que hizo un sonido chirriante, el suelo está cubierto de polvo y mis pies descalzos dejaban una marca en el suelo.

Es extraño siento la presencia de alguien junto a mí.

Camine **por un corredor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final.** Atravesé la puerta y **entre en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas...**

Camine por la habitación el vestido café que traía puesto del que colgaban una plumas largas hacia un ruido extraño mientras yo caminaba, algo parecido a un aleteo camine Sin fijarme en nada más que en un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia mí, la persona sentada no se podía ver, pero presentía quien era y con un estremecimiento pose mi mano sobre el sofá; pero antes de girarlo me fije en las dos figuras a mis pies. **En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían.**

**Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea...**

—**Has tenido suerte, Colagusano —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en **la que mi mano aún estaba posada, pero la frialdad de esa voz me había congelado**—. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto.**

—**Mi señor —balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el suelo—. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento hasta tal punto...**

—_**Nagini **_**—dijo la voz fría—, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Colagusano, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter...**

**La serpiente emitió un silbido**. Mientras me miraba pero no le preste atención había algo en el sueño que tenía que saber, a quien habían matado Colagusano y Voldemort, de algo estaba segura, estoy no era un sueño normal.

—**Y ahora, Colagusano —añadió la voz fría—, un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte.**

—**Mi señor, no, os lo ruego...**

**La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Colagusano. **Y supe lo que vendría quita la mano respaldo y me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos justo en el momento en que ** Colagusano empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.**

Pero los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que algo me golpeo y abrí los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la clase de adivinación, estaba sentada en el suelo, seguramente me había resbalado hasta caer.

Parpadee dos veces intentando entender porque los gritos no paraban hasta que me di cuenta que el que gritaba era Harry que estaba tirado en suelo.

Me acerque a él sin importarme la clase.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cara pero el mismo se la estaba agarrando tan fuerte que desistí he intente que dejara de apretarse la frete, esto lo hizo reaccionar, abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me miro confundido.

Ron nos ayudó a levantarnos estaba pálido y frio.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunte viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— **¡Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien! —dijo la profesora Trelawney, muy agitada.** Me aparto bruscamente y **Clavó en Harry sus grandes ojos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Potter? ¿Una premonición?, ¿una aparición? ¿Qué has visto?**

—**Nada —mintió Harry.** Pero a mí no me engañaba. **No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor entre las sombras **lo imite y la voz fría de Lord Voldemort me hizo tener un escalofrió, sabía que había sido un sueño pero se había escuchado tan cerca.

— **¡Te apretabas la cicatriz! —Dijo la profesora Trelawney—. ¡Te revolcabas por el suelo! ¡Vamos, Potter, tengo experiencia en estas cosas!**

Harry regreso la vista hacia ella.

—**Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza.**

— **¡Sin duda te han estimulado las extraordinarias vibraciones de clarividencia de esta sala! —Siguió la profesora Trelawney—. Si te vas ahora, tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que nunca has...**

—lo único que necesita es un analgésico- dije fríamente a la profesora.

-tu menos que nadie deberías opinar al respecto jamás vi a nadie con menos habilidad en su ojo interior.

-ojo interior o no Harry debe ir a la enfermería- las palabras de la profesora había herido mi ego, me pare tan alta era frente a ella y le di una mirada a Harry que entendió al instante.

Recogió su mochila y salió del aula.

-veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por insolente- dijo la profesora con cara de **frustración, como si le acabaran de negar un capricho.**

Me senté de nuevo esta vez cerca de la ventana y no hice ni la pantomima de estar poniendo atención en lugar de eso me pase espantando a los insectos que zumbaban cerca de la ventana.

Mi mente estaba con Harry intentando adivinar que le había pasado. ¿Es que acaso Voldemort estaba cerca por eso le había dolido la cicatriz? Recordé mi sueño y a la inmensa serpiente y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

Cuando la campana finalmente sono Ron y yo salimos del aula rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

-me pregunto qué fue lo que vio- me decía Ron preocupado.

-no lo sé, solo espero que él no esté cerca- respondí asustada y Ron asiento nervioso, aún estaba algo pálido.

Pero cuando llegamos a la enfermería, la enfermera no dijo que Harry no se había aparecido por ahí. Preocupados nos dirigimos a buscar a los demás pero nos encontramos con que todos incluido Harry estaban en la clase vacía en la que habíamos acordado encontrarnos.

-hermano que fue lo que te sucedió- dijo Ron nomas al verlo y tiro su mochila en el suelo. Ya tenía más color en la cara.

-fue solo un sueño- dijo Harry más para convencerse a sí mismo, yo di un respingo.

-¿un sueño? ¿Qué clase de sueño?- pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-bueno, se parecía mucho al que tuve en vacaciones, solo que esta vez Voldemort no planeaba mi muerte, sino que

-castigaba a Colagusano- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-nada, sigue.-me miro serio pero no insistió.

-castigaba a Colagusano porque hizo algo mal, pero no me llegue a enterar el que fue.

-¿Qué sueño de las vacaciones?-pregunto Julián que como todos se había sorprendido al escuchar a Harry.

Yo por otro lado estaba en shock ese era exactamente el mismo sueño que yo había tenido pero ¿Cómo? No pudo haber sido una visión de lo contrario Harry tendría que haberme visto y yo a él. Tampoco podía ser un sueño normal.

Una idea se empezó a formar en mi cabeza pero era imposible y escalofriante. ¿y que si Voldemort tenía conexión linea directa con la mente de Harry? Pero no Voldemort estaba muerto o a lo sumo reducido a la nada, nada como el asqueroso bulto de sabanas sobre la silla del sueño.

Pase una mano por mi cabello mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, Colagusano había hecho algo que había cambiado el transcurso del plan pero en lugar de echarlo a perder había resultado beneficioso pero ¿Cuál era el plan de Voldemort?

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora solo había una cosa que Voldemort había querido siempre, el motivo que lo llevo a la ruina. Matar a Harry.


	37. Tercera prueba

Capitulo 36

-April, April que sucede- Maya me zarandeaba para intentar regresarme a la realidad pero el miedo me había dejado paralizada, estaba segura de lo que había averiguado y que esto tenia gran relación con el hecho de que Harry entrara al torneo.

-estoy bien, estoy bien- dije en un susurro. –Necesito a la abuela- dije parándome ausentemente.

-siéntate- esta vez fue Harry el que sujeto mis hombros.- no estás bien, estas como ida, ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo mire, se veía preocupado, me maldije a mí misma por preocuparlo y juntando mi valentía sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-no es nada lo prometo, pero necesito escribirle a mi abuela los veo más tarde en la cena.

Sin esperar respuesta salí del aula y eche a correr, tenía que averiguarlo y confirmar mis sospechas.

Llegue a la sala común y tome un pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre uno de los escritorios desperdigados por la sala y empecé a escribir rápidamente.

"Abuela

Espero te encuentres de maravilla, lamento molestarte pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lucia el hijo de los señores Crounch si tu tuvieras una fotografía que pudieras enviarme lo agradecería mucho.

Te envió mi amor junto con esta carta.

Sophie M."

Doble el papel por la mitad y Salí rumbo a la lechuceria donde encontré a Anubis plácidamente dormida.

-Anubis- llame y en un segundo ya estaba sobre mi hombro. –llévale esto a la abuela y espera hasta que te de la contestación.

Ululo como respuesta y después emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Bien, pensé, es hora de seguir con esto, camine apresuradamente hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore tenía que decirle sobre mis sospechas.

…

Toque tres veces antes de que la serena voz del profesor Dumbledore me indicara que podía pasar.

-lamento molestarlo profesor, pero puedo hablar con usted un momento.

-por supuesto Christina- dijo con una leve nota de entusiasmo. Entre en la habitación sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio.

En todo el camino había planeado que iba a decir pero al parecer mi mente se había olvidado de todo porque cuando pose la vista en los ojos azul eléctrico de Albus Dumbledore; ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

-bien Christina, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-vera señor tuve un sueño…

Se inclinó en su silla repentinamente serio.

-continua.

-pues en mi sueño El señor tenebroso discutía con Peter Petigrew sobre un plan para… para

-¿matar a Harry?

-sí, pero lo raro de todo esto señor es que

-Harry tuvo el mismo sueño.

Termino él.

-¡si! – Dije sorprendida-¿Cómo sabe profesor?

-el señor Potter vino a mi hace unos minutos para contarme sobre su sueño- se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasear pensativo por la sala yo espere aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-¿tiene alguna idea de porque Harry y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño profesor?- pregunte al cabo de un minuto el suspiro y se retiro de la ventana en donde hacia segundos tenia fija la mirada.

-pues a decir verdad si tengo una teoría que creo es muy acertada, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso ahora.

Intento quitarle plomo al asunto sonriendo pero yo no me iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-si los dos tenemos la misma suposición, y el sueño no fue tal cosa sino una visión, creo que si es tiempo de preocuparse señor.

El me miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

-no hay duda que el sombrero hizo bien en ponerte en Slytherin.

Dijo en un suspiro yo lo mire desconcertada.

-lo que quise decir Christina es que tu no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, solo quiero pedirte algo.

Asentí

-cualquier cosa que sepas escuches o te inquiete, no dudes en venir a contármela.

-por supuesto profesor solo le ruego que a cambio usted no me oculte nada.- dije ya parada en la puerta de su oficina, esta vez fue mi turno de fijar mi mirada en sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

El volvió a sonreír.

-no esperaba menos, y tienes mi palabra que haré todo lo posible para mantenerte informada.

-gracias profesor que pase un buen día.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi habitación en donde me cambie para ir a cenar.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido en cuanto me senté junto a él.

-lo siento tenía unos asuntos que arreglar pero mañana es sábado, así que pasaremos todo el día juntos –le di un beso en la mejía.

-más te vale, tienes que ayudarme con el encantamiento escudo.

Ron hizo un movimiento con las manos reclamando mi atención.

-¿sabes si Malfoy tiene un woki poki?

Levante una ceja.

-¿un qué?

Maya rodo los ojos.

-vimos a Malfoy y a sus dos gorilas debajo de un árbol y parecían que hablaban por un walkie talkie! (N/A:la verdad estoy igual que Ron xD porque no sé cómo se escribe jojo)- esto último lo dijo remarcando mucho sus palabras.

-como sea que se diga-dijo Ron.- pero ¿sabes si tiene uno o no?

-Ronald ya te he dicho que ese tipo de aparatos no sirven en Hogwarts.- Hermione en verdad parecía exasperada esta vez.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Julieth distraídamente.

-no la abuela.-dije sarcásticamente

Me saco la lengua.

-pues claro que Malfoy.

-bueno, bueno. La verdad es que nosotros estábamos viéndolo desde la ventana del aula así que no sabemos.

Volví a levantar una ceja.

-¿entonces como saben que hablaba por un Walkie Talkie?

-es que nadie está diciendo que estaba hablando por un Walkie Talkie- dijo Hermione exasperada.

:::

-vamos Harry inténtalo de nuevo- era domingo en la mañana, faltaban solo cuatro días para la tercera prueba y Ron, Harry, Hermione y yo estábamos en un aula vacía.

-espera un momento si- me respondió el aludido sentándose en el suelo, su escudo no había resistido mi Desmaius.

-quizá deberíamos ir a desayunar y volver luego.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la propuesta de Ron.

Salimos del aula, el ambiente estaba frio no hacía más de dos horas que había amanecido, Harry y yo íbamos de la mano mientras Hermione bostezaba y Ron iba con el ceño fruncido.

-repítemelo de nuevo Hermione.

-yaaaa teee ahhh lo dije Ron,-dijo Hermione bostezando - Julieth dijo textualmente: que si volvías a intentar despertarla un domingo tan temprano te iba untar con miel y luego te iba a amarrar a un hormiguero.

-todo eso te dijo.

-te sorprendería lo lucida que se vuelve mi hermana cuando planea una venganza.

Ron puso cara de estárselo pensando pero no insistió más en el tema.

Al entrar al gran comedor me sorprendió que ya estuviera lleno de somnolientos madrugadores que se servían el desayuno con lentitud.

Los chicos y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y empecé a beberlo con cuidado, me sentía mareada, las madrugadas nunca han sido mis amigas.

Después de un rato de silencio las lechuzas hicieron su entrada en el gran comedor, Harry como siempre tenía carta de Sirius y Hermione recibía su ejemplar del profeta.

No me sorprendió ver a Anubis planear sobre mí y dejar caer una carta justo en mi regazo antes de salir de gran comedor de nuevo.

- ¡vieja arpía!-grito Hermione al nomas abrir el periódico he inmediatamente supe de que iba su enojo.

-que ocurre- dijo Harry algo molesto porque había botado parte de su jugo por culpa de la castaña.

-nada- dijo Hermione intentando enmendar su error.

-¿Cómo que nada? Déjame ver- pero antes de que Ron pudiera quitarle el periódico yo lo tome.

**HARRY POTTER, «TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO»**

**El muchacho que derrotó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es inestable y probablemente peligroso, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal especial.**

**Recientemente han salido a la luz evidencias alarmantes del extraño comportamiento de Harry Potter que arrojan dudas sobre su idoneidad para competir en algo que exige tanto de sus participantes como el Torneo de los tres magos, e incluso para estudiar en Hogwarts.**

**Potter, como revela en exclusiva **_**El Profeta**_**, pierde el conocimiento con frecuencia en las clases, y a menudo se le oye quejarse de que le duele la cicatriz que tiene en la frente, vestigio de la maldición con la que Quienustedes- saben intentó matarlo. El pasado lunes, en medio de una clase de**

**Adivinación, nuestra corresponsal de **_**El Profeta **_**presenció que Potter salía de la clase como un huracán, gritando que la cicatriz le dolía tanto que no podía seguir estudiando.**

**Es posible (nos dicen los máximos expertos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas) que la mente de Potter quedara afectada por el ataque infligido por Quien-ustedes-saben, y que la insistencia en que la cicatriz le sigue doliendo sea expresión de una alteración arraigada en lo más profundo del cerebro.**

**«Podría incluso estar fingiendo —ha dicho un especialista—. Podría tratarse de una manera de reclamar atención.»**

**Pero **_**El Profeta **_**ha descubierto hechos preocupantes relativos a Harry Potter que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ha ocultado cuidadosamente a la opinión pública del mundo mágico.**

**«Potter habla la lengua pársel —nos revela Draco Malfoy, un alumno de cuarto curso de Hogwarts—. Hace dos años hubo un montón de ataques contra alumnos, y casi todo el mundo pensaba que Potter era el culpable después de haberlo visto perder los estribos en el club de duelo y arrojarle una serpiente a otro compañero. Pero lo taparon todo. También ha hecho amistad con hombres lobo y con gigantes. En nuestra opinión, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de poder.»**

**La lengua pársel, con la que se comunican las serpientes, se considera desde hace mucho tiempo un arte oscura. De hecho, el hablante de pársel más famoso de nuestros tiempos no es otro que el mismísimo Quien-ustedes-saben.**

**Un miembro de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, que no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí, asegura que consideraría a cualquier mago capaz de hablar en pársel «sospechoso a priori: personalmente, no me fiaría de nadie que hablara con las serpientes, ya que éstas son frecuentemente utilizadas en los peores tipos de magia tenebrosa y están tradicionalmente relacionadas con los malhechores». De forma semejante, añadió: «Cualquiera que busque la compañía de engendros tales como gigantes y hombres lobo parece revelar una atracción por la violencia.»**

**Albus Dumbledore debería tal vez considerar si es adecuado que un muchacho como éste compita en el Torneo de los tres magos. Hay quien teme que Potter pueda recurrir a las artes oscuras en su afán por ganar el Torneo, cuya tercera prueba tendrá lugar** la noche del jueves.

-vaya parece que ya no me tiene mucho cariño ¿verdad?-dijo Harry que había aprovechado mi cercanía para leer el artículo.

-que pasa Potter. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No vas a molestarte con nosotros ni nada?-escuche la voz de Draco Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿pero cómo supo?-pregunte incrédula intentando ignorar a Draco.

-recuerda que abrí la ventana al inicio de la clase.

-pero si estabas en una de las torres, es imposible.-tercio Hermione. Yo sentí dándole la razón.

-ustedes son las que están intentando averiguar sus métodos- exclamo Harry – díganme entonces como lo hizo.

-es que aún no sabemos- admitió Hermione –pero lo más probable es que…

Se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y luego a su boca mientras fingía hablar por un walkie talkie.

Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos y luego me miraron a mí, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Una fuerte carcajada proveniente de mi mesa me hizo girar ahí estaban Draco y sus dos gorilas poniendo caras grotescas y haciendo como si se atornillaran la sien.

En realidad no sé porque me enfureció tanto pero al segundo los diferentes ejemplares del profeta que se encontraban en el gran comedor incluido el que estaba frente a mí en la mesa, estallaron y se consumieron dejando solo varias pilas de cenizas.

Todos se miraron confundidos intentando ver quien fue el causante de tal acto, pero yo ya me había levantado y caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacia la sala común, escuche como Harry me llamaba pero solo me gire para decirle que lo vería luego antes de desaparecer por la escalera de caracol que llevaba a las mazmorras. Necesitaba calmarme.

Me senté aun con un ánimo de los mil demonios en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Me enojaba tanto que Draco se burlara de algo como eso, cuando para mí era una de las principales causas de desvelo, esto no era un juego y era posible que Harry pudiera perder la vida en este torneo.

"pero claro" pensé. "eso al hurón no le importa".

-¿viste lo que ocurrió en el gran comedor?-dijo Astoria que acababa de entrar.

-lo siento. –dije simplemente frotando mis ojos.

-pues si fuiste tú no lo hagas Pansy se quemó las cejas cuando el que tenía en la mano estallo.

Solté una risa floja.

-pero ya enserio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo sentándose junto a mi.

Suspire y me gire para verla a la cara.

-no lo sé Asto, es solo algo que hago cuando estoy enojada. –volví a recostarme y cerrar los ojos. –a veces me da miedo. –admití en un susurro.

Los resortes del sofá chirriaron bajo el peso de Astoria cuando se acomodo mejor.

-mi padre siempre dice: Astoria no hay que tenerle miedo a la grandeza, eso es de cobardes. –dijo imitando una voz grave.

Sonreí. –supongo que tienes toda la razón.

-yo siempre querida, recuérdalo. –dijo tocando mi sien con el dedo.

-es solo que me da miedo que se salga de control y la próxima cosa en estallar sea la cabeza de Pansy

-yo no le veo el problema- susurro

Me gire para verla feo.

-puedo ser lo que quieres Asto pero no una asesina- y ahí estaba mi maldito temperamento de nuevo, el fuego que hasta ese momento crepitaba perezosamente en la chimenea se volvió un fugaron rojo-naranja que amenazaba con salirse de la chimenea.

Astoria me vio primero a mí y luego al fuego, luego me miro pensativa. Mientras yo intentaba calmarme poco a poco.

-lo siento-dije cuando logre calmarme, el fuego había dejado marcas de hollín.

-no tienes porque- dijo ausentemente dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en el espacio que había entre nosotras.

Leí el titulo para intentar desviar mi mente y me sorprendió lo que vi.

"Vampiros: una guía para el mago prevenido"-dije tomando el grueso tomo de pasta roja y examinando la primera página.

-aja- contesto mi rubia amiga-Daphne me lo dio, según ella si soy lo suficientemente terca para seguir con mis caminatas nocturnas al menos debo saber a lo que me arriesgo.

-¿caminatas nocturnas?

-si durante las vacaciones suelo salirme de casa y caminar sin rumbo, me aclara la mente- explico restándole importancia con la mano.

Levante la ceja pero no insiste con el tema, la deje que siguiera perdía en lo que sea que estaba pensando y me puse a hojear el libro. Esto en particular llamo mi atención.

Vampirismo una plaga incurable:

Capitulo II

En realidad no se tiene mucha información (si no es que ninguna) sobre las consecuencia de las mordidas de vampiros en magos /brujas el único mago conocido que ha sido mordido por uno fue Ulrich de Von Costell y los datos históricos dicen que agonizo dolorosamente por semanas antes de morir lo que nos hacen llegar a la conclusión de que estas son mortales para nuestra comunidad mientras que para los muggles da como resultado la transformación en uno de estos Hemofagos seres es así como esta raza se ha venido espar…

-April por Salazar te estoy hablando- me interrumpió la voz de Astoria quien ya estaba de pie frente a mí.

-perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-que ya me voy quede con Blaise para comer.

Levante una ceja sugerente recibiendo un almohadazo como respuesta. Reí

-ya está bien vete y déjame…espera que horas son ya

-las once y media- respondió Astoria mientras me quitaba el libro

-por todos los demonios yo me tengo que ir también-dije no se ni como pero ya iba por la puerta. –te veo luego.

:::

Una semana pasó y así sin más la tercera prueba estaba aquí así como los exámenes había estudiado lo necesario, mi objetivo primordial era ayudar a Harry y al parecer lo estábamos haciendo bien para la noche anterior a la tercera prueba Harry había logrado batirse y desarmar a Ron y Julián, mientras maya y Julieth le daban instrucciones y Hermione y yo leíamos nuestros apuntes de historia de la magia para el examen que se llevaría a cabo la mañana siguiente antes de la tercera prueba.

-bien creo que estamos listos-dijo Julián después de haber recogido su varita. –deberíamos irnos a dormir mañana será un largo día.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, Hermione arreglo la sala mientras yo guardaba los apuntes en mi mochila. Los seis salimos caminando lentamente Harry tomo mi mano en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-dulces sueños chicos, que descanse- se despidió Maya cuando llegamos al pasillo que conducía a la torre de Ravenclaw y desapareció por él.

-bien yo bajo aquí chicos, buenas noches-dije cuando fue mi turno de despedirme, los chicos me sonrieron y se alejaron dándonos espacio, espacio que Harry y yo aprovechamos muy bien, después de un beso que nos dejó sin aliento a los dos nos despedimos con un suave *te quiero*.

…

-no recordaba el nombre de los duendes que iniciaron la revolución así que me invente algunos- dijo Ron con descaro mientras regresábamos del último examen.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí iba a decir algo pero la sorpresa de ver a mi madre sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor me hizo olvidarlo.

-¿mamá que haces aquí?- pregunto Julieth, como siempre directo al grano.

-hola mis niños-saludo mamá y luego respondió a la pregunta de Julieth- Dumbledore considero que Molly y yo podíamos subirle el ánimo a Harry antes de la prueba- fue hasta ese momento que me fije en la señora Weasley que sonreía con amabilidad y en Bill el hermano mayor de Ron conversando animadamente con Dylan.

La señora Weasley saludo a Julián Maya y Hermione con una sonrisa, abrazo a Ron y a Julieth y justo cuando iba a girarse para saludarme la sonrisa se le borro de la cara y soltó un seco hola.

Harry que había sido el único que se percató del detalle, se acercó.

-no creerá las cosas que escribe Skeeter, ¿verdad señora Weasley?

-porque nada de lo que dicen es verdad, yo quiero mucho a Harry señora Weasley nunca le haría daño.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pelirroja mayor y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de nuevo.

-por supuesto que no queridos.

Y el tema quedo ahí, por suerte mi madre que en ese momento saludaba a mis hermanos no se había enterado de nada, me senté junto a Dylan que paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-te extrañe fotocopia-me dijo, yo sonreí.

-yo también grandote, ¿cómo sigues de la paliza que te dio el italiano?

-mejor

-espero y hayas aprendido la lección- dije intentando sonar severa.

-nah la chica valió la pena

Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a cenar como los demás, pasamos un rato agradable ya que los gemelos Weasley y las gemelas se nos unieron junto con Ginny.

Para cuando Dumbledore mando a los campeones al campo de Quidditch yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, Harry se paró y nos dio una mirada nerviosa aunque a decir verdad esta vez se miraba tranquilo.

Siguiendo un impulso me pare y lo alcance antes de que cruzara las puertas del Gran comedor, no le dije nada solo rodé su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese. El, aunque confundido, me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Rompí el beso y recargue mi frente en la del aun con los ojos cerrados.

-te quiero y sé que lo harás de maravilla-dije al fin abriendo mis ojos

Él me sonreía, solté mi agarre de su cuello, y él se alejó. Regrese a la mesa caminando despacio.

-tengo miedo- dije sentándome.

-es comprensible linda, pero todo va a estar bien – me consoló mi madre tomando mi mano, asentí sin convencerme.

Cuando el momento al fin llego y el director nos dio carta blanca para salir en los terrenos ya se escondía el sol, me hubiese resultado lindo de no ser porque tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mi mamá que me conoce como la palma de su mano se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano apretándola fuerte, le sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto y juntas subimos las escaleras hacia una de las tribunas, los chicos venían detrás hablando animadamente, pero se callaron en cuanto llegamos a nuestros asientos y vimos, por primera vez, lo que le esperaba a los campeones.

El vasto laberinto se extendía en lo que hace tan solo unos meses era el estadio de Quidditch los grandes y frondosos setos formaban formas imposibles y justo en el centro una refulgente luz brillaba marcando el lugar donde seguramente se encontraba la copa. Los campeones ya estaban parados esperando el momento de entrar.

Las porras no se hacían esperar y para cuando el último estudiante llego al estadio la excitación se respiraba en aire. Dylan había embrujado una pancarta y esta gritaba Potter cada dos minutos.

Yo estaba casi con medio cuerpo fuera de la tribuna intentando no perder detalle de los campeones que en ese momento hablaban con Bagman y los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Moody y Hagrid. La voz amplificada de Ludo Bagman hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco, era hora.

— **¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts!- **Grite mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo, Harry se giró hacia nosotros y sonrió.

**-En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! **

— **¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric!—dijo Bagman—.**

**Tres... dos... uno... Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.**

Grite y seguí aplaudiendo para canalizar de alguna forma mi ansiedad el laberinto se cerró y yo ya no pude ver a ninguno de los dos

-y ahora el señor Krum- grito Bagman y después de que su pitido sonara Víctor ingreso al laberinto, y pasaron otro diez minutos hasta que llegó el turno de Fleur.

-El señor Potter va a la cabeza y parece que la dama fortuna le sonríe porque hasta ahora no ha encontrado un obstáculo, mientras que la señorita Delacour y el señor Diggory se han escapado con gran habilidad de esos escregutos.

-¿alguien ve algo?-dijo Julieth.

-no-respondieron Mamá y la señora Weasley

-cómo sabremos quien llega a la copa antes si no vemos nada-siguió Julieth.

-supongo que simplemente lo sabremos-respondió Dylan encogiéndose de hombros

-¡y el señor Potter logra evadir su primer obstáculo, un Bogart!

Todos aplaudimos mientras las porras de los leones aumentaban, entonces se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Las porras se apagaron mientras veía como los profesores corrían al borde del laberinto

La gente intentaba ver algo pero el laberinto era demasiado alto y esto era imposible.

-Parece que hay un problema con la señorita Delacour- anuncio Bagman y todos vimos con sorpresa como Hagrid y McGonagall cargaba a una inconsciente Fleur fuera del laberinto.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour ha sido descalificada de la competencia démosle un aplauso por favor- se escuchó la voz de Bagman unos minutos después y vi como Fleur era sentada en una banca cerca de las gradas, parecía estar bien.

-y la competencia sigue Magos y Brujas, pero algo parece ir mal porque no puedo ver nada.

Todos nos acercamos al borde al escuchar eso, Bagman que había estado sentado en la parte más alta del campo y con un par de omniculares le hacía gestos a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore que como el parecían no entender nada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto la señora Weasley estirando más el cuello.

Yo la imite y casi me caigo por la repentina visión que nublo mi vista, el dolor de siempre estaba ahí pero ahora en menor medida las imágenes corrían libres y dolorosas por mi cabeza una más horrenda que la otra, era tanto que me tomo toda mi concentración para entenderlo, un cementerio, la copa, un cadáver, un caldero, Harry, Cedric, Sangre, un cementerio, la copa, un cadáver… y así se repetían una a una era como si la visión intentara mostrarse antes de que el dolor la empujara de nuevo a la nada.

Concentre toda mi magia en mantener la visión e intente entenderla, la copa era importante, Harry y Cedric tenían la copa en la mano si ahora lo veía bien los dos parecían haberla encontrado al mismo tiempo, luego una luz y un cementerio, la copa era un traslador! No había duda de eso pero ¿que era ese cementerio? luego de nuevo un cadáver y esta vez con horror pude ver que se trataba de Cedric, sentí una opresión en mi pecho pero no tuve tiempo de lamentarme porque la visión cambio ahora había un caldero burbujeante y un hombrecillo preparando una poción, luego de nuevo una vista del cementerio, Harry amarrado a una lápida con un herida horrible en el brazo y manchado de sangre mientras Lord Voldemort se paraba frente a él.

Regrese a la realidad que era tan caótica como mi visión, mi madre gritaba mi nombre mientras Dylan intentaba hacerme reaccionar.

-La copa es un traslador- dije sin rodeos temblaba violentamente y sentía mucho frio.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto mi madre. –April que fue eso que te paso, gritabas y te retorcías.

-¡Mamá no hay tiempo! La copa es un traslador hay que evitar que Harry la toque.

Intente incorporarme pero de nuevo me ataco el dolor de cabeza, lo recibí gustosa sumergiéndome en otra visión; Ojoloco Moody se reía como desquiciado mientras su cara se derretía. Una ola de pánico pura me invadió mientras parpadeaba para alejar esa cara de mí.

Me incorpore de nuevo, los brazos de Dylan intentaron impedírmelo pero me aparte de el de un manotazo y me incorpore de inmediato mis piernas se tambalearon y esta vez fue mi madre quien me sujeto.

-siéntate por amor a merlín- exclamo, su voz había perdido la calma que la caracterizaba y hasta su rubio cabello generalmente bien atado a un estilizado moño parecía haberse alborotado en el último minuto.

Pero yo no podía perder tiempo sentándome algo muy malo iba a pasar y debía evitarlo.

-debo hablar con Dumbledore es importante- me sorprendió lo firme que salió mi voz, hubiera espera un tembloroso sollozo.

Julián pareció comprenderlo por fin porque se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué viste?- me dijo pálido.

-la copa es un traslador –repetí lo que había dicho antes viéndolo a los ojos y esperando que él lo comprendiera – Harry y Cedric están en peligro.

Varias reacciones se desencadenaron a mí alrededor pero no preste mucha atención porque un destello blanco y cegador había llamado mi atención, la luz provenía del centro del laberinto, la náusea sacudió mi estómago, era demasiado tarde.

Hola de nuevo yo y mis locuras xD espero que les guste, lo deje largo porque no actualizo seguido y la verdad no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar pero mientras tanto pueden visitar mi blog .com ahí hay fotos biografías y significados :D gracias por leerme chicas las quiero.

Xoxo

Charlie


	38. Regresos

_Hola les recuerdo entrar a mi blog que está en mi perfil si quieren ver fotos y biografías así como datos curiosos sobre esta historia._

_Háganme feliz con un comentario son gratis y me suben el ánimo._

_Los quiero_

_Besos_

_Charlie_

…

-No- Grite y me sacudí para zafarme de Dylan que intentaba que me calmara junto con mi madre y la señora Weasley, podía ver a los profesores a bajo intentando solucionar el problema de Bagman sin siquiera percatarse de que Harry y Cedric ya no estaban en el laberinto.

-Mamá escucha- dije intentando sonar convincente – algo malo pasa, lo vi en una visión, no importa lo que me suceda, Harry y Cedric están en peligro.

Todos me miraron pálidos y aprovechando que Dylan había disminuido su agarre en mí me levante aun con paso inseguro.

-necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo.

Mi madre aun parecía en shock pero pareció reaccionar en cuanto vio mis intenciones de bajar, tomo mi brazo y me ayudo aun en silencio, podía sentir su mano fría sobre mi piel, esto me daba valor, sabía que tenía que calmarme, si no, no sería para nada útil en estos momentos. Di dos profundas respiraciones antes de que llegáramos al pequeño pedazo de césped frente al improvisado laberinto.

-profesor Dumbledore- dije en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

Él se giró y me vio con una expresión de sorpresa que cambio a preocupación. -¿Qué sucede Christina?

Es raro los detalles que tu cerebro procesa en un momento como ese, ya que una pequeña parte de mi registro el hecho de que Dumbledore me llamaba por mi tercer nombre, rápidamente deje este pensamiento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

-La copa es un traslador, Harry y Cedric ya no están en el castillo- la profesora McGonagall jadeo, junto con mis hermanos y los Weasley quienes también había bajado al campo.

-¿Adónde los llevo el traslador?- pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad y mi corazón se saltó dos latidos al ver que él me creía, así sin más.

-no lo sé con claridad, puedo ver un cementerio y en un viejo pueblo al sur – dije recordando que ahí aún no estaba tan oscuro como aquí.

-no podemos hacer nada sin una dirección exacta. – Dijo Dumbledore no era un reproche ni nada por el etilo, solo la puntuación de un hecho, yo lo sabía.

-Están en grave peligro señor -trague saliva no podía creerlo aun- El que no debe ser nombrado está ahí.

Un escalofrió comunal recorrió a los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-eso es imposible- jadeo mi madre. –Dumbledore ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?

-lo que nos temíamos mí querida Margaret- respondió el anciano.

-por favor profesor tiene que hacer algo- dije completamente desesperada ante la aparente serenidad del anciano. – Mire – dije derribando las defensas que impedían que alguien usara la legeremancia conmigo.

Dumbledore pareció entender a lo que me refería al instante y sentí como se filtraba en mi mente y veía a través de mis ojos, yo por otra parte intentaba mantenerme tranquila las ganas de salir yo misma en busca de Harry me estaban carcomiendo y es que la sola idea de que lo que vi podía estar pasando ya me llenaba de miedo.

-Esto es más serio de lo que creí- murmuro Dumbledore parpadeando y yo volví a colocar mis defensas mentales.

-Profesor- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a mis espaldas, y me gire para encontrarme con el profesor Snape.

Dumbledore lo miro como hace solo segundos me había visto a mí y lo entendí en seguida. Ellos estaban comunicándose mentalmente, había algo que no quería que escucháramos lo cual no era buena señal.

-Bien mantengan a los alumnos en sus asientos y tranquilos- dijo el profesor Dumbledore aun con aire pensativo – Minerva, Hagrid por favor saquen al señor Krum del laberinto.

Se giró y camino hacia la tribuna en la que se encontraba ludo Bagman, yo lo mire indignada

-¿es que no hará nada?

-April – me reprendió mi madre, pero el profesor Dumbledore parecía no haberme oído, todos me miraban como pidiendo una explicación ya que las últimas conversaciones se habían llevado a cabo mentalmente, lo cual me recordó.

Gire mi cabeza para ver al profesor Snape quien un paso alejado miraba el lugar por donde Dumbledore había subido con cara de contrariedad.

Yo simplemente no entendía la actitud del directo, acaba de darle información importan, por Merlín, Cedric moriría y el simplemente se iba a sentar ahí a dejar que las cosas pasaran.

-¡por favor ruego a todos los alumnos que permanezcan sentados, ha habido un pequeño contratiempo¡ - grito la potente voz de Ludo Bagman y varios rostros empezaron a asomarse para ver qué pasaba, algunos se sorprendían al vernos parados ahí otros cuchichiaban entre ellos.

-no lo soporto- exploto Dylan en ese instante – alguien podría decirme que pasa.

Sabía que por alguien se refería a mí, ya que la vista de todos estaba fija en justamente en mí

-El torneo, la candidatura de Harry todo fue un plan para traer a quien tu sabes de regreso, claro el sueño- dije comprendiéndolo de pronto- El planeaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y el torneo fue una excusa para llevar a cabo su plan, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

-April habla claro- me reprendió mi madre que como los demás quería saber más.

-Miren desde el verano han estado pasando cosas raras a las que nadie le ha puesto la debida atención, empezando por la desaparición de Berta la mujer del ministerio- tome aire, hablar me estaba calmando los nervios pero no podía evitar girarme a cada rato en busca de alguna señal de movimiento. -Al parecer Quien-ustedes-saben estuvo planeando regresar todo este año la visión de Harry por la que lo criticaban en el periódico, fue justamente sobre eso, el escucho como Quien-ustedes-saben planeaba su asesinato durante el torneo y hace tan solo unos minutos yo vi como la copa lo trasladaba al lugar donde Quien-ustedes-saben lo espera.

Tome aire después de hablar tanto realmente me estaba hartando de lo largo que sonaba "Quien-ustedes-saben"

-eso es imposible, porque si de verdad fuera a pasar quiere decir que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no estaba muerto sino que…

-simplemente esperando el momento adecuado, si Dylan nos engañó a todos y si no hacemos nada en este momento – dije desesperada de nuevo ya que el profesor Dumbledore ahora discutía con Bagman con una tranquilidad que me puso de los nervios.

Los minutos pasaban y todos parecían demasiado shockeados ante lo que acababa de decirles, mientras yo empezaba a perder los estribos, mientras el dolor de cabeza punzaba en mi cabeza pero tenía miedo de mirar lo que pudiera mostrarme.

-April siéntate por favor, estas pálida- pero no pude protestar porque una luz apareció cerca de las gradas, corrí pero varias personas se me adelantaron incluidos los profesores y los alumnos más cercanos. Mi mamá intento detenerme pero a base de empujones logre llegar hasta donde estaba Harry con el cadáver de Cedric en brazos.

-no- dije en un susurro incapaz de levantar la voz, la cara de Cedric llena de tierra y con una horrorosa expresión de miedo había sido como un chorro de agua fría a mi espina y me había detenido de pronto.

El shock pasó y lo que parecía haber quedado en cámara lenta volvió a ponerse en marcha a una velocidad vertiginosa, los gritos de Harry de que Voldemort había matado a Cedric dejaron a toda la concurrencia boquiabierta y yo no pude hacer más que girarme hacia el anciano director que intentaba alejar a Harry del cadáver.

Una ira corrosiva se estaba formando en mi pecho, porque Merlín! Todo eso se pudo haber evitado si el profesor Dumbledore hubiera escuchado mis palabras.

Camine por entre la multitud separándome de mi familia, una mano grande se cerró con demasiada fuerza sobre mi hombro, me gire bruscamente y vi al profesor Snape que me miraba con una advertencia en sus negros ojos.

-no diga nada, no es el momento.

Fruncí el ceño ¿cómo sabía que estaba a punto de encarar a Dumbledore?

-no es el momento- dijo con su típica voz plana pero había algo ahí, podía incluso ser una nota de enojo pero quizá y eran imaginaciones mías.

-¿Harry?, ¿Dónde está Harry? – escuche a alguien preguntar y me gire para ver alrededor, Amos Diggory estaba ahora con el cadáver de su hijo mientras los alumnos era retirado y algunos se quedaban para consolar al padre de Cedric.

La señora Weasley, quien era la que había estado preguntando por Harry estaba con Bill cerca de la entrada del laberinto y al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Harry ya que todos miraban en diferentes direcciones con desconcierto.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos y vi claramente la clase de D.C.A.O y al profesor Moody riendo como desquiciado.

-Moody- dije en voz alta varias cabezas se giraron entre ellas la del profesor Dumbledore, quien rápidamente corrió al castillo seguido de McGonagall y Snape.

Viéndome librada del agarre de este último intente ir tras ellos pero mi madree me detuvo.

-vamos a la enfermería no te ves bien.

-no mamá necesito…

-necesitas estar bien, Harry te necesita y no vas a poder ayudarlo si te enfermas.

Tenía toda la razón claro pero no me gusto el tono que uso, los gritos de los señores Diggory perforaban mis oídos haciéndome sentir culpable, así que deje que mi mamá me llevara hacia el castillo, podía escuchar los pasos de los demás que venían tras nosotros.

-¿adónde se habrán llevado a Harry? – escuche a la temblorosa voz de Hermione preguntar.

-seguro está bien- respondió la señora Weasley para intentar tranquilizarla. –Dumbledore fue a buscarlo.

Un ligero temblor sacudió mi cuerpo y mi madre afianzo su agarre en mi sosteniendo casi todo mi peso, se lo agradecí en el alma realmente me sentía débil. Cuando al fin llegamos a la enfermería Harry no estaba ahí como todos pensamos.

-¿dónde está Harry? –pregunto la señora Weasley a la enfermera que al verme se había acercado con una poción revitalizante.

-gracias- dije bajito cuando ella me la dio y me dispuse a darle sorbos mientras la enfermera se giraba hacia la señora Weasley.

-el señor Potter no ha venido aun, pero la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que lo enviaran pronto–

Se giró de nuevo hacia la silla donde me encontraba y me quito el frasco de poción. Pero la señora Weasley y mi mamá seguían bombardeándola con preguntas, las tres mujeres se enfrascaron en una discusión.

Un leve quejido a mi derecha me hizo voltear y me encontré con la Elfina Winky en una camilla, estaba dormida y se removía en sueños, Hermione hizo un movimiento repentino cuando Winky se quejó de nuevo, Julián adivinando sus intenciones paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

Justo en ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron revelando al profesor Dumbledore, Harry y un perro enorme, me levante de la silla de un salto y corrí hacia Harry y lo abrace, el olor a tierra sangre y sudor me envolvió.

-lo lamento- dije en su oído el simplemente me apretó más en el abrazo.

-Harry oh Harry ¿Qué…- pero las palabras de la señora Weasley fueron interrumpidas por el profesor Dumbledore.

-Molly no es el momento Harry necesita descansar – la mano del anciano se colocó en mi hombro y yo me separe de Harry nos dimos una última mirada antes de que la enfermera se lo llevara para que se cambiara de ropa.

-Albus que paso- pregunto mi madre.

-lo que nos temíamos- dijo Dumbledore suspirando y sentí sus ojos clavados en mí, en un intento de ignorar esa mirada me gire hacia el perro que ahora estaba parado junto a mí y acaricie su cabeza, este la elevo más buscando más contacto.

Dumbledore siguió hablando con mi mamá, Bill y la señora Weasley en bajos susurros, explicándoles lo que había pasado.

Dylan que seguía junto a mí me dio un leve codazo reclamando mi atención.

-mira- dijo señalando con la cabeza a una cama contigua donde el Profesor Moody estaba inconsciente.

-Por favor, chicos- dijo Dumbledore de repente reclamando nuestra atención. - Harry necesita descansar, les rogaría que lo dejen tranquilo y no hagan preguntas.

Los seis asentimos.

-bien tengo asuntos que arreglar regresare luego- dijo Dumbledore y salió por la puerta pero antes de que esta se cerrara la enfermera salió de detrás del biombo de la camilla de Harry.

-director, ese perro…

-Oh Pompy me temo que tendrá que quedarse, pero no te preocupes tiene excelentes modales y estoy seguro de que no te traerá problemas.

Y sin decir más cerró la puerta, la enfermera derrotada retiro el biombo dejando a la vista la camilla en la que Harry descansaba ya limpio. Todos nos acercamos despacio, el perro a la cabeza, Harry le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza luego suspiro y nos miró a todos.

-Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa que nunca llego a sus ojos. –solo un poco cansado.

Me mordí el labio, para evitar decir algo de lo que me podía arrepentir, por suerte la enfermera llego para darle una poción para dormir, Harry la bebió con rapidez y en segundos ya estaba profundamente dormido sobre la almohada.

Madre suspiro. –Pobre chico-

La señora Weasley asintió y se secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, yo me senté en una de las sillas de madera junto a la cama de Harry mientras mis hermanas y Hermione me imitaban y mi mamá le quitaba las gafas a Harry y la señora Weasley arreglaba la almohada y la cama para que Harry estuviera más cómodo.

-¿te sientes bien?- dijo Dylan acariciando mi cabeza y despeinándome.

-no- dije sin importarme volver a poner el pelo en su lugar.

-April que fue eso- lo mire, el hecho que usara mi nombre y no un apodo me desconcertó, esto iba enserio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que sucedió allá afuera, tu parecías… mira no sé, solo me dio miedo.

Tome su mano y lo mire a los ojos, los demás parecían enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones en susurros no nos pusieron atención, a diferencia claro del perro que nos miraba de reojo con la cabeza aun apoyada en la mano de Harry.

-a mi también me da miedo Dylan no sabes las cosas que vi, los horrores que él tuvo que pasar –señale con una ligera cabezada hacia la cama de Harry - y me enoja no poder hacer nada al respecto. –Las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos mientras hablaba – me siento horrible.

Él se acercó y paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros y beso mi cabeza.

-no es tu culpa fotocopia, nadie pudo hacer nada.

Yo cerré los ojos y no quise seguir discutiendo, aun cuando el nombre de alguien que sí pudo hacer algo se cruzaba en mi cabeza y en lugar me recosté en su hombro el me abrazo un poco más fuerte y nos quedamos así por unos minutos mientras una traicionera lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Había empezado a caer dormida cuando una estruendo de voces procedentes del pasillo me hizo ponerme en alerta de nuevo, y me di cuenta que era la última en darse cuenta, ya que todos estaban de pie, incluso la enfermera había salido de su despacho.

-¿Por qué gritan así, no habrá pasado nada más? ¿O sí? – pregunto mi madre quien, junto a la señora Weasley estaban mas cerca de la puerta.

-Si siguen así van a despertar a Harry- dijo la señora Weasley dando miradas reprobatorias a la puerta.

Yo que estaba más cerca de la cama del antes mencionado me acerque y en efecto había empezado a removerse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, pareció un poco confundido al principio y luego miro en varias direcciones entornando los ojos.

-aquí tienes- dije pasándole las gafas, él se las coloco después de un suave gracias.

-¿no es esa la voz del ministro?-dije después de escuchar algo parecido a "cero tolerancia!" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si él y la profesora McGonagall discuten- las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe tras las palabras de Bill para revelar a un Fudge muy enojado y a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape que venían tras él.

Di un paso hacia atrás topando con la cama de Harry cuando el ministro se dirigió a nosotros como un huracán preguntando el paradero de Dumbledore, Harry quien se había sentado me dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras ahora eran mi madre y la señora Weasley quienes discutían con el ministro, por suerte Dumbledore entro en la enfermería imponiendo un poco de orden y preguntando por un tal Barty Crouch, un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor me hizo darme cuenta de que no era la única a la que el nombre no le sonaba de nada, mis hermanos tenían la misma cara de desconcierto.

Pero al parecer Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, el profesor Snape e incluso el perro parecían reconocer el nombre porque los cuatro reaccionaron cuando Snape menciono que este había sido atacado por un dementor llevado por el mismo ministro.

La discusión que tenía lugar frente a mi empezó a cobrar sentido en el momento en el que Dumbledore menciono a Lord Voldemort y con un click mi mente relaciono el nombre, era es el nombre que mostro el mapa, era la persona que había sido el cómplice del señor oscuro, y era el hombre que había estado enseñándonos defensa todo el año escolar.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando recordé la cara derretida del profesor Moody. Pero la discusión llego a terrenos peligrosos cuando el ministro empezó a burlarse de la veracidad del testimonio de Harry, el perro soltó un gruñido peligroso mientras los pelos del lomo se le erizaban mientras que yo si hubiera podido estaría haciendo lo mismo, en lugar apreté los puños y le dedique una mirada de odio al ministro.

La voz del ministro tenía una ligera nota de miedo, como la que tiene un niño pequeño al intentar convencerse de que no hay un kelpie bajo su cama, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore seguía firme y a diferencia del ministro parecía ganar altura con cada palabra que decía.

— **¡Mire, he presenciado el retorno de Voldemort! —gritó Harry. Intentó volver a salir de la cama, pero la señora Weasley se lo impidió—. ¡He visto a los mortífagos! ¡Puedo darle los nombres! Lucius Malfoy...**

— **¡Malfoy fue absuelto! —dijo Fudge, visiblemente ofendido—. Es de una familia de raigambre... y entrega donaciones para excelentes causas... **

Así que a eso se resumía todo, en la cantidad de dinero que uno donaba al ministerio, sin importar cuántas vidas habían sido truncadas. Harry seguía gritando nombres pero el ministro negaba con la cabeza demasiado necio como para admitir su propio error, teniendo las pruebas frente a su cara su mismo orgullo le hacía aceptar el camino fácil en lugar del correcto.

La cara de determinación de Dumbledore había amedrentado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos necio que un político con miedo, el aura de poder que emanaba de él era claramente visible mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón Fudge sobre los dementores, pero este seguía terco alegando que era la única medida cuerda mantener a los dementores en Azkaban.

**-… Te lo digo ahora: da los pasos que te aconsejo, y te recordarán, con cartera o sin ella, como uno de los ministros de Magia más grandes y valerosos que hayamos tenido; pero, si no lo haces, ¡la Historia te recordará como el hombre que se hizo a un lado para concederle a**

**Voldemort una segunda oportunidad de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir!**

— **¡Loco! —susurró Fudge, volviendo a retroceder—. ¡Loco...!**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar esto, Harry había hecho un ligero movimiento que pudo interpretarse como un intento de acercarse al ministro, pero la señora Weasley lo mantuvo en su lugar, la enfermera por otro lado miraba incrédula al ministro mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que ver al ministro fijamente con una mezcla de ingenuidad e ira hacia su testarudez, sin embargo la voz del anciano profesor sonó tranquila cuando le indico que ahora tomarían caminos separados mas no bando separados, si bien estas palabras no llevaban ni pizca de amenaza Fudge pareció estremecerse y achicarse más.

—**No puede volver, Dumbledore, no puede...**

**Snape se adelantó, levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubrió el antebrazo y se lo enseñó a Fudge, que retrocedió.**

—**Mire —dijo con brusquedad—. Mire: la Marca Tenebrosa. No está tan clara como lo estuvo hace una hora aproximadamente, cuando era de color negro y me abrasaba, pero aún puede verla…**

Parecía que la noche pintaba para sorpresas ya que la mayoría de los presentes ahogo un grito incluso el perro mostro los dientes, si bien el rumor de que Snape era un mortífago reformado siempre había sido una legenda urbana en la sala común, este tipo de confirmación eran infartantes en todo sentido. Esto fue el cañonazo para que Fudge saliera pitando de ahí no sin antes soltar una o dos amenazas y darle su premio a Harry por haber sido campeón del torneo.

-bien hay mucho que hacer, Molly, Margaret ¿me equivoco al pensar que cuento con su ayuda y la de Arthur y Andrew?- Dijo Dumbledore

-por supuesto que no Albus- respondió la señora Weasley.

-para lo que necesites- dijo mi madre asintiendo con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de la señora Weasley.

-magnifico, los dos serian de mucha ayuda dadas sus posiciones en el ministerio, le enviare un mensaje ahora mismo.

-yo lo hare- dijo Bill acercándose. – ahora mismo salgo para el ministerio.

-muy bien, cuéntales todo y que sean discretos, no quiero que el ministro se entere.

-déjelo a mi cuenta. –respondió Bill, se despidió de su madre y salió por la puerta apresuradamente.

Siguió dando instrucciones, mientras yo me acercaba más a la cama de Harry y me sentaba junto a él, tomando su mano y un sentimiento extraño se formaba en mi estómago, ¿era aquí en esta sala donde se estaba formando la resistencia?, ¿era así como empezaba la guerra?

Mis pensamientos se volatilizaron cuando el perro se transformó en Sirius Black y di un brinco en la cama. Mientras mi madre y la señora Weasley era tranquilizadas ante la presencia de quienes ellas pensaban era un asesino despiadado, yo que nunca había visto al padrino de Harry en su forma animaga le di una mirada a Harry quien me devolvió una media sonrisa y apretó mi mano, ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento del perro.

-Bien, ahora los dos juegan para el mismo bando, no pido que sean amigos, no, por ahora que conformare con un simple apretón de manos. –dijo Dumbledore a Snape y Sirius que se miraban como si quisieran matarse ahí mismo a lo muggle, lentamente levantaron los brazos y se estrecharon la mano en un movimiento rápido para separarse como si fueran a perder la mano si alargaban el contacto.

-bien me conformo por ahora- añadió Dumbledore con desesperación viendo como Sirius se limpiaba la mano en la chaqueta con descaro cual niño pequeño y Snape aunque con mas disimulo hacia lo mismo en su túnica. –alerten a cuantos puedan de lo sucedió, Sirius escóndete con Remus yo iré a buscarte ahí después

—**Pero... —protestó Harry.**

—**No tardaremos en vernos, Harry —aseguró Sirius, volviéndose hacia él—. Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda, ¿comprendes?**

—**Claro. Claro que comprendo.**

Sirius apretó su mano en un gesto paternal y luego se giró hacia a mí.

-te lo dejo, lo quiero en una sola pieza cuando vuelva y sin ninguna sorpresita he aun no quiero ser tío/abuelo –dijo guiñándome un ojo y convirtiéndose en perro de nuevo, algo parecido a una risa y un ladrido salió de su boca mientras salía de la habitación dejándonos a mí y a Harry más rojos que un tomate, asombroso como conservaba el humor en un momento como este.

Por suerte Dumbledore nos salvó de las miradas de los presentes ya que envió a Snape a una misión con vagas instrucciones que el profesor pareció entender a la perfección y después el mismo salió por donde Snape y sirius lo habían hecho dejándonos las últimas instrucciones.

-termínate la poción Harry- dijo mi madre pasándola la botella que aun tenia medio contenido.

Este obedeció y con una última mirada somnolienta callo dormido de nuevo, esta vez fui yo la que le quito las gafas y las metí en la bolsa de mi túnica antes de bajar de la cama y volver a sentarme en una de las sillas. Dylan quien había estado callado hasta el momento tomo aire y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba desde que Dumbledore salió.

-yo también me voy, avísame cualquier cosa- dijo abrazando a mamá y besando en la cabeza a mis hermanas y a mí.

Yo me quede en la silla por un momento pero realmente estaba empezando a agarrotarme después de 30 minutos me levante y camine hacia la ventana, Hermione se me acerco y se recostó del otro lado de la ventana.

-parece que hasta aquí llego la paz- dijo después de un momento.

-bien si a lo que hemos estado viviendo se le puede llamar paz, creo que si.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-supongo que tienes un punto, a lo que me refiero es que de ahora en adelante ya no es una simple aventura, hay un sentimiento de compromiso ahora, no es solo por nosotros es por el mundo entero. ¿No crees?

Entendía a la perfección lo que Hermione intentaba decirme, anterior mente aunque la escuela estuviera bajo amenaza pero siempre tendríamos nuestras casas y un mundo afuera de las paredes del castillo que nos ofrecía una aparente seguridad, pero ahora ya no solo se trataba de Hogwarts era el mundo entero el que peligraba.

-te entiendo a la perfección Hermione- dije en voz baja

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo por la venta, un diminuto escarabajo caminaba haciendo pequeños sonidos sobre el cristal, me detuve a mirarlo.

-oye Hermione, no te parece raro ese escarabajo- dije señalándolo y acercándome más a la ventana ella me imito y las dos nos quedamos viéndolo por un rato, a mí se me hacía extremadamente familiar, de repente Hermione se dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Atrápalo- me urgió, yo aún sorprendida por su repentina acción tome al escarabajo entre mis manos, este luchaba fieramente por salir mientras Hermione convocaba un pequeño frasco.

-mételo aquí vamos-

Le hice caso y deje el escarabajo dentro, Hermione cerró la tapa con agujeros antes de que este pudiera escapar.

-me lo explicas- le dije levantando una ceja.

-recuerdas que te dije que había descubierto como era que Skeeter se podía escurrir sin que nadie la viera- asentí entonces ella agito el frasco frente a mi golpeando al escarabajo en las paredes de cristal.

-eso- dije señalando el frasco ella asintió- ahora lo recuerdo, ella estaba en la estatua el día que escuchamos lo de Hagrid y en la ventana cuando Harry tuvo aquel sueño-

-exacto y cabe perfectamente en la mano de alguien – dijo triunfante luego se colocó el frasco a la altura de la cara. –es irrompible así que nada de trampas ya hablaremos luego.

Negué con la cabeza y ella se guardó el frasco.

-por lo menos es una cosa menos de la que nos tenemos que preocupar.

…

El tren partió y no puedo decir que estaba triste de dejar Hogwarts realmente me ponía de los nervios seguir en el castillo, después de la ceremonia en memoria de Cedric todos los alumnos al completo parecía haber sido atacado por dementores ni siquiera mis compañeros de casa tenían ganas de bromear, Harry había estado callado y verdaderamente nadie lo culpaba después de que Dumbledore mencionara que Cedric había sido asesinado por Lord Voldemort y que Harry había estado presente, los cuchicheos dejaron de ser discretos transformándose en conversaciones a viva voz.

El viaje en tren no fue tranquilo las personas se paraban en nuestro compartimiento y miraban hacia dentro.

-si- le decía una chica de Ravenclaw a uno de Hufflepuff – dicen que no hizo nada para ayudarlo, es más disque lo uso para distracción mientras el escapaba.

Ron que era el que iba más cerca de la puerta la cerró con demasiada fuerza, todos intentamos no girar la mirada hacia Harry que aun iba con la cara pegada al cristal aunque sus puños se habían apretado en puños.

El silencio hacia kilómetros que se había vuelto incómodo.

-Hermione logro descubrir a Rita Skeeter, por cierto. – mire a Julián agradecida por romper el silencio.

-nah no fue gran cosa- respondió Hermione aunque sabía que se moría por explicar como lo había hecho.

-dinos como lo lograste- dijo Harry pude notar por su voz de que se alegraba de tener una conversación que no conllevara los eventos de la última semana.

-bueno realmente no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes- Hermione saco el frasco en que había metido al escarabajo Skeeter, quien aún se golpeaba contra los cristales. – es una animaga no registrada es así como se ha estado enterando de todo sin que nadie la vea.

Julieth le quito el frasco de las manos a Hermione y lo observo de cerca. – ¿y qué haremos con ella? – dijo sin apartar los ojos del frasco y enseguida lo agito haciendo que el escarabajo hiciera un peculiar sonido al pegar contra el cristal.

-bueno- dijo Hermione, mientras Julián le quitaba el frasco a Julieth y le daba una mirada ceñuda. – hable con ella no tendrá que escribir nada por un año al menos que quiera que su pequeño secretito llegue a oídos del ministerio. –tomo el frasco de las manso de Julián y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso. –a soltare al llegar a Londres.

Después de eso el ambiente mejoro considerablemente tanto que los chicos se pusieron a jugar snap explosivo mientras nosotras planeábamos como hacer enojar a Skeeter antes de que llegáramos a Londres.

El paisaje afuera empezó a oscurecer y los suburbios que rodeaban la ciudad remplazaron a las praderas nos quitamos los uniformes no sin cierta nostalgia.

Cuando el Tren se paró en la estación tirando volutas de vapor salimos del compartimiento todos juntos, arrastrando los baúles salimos del tren, al bajar busque con la mirada a mi madre y me sorprendió encontrarme con Dylan que se recostaba casualmente en una de las paredes.

Sacudí mi mano en el aire para que el comprendiera que lo había visto y me gire para despedirme de Ron Hermione y Harry, pero me encontré con que este último no había bajado aun del tren.

-Adiós Ron, feliz verano- dije sonriéndole y dándole un ligero abrazo, y mientras hacía lo mismo con Hermione vi como Harry salía del tren seguido de Fres y George que tapidamente fueron a despedirse de Penny y Lucy y se acercaron a su madre.

Rápidamente me acerque a Harry los demás me siguieron, después de rodearlo tome su mano mientras Ron ponía una mano en su hombro.

-nos veremos pronto- dijo Ron sacudiéndolo un poco y él sonrió.

-hasta luego Harry- dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-aguante, tío- le dijo Julián estrechándole la mano sacándole una risita.

-cuidado eh cuñadito que te quiero en una sola pieza, ¿está claro? – dijo Julieth abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla también.

-ok no prometo nada pero voy a intentarlo- respondió mientras maya lo abrazaba también. –Gracias chicos- dijo suspirando y dándonos una mirada de gratitud.

-no hay porque Harry – dijo Hermione y dándonos espacio, se alejaron.

Harry me miro –estoy bien- dijo al ver mi expresión

Lo abrace y el correspondió al abrazo podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello.

-vamos a sacarte de ahí lo más pronto posible- dije mientras rompía el abrazo. –Lo prometo- le di un beso tierno algo suave, de despedida.

Sin decir más nos separamos y cada uno tomo su camino.

-¿Qué ya no hay más novios por besar?- dijo Dylan cuando llegamos a su lado ganándose una colleja de parte de Julieth. –solo era una pregunta, vámonos a que mamá ha de estar que se muere.

-¿Por qué no vinieron ellos?

-están ocupados, ya se los explicaran cuando lleguemos ahora rápido que creo que estacione en doble fila- nos encaminamos a la barrera que dividía el mundo muggle del mío, le di una rápida mirada a la roja locomotora que aun sacaba humo y sentí un piquetazo de nostalgia, algo era seguro, Hogwarts y el mundo mágico ya no serian iguales.


	39. Vacaciones estresantes

Hola mis querido lectores, lamento la tardanza y como premio les dejo doble capitulo, 20! Paginas solo para ustedes :D

Besos y no se olviden de visitar el blog que encontraran en mi perfil.

Charlie

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Resulto que Dylan si se había parqueado en doble fila y se encontró con una multa en cuanto llegamos al coche de papá.

-Joder me mata- dijo sin arrepentimiento en la voz y arranco la multa del parabrisas para luego meterse al auto y abrir el baúl.

Me subí al asiento de delante mientras el metía nuestro equipaje y regresaba al coche donde los seis ya estábamos acomodados y nos pusimos en marcha a casa lo cual conllevaba otro viaje de dos horas.

-pon los 40 magistrales si- dijo Julieth. Dylan le dio un golpe con la varita al radio eh inmediatamente empezó a sonar "i wanna Rock" de las Weird Sisters.

Julián que iba en el último asiento con las gemelas se acostó en el hombro de Lucy y empezó a roncar en poco tiempo todos buscaron su forma de distraerse mientras yo en el asiento de delante miraba por la ventana al bullicioso Londres que empezaba a quedar atrás gracias a la velocidad que llevaba Dylan.

Cuando finalmente aparcamos frente a la casa en Appleby prácticamente salte del auto y corrí dentro llevándome una gran sorpresa, la casa que nunca había cambiado en mis 14 años ahora estaba casi vacía, los jarrones y pinturas que mi mamá coleccionaba no se encontraban en sus mesas habituales y las mesas estaban cubiertas por mantas blancas, camine hacia la sala donde el mismo panorama me recibió.

Mis hermanos que había entrado detrás de mí se quedaron paralizados al igual que yo.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dijo Dylan con sarcasmo.

Mi madre que en ese momento venia bajando la escalera seguida de Anni reparo en nuestra presencia y bajo apresuradamente.

-mis niños al fin en casa- dijo abrazándonos.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?

-Nos mudamos, es algo temporal- añadió al ver nuestras caras- pero dado los últimos acontecimientos debemos estar en Londres.

-¿te refieres al regreso de…- empecé pero me corto con cara de espanto.

-no lo menciones mejor pónganse a empacar por favor, solo la ropa necesaria, objetos personales y sus cosas del colegio, rápido vamos.

Después de decir esto se fue hacia el estudio de papá, después de mirarnos desconcertados todos no dirigimos a nuestra habitación, mi baúl ya estaba ahí así que, en lugar de desempacar solo empecé a meter ropa en él, cuando casi había terminado, mamá entro en mi habitación como un huracán.

-Sophie acompaña a Dylan al pueblo quieres – dijo recogiendo un par de calcetas que se me había caído.

-claro má- dije y Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la sala donde Dylan me esperaba. -¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-a dejar una caja de donaciones a la iglesia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿quieres caminar? Bien, bien- dijo al ver mi cara.

De regreso al auto y con la caja de víveres en el baúl nos pusimos a escuchar música.

-entonces, como se siente ser el as bajo la manga del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra- dije casualmente pero una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Dylan en cuanto termine de hablar.

-es la sensación más maravillosa, puedes creerlo en un año tan solo, todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido-

-hey no me vengas con miedos si

-¿yo? ¿Miedo?, me ofendes, ¡imagínate mi éxito con las chicas de ahora en adelante!

-hay me reiré tanto en tu boda, ¿ya te lo había comentado?

-no, no hermanita nunca me voy a casar.

-ja, no escupas al cielo o te vas a mojar

-bien hagámoslo interesante, si yo me caso algún día tu podrás elegir el objeto que quieras y yo te lo comprare.

-¿una escoba de carreras? – pregunte esperanzada el me miro extrañado.

-está bien, una escoba de carreras de última generación es más será especialmente hecha para ti.

-¿caoba, ramitas de la cola pintadas en añil, aplicaciones en plata y un diamante que le cuelgue de la punta?

-lo que tú quieras, incluso acelerara de 0 a 300 km en un segundo

-trato hecho, no puedo esperar a tener mi escoba. – rodo los ojos y sonrió socarronamente demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

En poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudad donde la pequeña iglesia de estilo gótico se alzaba algo alejada del centro, cuando Dylan parqueo frente a ella, las miradas de los feligreses que cultivaban su vida social afuera se posó en nosotros, era algo común que los habitantes del pueblo se sintieran curiosos por los raros hijos del poco social matrimonio Mounthbatten así que seguimos nuestro camino hacia dentro del templo sin prestarles mucha atención.

Cuando el padre nos vio sonrió y se adelantó para ayudar a Dylan que traía la caja y caminaba unos pasos adelante, el sacerdote era un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto amable que nos saludó con voz profunda.

-Buenos tardes, niños que dicha ver que han regresado de la escuela.

-Buenos tardes padre Dawson- salude devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh pero si esta es la pequeña April ¿no es cierto? Me alegra verte mejor- dijo dándome una mirada inquisitiva yo solo asentí.

-Aquí están los víveres que mi madre prometió – intervino Dylan, el sabia lo mal que la pasaba cuando alguien sacaba el tema de mi estado de salud.

-Gracias hijo puedes dejarla ahí no te preocupes- dijo señalando a uno de los costados de la iglesia. –es una alegría verlos por aquí, espero verlos de nuevo pronto.

Nos despedimos del padre Dawson y regresamos al auto cuando el sol había empezado a ponerse en el horizonte pintando de naranja las lapidas grises del pequeño cementerio que acompañaba la iglesia, me quede un rato viendo este extraño espectáculo natural por la ventana del auto hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

-oye, por cierto ¿tú sabes a dónde vamos?-pregunte cuando ya estábamos cerca de casa

-no puedo decirte, me hicieron jurar.

-¿jurar? – levante una ceja ¿que era tan importante que lo habían hecho jurar?

-si jurar, y mira lo sabrás hoy por la noche si, así que no comas ansias.

-Pfff cobarde.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mamá estaba igual que cuando nos fuimos, la casa estaba completamente empacada por así decirlo y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas.

-que bien que llegaron- dijo mamá que ya estaba con los chicos en la sala. - ¿guardaste el auto? – Dylan asintió –bien, Julieth tú vas con Lucy, Julián tú con Dylan, Maya con Penny y tu Sophie con migo deben aparecerse en los baños de la estación de King's Cross cuando les de la señal. – las gemelas y Dylan asintieron. –Bien a la cuenta de tres – Maya y Julieth tomaron de a mano a las gemelas, mientras Dylan ponía su mano en el hombro de Julián. –uno… dos me esperan ahí y tres.

Con un sonoro ¡plop! los seis desaparecieron.

-ahora nosotras, vamos afuera al jardín- obedecí a mamá cada vez más confundida. Una vez afuera dio un último vistazo a la casa y con un suspiro alzo la varita y empezó a murmura distintos hechizos, podía ver como una delgada capa de magia se derramaba por sobre la casa.

-Mamá ¿y Anni?- dije notando de repente la ausencia de la que había sido mi nana durante toda mi vida.

-se fue con su familia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Renuncio? ¿Se fue sin despedirse?-dije dolida

-Si renuncio y sabes que no le gustan las despedidas, el por qué lo sabrás hoy por la noche ahora toma mi brazo.

No opuse resistencia y tome su brazo mientras le daba una última mirada a mi casa sintiendo el horrible presentimiento de que quizá fuera la última vez que la vería, sin avisar una horrible opresión en mi pecho me hizo perder el aliento y mi cuerpo entero era pasado por un pequeño aro de goma transportándonos a mi mamá y a mí por el espacio tiempo, tan fácil como había aparecido, la presión desapareció.

Jadié en busca de aire mientras sentía un ardor en mi garganta que me obligo a toser.

-lo siento Sophie, respira, respira todo está bien- escuche a mi madre decir mientras caminábamos fuera de lo que supuse era el baño de la estación de trenes.

Cuando al fin pude estabilizar mi respiración, y encontramos a los chicos salimos de la estación mientras mamá nos apuraba, ya que mientras que en casa la tarde aún no caía aquí en la ciudad la noche estaba empezando a hacer su entrada triunfal y eso aumentaba el miedo de Mamá, después de veinte minutos llegamos a un vecindario que no era para nada bonito.

-¿Mamá que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Lucy en un susurro cuando nos detuvimos en lo que pretendía ser una plaza para que jugaran los niños pero no era más que un pedazo de césped seco.

-apresúrense- dijo mamá sin responder a lucy y repartiéndonos unos papelitos- lean esto y memorícenlo, tienen un minuto.

Los seis miramos el papel con curiosidad donde solo se podía leer una frase.

"Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place; Londres, Inglaterra "

-bien si ya lo tienen, síganme- dijo mamá después de un minuto y al terminar sus palabras el papel se volvió cenizas entre mis dedos, mire alrededor y me encontré con que a todos les había pasado lo mismo, aun desconcertados seguimos a mamá que se paró frente a una serie de edificios para ser más concreta entre el número 11 y 13.

-piensen en lo que acaban de leer- dijo antes de que alguno de nosotros interrumpiéramos, repetí la frase en mi mente e inmediatamente apareció una casa entre el número 11 y 13 con un brillante 12 de metal en la puerta.

-apresurémonos a entrar- mamá ya está subiendo las escalera y tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano – al entrar no hagan ruido por favor.

Y sin más abrió la puerta revelando un vestíbulo sombrío iluminado apenas por unas sucias lámparas de gas, mi desconcierto iba en aumento y más cuando vi aparecer a la señora Weasley por una puerta al fondo.

-la reunión empezó, baja que yo los llevo- dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre que asintió.

-hablaremos luego- dijo antes de colarse por la puerta donde la señora Weasley había aparecido, Dylan nos hizo un gesto de despedida y desapareció detrás de mamá.

-síganme queridos, sin hacer ruido por favor- dijo la pelirroja mujer y empezó a caminar hacia unas polvorientas escaleras, los seis caminábamos muy juntos detrás de la señora Weasley mientras la casa se volvía mas sombría a cada paso que dábamos.

-Julián, querido tu compartes habitación con Ron- dijo la señora Weasley una vez en el segundo piso, señalando una puerta a la izquierda- y ustedes chicas comparten habitación con Tonks- dijo refiriéndose a las gemelas señalándoles la puerta a la derecha. –será mejor que se queden en sus habitaciones hasta la cena, yo les avisare no se preocupen- agrego al ver la indecisión, en gran parte de las gemelas de entrar en su habitación, pero como no tenían más remedio ingresaron cada quien a la habitación asignada, yo esperaba que por lo menos Ron estuviera con Julián y pudiera explicarle algo de esta extraña situación.

-los demás sigamos- al llegar a la tercera planta la señora Weasley nos indicó a las tres, que compartiríamos la habitación más grande con Ginny y Hermione.

Una punzada de incomodidad asolo mi vientre al pensar en compartir habitación con la hermanita de Ron que por si fuera poco estaba locamente enamorada de Harry, pero al pensar que Hermione también estaba ahí me hizo calmarme un poco, calma que no duro ya que al entrar la única que nos esperaba adentro era la menuda pelirroja que perdida en sus pensamientos miraba al techo estirada en la cama.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Julieth quien era la única que tenía una amistad con ella, y como no, si era su cuñadita.

-Hola Julieth que bueno verte, verlas- agrego viéndonos a Maya y a mí, aunque se veía tan incómoda como yo, le sonreí sin mucho ánimo y me gire para escuchar por la puerta.

-amm ya se fijaron que hay cuatro camas y nosotras somos cinco- apunto Maya como siempre notando detalles que a Julieth y a mí se nos escapaban.

-yo comparto cama con April no hay problema, tu duerme sola porque con tu complejo de karateka que te da por las noches no quiero amanecer con moretones.- dijo Julieth que había seguido mi ejemplo y pegaba la oreja a la puerta.

Maya rodo los ojos y susurro "infantil" acomodándose en la cama que estaba junto a la de Ginny.

-yo puedo compartir con Hermione – dijo esta última – en realidad no me importa.

-no Gin, no te preocupes nosotras solíamos dormir así cuando éramos más pequeñas y hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ¿cierto Api? - dijo Julieth llamándome por el apodo que me había puesto cuando éramos demasiado chicos como para pronunciar bien nuestros nombres.

-Sí, no te preocupes estamos bien. – asegure sin prestarles mucha atención pegando la oreja en la puerta, estaba segura que podía escuchar a alguien afuera, abrí con sumo cuidado y Salí al pasillo donde Fred y George estaban amontonados en las escaleras alcance a escuchar una reprimenda por parte de Maya antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen?- susurre agachándome junto a ellos.

-intentando averiguar que pasa ahí abajo, ¿te unes?- dijo George tendiéndome lo que parecía ser un tubo color carne.

-Sí, ¿pero qué es eso?- dije señalando el tubito.

-esto bonita, son orejas extensibles, así podemos saber qué es lo que pasa ahí abajo- respondió Fred señalando al pasillo de abajo donde las orejas extensibles había empezado a deslizarse por la puerta. –solo mete el extremo en tu oído.

Lo obedecí y al instante las voces de varias personas llegaron a mi oído como si estuviéramos en la misma sala.

-pero por Merlín como piensas traerlo aquí, y luego ¿Qué? ¡Contarle todo y hacerlo miembro de la orden!

-me temo Sirius que Molly tiene toda la razón, no podemos traerlo aún, es de vital importancia que pasa una temporada con sus tíos.

-¿qué sucede?- susurro Julieth desde la puerta entre abierta.

-parece que Sirius quiere traer a Harry y Dumbledore se opone- susurre mientras escuchaba como una silla era corrida con violencia como si alguien se hubiera levantado enojado.

-¿Qué protección le darán esos muggles si aparecen los mortifagos? Estamos arriesgando más de la cuenta Albus no podemos perderlo.

-lo sé perfectamente y es por eso que estamos aquí, montaremos rondas fuera de su casa y en los lugares que frecuenta nunca estará solo ni desprotegido de eso puedes estar seguro, la protección de Harry es nuestra prioridad y por su propia salud será mejor que pase un tiempo sin presiones.

El silencio invadió la sala, las orejas eran tan precisas que incluso podía escuchar la agitada respiración de sirius y un perezoso crepitar en el fondo en lo quizá era una chimenea.

-Remus es importante que sigas con los licántropos- prosiguió la voz del profesor Dumbledore después de ese silencio- ¿has averiguado si tienen alguna alianza con los mortifagos?

-No aun, me ha sido difícil ganar su confianza pero no tardara mucho

-bien, recuerda que es de vida o muerte saber qué tipo de alianzas está planeando Voldemort.

Hubo una serie de murmullos generales.

-las cosas en el ministerio han empezado a ponerse pesadas- interrumpió una voz de mujer –El cuartel ha tenido mucha actividad en estos días.

-actividades que el ministerio ha estado encubriendo- escuche decir al que reconocí como mi padre. –el profeta no ha informado nada incluso dentro del ministerio no se está haciendo el papeleo correcto para este tipo de ataques.

-El ministro sigue en negación, espero que salga de ese estado antes de que sea demasiado tarde- la voz del profesor se escuchaba ahora pensativa.

¿Qué haremos con los chicos Albus?- escuche a mi madre preguntar

-yo hablare con ellos ahora, mientras tanto hay que empezar con las rondas en casa de Harry, serán de rotación dos veces por día, Señorita Diggle usted será la primera, al llegar ahí repórtese inmediatamente con la señora Arabela Figg ella le explicara el funcionamiento de todo.

-de inmediato salgo para ahí- dijo otra voz de mujer que no logre identificar.

-bien creo que la sesión puede darse por terminada, ahora me gustaría hablar con los jóvenes.

-yo voy por ellos- escuche decir a mi madre y con una rapidez asombrosa enrollamos las orejas y corrimos a nuestras habitaciones intentando hacer el menor ruido.

Minutos después mi madre se asomaba por la puerta pidiéndonos que bajáramos a la cocina, la obedecimos sin preguntar nada y seguimos a los gemelos escaleras abajo donde se nos unieron los demás, se podía escucharse claramente el murmullo de un grupo de personas que abandonaban la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro Ron que al acercarse a Julieth había quedado detrás de mí y además había adquirido la costumbre de creer que yo tenía todas las respuestas.

-Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros- susurre

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un sótano/cocina de aspecto encuevado, una larga mesa de madera adornaba el centro de la estancia apenas iluminada por una vieja chimenea llena de hollín.

En la mesa estaba sentado mi padre, el señor Weasley, Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore. El tercero parecía ofuscado y miraba hacia otro lado, pasee mi mirada rápidamente por la habitación encontrándome con Dylan que estaba junto a una mujer de cabellos color rosa en una esquina y conversaban entre risas mal disimuladas y a mi madre que junto a la señora Weasley movían ollas en lo que parecía una estufa las dos se miraban nerviosas.

-bien chicos sé que han de estar confundidos – empezó el director una vez que nos sentamos en silencio-pero realmente es de suma importancia que no sepan nada de lo que se lleva acabo aquí, su propia seguridad está en la cuerda floja - prosiguió después de darnos una sonrisa que pretendía ser paternal. –esto es la orden del fénix, una organización que hace muchos años fue fundada por su servidor para hacer cara a los tiempos difíciles, la cual está conformada por magos y brujas capacitados.

Le di una mirada a Dylan quien sonreía y levante una ceja en su dirección, él era el último al que me hubiera imaginado en una organización, no porque no estuviera calificado, sino más bien porque él era más de actuar con la situación siempre sin un plan.

-queremos unirnos- escuche decir a los gemelos Weasley con decisión.

-si nosotras también- apoyaban las gemelas con la misma cara de decisión en sus idénticas caras (los cuatro).

-ni locos

-eso ni pensarlo

Dijeron mi madre y la señora Weasley girándose y aproximándose a la mesa.

-no tienen la edad suficiente para hacerlo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sin perder su característica paciencia. –primero tendrían que haber terminado su educación mágica, es uno de los requisitos para ser miembro de la orden.

Los gemelos iban a reclamar pero una mirada fría de la señora Weasley hizo que lo pensaran mejor.

-entenderán que no pueden salir de esta casa, a menos que una miembro de la orden los acompañe, ni tampoco pueden dar mucha información sobre lo que verán o sobre lo que acabo de contarles a nadie, la casa tiene una encantamiento que se los impide pero de todas formas absténganse.

-ninguno de nosotros revelaría nada a nadie sobre este lugar- dijo seriamente Julián.

-lo sé, pero también sé que aprecian mucho a Harry y que cuando él les pida respuestas no dudaran en dárselas, es a eso a lo que refiero- respondió el anciano esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a mí. –bien los dejo para que cenen.

La conversación había terminado dejándonos con más dudas que antes.

-buenas noches- se despidió el ancianos profesor antes de salir por la puerta acompañado de mi madre, Dylan y la chica se sentaron en la mesa, el ambiente de misterio que la sala había tenido hasta hace unos momento se desvaneció como quien explota una burbuja y el señor Weasley empezó a conversar con mi padre.

-ya se acostumbraran- escuche y gire para ver a la mujer de cabello rosa dirigirse a los gemelos – más temprano que tarde habrán terminado el colegio y estarán listos –susurro y les guiño un ojo –mi nombre es Tonks y creo que ustedes son mis compañeras de cuarto.- continuo sin perder la sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia las gemelas.

-tu nombre no es Tonks, ese es tu apellido sobrinita tú te llamas Nymphadora ¿recuerdas?- apunto sirius mirándola con una sonrisita en los labios, no era nada comparado con el hombre que había visto hace apenas semanas, se veía más sano incluso podía jurar que había subido de peso, sus ojos antes, cuencas cetrinas y sin vida, ahora parecían brillar de diversión ante la cara de furia de la mujer llamada Tonks.

-sí, no se me olvida, aunque quisiera- le respondió con la voz contenida –pero preferiría que no lo mencionarás, gracias.

Sirius rio suavemente mientras la señor Weasley ponía platos de sopa frente a nosotros.

Yo aún no tenía el ánimo de hablar, digamos que todo había sido demasiado para mí, esto de la orden del fénix y el secreto me hacía sentir mal pero claro una de las primeras reglas de los Slytherin era: "si la situación se pone difícil, hasta el idiota hasta que averigües como enmendar el problema" era justo lo que estaba haciendo sin explosiones de carácter ni gritos para exigir respuestas, no señor, simplemente un silencio para ordenar mis ideas y sacar el mayor provecho de la situación, apuesto a que Astoria hubiera está orgullosa de mi.

Los días en la ancestral casa de los Black, que era como sirius la llamaba con sarcasmo, era bastante aburrida por suerte Hermione había llegado una semana después porque las cosas en nuestra habitación estaban un poco tensas.

Cualquiera creería que siendo el cuartel de algo tan importante como proponía ser la orden del fénix, el lugar sería un hervidero de acción y noticias, aunque supongo que para aquellos que podían ingresar a las reuniones era mucho más emocionante que para aquellos que teníamos que escuchar a hurtadillas sin contar que el moho y la humedad de la casa había hecho estragos en mi salud y me la pasaba con resfriados y recaídas, pero aun así insistí en seguir como si nada, ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa intentando desviar mi mente del mal presentimiento que se había anidado en mi pecho cuando descubrí la fecha un lunes por la mañana, si mis cuentas no iban mal hacia un año y medio me había llevado al doctor muggle y tal como yo lo esperaba la mejoría que marcaba si vivía o moría nunca había llegado al contrario mi estado empeoraba con cada día que pasaba.

Las cosas con Harry habían empezado a ir mal, podía sentirlo. Una noche incluso, desperté porque una oleada de enojo puro había barrido mi cuerpo y lo supe de inmediato, él había recibido nuestras cartas y no le había satisfecho las respuestas que recibía a sus insistentes preguntas sobre nuestro paradero y cuando lo sacaríamos de ahí.

Dylan había dado la noticia de su ascenso a Cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra y esa noche hubo fiesta en Grimmauld place, mi madre lloraba y papá parecía hinchado de orgullo, aunque cuando él les dijo que no podía aplazar más su mudanza a las afueras de la ciudad donde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamiento los dos mostraron su descontento aunque tuvieron que ceder a fin de cuentas era algo necesario.

-Bien al menos eso si lo publica el periódico- comento mi papá una mañana mientras doblaba su ejemplar del profeta donde Dylan sonreí junto con el entrenador de la sección dándose las manos.

-por supuesto no quieren enfundar el pánico, aunque realmente es mejor tener miedo y ser cauto que mueras por ignorante. –comento sirius llevándose una tostada con mermelada a la boca.

-chicos por favor al terminar me ayudan con el estudio por favor.

Asentimos, el estudio nos llevó más tiempo de lo que esperábamos pero logramos terminar para antes de la merienda, después los miembros de la orden empezaron a hacer su aparición para la reunión de esa noche, los chicos se habían amontonado en las escaleras para escuchar pero yo tenía una carta de cierto pelinegro que responder y me quebraba la cabeza como responder a sus directas preguntas con evasivas.

Me senté en la cama con un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y empecé:

Querido Harry

Lo sé, créeme y no pongas esa cara, yo estoy igual de desesperada por contarte todo pero no puedo, pronto nos veremos por ahora tranquilízate ¿sí?, te conozco Harry Potter y sé que estas planeando escaparte de ahí y déjame decirte que si lo haces yo misma voy a castigarte, no me tientes que me conoces enojada.

La leí una vez y me pareció demasiado amenazante así que tache la última parte y escribí en su lugar.

Déjame decirte que si lo haces yo misma voy a castigarte, no me tientes que me conoces enojada… estamos haciendo lo posible para sacarte de ahí lo prometo. Pronto nos veremos.

Un beso

April M.

Era corta y yo sabía que iba a recibir una recriminación de parte de Harry al respecto pero realmente no le podía decir más, nada de mis actividades diarias estaban desligadas con la orden por lo tanto no podía contarle nada, no es que no lo hubiera intentado, la desesperación que emanaba de sus palabras había terminad por convencerme pero por más que intentaba no podía escribir nada mi mano evitaba el papel o escribía algo completamente diferente a lo que pensaba así que no me quedaba de otra que quedarme callada aunque eso me dejara mal humorada por el resto del día.

Con un suspiro me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana donde Anubis me esperaba pacientemente.

-vuelve pronto- susurre a la lechuza que después de un suave ulular emprendió el vuelo a través de la ventana. Me quede viéndola desaparecer en el horizonte.

Suspire de nuevo envuelta en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me gire para ver quien había entrado y me encontré con Ginny.

-disculpa- dijo con claras intenciones de salir de la habitación.

-no te preocupes yo ya me iba- respondí cruzando la habitación para salir de ahí.

Ella se apartó para dejarme pasar, una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana que yo había dejado abierta elevando una fina capa de polvo que entro directamente en mi nariz haciendo que esta cosquillara y sin poder evitarlo estornude.

-mierda- dije llevando mis manos a la nariz para parar la hemorragia que esto había provocado, la sangre ya había manchado mis manos.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras me veía trastrabillar hasta mi baúl.

-no te preocupes- dije guturalmente mientras batallaba con el candado de mi baúl que casualmente se había trabado.

-deja te ayudo- dijo ella acercándose y abriendo el baúl, manchándose las manos de mi sangre en el proceso.

-gracias- susurre sacando una poción del fondo y tomándola de un solo trago, no sin cierta dificultad, luego me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos, mientras sentía escalofríos y nausea.

-¿estás bien? –escuche la voz preocupada de Ginny, abrí los ojos para verla, se miraba entre incomoda y asustada.

-no te preocupes fue solo un accidente- mi tono de voz fue serio, saque un pañuelo de uno de mis bolsillos y me limpie la cara dejando el pañuelo completamente manchado.

Mire las manos de la pelirroja y con un movimiento de varita limpie el pañuelo y se lo extendí, ella lo tomo sin preguntar nada y se limpió las manos para luego devolvérmelo, lo limpie de nuevo y lo metí en mi bolsillo, sin decir una palabra más, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir para luego recostarme en ella y murmurar.

-¿Por qué frente a ella?

%%%%%%% %%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%% %%%

Los días eran tortuosamente largos en esa horrible casa aunque debo admitir que con la limpieza exhaustiva a la que había sido expuesta había empezado a adquirir un poco de calor hogareño el cual a veces se veía empañado por los gritos de la insoportable Walburga Black.

Las tareas se había visto reducida en lo que a mí respecta ya que el incidente del estornudo había marcado una pauta en cuanto a mis "accidentes", cualquier roce por minúsculo que fuese desencadenaba la más horrible de las hemorragias así que por ahora ayudaba a mi mamá y a la señora Weasley en la cocina, a parte que Sirius había consentido que en sus ausencias fuera yo quien alimentara al hipogrifo que descansaba en el sótano, al principio me pareció tonto que dejaran que alguien con mis problemas cuidara a semejante bestia, pero luego de que me ganara la confianza del animal, era como cuidar de un tierno pececito, en lugar de la bestia mitológica que era, así que realmente no me sentía tan inútil.

Aunque a veces descubría la mirada de cierta pelirroja posada en mí, no quise prestarle mucha importancia y lo atribuí a una reacción comprensible después de haber presenciado uno de mis "accidentes".

Por suerte para mi habíamos captado con las orejas extensibles que sacarían a Harry de la casa de sus tíos a más tardar la semana antes de su cumpleaños lo cual era relativamente pronto, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de mi rostro desde ese día aunque en mi pecho el presentimiento de que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas persistía, últimamente había tenido una especie de inexplicable conexión con Harry, podía sentir sus emociones como si fueran mías pero al mismo tiempo ajenas, así que en base a esto había tomado la costumbre de revisar constantemente su futuro para asegurarme que estaba bien, gracias a al cielo que esta habilidad mía no se había visto muy dañada por el hechizo que el mortífago disfrazado como el profesor Moody había puesto en mi la noche en que las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons habían llegado al colegio y que me había dejado ciega todo el año anterior. Ahora era más común verme sentada en uno de los sofás de la casa con la mirada perdida el futuro actividad que mi mamá prefería a que anduviera vagando por la casa intentando ayudar.

Había visto a Harry escabullirse de casa, pero luego se arrepentía y su futuro cambiaba, en una ocasión vi cómo se veía inmiscuido en una pelea con varios chicos mucho más grandes que él y al final se veía obligado a utilizar magia para no salir tan mal parado, lo que le acarreaba un encarcelamiento en Azkaban de seis meses, podía sentir su ira al ver a los muchacho y que estaba a diez minutos de empezar dicha pelea, pero justo cuando iba a dar la voz de alarma cambio de opinión y su futuro volvió a ser la rutina de siempre.

Su ánimo estaba tan cambiante que este tipo de escenas se repetían constantemente, llevando a resultados tan catastróficos como la ves que lo vi rodeado de mortifagos en el centro de Londres mientras intentaba escapar de la casa de sus tíos, pero inmediatamente el cambiaba de parecer y nada pasaba, incluso había dejado de estar atenta a sus cambiantes decisiones para empezar a averiguar que era esa conexión que sentía con el ahora, fue así como no le preste mucha atención a la visión donde era atacado por dementores en un callejón, volviendo a mi lectura en cuanto mis ojos volvieron al presente, era la tercera vez esa semana que el intentaba iniciar una pelea con su primo en ese callejón y la cuarta desde que lo estaba vigilando que los dementores se veían inmiscuidos, pero como siempre todo volvía a la normalidad en cuestión de minutos, no fue hasta que una fuerte punzada de miedo ajeno atravesó mi pecho que me di cuenta de que el futuro no había cambiado en absoluto porque esta vez los dementores no había sido atraídos por las decisiones de Harry, corrí escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde milagrosamente se encontraba varios miembros de la orden incluyendo a los que creían en mis alarmas sobre el futuro, inmediatamente el cuartel se puso en movimiento y efectivamente Harry había utilizado un encantamiento patronus cerca de la casa de sus tíos y en presencia de su primo.

Mi padre y el señor Weasley salieron pitando para el ministerio intentando arreglar todo el embrollo legal y evitando que le quebraran la varita a Harry quien en ese momento era una mezcla de enojo, confusión, decepción, sorpresa, miedo y todo eso sumado a la ansiedad que yo sentía, estaba acabando con mis nervios, la señora Weasley me preparo un té para calmarme cuando varios vasos capilares había reventado en mi ojo dejándolo completamente rojo.

Ya con el ojo curado por mi mamá y él te haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo la espera no fue tan fea.

Finalmente a eso de la media noche la situación de Harry estaba arreglada dejando como consecuencia una audiencia disciplinaria de la cual Harry tenía muy buenos pronósticos de salir victorioso, según mi padre. Nos mandaron a todos a la cama y mientras Julieth dormía tranquilamente a mi derecha yo no podía pegar un ojo ya que mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos míos y ajenos.

Con sumo cuidado me levante de la cama y Salí al pasillo bajando las escaleras con cuidado, mi objetivo, la cocina, tal vez un vaso de agua calmara mi ansiedad así podía lidiar mejor con la de Harry.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ahí me encontré con sirius que batallaba con una muy enojada Hedwig que le propinaba sendos picotazos.

-¡Hedwig!-la reprendí e inmediatamente cambio su atención a mí, planeo furiosa y temí ser atacada por el ave pero en su lugar dejo caer cuatro cartas a mis pies y planeo amenazadoramente sobre nuestras cabezas.

-que bicho le pico al animal- refunfuño sirius dándole una mala mirada a la lechuza que lanzo un picotazo amenazador.

-a ella no, solo cumple ordenes, al que le pico el bicho de la desesperación fue a Harry- respondí había abierto la carta que iba dirigida a mí y leí rápidamente la única frase escrita en ella.

"**QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA"**

Le lance la que iba dirigida a su persona y al instante bufo. Yo camine para tomar un vaso de agua dejando las otras dos cartas en la mesa, recibiendo un sonido de indignación por parte de Hedwig.

-no las estoy olvidando es solo que no puedo dárselas ahora, son las dos de la mañana, cuando amanezca los hostigas ¿está bien?

Como si en verdad entendiera mis palabras la lechuza emitió un sonido que sonaba a conformidad y voló hacia un estante.

-okay, tienes un talento para los animales- dijo Sirius que miraba a Hedwig y a mi alternativamente.

Sonreí mientras dejaba el vaso en la lava trastos.

-es, solo con las lechuzas, a y Dylan-

Rio y asintió con la cabeza. –al principio dudaba de ti, pero ahora veo que no eres la típica serpiente.

-me alegra que al fin lo notara- dije asintiendo – yo quiero lo mejor para Harry porque lo quiero como no tiene una idea.

Me miro pensativo unos instantes y luego hizo una pregunta que yo misma me venía haciendo desde hace unos días.

-¿pero lo amas?- sorprendente como el ambiente se había vuelto denso de repente.

-tengo miedo- dije en respuesta mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿miedo? ¿A qué?- pregunto confundido y molesto porque mi respuesta no había sido claramente la que él esperaba.

-Estoy enferma y tengo miedo a que Harry llegue a amarme como yo a él, y más cuando a mí no me queda más que un año de vida, si tengo suerte, tengo miedo de herirlo.- gruesas lagrimas había empezado a caer por mis mejillas al fin le había contado a alguien mis verdaderas penas.

-¿entonces porque estas con él? –pregunto con voz dura, no había lastima en su cara y eso me gusto, odiaba la lastima.

-porque aunque no sea como las demás serpientes, sigo siendo egoísta, y lo necesito demasiado, es lo único real en mi vida, con el puedo evitar pensar en lo que me pasa, y sería más doloroso para ambos estar alejados- dije viéndolo a los ojos. –no voy a cometer el error de desperdiciar el poco tiempo que nos queda.

Me miro pensativo, y no sé qué fue lo que su inquisidora mirada logro encontrar porque dejo salir todo el aire y se acercó a mí dejando que su mano reposara sobre mi hombro.

-lo de tu enfermedad es una pena, y créeme que lo siento mucho eres una buena chica, pero deberías decírselo a Harry, él es un hombre fuerte y podrá soportarlo, si lo amas como dices que lo haces vas a confiar en él, juntos las penas son más llevaderas.

-Lo hare Señor Black, gracias- dije asintiendo y note como el nudo en mi estómago se relajaba un poco, incluso note a través del lazo como Harry se iba calmando.

-No me digas así, llámame Sirius, el señor Black era el cascarrabias de mi padre- sonreí ante su comentario, el ambiente en la habitación había cambiado y volvía a estar menos cargado.

-Gracias Sirius- dije enmendando mi error, él sonrió y sintió con la cabeza.

-buenas noches- dijo con una pequeña reverencia y antes de salir de la cocina le lanzo una mala mirada a Hedwig que como Harry se había calmado.

Termine de tomar mi agua pensativa, las palabras de sirius me había dejado un regusto raro, suspire deje el vaso sobre la mesa y me dispuse a subir, ahora que Harry se había calmado quizá y hasta podría dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente de mi conversación con Sirius le escribí a mi abuela ella era la indicada para ayudarme con todo lo que me pasaba; Hedwig acribillo a Ron y Hermione en cuanto los dos aparecieron en la cocina eh hizo falta que entre Dylan y George la metieran en una jaula saliendo ellos picoteados también, afortunadamente no fue necesario que contestáramos con mas mentiras porque la llegada de Harry se había programado para el miércoles siguiente.

-es una suerte, me siento fatal mintiéndole- dijo Hermione la noche anterior a la llegada de mi novio al cuartel, nos habíamos encerrado todos en el cuarto de las chicas.

-dímelo a mi, se siente horrible que el piense que le ocultamos algo- respondí metiéndome una rana de chocolate a la boca con desgana.

-¿y como van las cosas entre ustedes por cierto?- Julieth me miraba inquisidora mente con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ron.

Suspire. – ¿tu como crees que van? si mi ultima carta fue de cinco líneas tres de las cuales eran una amenaza para que no hiciera nada estúpido- conteste de mal humor.

Julián adivinando lo que se avecinaba si seguía con ese mal humor cambio de tema. - ¿Qué creen que es eso que la señora Weasley no quiere que Harry sepa?

-no lo se pero me parece que es la clave de todo esto-apunto Maya también aliviada de no seguir la conversación anterior.

-si es una lata que Dumbledore sepa de mis habilidades, sino ya hubiera averiguado de que se trata – había intentado tener una visión sobre las reuniones de la orden pero seguía golpeándome con una pared de energía que aunque no era dolorosa como la del falso Moody, me dejaba ciega.

-si una completa lata- dijo Julieth.

La noche siguió así hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante sobre saltada, había tenido un sueño muy raro, mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las once, mire a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie, me desperece y me levante de la desecha cama, una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo quizá era eso lo que me había despertado, me acerque y abrí dejando que la lechuza café chocolate entrara en la habitación dejo un sobre en la cama y salió de nuevo por la ventana, me encogí de hombros quizá tenia prisa, Tome la carta y me alegre al ver que era de mi abuela.

Querida Sophie

Me alegra que me escribieras, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para estos asuntos.

Déjame decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, aun no puedo decirte porque, aun es muy pronto y no estas lista.

En cuanto a estas cosas que te pasan son completamente normales a mi tambien me sucedían cuando yo tenía tu edad simplemente tienes que deja que esos sentimientos ajenos fluyan. Prueba la relajación y la meditación te aseguro que te ayudaran mucho, pero de todas formas te envió junto a esta carta una ramita de verbena, la verbena tienes ciertos poderes medicinales que te ayudaran a sentirte mejor solo mantenla cerca de ti, puedes incluso meterla en tu bolsillo si hacia lo decides.

Recuerda querida que puedes escribirme cada vez que necesites algo.

Te quiero mucho, dales un fuerte abrazo a tus hermanos.

Con Amor.

Jaqueline Lemmoine

Leí la carta dos veces sintiéndome mejor cada vez que lo hacia, busque en el sobre y encontré una ramita larga llena de pequeñas flores moradas, tenia un olor muy herbal pero sorprendentemente en cuando sentí el olor, una ola de tranquilidad aplaco la apatía que Harry había estado sintiendo últimamente, esperaba que la verbena lo ayudara a el también.

Me cambie dejando la carta en mi baúl y metiendo la ramita en la bolsa escondida en los pliegues de mi vestido y baje a desayunar.

Hoy mi mamá y la señora Weasley había decidido que paráramos con el trabajo y disfrutáramos de un día libre, así que pasamos la mañana en la biblioteca, Hermione y Maya leyendo una muy concentrada otra no tanto gracias a mi hermano, mientras los demás conversábamos de todo y nada.

Finalmente la tarde llego y junto con los chicos salimos a ver como la guardia especial que iba a ser la encargada de traer a Harry al cuartel se preparaba para salir, me sentía sumamente feliz de que al fin lo trajeran pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo, sabia mejor que nadie lo enojado que él estaba y últimamente había tenido problemas para controlar su mal humor lo que significaba tener que escuchar un par de gritos por su parte.

-Oye Tonks- dije armándome de valor y adelantándome un poco para que solo ella pudiera escucharme. -¿Cuánto crees que tarden?

Ella me sonrió con simpatía y me guiño un ojo. -una hora mas o menos no te preocupes será rápido- Asentí en agradecimiento y deje que se marchara junto con los demás.

El reloj de la sala dio las cinco y yo me levante apresurada del sillón que hace unos segundos compartía con Maya, nos habíamos reunido en la sala a esperar pero nos estábamos aburriendo.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Julián levantando la mirada del tablero de ajedrez en el que jugaba contra Ron.

-Son las cinco- dije simplemente el asintió entendiendo, camine con paso lento hacia mi habitación tenia que tomarme unas pociones y realmente no quería, tenían un sabor horrible, llegue a la, afortunadamente, vacía habitación y empecé a sacar frascos hasta dar con el que andaba buscando, me los tome con parsimonia y cuando termine me deje caer sobre la cama estirando mis brazos, mi plan era quedarme ahí un rato pero no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí.

Hasta que unos gritos me despertaron de repente, tome mi varita y me puse en guardia somnolienta, pensando en uno y mil desastres que podían estar pasando rápidamente me introduje en la cabeza de Harry, una pared monumental de enojo y rabia me golpeo en el momento en el que hice la conexión lo que me obligo a salir jadeado y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Salí de la habitación y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes confirmando mis sospechas, Harry estaba al fin aquí y estaba muy enojado.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y me los encontré ahí a todos con cara de horror y completamente pasmados contemplando a un iracundo Harry que ni cuenta se dio de mi entrada

Me recosté en el marco de la puerta a esperar a que terminara su discurso.

-YO ENCONTRÉ LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, FUI YO QUIEN ENTRO EN LA CÁMARA Y MATO AL BASILISCO YO ME BATÍ CONTRA UN MONTÓN DE DEMENTORES, NO USTEDES, CASI MUERO EN EL TORNEO Y VI REGRESAR A VOLDEMORT Y AUN ASÍ NADIE ME DICE NADA, CUANDO SOY YO EN EL QUE LES SALVA EL PELLEJO A TODOS.- gritaba como loco mientras amenazaba con el dedo, los chicos estaban aterrados pero yo podía detectar algo en el, había un aura oscura a su alrededor que no había visto el día en que nos despedimos.

-terminaste o ¿vas a echarnos en cara que eres tu el niño que vivió y que nosotros no tenemos derecho a meternos en tus aventuras?- dije tranquilamente y con la misma pose casual él se volteo para ver quien le había hablado, los chicos se tensaron mientras yo seguía percibiendo esa bruma oscura alrededor del que sorpresivamente pareció difuminarse en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Camine con paso seguro hasta quedar frente a el sin quitar el contacto visual, podía sentirlo relajarse poco a poco.

-No es que no quisiéramos traerte antes o que no quisiéramos contarte nada, es solo que no podíamos, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es espiar- dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla, él puso un poco de resistencia pero no se apartó. - ¿me crees?

-No es que no les crea, si no que me enoja que no hayan intentado nada- su tono de voz era afilado aun pero ya no tan agresivo.

-Lo intentamos pero nadie nos escucha, tu mismo lo has comprobado, sino estarías allá abajo en la reunión y no aquí descargando frustraciones con nosotros.

-Yo no descargo nada con nadie- dijo frunciendo el ceño mucho mas calmado, vi como los chicos respiraban aliviados.

-Me alegra ahora abrázame que no me has saludado como se debe- dije aligerando el ambiente y viendo como la ultima bruma de oscuridad salía de su alrededor, él sonrió un poco y me abrazo yo enrolle mis brazos por su cintura y nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que una explosión nos hizo separarnos sobresaltados.

Los Gemelos Weasley que esa misma tarde había aprobado su examen de aparición estaban en medio de la habitación sonriendo.

-Que conmovedora escena- dijo George haciendo como si se quitara una lagrima.

-Concuerdo, pero si Harry ha dejado de gritar que les parece si vamos a espiar un poco- dijo Fred con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos encaminamos a las escaleras donde los gemelos sacaron las orejas extensibles para poder escuchar mejor la misma discusión de siempre se llevaba a cabo en la sala, La señora Weasley Vs. Sirius. Nos quedamos ahí escuchando, al poco rato Ginny se nos unió, saludo a Harry con suma normalidad pero no pude evitar ver cierto reproche en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Como siempre mi mamá casi nos descubre espiando afortunadamente nos logramos dispersar.

La cena fue como un deja vu de nuestra primera noche aquí, Harry obstinándose para entrar a la orden, los gemelos jugándose su ultima carta y Sirius ensalzando la situación, el asunto termino en un no rotundo por parte de los adultos y un muy enfurruñado Harry , note esa aura oscura de nuevo en el durante toda la cena.

-Buenas noches- dije levantándome de la mesa, tenia sueño, mucho en que pensar y no quería aburrirme en la cocina, recibí una despedida por parte de todos, subi las escaleras evitando despertar a la señora Black y llegue a mi habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuche pasos por la escalera.

-Siento lo de hace poco, ¿me podrás perdonar?- era Harry que se acercó a mi tomándome por la cintura, no había rastro de oscuridad, esto me desconcertó pero no lo demostré simplemente sonreí.

-Bueno, puede que te perdone si me besas- dije enrollando mis brazos en su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mi rozando sus labios en una clara invitación para que me besara.

El no me hizo esperar y pronto estábamos perdidos en un beso que ambos necesitábamos, lo había extrañado tanto, lentamente fuimos caminando hasta que mi espalda topo en la pared, mis dedos se perdían en su cabello mientras los de el en mi cintura, hasta que unos pasos nos hicieron separarnos rápidamente, Ginny quien era la dueña de los pasos, apareció en la escalera.

-Lo siento- dijo, realmente se miraba apenada, por suerte ella creyó haber interrumpido una conversación ya que Harry había casi saltado lejos de mi.

-No te preocupes, Harry ya se iba- dije intentando parecer amable y no incomoda como me sentía.

-Si, Buenas noches chicas- dijo el mencionado bajando la escalera y dándome una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, Ginny y yo entramos a la habitación, ninguna dijo nada mientras nos cambiábamos y nos acostábamos en nuestras respectivas camas, al rato llegaron las chicas, yo fingi dormir, no quería participar en la charla que vendría después de lo que paso esta tarde, sin embargo la sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparecía, estaba feliz de que Harry al fin estuviera aquí sano y salvo, claro obviando la bruma oscura a su alrededor pero eso era algo de lo que me ocuparía luego, lentamente mis parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que me quede dormida.


End file.
